Factores externos
by Phoenix-Brianna
Summary: Pepa se marchó de Madrid, y casi tres años más tarde una inestable y destrozada Silvia entienderá el motivo de su marcha.
1. Capítulo 1

Gonzalo me dijo una vez que me acercaba a la gente como a las pruebas, con guantes de látex y mascarilla

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Gonzalo me dijo una vez que me acercaba a la gente como a las pruebas, con guantes de látex y mascarilla. Que no me acercaba mucho a la gente por temor a que me hicieran daño. Y es cierto, yo era así. No dejé que Lucas me quisiese y Gonzalo se cansó de intentarlo.

Me pregunto en que momento de mi vida cambié. Cuándo me quité los guantes y palpé realmente el mundo que me rodeaba, cuando inhalé por primera vez aire puro. Y lo más importante; qué fue lo que me hizo cambiar, cuál fue el detonante del cambio.

Como científica que soy se que son los factores externos los que producen los cambios en la materia.

El agua hierve porque hay calor, se congela porque hay frío...y yo... yo cambié... yo cambié por ella.

Durante toda mi vida supe lo que quería y lo que no. Tuve claras mis aspiraciones en la vida. Pero me equivocaba, no el fin, sino en el medio para conseguirlo.

Siempre fui cautelosa, siempre analicé cada uno de los pasos que daba, antes y después de darlos. Sí, es cierto que cometí muchas estupideces en el pasado, pero las hice siendo consciente de ellas, analizando sus pros y sus contras. Y nunca me di cuenta de que si esas estupideces no tuvieron las consecuencias que yo quise no fue porque yo no lo hubiese pensado bien, sino porque no sólo dependía de mí. Ahí están otra vez, los factores externos.

El mundo, la vida de cada persona no esta únicamente delimitada y escrita por uno mismo; todas las personas que nos rodean hacen que seamos como somos. Y fue ella quien me abrió los ojos.

Ella desestabilizó mi mundo con una simple mirada sin que yo me diera cuenta. Ella fue el factor externo que nunca tuve en cuenta en mi perfecta ecuación, y sin embargo el más importante.

Por primera vez en la no tan corta historia de mi vida, hice todo lo contrario a lo que mi pensamiento racional me dictaba. Estaba cansada, la verbena del barrio es matadora y para colmo al día siguiente tenía turno de mañana. Todo, todo apuntaba a que debía meterme en la cama y ocultar todo lo que sentía en lo más profundo de mi ser, al igual que había hecho hacía tantos años.

La ví alejarse por el pasillo, y al momento recuperé aquellos recuerdos y sentimientos que tan bien escondí cuando era una niña. Recordé el roce de sus labios con los míos, suave, tierno, dulce. Recordé el dolor que sentí cuando nos separaron y lo mucho que la añoré cuando se marchó.

Fue entonces, en ese momento dejé de ser la Silvia policía, la Silvia médico, la Silvia racional y fui tan sólo Silvia. Sin pensar en que pasaría después, en mi padre que estaba durmiendo en el sofá. en Paco o en Lola, me fui al baño a buscarla.

Me temblaban las piernas. Nunca me había pasado, siempre había tenido todas las opciones presentes y calculadas. En ese momento me sentía insegura, pero no quería echarme atrás.

Entré al baño dejándome fuera los guantes, la mascarilla y simbólicamente toda mi ropa. Entré dispuesta a acercarme a ella, a dejar que me quisiera y a quererla.

No fue tan difícil, solo tenía que hacer lo que en ese momento sentía, sin pensar, sin racionalizar, sólo sentir.

Me acerqué a ella lentamente. Entrelacé mis dedos en su pelo, deslicé mi mano por su espalda, por su brazo… necesitaba que se diera la vuelta; no quería espejos entre su mirada y la mía.

Se giró, y entonces fue ella la que rozo con su mano mi brazo. Nunca antes había estado tan predispuesta al tacto de nadie. Nunca se me había erizado la piel simplemente por el suave roce de una mano en mi piel.

Nunca había sentido una descarga eléctrica recorrer mi espalda por una mirada.

La besé suavemente, como las caricias que habíamos intercambiado.

Aquel beso fue la mejor decisión de mi vida y la que me enseñó que la felicidad no se calcula.


	2. Capítulo 2

Gonzalo:(desperezándose) mmmm… buenos días ...¿qué es eso?

Silvia: (cerrando de golpe el cuaderno donde había estado escribiendo momentos antes) Nada, no es nada Gonzalo.

Gonzalo: ¿Escribes? ¿Salgo yo en ese cuadernito? Anda, déjame ver.

Silvia: Sí, sí sales, pero son cosas mías, Gonzalo. Me voy a la ducha que tengo una autopsia a primera hora de la mañana.

Silvia se levanta y se va al baño.

Gonzalo: ¿Y te llevas el cuaderno al baño?

Silvia: ¿Crees que no sé que si lo dejo ahí lo leerás?

Gonzalo: (levantándose y acercándose a Silvia) Bueno, pues dame un beso de buenos días al menos...

Silvia le da un beso rápido y cierra la puerta del baño

Gonzalo: (voz en off) Después de tanto tiempo y aún me sorprende con comportamientos que no entiendo...

A esa misma hora en un piso de Sevilla una figura femenina sentada en el borde de la cama llora. No desconsoladamente; las lágrimas se deslizan lentas y silenciosas por sus mejillas. Sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer, que es lo mejor tanto para ella como para la persona a la que ama. Pero ese amor no es recíproco, a pesar de todo lo que han pasado juntas es consciente de ello. Siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que eso cambiase pero ya no podía seguir así...

Pepa despierta buscando con su mano el cuerpo de su chica en la cama, pero la encuentra sentada, llorando.

Pepa: ¿Cariño?

Laura: Pepa, me voy. Me vuelvo a Burgos, vuelvo a casa de mis padres.

Pepa: (con la voz triste y entrecortada) Pero que dices… ¿Qué es lo pasa?

Laura: (Las lágrimas caían con mas fuerza) Mírame y dime que me amas. Que me amas por quien soy no por a quien te recuerdo.

Pepa: (Seca las lágrimas de Laura con el pulgar mientras las suyas empiezan a aparecer) La.-laura cariño no-no te entiendo...

Laura: Pepa, dos años, dos años a la sombra del recuerdo de otra mujer. Dos años con la esperanza de que cuando me mirases no la buscases a ella, de que en sueños digas mi nombre y no el suyo. Te quiero, pensé que con el tiempo tú la olvidarías, sé que fue importante para ti, pero tú misma lo dijiste, se acabó. Te di tiempo, esperé, te comprendí. Pero no puedo mas Pepa, por mucho que lo intentes no es a mí a quien amas.

Pepa: (Llora) Yo...

Laura: (Besa suavemente a Pepa) No digas nada... me voy.

Laura: (voz en off) Te quiero...


	3. Capítulo 3

Era una noche clara. Decidió desviarse y dar una vuelta por el retiro. La luna se reflejaba en el agua. Sara paró en un banco a contemplarla, tan llena, tan bella, la única testigo de la noche, cómplice de todas sus locuras.

De repente salió de su letargo, volvió a pisar la tierra y a abandonar sus pensamientos; tenía que ir a casa. Hacía tiempo que su padre había dejado de tratarla como a su niña, que había aceptado su relación con Lucas. Pero ahora eran dos los que se preocupaban cuando tardaba más de una hora en recorrer el trayecto desde el piso que compartía con Lucas hasta la casa de sus padres, quienes insistían en que fuese de vez en cuando a pasar la noche con ellos.

Sara levantó la mirada, pero para su sorpresa vio que no era la única que disfrutaba de la noche en el retiro. En el banco de enfrente reconoció la silueta de alguien que le resultaba familiar, pero no conseguía adivinar de quién se trataba. Curiosa como es la ya no tan niña decidió acercarse. 'Si no la conozco siempre puedo pasar de largo' - pensó.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más consciente era de que no se había equivocado; conocía a aquella persona.

S: ¿Tita?

P: ¿¡Sarita?? ¿Qué haces tu a estas horas por el retiro?

S: Nada, pensar, pero... ¿¿Cuándo has vuelto??

P: Hace unos días.

S: ¿Y no pasas por casa?

P: ¿Tú crees que sería bien recibida? Aún me pregunto que fue lo que me impulsó a volver...

S: ¿Te lo preguntas o no quieres saber la respuesta?

P: Sara por favor...

S: Esta bien tita…oye, tengo un poco de prisa, que hoy duermo en casa de mis padres y como no llegue pronto Lucas y mi padre son capaces de revolucionar a todos los policías de Madrid para buscarme..

P: ¿Cómo que HOY duermes en casa de tus padres? Bueno, ya me contarás... Yo también tengo que irme... Pensar puedo pensar en cualquier lado y aquí me estoy quedando fría.

S: No pienses mucho tita... además, pensar nunca fue lo tuyo.

P: Y yo me pregunto si recordaré que es lo mío...

S: Dios como estamos... Mañana te llamo y hablamos. Un beso tita.

P: Un beso guapa.

P: ¡Ai! ¡Sara!

S: ¿Sí?

P: No digas en casa que estoy en Madrid..

S: Tranquila, no diré nada. Nos vemos mañana.

P: Hasta mañana.


	4. Capítulo 4

Es de noche, en un descampado a las afueras de Madrid:

Gari: Una semana, dame una semana y tendré todo el dinero

Chejo: (silencio amenazante)...

Gari: Venga tío, una semana.

Chejo: (Tendiendo una beretta del calibre 9) Tania, explícale a este como nos cobramos aquí las deudas.

Tania: (Cogiendo el arma, forzando a Gari a que se ponga de rodillas y apuntándolo a la cabeza) No creo que sea necesario explicar nada, el chico es lo suficientemente listo, ¿no?

Chejo: No tanto como para presentarse aquí sin la pasta.

Gari: Una semana...

Chejo: Calla! Ya te avisamos! Con nosotros no se juega! O pagas o sufres las consecuencias!

Gari: Por favor...

Santi: ¿Queréis acabar de una vez? O le voláis la cabeza o dejadle marchar, pero a este paso viene la pasma joder!

Chejo y Tania: Calla!

(Tania baja el arma y deja de apuntar a Gari con la pipa)

Chejo: ¿Tania, que coño haces? Santi tiene razón, acabemos con esto.

Tania: No creo que sea necesario...

Santi: (Apuntando a Tania) ¿Que pasa, la princesita se nos ha vuelto cobarde? Dispara!

Tania: Si me lo cargo acabaran por encontrarnos… un cadáver no desaparece.

Chejo: O disparas o en vez de un cadáver habrá dos, y ten pon seguro que no darán con el asesino.

Viéndose apuntada por delante y por detrás vacila un momento, no puede hacer otra cosa... nadie fallaría un tiro a esa distancia. Respira profundamente...

PIPIPI, PIPIPI, PIPIPI, PIPIPI, PIPIPI, PIPIPI, PIPIPI, PIPIPI, PIPIPI

Pepa despierta en la cama del hotel, sudando, con taquicardia y la respiración entrecortada. Había vuelto a soñar con aquella noche.

Aquella noche no sólo murió Garikoitz Lasarte, algo murió también en dentro de la persona que disparó. Algo murió dentro de Pepa Miranda.


	5. Capítulo 5

No sabía por qué, pero desde hacía días no podía dejar de pensar en ella. En lo feliz que la había hecho, en la de risas que compartieron, en sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Y en aquel día en el que todo cambió, en el que de repente se marchó, sin dar explicaciones, sin despedirse de nadie… sin despedirse de ella!! La odiaba, era la persona a la que más había amado en su vida, jamás negaría lo que sintió, lo que aún sentía; porque una vez has sentido un amor de esa envergadura no desaparece. Pero el amor puede hacer daño, tanto que se puede convertir en un amor amargo, un amor tan parecido al odio que casi no es posible distinguirlos.

Llevaba días con el cuaderno en el bolso, llevándoselo a donde quiera que fuese. De casa a comisaría; en comisaría ni siquiera lo dejaba en la taquilla, se lo llevaba al laboratorio; de comisaría a casa y si tenía que salir a algún operativo el cuaderno siempre iba con ella. Eran todos sus recuerdos, sus sentimientos. Llevaba semanas escribiéndolos para poder controlarlos, para que una vez estuvieran todos escritos quemarlos y deshacerse de ellos.

No quería seguir queriéndola, preguntándose dónde estaría y por qué se fue. Tenía una vida con Gonzalo, una vida estable y con cariño, y le gustaba. Quería poder volcarse totalmente en esa vida, sin fantasmas con forma de mujer que la persiguiesen por las noches.

El momento había llegado. Estaba sola en casa, Gonzalo tenía turno de noche. Cogió la papelera y empezó a arrancar una por una las hojas del cuaderno.

S: Te odio! (arranca una hoja) Entraste en mi vida desmontándolo todo! (arranca otra) me hiciste sonreír (arranca otra) me hiciste ser feliz (otra) y para qué!! Para marcharte! (otra) Te odio (otra) Después de tanto tiempo y sigues en mí! Me marcaste! Te odio porque me amaste! Y me odio a mi por haberte amado!!

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por su cara. Su respiración era tan agitada que no podía gritar más. Con toda la rabia que tenía contenida dentro prendió fuego a aquel cuaderno donde había escrito todo lo que Pepa le había hecho sentir. Sabía perfectamente que quemar aquello no haría que todo desapareciera, pero tenía que intentarlo.


	6. Capítulo 6

Gonzalo me dijo una vez que me acercaba a la gente como a las pruebas, con guantes de látex y mascarilla

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Sara: Tita? Anda enciende el teléfono que es el sexto mensaje que te dejo en el buzón de voz.. llámame y hablamos..

Movil: Tiene 6 mensajes en el buzón de voz..

Pepa: A que son todos de Sarita.. (escucha los mensajes) Bingo! Pero que lista que soy! En fin.. ya sabe que estoy en Madrid no tiene sentido no llamarla..A de mas, es hora de saber de la familia...

Pepa: Sarita??

Sara: Ya era hora!

Pepa: A las 8 en el bar "el que te dije"

Sara: Tita a mi no me dijiste ningún bar

Pepa: ... Sarita, el bar se llama así.. "el que te dije"

Sara: Haber empezado por ahí!! a las 8 estoy allí como un reloj!

Pepa: Bueno estaré trabajando, si es la mejor opción, Conociendo a mi sobrina de otra manera me hará el tercer grado..

A las 8 de la tarde Sara entra por la puerta del bar y se sienta al final de la barra mirando a la puerta para ver entrar a su tía.

Camarera: ¿Te pongo algo o estas esperando a alguien?

Sara: (Sin mirar) Estoy esperado pero ponme una cocacola.

Camarera: Marchando una cocacola para mi sobrina!

Sara: (Se da la vuelta sorprendida) Pepa! ¿Que coño..? ¿Trabajas aquí?

Pepa: Si Sarita si de algo habrá que vivir..

Sara: Pero si tu eres policía y de las mejores!

Pepa: Era Sara era... ahora soy camarera.

Sara: Tienes que contarme muchas cosas...

Pepa: Cosas de las que prefiero no hablar Sarita.. por eso te he dicho que vinieses al bar.. porque te conozco y querrás hacerme el tercer grado...

Sara: Esta bien esta bien.. No haré preguntas pero a condición de que cuando acabes me invites a cenar!

Pepa: ¡Que cara! No cambiaras... Salgo en media hora.


	7. Capítulo 7

Gonzalo me dijo una vez que me acercaba a la gente como a las pruebas, con guantes de látex y mascarilla

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

La cena había transcurrido tranquila, hablando de cosas triviales, simplemente recuperando aquella conexión que había entre tía y sobrina. Ambas sabían que había cosas mas importantes de las que hablar pero también eran conscientes de que no era el momento y mucho menos el lugar.

Terminaron de cenar y ambas se encaminaron en direcciones contrarias pero pensando en lo mismo. Sara se preguntaba que es lo que le había hecho marcharse a su tía y aunque se alegraba de que estuviera aquí también se preguntaba porque después de tanto tiempo había vuelto a Madrid y no había dicho nada.

Pepa por su parte a pesar de que se había planteado no darle muchas vueltas al tema y dejarse llevar por sus instintos no podía evitarlo. Se había vuelto a reencontrar con su sobrina y al contrario de lo que pensaba no le había sido difícil levantar la mirada y mirar a Sara a los ojos.

Pepa(V.Off): Siempre pensamos que cuando hemos hecho algo malo tan malo de lo cual nos avergonzamos y nos sentimos culpables se nos nota en la mirada y precisamente se nos nota porque pensamos que lo van a saber y nos ponemos nerviosos... Sara no es tonta.. pero me ha costado menos de lo que pensaba mantener la mirada, hablar con ella, abrazarla... casi he sentido como si todo este tiempo y aquel incidente del operativo no hubieran pasado nunca. Pero seamos realistas.. si se entera cambiara su mirada, cambiara su forma de mirarme. Sabrá que ya no soy la misma Pepa que antes de marcharme...

El caso es que yo tampoco se quien soy ahora.

Llevo... ¿cuanto tiempo a pasado ya? ¿Dos, tres años? Lo he intentado, he intentado encontrarme. Dejé el cuerpo de policía, ¿como podía seguir siendo policía después de haber matado a sangre fía? Cobarde..tuve que elegir entre mi vida y la de otro, tuve que ser juez y verdugo era o yo o el, ¿acaso podía hacer otra cosa?

No, no puedo refugiarme en eso, yo tuve miedo, yo dude , yo decidí que mi vida valía mas que la suya, que yo tenia mas derecho que el a vivir, yo dispare, yo le mate.

No hay justificación.

El operativo salio mal y yo decidí que atrapar a esos canallas estaba por encima de la vida de un hombre.

Y Laura.. me aguanto durante dos años, dos años de calmarme por las noches cuando me despertaba sobresaltada de la única pesadilla que se repetía cada noche, dos años de preocupación pues nunca he podido hablar de lo que paso aquella noche. Dos años de darme todo el cariño que tenia, dos años viviendo a la sombra de mi peliroha...

Silvia...¿que será de ella?

¿Pepa cuantas veces mas te vas ha hacer esa pregunta?

Solo te haces daño recordándola, no podrás quererla como se merece si no te quieres a ti.

Debí preguntarle a Sara por ella...


	8. Capítulo 8

Gonzalo me dijo una vez que me acercaba a la gente como a las pruebas, con guantes de látex y mascarilla

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Sara (Pensando): ¿Usuario y contraseña? ¿Desde cuando para ver un caso cerrado se necesita una contraseña?

Sara: (al teléfono) Hola Alex guapo! ¿Habéis puesto contraseñas a los casos cerrados? Estoy intentando entrar en la carpeta del caso I531-12-A y me pide autorización.

Alex: Pues no, en principio los casos archivados no llevan contraseña, un momento que te lo miro.

... ¿Sara? ¿Sigues ahí?

Sara: Dime

Alex: Es muy raro pero al archivo de ese caso en concreto solo puede acceder el comisario.

Sara: ¿Y tu no podrías cambiar eso?

Alex: ¿Yo? Hombre.. si esta así sera por algo..yo.. habla con tu abuelo..

Sara: Venga ya Alex! Es un caso de hace mas de 2 años y esta cerrado!

Alex: ... Me debes una Sarita...

Sara: Lo que quieras!

Alex: Dame 10 minutos y podrás acceder a la información del caso..

Sara: Muchísimas gracias! Eres un encanto!

Alex: Menos peloteo.. un besito guapa.

Sara: Un beso.

Sara: (voz en oiff) : aquí hay algo raro...la tita se marcha después del operativo que cerro el caso y mi abuelo es el único que tiene acceso a la información del archivo...!ya puedo entrar! Este Alex es un cielo.

Umm datos de todos los miembros de la red de trafico, fotos, testimonios. ¿Una autopsia? Por aquel entonces yo era becaria pero no recuerdo que muriera alguien en ese caso..

Sara comienza a leer rápidamente: Garikoitz Lasarte, 32 años, AB, herida de bala en el parietal izquierdo...

Sara: (pensando) ¿herida de bala? ¿Umm donde esta el informe de balística? En el resumen del caso pone que era del calibre 45 y que fue disparada por una de las armas incautadas a los detenidos pero no hay informe de balística.. Y lo mas raro de todo es que el informe del caso lo redacto el abuelo cuando la que llevaba el caso era la tita Pepa...

Silvia: Sarita!! Te están esperando en la sala briefin.

Sara esta tan concentrada que no la oye

Silvia: (acercándose a Sara y mirando lo que lee en la pantalla para estar tan concentrada) Que caso es ese en el que estas tan enfrascada que te has olvidado de la reunión de tu unidad en la briefin..

Sara: (minimizando la pantalla rápidamente) Silvia joder que susto ¿que dices?

Silvia: Reunión, briefin, te esperan... ¿estas en babia e?

Sara: (Levantándose y saliendo corriendo) ostras es verdad se me había pasado! Gracias tita!!

Silvia: A saber que estaba haciendo esta ahora, muy rápido lo ha minimizado... se que no debería pero..


	9. Capítulo 9

Gonzalo me dijo una vez que me acercaba a la gente como a las pruebas, con guantes de látex y mascarilla

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Pepa: (pensando) Pero como he acabado yo aquí.. esto no esta bien.. no esta bien mirar por ventanas ajenas. Pero necesito, necesito saber de ella, como esta, si es feliz.. no se algo... Dios la puerta se esta abriendo.. no puedo, no puedo verla, si la veo me haré daño pero...lo necesito... Dios esta preciosa..

Mientras en el interior de la casa...

Slivia: ¿Gonzalo pretendes quedarte ahí todo el día?

Gonzalo: Creo que hoy no debería pasar, debería irme a mi casa.

Silvia: ¿Pero que dices? ¿A que viene eso ahora?

Gonzalo: (Pasando dentro) Silvia... , (acaricia con su mano la cara de Silvia suavemente)

Silvia: (susurrando) que...

Gonzalo: (cogiendo sus manos en las suyas) ¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos así.. yo viviendo en tu casa sin vivir realmente en ella?Duermo, como, desayuno y ceno aquí pero no vivo aquí, mis cosas no están aquí, tan solo tengo algo de ropa. No puedo decir que viva en mi casa pero tampoco puedo decir que viva aquí..

Al otro lado de la ventana:

Pepa: (Pensando) Míralos Pepa, son felices. Ha seguido adelante, es feliz con Montoya seguro que pretenden casarse y tener niños..No debí volver a Madrid, tan solo conseguiré pasarlo mal. Bueno, al menos esta Sarita...

Dios no, se esta acercando a el no que no le bese.. no podría verlo.. tengo que salir de aquí, piernas porque no queréis moveros!

De nuevo en el interior de la casa:

Silvia:(acercándose a Gonzalo) Cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto, yo.. entiéndeme no quiero volver a tirarme al vació y caer.

Gonzalo: Te entiendo Silvia, pero entiéndeme tu a mi.. esta situación me descoloca.

Silvia: Tengo miedo..(con Pepa nunca lo tuve... y así me fue..)

Gonzalo: (besándola suavemente en los labios) Yo nunca te he dado motivos para que lo tengas Silvia.(Con ella no tenias miedo..) Creo que esta noche sera mejor para los dos que duerma en mi casa.

Silvia: Creo que tienes razón, los dos tenemos mucho en que pensar. (le da un beso a Gonzalo antes de que este saliese por por la puerta)

En el exterior:

Pepa:(pensando) O me muevo o aquí donde estoy el Montoyita me ve...(al esconderse hace ruido)

Gonzalo: (pensando) Pero que coño.. (mira donde hasta hace un momento estaba Pepa) ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Gonzalo no obtiene respuesta alguna y se va.

Pepa vuelve a mirar por la ventana, pero Silvia ya se había ido a la habitación.

Pepa: Al menos una de las dos es feliz.


	10. Capítulo 10

Gonzalo me dijo una vez que me acercaba a la gente como a las pruebas, con guantes de látex y mascarilla

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Aquella noche Silvia no paro de dar vueltas en la cama, entre la conversación que había horas antes con Gonzalo y lo que había visto en el ordenador de Sara era incapaz de dormir.

Realmente no sabia que es lo que mas la inquietaba, el no atreverse a dar un paso adelante en su relación con Gonzalo o que su sobrina estuviese mirando el ultimo caso resuelto de Pepa, el cual Silvia estaba convencida que había sido la causa de su marcha.

Como persona humana que es, no era capaz de reflexionar sobre dos cosas diferentes al mismo tiempo,. Silvia siempre fue muy racional, excepto con Pepa

Silvia (hablando con ella misma) : Deja a Pepa tranquila, ¿salio de tu vida no? Céntrate en Gonzalo en que es lo que te da miedo, que es lo que no te deja avanzar, que es lo que te frena. Miedo, ¿pero miedo a que? ¿A que todo salga mal a que se valla al carajo a que vuelvan ha hacerte daño? Gonzalo no es Pepa, tu no no eres la misma que cuando ella estaba a tu lado.  
No, no soy la misma. Con ella no había miedo, con ella todo era sentimiento. Con Gonzalo... con Gonzalo nada será como con ella, el no es ella y yo no soy yo. Tengo miedo si, miedo a no sentir lo suficiente como para vivir juntos, casarnos, niños... y el quiere todo eso, lo se, pero yo...yo la quiero y la odio, yo la hecho de menos y deseo que no vuelva, yo no era la que soy y no soy la que era.

El no querer quererla no me deja volver a querer aunque yo ponga todo mi empeño.

Te maldigo Pepa Miranda..

Tengo que superarlo, tengo que dejarla en el pasado, se fue, no volvera...tengo que saber porque lo hizo.. a lo mejor así puedo seguir adelante y podre querer a Gonzalo como se merece y quiero quererle.

Mañana mismo miraré el informe del caso.


	11. Capítulo 11

Gonzalo me dijo una vez que me acercaba a la gente como a las pruebas, con guantes de látex y mascarilla

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

El despertador la sobresalto aquella mañana, había dormido poco, mas bien nada. No podía dejar de pensar. Su cabeza no había descansado en toda la noche y estaba agotada. Como un zombi se levanto de la cama, se dio una ducha y se fue sin desayunar. Ya comería algo en los catxis.

El bar estaba lleno de gente, la comisaria entera se había puesto de acuerdo para desayunar allí aquel día. Entre ellos Gonzalo.

Sin ninguna gana de hablar con nadie, se sentó a un lado de la barra y espero a que su hermana la trajera un café.

Lola: Hermana que carucha que me traes.. ¿mala noche?

Silvia: si solo hubiese sido mala...

Lola: (Dándose cuenta que Gonzalo y ella habían llegado por separado) ¿Habéis discutido?

Silvia: ¿Quienes?

Lola: Quienes van a ser .. pues tu y Gonzalo.. hoy estas sembra e!

Silvia: No que va, discutir no hemos discutido, pero tampoco estamos en nuestro mejor momento todo hay que decirlo..

Silvia: (acabándose el café) Bueno hermana yo me voy ya que esto esta hasta los topes. - Y así llego antes que los demas y puedo mirar el informe tranquilamente -

Silvia salió de los catxis tal y como había entrado, medio dormida y con la cabeza en otra parte. Tan despistada iba que no se dio cuenta de que casi se lleva a Sara por delante.

Sara: Tita despierta! Que casi me tiras!

Silvia: Uis Sara no te había visto. Lo siento.

Sara: A saber donde tienes la cabeza...

Silvia: (bajo sin que Sara la oiga..) Donde no quiero tenerla...

Llegó a comisaria, subió las escaleras, entro al laboratorio y cerro la puerta por dentro. No quiera que nadie la molestase. Esa mañana no estaba muy sociable.

No tubo que encender el ordenador. Eso era algo que la molestaba del forense de guardia, siempre se lo dejaba encendido. Aunque aquel día se lo agradeció. Una cosa menos que hacer.

Entro en la base de datos, era un caso antiguo, 2 años y medio.. tan poco tiempo había pasado? A ella se le había hecho mas largo...

Le resulto curioso que el acceso estuviese restringido. Sara había accedido a el archivo y su usuario tenia mas privilegios que el de Sara. En fin.. si alguien podía ver cualquier cosa en esa comisaria era el comisario. Para estas cosas ser su hija si que beneficiaba, sabia perfectamente cual era la contraseña de su padre.

No tubo mas que abrir el archivo para ver que había cosas que no concordaban. No había informe de balística y ... un momento.. fue ella la que le realizo la autopsia a aquel hombre, fue ella la que redacto el informe medico, ella extrajo la bala.. solo tenia que comparar...

Tuche, había algo que no cuadraba.. habían alterado el informe.. pero quien? ¿Pepa?¿Su padre? Solo ellos pudieron hacerlo.. pero ¿Porque harían algo asi?

Silvia no entendía nada.. si penaba que aquel informe aclararía sus ideas... estaba claro que se había equivocado...


	12. Capítulo 12

Gonzalo me dijo una vez que me acercaba a la gente como a las pruebas, con guantes de látex y mascarilla

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Ahí me encontraba yo, concentrada comparando el informe del caso con el informe que yo realice en su día. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Todo lo que yo hice había sido alterado. El calibre de la bala extraída del cuerpo, la hora de la muerte, todo.

Entonces es cuando llego Lucas con la noticia que si aun era posible desharía aun más mis esquemas.

Lucas: (desde el otro lado de la puerta del laboratorio) ¿Silvia? Silvia ábreme, vengo a por los informes que quedaron pendientes ayer.

Silvia: Un momento ya voy.

Despacio, con toda la calma posible me levanto, no quiero que note que no me encuentro bien.

Silvia: (Abriendo la puerta) Pasa, están encima de esa mesa.

Lucas: Gracias, no veas como esta tu padre con esto, un poco mas y echa chispas.

Silvia: (Sentada de nuevo delante del ordenador)Aja…

Lucas: (Acercándose a Silvia por detrás) ¿Silvia? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Silvia: ¡Claro! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Lucas: ¿Qué por que lo pregunto? ¿Tú te has visto? Pareces un zombi…

Silvia. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Lucas: Miedo me das… ya sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras pelirroja ;)

Silvia: Mira esto…

Lucas:  Silvia este caso se cerro hace tiempo ¿Que haces mirándolo? Solo te harás daño…

Silvia: Tú míralo y dime que ves.

Lucas: No me hace falta mirarlo, me lo enseño Sara anoche..

Silvia: ¿Y?

Lucas: Que hemos llegado a la misma deducción a la que seguramente has llegado tu. Sobretodo porque fuiste tú la que le hizo la autopsia a ese tipo.

Silvia: (Con lagrimas en los ojos) El informe ha sido modificado….

Lucas: Yo no se lo que paso, por aquel entonces yo aun estaba como testigo protegido.. no podía ni acercarme a comisaría.. pero…esta claro que algo raro ahí si..

Silvia: Necesito saber que pasó Lucas, necesito saber porque se fue..

Lucas: Silvia, hace 2 años y medio de aquello, hace 6 meses que tu y Gonzalo estáis juntos y si no niego que nadie te ha hecho tan feliz como Pepa, ni siquiera yo pero…

Silvia: (Silvia ya no podía contener mas las lagrimas y comenzó a llorar) Necesito saberlo Lucas, no podré seguir adelante arrastrando toda esta mierda y cuanto mas me esfuerzo en aclararlo todo, en aclararme, mas mierda encuentro..

Lucas: (Poniéndose de rodillas en frente de Silvia) No se decirte esto te hará bien o mal.. pero después de todo por lo que hemos pasado tu y yo creo que tengo que decírtelo..

Pepa esta en Madrid.

Así fue, así es como supe porque mi sobrina estaba mirando el informe del caso aquella mañana. Sara se había encontrado con Pepa, habían quedado, habían tomado café en el bar donde Pepa trabajaba ahora, el que te dije". Habían ido a cenar.

Según Lucas, Sara había dicho que Pepa no hablo mucho, que no dijo nada, ni porque se fue, ni porque había vuelto o porque había dejado el cuerpo de policía.

Gracias a Lucas ahora sabia donde encontrar todas las respuestas a mis preguntas pero si ni siquiera dijo que había vuelto no querrá verme, y mucho menos hablar conmigo. Y yo….¿Realmente me siento capaz para verla?¿Para hablar con ella? ¿Para oír lo que tiene que contarme?


	13. Capítulo 13

Gonzalo me dijo una vez que me acercaba a la gente como a las pruebas, con guantes de látex y mascarilla

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Un día mas, me despierto y me doy una ducha. Como una autómata me visto y salgo de casa y al igual que cada día desde que llegue a Madrid voy a desayunar al bar que esta enfrente de la comisaria de San Antonio. Ya sin pensar entro por la puerta y saludo al camarero, tantos días viniendo aquí y aun no se como se llama..  
Me siento en la mesa de siempre, al lado de la ventana, mirando hacia la puerta de la comisaria.

No hace falta que diga lo que quiero, el camarero sin nombre ya me trae mi café solo y una magdalena.

Y como cada día me quedo sentada, miro pasar a la gente que entra y sale de la comisaria, la gente con la que solía cruzarme y saludar alegremente. Miro por la ventana expectante a ver llegar a una pelirroja feliz y deslumbrante pues eso es lo que hasta ahora había visto.

Su felicidad era lo único que la sacaba de aquel vació. No sabia muy bien si era porque se alegraba de que fuese feliz o porque le dolía no ser ella la que la hacia sonreír. El caso es que era el único momento del día en el que podía asegurar sentirse viva.

Como cada día su café se había quedado frió, le daba igual, comía y respiraba por necesidad.

Y justo cuando se había decidido a beberse aquel brebaje negro al que ya no podía llamarse café apareció ella. La observaba de lejos pero eso la bastaba para notar que algo en Silvia no iba bien, que no desprendía ese brillo tan característico de ella, ese brillo que no había visto en nadie mas que en ella.

Algo no iba bien y no le gustaba...

La vio entrar en comisaria, bebió un sorbo de café que le provocó arcadas que ella misma ignoro y se encendió un cigarro.

Su pelirroja no estaba bien y eso era algo que le dolía mas que el hecho de no poder acercarse a ella, de no poder tocarla, de no poder tenerla. Quería que fuese feliz. Por eso se marcho.

Absorta en sus pensamientos se encontraba cuando una voz familiar se acercó y la dijo:

"Maria Jose, esta perdiendo usted facultades, no debería exponerse tanto o alguien se dará cuenta de que lleva días mirando por esa ventana"

Es entonces, cuando escucho esa voz familiar dirigiéndose a mi por mi nombre cuando me tiro el café por encima.

D. Lorenzo: (Tendiéndola un pañuelo) Ande, tome Miranda, valla al baño y límpiese. Yo la espero aquí. Tenemos que hablar ¿No?

Pepa: Don Lorenzo yo...ahora vuelvo.

D.Lorenzo: Tomate tu tiempo, si de algo sirve ser comisario es que no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie por llegar tarde.

Pepa: Gracias.

En el cuarto de baño.

Pepa: (pensando) Como he podido ser tan descuidada.. y si no llega a ser Don Lorenzo.. y si me llega a ver cualquier otro.. no si este hombre tiene razón.. he perdido facultades..

¿Y yo ahora que le digo? Me preguntará porque he vuelto.. el que acepto mi decisión de irme, el que arriesgo su carrera y su integridad moral para protegerme. Quien me lo iba a decir a mi.. que el comisario castro y sus santísimos iban a ser mi único apoyo. La única persona que realmente puede ayudarme. ¿Pero ayudarme a que?

Joder, madre un poco mas y de tanto frotar le hago un agujero a la camiseta...Sera mejor que salga...

Una vez fuera:

D.Lorenzo: Siéntese Miranda..

Pepa se sienta en la misma mesa que antes pero esta vez mirando hacia dentro, hacia Don Lorenzo.

D.Lorenzo: ¿Cuanto tiempo lleva en Madrid?

Pepa: No lo se, ¿un mes, dos? Quizá mas, quizá menos. Hace tiempo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

D.Lorenzo: Y no has avisado, no querías que supiésemos de ti pero tu nos miras pasar todas las mañanas..

Pepa: No es facil...

D.Lorenzo: Lo supongo, sabes todos te echan de menos..

Pepa: Y yo a ellos...pero...

D.Lorenzo: Lo se Pepa, lo se. En su día entendí que quisieras marcharte. Tomaste una decisión y la respete.

Pepa: No solo hizo eso..

D.Lorenzo: No toquemos ese tema, hice lo que tenia que hacer. Lo que cualquier suegro hubiese hecho por su nuera.

Pepa: Nunca podre agradecérselo como se merece.

D.Lorenzo: No vuelva a desaparecer y estaré agradecido. Pepa que no tenga que tirar de contactos para saber de ti.. con eso es suficiente.

Pepa: Lo siento...

D.Lorenzo: Disculpas aceptadas, pero que no se repita que aunque lo esconda uno tiene su corazoncito.

Pepa: Se esta volviendo un baldo comisario...

D.Lorenzo: Que quede entre tu y yo. Por cierto Pepa, no se que es lo que te ha empujado a volver pero si no has avisado de tu vuelta supongo que no querras que la familia se entere que estas aquí de momento.

Pepa: Asi es, le agradecería que..

D. Lorenzo: (sin dejarla acabar) No diré nada, pero Madrid no es tan grande como parece y visto el cuidado que pone para no ser vista...

Pepa: Lo se, me encontré con Sara hace unos días en el retiro...

D.Lorenzo: Pues ya se ha enterado toda la familia entonces!

Pepa: Espero que no, la pedí que no dijese nada..

D.Lorenzo: Cuestión de tiempo..

Pepa: Dios...

D.Lorenzo: Tranquila, todo ira bien.

Pepa: Eso espero..

D.Lorenzo: (levantándose de la mesa) Miranda, ahora tengo que irme que como me retrase un poco mas me convierten la comisaria en un guateque. ¿Cena conmigo esta noche?

Pepa: ¿Es eso una proposición indecente Don Lorenzo?

D.Lorenzo : No me sea gansa!

Pepa: Hasta esta noche Loren!

D.Lorenzo: (hablando bajo) Despotenciada...


	14. Capítulo 14

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

El día transcurrió lento para ambas.

Una intentaba concentrarse en la realización de la autopsias que le habían encargado pero mas de una vez estuvo a punto de realizar incisiones donde no debía.

La otra, a la otra le daba igual que le pidiesen desde el otro lado de la barra, ella servia lo que se le ocurría. Estaba claro que su cabeza estaba en otro sitio.

Voy o no voy, dios no puedo decidirme quizás si hablo con Sara me saque de esta espiral en la que me he metido.

No, con Sara no puedo habla, esto es algo que tengo que hacer yo, yo solita tengo que salir de esto. Lo mejor será que cuando acabe el turno me acerque, a lo mejor ni esta. ¿Y si si que esta? ¿Entonces que hago? Nada, lo mejor es no hacer nada.

Pero algo tengo que hacer así no puedo seguir.

Auch! Joder! Un poco mas y me corto a mi misma con el bisturí! Concéntrate en el trabajo Silvia, cuando acabes te acercas al bar y una vez allí ya pensaras que hacer.

Cliente: Morena!! Un gintonic!!

Pepa(pensando) : 3 cubatas de ron, un wisky con agua, 2 redbulls, peche piña, 3 cervezas una heinekein y la otra san miguel y ahora un gintonic pan comido!

Sandra: Pepita cariño! ¿Se puede saber donde has dejado la cabeza hoy que no das una? Anda tira para casa que no das una..

Pepa: ¿Como?

Sandra: Pues que ya van 10 veces las que tengo que cambiar lo que has servido tu por lo que realmente habían pedido... anda que porque en el tiempo que llevas aquí as rendido como la que mas que si no diría que no tienes ni idea de servir copas..

Pepa: Lo siento.. hoy no es mi día...

Sandra: Anda anda.. tira para casa y mañana aquí al pie del cañón con la cabecita bien puesta e!

Pepa: emm es que he quedado aquí dentro de una hora con (y como le digo a esta con quien he quedado?) con mi antiguo jefe.

Sandra: ¿Nos dejas?

Pepa: No, no es .. es por un asunto personal.

Sandra: Pues vete vaciando las cámaras de atrás que ya no harán falta y asi adelantamos para luego.

Pepa: Eso esta hecho.

Silvia había terminado el turno hace media hora, bueno para ser sinceros había salido media hora antes sabiendo que su padre también había hecho lo propio.

Bueno ya estoy aquí, y ¿ahora que se suponen que tengo que hacer? ¿Entro al bar? ¿Pregunto por ella o simplemente pido algo?

En ese momento salia Pepa con un montón de botellas.

Silvia:(pensando) Dios! Es cierto.. esta aquí... y sigue igual que siempre... dios.. que hago...¿me acerco?

Y Silvia avanzó, dio el primer paso pero cuando fue a dar el siguiente sus ojos contemplaron una escena que la dejo helada:

Desde el otro extremo de la calle su padre, si SU padre, se acercaba a Pepa. Esta le vio y se saludaron. No podía creer lo que veía. Su padre no se había sorprendido al verla, su padre también sabia que Pepa había vuelto y algo que aun la desconcertaba mas, se mostraban amables el uno con el otro, cosa que no había visto y le hubiera gustado que pasará hace 3 años.


	15. Capítulo 15

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

D.L: ¿Bueno y donde piensa llevarme a cenar?

Pepa: ¿Yo? Fue usted quien me invito.. yo pensé...

D.L: usted pensó.. usted pensó.. para una vez que lo hace...en fin.. a ver donde encontramos un sitio decente para cenar..

Pepa: ¿Por aquí? Siento decirle que por aquí lo mas parecido a un restaurante es el MacDonals que hay a 2 calles de aquí. Todo lo demás son pubs bares y discotecas...

D.L: ¿MacQue?

Pepa: Comida rápida... hamburguesas...

D.L: Por mis santos cojones! en un antro de esos yo no ceno!

Pepa: Pues usted dirá que hacemos entonces..

D.L: Lo que puede llegar uno ha hacer por una despotenciada como usted..

Pepa: Es que en el fondo me aprecia. Ande vallamos.

Silvia: (pensando) ¿Y ahora que hago? Esto no entraba en mis planes, ¿Les sigo? ¡Claro!

¿A un MacDonals? ¿Mi padre con Pepa van a cenar en un MacDonals? Yo ya no entiendo nada..

Pepa y Don Lorenzo han entrado al MacDonals, han dejado sus chaquetas en la única mesa del piso de abajo que quedaba libre. Mientras esperaban a la cola para pedir Silvia subió al piso de arriba sin que la viesen y se coloco estrategicamente en una mesa desde la cual podía ver la mesa elegida por su padre y Pepa.

Pepa y D.Lorenzo se sentaron, Pepa comía un MacPollo mientras D.Lorenzo miraba incrédulo el muñequito que venia con su menú.

Pepa: No se extrañe, a pedido un menú infantil.

D.Lorenzo: Es el único medianamente completo nutritivamente..

Pepa: Supongo.. es cierto que la comida de aquí muy sana y nutritiva no es..

D.L : Pero.. pero.. un robot horrendo que mueve los brazos... dios..como puede gustarle esto a un niño...

Pepa: No le de vueltas Lorenzo, las bases del consumismo no son nuestro fuerte.

D.L: Ahí tengo que darle la razon.

La conversación ceso y ambos comenzaron a comer en silencio. Mientras arriba una muy extrañada Silvia observaba atónita a su padre jugar disimuladamente con el muñequito del menú.

De repente y sin intentar suavizar la pregunta Don Lorenzo hablo después de el silencio en el que se habían sumido ambos.

D.L: ¿Aun conserva el arma verdad?

Pepa: (atragantándose con un cacho de hamburguesa) ¡Dios casi me mata! Si la conservo.. me pidió que lo hiciera y así lo he hecho aunque no me gusta lo mas mínimo. ¿A que viene esa pregunta ahora?

D.Lorenzo: A que es una suerte que este usted en Madrid, a que hace 3 meses que tuve que localizarla, ya que usted no daba señales de vida, a que usted me facilito la forma de contactar con usted viniendo al bar de enfrente de comisaria.. la pregunta viene a que hay algo importante que debe saber...

Pepa: Me esta asustando ... ¿Que es lo que pasa?

Desde arriba Silvia no oía la conversación pero podía distinguir la cara de preocupación de ambos. Tenia que hacer algo. ¿Pero que? ¿Plantarse allí abajo? No, siendo sincera.. no tenia fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a Pepa todavía, pero algo tenia que hacer.

Abajo la conversación seguía..

D.L: Chejo podrá dejar salir de prisión dentro de 2 semanas, es muy posible que le concedan el tercer grado..

Pepa: (Con lagrimas en los ojos) No...(no podía decir nada mas, no era capaz de articular palabra..)

Silvia desde arriba veía la cara de preocupación de su padre y las lagrimas deslizarse por el rostro de Pepa. Si quería saber que diablos estaba pasando tendría que hacer algo. Se fue al baño, no podía arriesgarse a que la oyeran aunque con el ruido de crios que había seria un poco difícil.

Mientras Silvia marcaba el numero de teléfono de su padre abajo...

D.Lorenzo: haremos todo lo posible por evitarlo.

Pepa: Si sale... si sale yo..

D.Lorenzo: Si, lo mas probable es que te busque.

En ese momento suena el teléfono de D.Lorenzo

D.L: Lo siento debí apagarlo.

Pepa: No pasa nada, cójalo.

D.L: ¿Dime hija que pasa?

Silvia: ¿Supongo que después de el menú infantil ese no tendrás hambre para cenar conmigo no?


	16. Chapter 16

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

D.L: ¿Como?

Silvia: Nada papa que ya hablaremos en casa. Creo que hay cosas que debo saber.

Silvia cuelga el teléfono.

Pepa: ¿Que pasa ?

D.L: Si... Silvia... que...

Pepa: ¿Silvia que?

En el trascurso de el intento de conversación entre Pepa y Don Lorenzo Silvia había salido del baño y estaba bajando las escaleras. Al pasar al lado de la mesa de estos:

Silvia: Mas te vale que cuando acabes de cenar te pases por casa...Adios Pepa.

Pepa: A.. adios...

Cuando Silvia ya había salido del local.

Pepa: ¿Te ha seguido?

D.L: Con las vueltas que dio el taxi para llegar no lo creo...

Pepa:(con voz de decepción) Entonces... Sara...

D.L: Lo mas probable. Pero no pienses ahora en eso, yo hablare con ella esta noche. Ahora hay cosas mas importantes.

Pepa: Lo siento pero no puedo evitar pensar en ella. Sabe que ella fue, es y sera mi prioridad.

D.L: Lo se, me lo demostró hace mucho tiempo pero estamos hablando de algo muy serio Pepa. Tendremos que ponerla escolta.

Pepa: ¿Realmente es necesario?

D.L: Por precaución. También pienso que le debe una explicación a mi hija.. me preguntará por usted..

Pepa: Siento haberle puesto en esta situación.

D.L: No se preocupe por eso. Pero conozco a mi hija.. se parece demasiado a mi.. solo se contentará con la verdad.

Pepa: Déjeme a mi, soy yo la que tiene que explicárselo.

D.L: ¿Esta segura?

Pepa: No, pero no puedo esperar a estarlo.

D.L: Tome, estas son las llaves de casa de mi hija. No será facil..

Pepa: Lo se..

D.L: De nada... anda venga aquí deme un abrazo y deje de llorar..

Pepa: Gracias...

D.L: Mañana la llamo y hablamos de su situación. Ahora valla y hable con mi hija.


	17. Chapter 17

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Sentada en la mesa de la cocina se encontraba Silvia. Conteniendo toda su ira y su rabia. Controlandola para dejarla salir cuando llegase su padre. No iba a permitir que saliese de su casa sin que la contara la verdad.

Pepa en cambio estaba buscando el valor y las fuerzas para enfrentarse a Silvia. Sabia que no seria fácil. Tendría que explicarla muchas cosas y la conocía, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no la iba dejar. Que la echaría todo lo pasado en cara. Sabia que aquella noche no iba a pasar nada bueno, y aun así tenia que entrar, tenia que hablar con ella.

Abre la puerta, la entrada esta a oscuras pero se ve la luz que sale de la cocina. ¿papa? La oye decir, no contesta, no sabe que contestar, no sabe que hacer, avanza otro paso, indecisa sigue avanzando por el pasillo .¿papa eres tu? Vuelve a escucharla preguntar. Esta vez si que contesta, con la voz vacía de emoción y entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

Pepa: Soy yo, tu padre me ha dejado las llaves.

Silencio, miradas tensas, cuerpos que no saben como reaccionar. Dudas, ninguna de las dos se atreve a decir nada. Vuelve a ser Pepa la que acercándose a Silvia vuelve a hablar.

Pepa: Han pasado demasiadas cosas que debes saber. Yo..

Y entonces es cuando toda la ira y la rabia que Silvia guardaba para su padre se suma al rencor que le guarda a Pepa y explota.

Silvia: ¿Tu? ¿Tu que? Vas a contarme ahora todo por lo que has pasado. ¿Me vas a dar mil y un motivos por los que has hecho todo o mas bien por los que no hiciste nada?! ¿Un poco tarde no crees? Todas las explicaciones me las tenias que haber dado hace años Pepa! Hace años!! Me dejaste, me jodiste, me abandonaste sin decir nada y sabes? 3 años, casi tres años y aun no soy capaz de dejarte atrás! No tenias derecho para hacerlo!

Pepa: (Agarrando a Silvia por los brazos) Tranquilízate, déjame hablar.

Silvia: No me toques Pepa! ¿Que te deje hablar? Habla! Dime porque me hiciste daño! Porque saliste de mi vida sin avisar! Porque me lo quitaste todo! Eso es lo que quieres decirme? Adelante!

Pepa: Me lo merezco, lo se! Entiendo que me culpes de todo que me lo eches a la cara que me guardes rencor! Incluso que me odies, también entiendo eso y sabes porque? Porque yo también me odio. Me odio por renunciar a ti! por haberme ido sin despedirme de ti! Por ser tan cobarde de no darte ninguna explicación! Por haberte hecho daño! Me odio por haberme visto sumergida en el mas profundo de los pozos y haberme quedado allí por tener miedo a pedirte ayuda y arrastrarme conmigo! Me odio por no saber amarte!

Venga suéltalo todo, golpeame si eso te hace bien! Pero acabemos con esto!

Los gritos de Pepa habían descolocado a la pelirroja. Si antes estaba enfadada oírla gritar la había enfadado mas. Quería hacerla daño. Tanto como se lo había hecho a ella. Quería dárselo todo para después quitárselo.

Se acerco a ella y sin decir una palabra mas y sin entender que la había impulsado la beso. La beso con rabia con dolor. Fue un beso duro y brusco y no paro ahí, la empujo contra la pared aprovechando que Pepa estaba desconcertada. No se detuvo a pensar si la había hecho daño empujándola de esa manera. Daño, quería hacerla daño, con furia y un movimiento rápido se deshizo de la camisa de Pepa arrancando todos los botones. Sus movimientos eran rápidos y bruscos, su boca besaba con furia y mordía con fuerza.

Pepa no se iba a quedar quieta.. si guerra es lo que la pelirroja quería guerra tendría.


	18. Capítulo 18

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Se dejo llevar, se dejo caer en ese juego al que la pelirroja quería jugar. Llevaba demasiado tiempo necesitándola, demasiado tiempo echándola de menos por la noche en su cama vacía. Si eso es lo que Silvia quería eso tendría. Aunque la mañana siguiente fuese la mas dolorosa de su vida, aun sabiendo que cuando todo acabara Silvia no volvería a ser suya.

Por fin pudo reaccionar y con su primer movimiento cogió a Silvia en volandas, sin cuidado alguno la llevó a la habitación y la tiró en la cama. Sin mediar ninguna palabra, sin vacilar ni un instante la arrebato todas las ropas. Aquello parecía una batalla campal en la que cada una de ellas se esforzaba por dañar a la otra. Caricias que ejercían fuerte presión, bocas que succionaban provocando hematomas en la piel. Dos cuerpos compitiendo por dominar la situación. Respiraciones agitadas y gemidos de una mezcla de dolor y placer.

Dos horas mas tarde dos cuerpos desnudos yacían en la cama, el ambiente de la habitación estaba cargado del calor y el olor a sudor que las dos habían despedido.

Pepa miraba con cariño y preocupación a una dormida Silvia. Su cuerpo desnudo la tentaba a llenarla de caricias pero el miedo a despertarla la paralizaba.

Pepa: (hablando a Silvia sabiendo que esta no la escucha)¿Cómo hemos acabado en esta situacion? ¿Como nos he permitido llegar hasta aquì hasta amarnos para hacernos daño?

No se que estoy haciendo, no se que debo hacer... todo es demasiado complicado.. todo se complicó demasiado..Todo iba tan bien..

(las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar lentamente de los ojos de Pepa)

Pero todo tuvo que cambiar, todo se tuvo que ir a la mierda todo se jodio por culpa de aquel operativo.

(Las lagrimas de Pepa mojaban el brazo de la pelirroja)

Tenia que ser facil, infiltracion limpia y detencion rapida. Pero no, la cosa se alargo.. hasta tal punto en el que yo ya estaba demasiado dentro.. hasta el punto en el que me jugaba la vida.. y asi paso.. o la mia o la suya..

Cariño... dios Silvia.. como me hubiese gustado refugiarme en tus brazos, en tus besos, lo hubiera dado todo por dejar que fueses mi refujio.

Tuve que elegir entre la vida de otro y la mia.. entre disparar o ser disparada.. y dispare.. no sabes durante cuanto tiempo tuve pesadillas.. aun las tengo.. aun recuerdo ese momento en sueños.. y aun despierto buscando refujiarme en el calor de tus besos...

Duermes.. mirate.. ojala no fuese tan covarde.. ojala pudiese contarte todo esto.. ojala tuviese valor para darte la explicacion que te mereces.. no hara desaparecer tu dolo pero podras entenderlo.

Pero no puedo.. no puedo contarte nada.. no puedo hacerte complice de mi delito. Ya tengo uno, uno que arriesgo demasiado por mi, uno al que le debo mi vida, mi libertad. Hizo tanto por mi, todas las pruebas contaban lo que habia pasado, un proyectil disparado desde mi arma habia penetrado en la corteza cerebral de un hombre y tan solo yo podia haber apretado el gatillo.

Clasifico el caso, no dio informacion, estoy segura de que todos sabiais que algo no andaba bien. Tu hicistes la autopsia.. aun no se como lo hizo.. pero consiguio que no sospechases nada..destuyó pruebas y juro falso testimonio....

Pelirroja no puedes hacerte a la idea de todo lo que le debo a tu padre...

Si bien Pepa llebaba un rato llorando, las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de los ojos de Silvia.

Pepa no podia mas, ya no era capaz de ver nada, la acumulacion de agua en sus ojos se lo impedia.

Pepa: Espero que algun dia puedas perdonarme porque yo no me perdonare a mi.

Decidida se levanto , recojio su ropa, se la puso y se dirigio a la puerta pero escucho algo que la hizo retroceder.

Silvia: Pepa.... quedate


	19. Chapter 19

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Y ahí, en mitad de la habitación me quede yo, quieta, incapaz de moverme. ¿Me había oído? ¿Había escuchado todo lo que yo había dicho? No! No puede ser.. Hubiera dicho algo, la hubiera sentido moverse. No ha podido quedarse callada, no, no ha escuchado nada.. espero.. dios ¿Y ahora que hago!?

Y entonces la volví a escuchar.

Silvia: Pepa.....

Reaccioné, me di la vuelta, la mire, estaba a oscuras pero era consciente de que ella sabia que estaba llorando. Quería hablar, quería decirla algo, preguntarla si había estado despierta, si me había oído.. pero no pude. Tan solo avancé, me senté en el borde de la cama con la cabeza gacha y la mirada en el suelo. No me atrevía a mirarla, no quería mirarla porque sabia que si lo hacia mis ojos la pedirían un abrazo. Y no hizo falta, no tuve que mirarla, ella me conoce demasiado bien. Se incorporó, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó.

Silvia: Quédate esta noche, quédate conmigo, no digas nada, no me expliques nada, hay muchas cosas que entender, mucho que perdonar, hay muchas cosas que se me escapan pero tenemos tiempo y ahora no es el momento.

Y ahí si, en ese momento la mire a los ojos, eran sinceros, tenia tanto que decirla, tanto que explicarla, la había echo demasiado daño. En su lugar yo no se si seria capaz de perdonarlo y ella misma lo ha dicho. Tiempo, tenemos tiempo. Si eso es lo que necesita eso tendrá. Yo esperaré, lo que haga falta, y si no llega a perdonarme nunca dará igual. Yo la amo y dudo mucho que pueda amar a otra persona tanto como a ella.

Pepa: Silvia yo...

Silvia: Shhhh ya he oído suficiente por esta noche. Túmbate aquí conmigo.

Volví a quitarme la ropa. Me había desnudado ante ella mil veces pero aquella noche con cada prenda que me quitaba dejaba al descubierto una parte de mi. Aquella noche desnude mi alma ante sus ojos.

Y así, tumbadas, desnudas y con sus brazos rodeándome nos quedamos dormidas bañándonos en el mar de lagrimas que brotaba de los ojos de ambas.


	20. Chapter 20

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Me levanto lentamente, no quiero despertarla. Se ha pasado toda la noche llorando y esta cansada. Me visto, voy a la cocina y preparo café. Me siento a la mesa y abro el informe. Ahora entiendo que paso, y comprendo cada paso que dio mi padre para cubrirlo. Intento leerlo de nuevo. Tranquila y objetivamente. ¿Pero como voy ha hacerlo si en mi cabeza resuenan todas las palabras que ella dijo anoche?

" todo se jodió por culpa de aquel operativo." Desde que leí el informe supe que ese operativo había tenido algo que ver.

"Tuve que elegir entre la vida de otro y la mía.. entre disparar o ser disparada.. y disparé" No, no puede ser, ella no disparó. Si lo hizo, ella lo ha dicho y la creo, la creo porque la he mirado a los ojos y he visto miedo, dolor y culpa.

" como me hubiese gustado refugiarme en tus brazos, en tus besos, lo hubiera dado todo por dejar que fueses mi refugio" ¿Porque no lo hiciste Pepa? Yo hubiese estado a tu lado, lo hubiese dado todo por ti.. dios.. Porque tuviste que protegerme, porque me aislaste de todo, de ti!

" no puedo hacerte cómplice de mi delito" Yo ha era tu cómplice Pepa! La complicidad que teníamos no la tuve con nadie mas! ¡Tus secretos eran los míos y los míos los tuyos!

"un proyectil disparado desde mi arma había penetrado en la corteza cerebral de un hombre y tan solo yo podía haber apretado el gatillo." ¡Disparaste si! ¡Disparaste! ¡Pero no tuviste otra opción.. no puedes torturarte, no puedes dejar que la culpa te consuma! ¡Te amenazaron con tu vida!

Y ya no pude mas, por mi cara volvían a zigzaguear gotas de agua, volvía a llorar. Por ella, por mi también pero ella siempre estuvo antes que yo. No podía creer que hubiese pasado por todo eso. ¡Y sola! Me daba igual por lo que hubiese pasado yo, ya me centraría en eso mas tarde. Ahora lo único que quería es que Pepa volviese a ser la misma, volviese a quererse como lo hacia antes y después quizá, a lo mejor podría perdonar. Pero antes que mi perdón ella tiene que concederse el suyo. Yo.. yo aun tengo mucho que sopesar....

"Clasifico el caso, no dio información, estoy segura de que todos sabíais que algo no andaba bien. Tu hicisteis la autopsia.. aun no se como lo hizo.. pero consiguió que no sospechases nada..destruyó pruebas y juro falso testimonio....

Pelirroja no puedes hacerte a la idea de todo lo que le debo a tu padre..." Ahora entiendo porque quedo mi padre contigo. Ahora entiendo porque cada vez que alguien decía tu nombre se le entristecía la mirada. Ahora entiendo porque el jamas te odio cuando te fuisteis. Entiendo también porque no trato de consolarme. ¿Quien le consolaba a el?

Cargasteis con todo vosotros solos. Sin decir nada a nadie, sin pedir ayuda. Si al final los dos soy iguales. Igual de cabezotas, igual de tercos y perseverantes. Sabia que acabaríais llevándoos bien.. pero no esperaba que este fuese el motivo.

Se ha despertado, el olor del café, siempre funcionó mejor que un despertador. Cierro el informe. No quiero que ella lo vea. Pero es tarde y ella me mira con cara de preocupación.

Se sienta a mi lado, coge el informe y lo lee. Su cara expresa asombro.

Pepa: desde cuando... - No pudo acabar la frase.

Silvia: Hace unos días. Vi que Sara lo leía y tuve curiosidad.

Pepa: Sabia que no se quedaría callada...

Silvia: No fue ella quien me dijo donde encontrarte

Pepa: Bueno eso ahora da igual.

Silvia: ¿Que va a pasar ahora Pepa?

Pepa: No lo se Silvia, no lo se pero mejor que te alejes de todo esto. Bastante me duele que tu padre este metido hasta el fondo.. se ha empeñado en ponerme protección, pero ¿y a el? A el quien le protege! Mierda Silvia, prométeme que te mantendrás al margen.


	21. Chapter 21

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

No me dio tiempo a contestarla, ha decirla que se trataba de ella y de mi padre. Que no podía pedirme que me quedara al margen. Pero cuando fui a contestar escuchamos el ruido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta.

Pepa: Será tu padre

Silvia: Te dio sus llaves recuerdas?? ¡Gonzalo! Pepa...

Pepa: ¡No, no, al armario no!

Silvia: Pues tu veras pero que no te vea!

Y si no hubiese estado tan preocupada por si Gonzalo la veía me hubiese reído mucho con esa escena. Pepa corriendo de un lado para otro por la casa buscando un sitio donde meterse. Se metió detrás de las cortinas del salón, detrás de la puerta del cuarto, en el baño.. pero ninguno de los sitios parecía convencerla. Mientras yo miraba nerviosa la puerta de la entrada.

Gonzalo: !Buenos días! ¿Estas bien? Tienes cara de cansada.

Silvia: (Si tu supieses la nochecita que he pasado.) No he dormido muy bien solo eso. ¿has desayunado?

Y entonces es cuando me di cuenta. ¡El informe! ¡Las tazas de café! Mierda...

Gonzalo: No, esperaba que desayunases conmigo.

Y no pude evitarlo, entro en la cocina y cuando fue a dejar los croissants que traía se dio cuenta. Dos tazas de café y el informe.

Gonzalo: Silvia se que quieres mucho a tu padre pero que venga un domingo por la mañana a desayunar y te traiga trabajo...

Silvia: (Dios pero como puede ser tan ingenuo..) Ya ves no tiene remedio . (Mejor guardo el informe no sea que quiera verlo) Pero no pienso tocarlo hasta mañana que luego no me paga las horas extra.

Gonzalo: Bueno ya puestos ¿siempre podemos echarle un ojo no?

Y en ese momento es cuando todo comenzó a venirse abajo. Me cogió el informe, lo abrió y comenzó a leer. Su cara fue cambiando , de la sorpresa al desconcierto, del desconcierto a la enfado y del enfado a la ira y los celos.

Gonzalo: Explicame todo esto porque no entiendo nada.

Silvia: No puedo Gonzalo, lo siento.

Gonzalo: No puedes, al igual que tantas cosas, son tus cosas, Silvia somos una pareja, o al menos así lo creía. Hemos pasado por mucho y aun te siento distante. Yo lo comparto todo, te lo cuento todo, formas parte de todos los aspectos de mi vida pero tu me mantienes al margen, me alejas y por mas que quiero acercarme no lo consigo Silvia. No puedo seguir así. Dios sabe que te quiero pero tu no me dejas quererte, que quieres quererme, pero seamos realistas aun la quieres a ella.

Silvia: Gonzalo por favor..

Gonzalo: No Silvia, déjame hablar. No se que pasaría en este caso (señalando el informe) pero lo que si se es que hasta que no lo descubras y lo asumas no podrás seguir adelante y yo no puedo, por mucho que quiera no puedo esperar eternamente a que estés dispuesta a dejarme entrar plenamente en tu vida. A que decidas dejar caer los muros. Creímos ir hacia delante volviéndolo a intentar pero nos quedamos en el mismo sitio y no es la primera vez que ocurre esto entre nosotros.

Silvia: No se que decir Gonzalo.

Gonzalo: No es necesario que digas nada. Esta todo bien. Solo espero que encuentres las respuestas que buscas y seas feliz.

Y se fue, esta vez no volvería. Y yo comenzaba a encajar las piezas de aquel rompecabezas aunque aun me faltaba alguna.

¡Pepa! Donde se habrá metido..

Silvia : ¡Pepa!

Pepa: Emmm ¿tienes algo para hacer palanca?

Silvia: ¡¿Pero donde estas?!

Pepa: Debajo tu cama.. ¡pero soy incapaz de salir!


	22. Chapter 22

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Silvia: Pero Pepa como..., que haces ahí debajo!

Pepa: Tu que crees. ¿En algún lado me tenia que meter no? Anda ayúdame a salir de aquí

Silvia: Anda dame la mano...

Pepa: Au! Pero no tires tanto que te vas a quedar con mi brazo!

Silvia: Anda, anda.. deja de hacer el tonto y ven

Pepa: Que rapido se acaba la diversion contigo...

Silvia: Hombre yo creo que es mas divertido encima de la cama que debajo..

Pepa: Anda dejate de tonterias y ayudame ¡pero con cuidado!

Silvia: (Mientras conseguia sacar a Pepa) En seri.. no se como lo has hecho.. has entrado pero no sales..

Pepa: Si si yo tambien me lo pregunto.. creo que le he gustado a tu cama y me queria para ella.

Silvia: No es lista ni nada..

Y con esa frase cambio todo. El desliz froidiano de Silvia las devolvio a la realidad.

Pepa: Tengo que hablar con tu padre.

Silvia: Dame un momento que le llamo y que se venga a comer.

Pepa: No, quiero que te quedes al margen ya te lo he dicho. Es peligroso.

Silvia: ¿Y para ti?¿Y para mi padre? ¿Para vosotros no es peligroso?

Pepa: .... Entiendo, diga lo que diga haras lo que quieras..bien pues conmigo no cuentes.

Silvia: Joder Pepa.

Pepa:(enfadada y gritando) ¿Joder? ¿Que es lo que quieres? ¡Van a ponerme escolta, van a tener que controlar todos mis movimientos! ¡Le traicione! ¡Maté a un hombre y no pague por ello! ¿Crees que no va intentar vengarse? ¿Crees que no intentará llegar a mi a traves de tu padre? ¡Puede que yo haya cambiado en estos años, puede que las dos lo ayamos hecho puede que hasta seamos completas desconocidas pero no me perdonaria que te ocurriese nada! Seamos realistas. Ya no formas parte de mi vida, solo eres mi concuñada ¡pero si no me hablo con mi hermano! ¡Ya no me conoces Silvia! ¡Joder ni siquiera yo se quien soy! No puedes esperar que porque este de nuevo en Madrid tu Gonzalin te haya dejado y nos hayamos acostado volvamos a tener la misma relacion que antes! ¡Y mucho menos ahora!¡Terngo que salir de esta! ¡Y tengo que volver a encontrarme! ¡No voy a negar que te quiero! ¡Siempre lo he hecho! ¡Pero haz tu vida Silvia! ¡Aprende a estar sola!

Y despues de soltar todo lo que llevava dentro. Despues de dejar a Silvia totalmente desconcertada y sin reaccion cojio la puerta y se fue.


	23. Chapter 23

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

No se lo podía creer . Nunca la había visto así, nunca la había gritado de esa manera. Era cierto Pepa ya no era la misma. La Pepa que ella conocía jamas hubiera usado la conversación con Gonzalo, esa conversación que había escuchado desde debajo de la cama, como un arma arrojadiza para hacerme daño.

Dolía, Pepa dolía, Gonzalo también. Volvía a encontrarse perdida, sin una rosa de los vientos.

Pero lo que mas dolía era que Pepa tuviese razón en todo lo que había dicho. Aun así fue demasiado terca y cabezota para mantenerse al margen.

Hablaría con Lola, su hermana. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que ella.

En otra parte de Madrid Pepa había llamado a Don Lorenzo y hablaban en la terraza de una cafetería del centro.

Pepa: Lorenzo , Silvia es muy cabezota. Tenia el informe.

: Dejeme a mi lidiar con mi hija, ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes que tratar. Esta mañana me han comunicado que Bermejo, (Chejo) saldrá mañana.

Pepa: ｿMañana?

D.L: Es necesario que me digas quien sabe que estas en Madrid.

Pepa: Silvia, Sara que seguro se lo habrá dicho a Lucas y tu nadie mas.

D.L: Yo hablare con ellos, tu tienes una mudanza que hacer esta tarde.

Pepa: ｿMudarme?

D.L : El piso lo tienes alquilado a tu nombre, sera lo primero que usen para buscarte, no se lo pongamos fácil.

D.L: (Ofreciendola una tarjeta) Esta es la dirección y las llaves de un piso franco que he preparado. No quiero que se acerque por San Antonio. No esperan que este en Madrid pero la buscaran allí.

Pepa: ｿ Y usted? También le buscaran a usted porque esta claro que ese canalla no estará solo.

D.L:María Jose , vivo rodeado de Policías.

Pepa: Eso no me tranquiliza.

D.L: Dentro de 4 días tengo que estar en Bruselas. La interpol a exigido la presencia de esta comisaria en un caso a nivel Europeo en el que España esta involucrada.

Pepa: Lo que realmente me perturba es no saber hasta cuando tendremos que vigilar nuestras espaldas. Ya hablaremos comisario, ahora es mejor que no nos vean juntos.

D.L: Usted no se separe ni un momento del teléfono la quiero localizable en todo momento.


	24. Chapter 24

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Dicen que después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma pero nadie dice que después de esa calma solo puede llegar otra tormenta.

Aquel domingo fue esa calma entre las dos tormentas. Una calma corta , triste y dolorosa.

Silvia pasó el día en familia, con su hermana Lola, Paco y Sara. A pesar de que quería hablar, de que necesitaba el apoyo de Lola tan solo la contó aquello que no la ponía en peligro. Gonzalo y ella habían roto.

Pepa por su parte se instalaba en el nuevo piso. Era un edificio viejo con las escaleras de madera de esas que crujen cuando pisas. Un piso antiguo de techos altos y puertas chirriantes. Pasó todo el domingo haciendo de aquella casa un lugar agradable puesto que no sabia cuanto tiempo pasaría allí.

Lorenzo Castro, comisario del la comisaria de San Antonio, condecorado con carias medallas al merito policial, líder nato, hombre de ley y normas. Todas estas cualidades que se le atribuían a el ya no le importaban. Pepa Miranda, la que una vez fue su nuera, porque el así la consideraba, había hecho que la importancia que les daba a todas esas cualidades desapareciera. Le había enseñado la importancia de sus cualidades humanas, sus cualidades de suegro, padre y amigo que apenas valoraba.

Bermejo saldría en unas horas de la cárcel y era consciente de que buscaría venganza y no solo en Pepa, también en el. María Jose tenia razón lo mejor que podía hacer era irse a Bruselas y no por el, por su familia.

Lo que el no sabia es que precisamente tendría que cancelar ese viaje porque seria tarde para asegurar la seguridad de los suyos.


	25. Chapter 25

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Y llegó el lunes. Pepa en su nueva casa. Hacia vida normal. Fue a trabajar al bar. Nadie sabia que trabajaba allí excepto Sara , y Silvia y ninguno iría ni diría nada. Nadie esperaría que una agente de policía trabajase en un bar. Don Lorenzo estaba nervioso, toda la comisaria lo había notado pero seguía con su trabajo y planeando el viaje a bruselas para dentro de 2 días. Sara y Lucas seguían con los casos que les habían asignado y Silvia se pasó el día en su laboratorio.

Aparentemente era un día mas en San Antonio. Pero tan solo aparentemente. Bermejo ya estaba en la calle y no había dudado en encontrarse con sus secuaces.

Los tres fieles compañeros habían esperado a que Chejo saliese de chirona para vengarse pero llevaban dos años fuera. Tiempo suficiente para conocer a sus victimas, tiempo suficiente para preparar la dulce venganza. Y como todo venganza se sirve fría ellos habían mantenido su cabeza y sus ideas bien congeladas. Tenían bien claro como harían daño a la agente traidora y a su cómplice el comisario. Se habían preocupado de estudiar a sus enemigos. Una traición así debería pagarse.

Conocían muy bien a Pepa y a Don Lorenzo y sabían como de un solo golpe, con una sola maniobra hacerles daño a ambos. Y así lo harían esa misma noche no esperarían mas. No pensarían que habiendo salido ese mismo día de la cárcel Chejo hiciese tal movimiento.

Allí se encontraban los cuatro, en sus posiciones, esperando a que su objetivo siguiese el camino que recorría todos los días al acabar su turno. Ningún mejor lugar que aquel un cruce de carreteras cercano a una rotonda con varias salidas. Si conseguían meter a su objetivo en el coche no podrían saber por donde se habían marchado.

Y entonces apareció, como todos los días, pero hoy con el paso mas ligero debido a su estado emocional. Su nerviosismo se notaba en su caminar pero también reducía su capacidad de reacción. Se encontraba a escasos metros de el coche que la esperaba. Jamas hubiese adivinado que por detrás de ella aparecería aquel hombre que con pañuelo en mano la inmovilizo haciendo que inhalase cloroformo.

Ya la tenían, ya estaba listo. La pelirroja inconsciente en el maletero y ellos en el coche camino a un lugar tan solo conocido por ellos. Todo les había salido bien. Solo tenían que esperar a ver sufrir a sus queridos policías.


	26. Chapter 26

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

El martes siguiente despertó como otro cualquiera. Julián llegaba con el pedido semanal de ibéricos "El pozo" mientras Lola ponía en marcha la cafetera de los cachis pues en escasos momentos aparecería media comisaría para desayunar.

Y tal y como se esperaba por la puerta aparecieron Rita y Povedilla seguidos por un adormilado Gonzalo y un sequito de 7 agentes mas.

Parecía que regalaban algo en el bar puesto que aquella mañana estaba lleno de gente y Lola no daba abasto. Tan ocupada estuvo que no tubo tiempo de preocuparse por la ausencia de su hermana. "Habrá ido directa a comisaría" pensó.

Don Lorenzo sin embargo si que noto la ausencia de su hija y eso produjo un gran nerviosismo en el. Se tomó rápidamente el café casi sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que quemaba y fue lo más rápido que pudo a comisaría. Silvia no tenia nada que ver con el caso, no la creía objetivo de Bermejo pero conocía el caso y no podía evitar preocuparse.

Pepa dormía. Había llegado tarde de trabajar y la había costado mucho conciliar el sueño. Aun no se acostumbraba a su nueva casa. Consiguió dormirse a las seis y media de la mañana y no se levantaría hasta que recibiese una llamada al móvil.

Pepa: ¿Si?

D.L: Maria Jose!

Pepa: ¡Por dios no grite que me acabo de levantar!

D.L: ¡Pues vístase y vengase para comisaría ya!

Pepa: ¿Cómo que a comisaría? ¿Se ha dado usted un golpe en la cabeza? ¡Yo no puedo ir a comisaría!

D.L: ¡Olvídelo todo! ¡Silvia no ha venido hoy a trabajar y tampoco durmió ayer en casa!

Pepa: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Ahora mismo estoy allí!!!

Mientras se vestía sin preocuparse que se ponía y se tomaba un café al mismo tiempo haciendo malabares para no tirárselo por encima cojo las llaves del coche.

Cinco minutos, eso tardo en llegar a comisaría. Le dio igual superar el limite de velocidad y hacer adelantamientos bruscos. Silvia siempre estuvo al margen del caso. ¿Como iba a imaginar ella que la atacarían de esa manera? ¿Como iba a saberlo Chejo si jamás la nombro, Si se ha pasado 3 años en la cárcel? No tenia que haber vuelto, cada vez lo tenía mas claro.

No se preocupó de la reacción de los demás. Entro a comisaría como alma que se lleva el diablo, subió rápidamente y entro en el despacho del comisario sin llamar.

En la planta de abajo quedaron unos atónitos Paco, Mariano y Gonzalo que al verla pasar tan rápidamente no supieron que pensar.

Mariano: ¿Esa no era tu hermana Paco?

Paco: Eso parece si…

Gonzalo: ¿Cuándo ha vuelto?

Paco: (con el pañuelo en mano) yo.. no…

Mariano: Tu no que Paco!!

Paco: ¡Que no tenia ni idea Mariano que estoy igual que tu joder!

Gonzalo: De la manera que ha entrado no tiene que ser nada bueno


	27. Chapter 27

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Pepa: ¡¿Que es lo que ha pasado?¿Donde esta Silvia?!

Rita: (colgándose del cuello de pepa al darle un abrazo)Pero zanguanga! Que haces tu aquí? Dame un abrazo anda!

Pepa: Busco a Don Lorenzo ¿Sabes donde esta? Es muy importante.

Rita: Uis... Pues con los humos que me tiene esta mañanica.. yo que tu no le buscaba.. Parece ser que la Silvia no ha venido a trabajar y su padre esta de un rabioso.. con sus cojones en la boca que no los suelta.

Pepa: ¡¿Vale Rita pero donde esta?!

Rita : Uy dios pero como estamos hoy.... mira por ahí viene.

Don Lorenzo entra en el despacho desaflojandose la corbata

D.L : Anormales que son una panda de anormales!!

Rita: Don Lorenzo que le traía yo los informes

D.L: Déjelos encima la mesa y déjenos que tengo que hablar con Miranda!

Rita sale lo mas extrañada del despacho.

D.L : Siéntese Miranda.

Pepa: ¿Debo preocuparme verdad?

D.L: Debemos, póngase en lo peor porque lo que va a escuchar se lo confirmará.

Esto estaba en el contestador telefónico de casa de Silvia:

"¿Se acuerda de mi verdad comisario? Usted y la putita de su agente Miranda me han jodido pero bien. No pensaría que me quedaría parado ¿no? Supone bien comisario, me ha infravalorado. Tres años llevo preparando mi venganza y ya la tengo en mis manos, una suave y pelirroja venganza. Pregúntese que es lo que quiero, que es lo que puede darme, prometo no matar a tu niña, aquí la única asesina es la zorrita esa que tiene por nuera."

Mientras Pepa digeria lo que acababa de escuchar. Mientras buscaba una manera de reaccionar en el piso de abajo todos estaban pendientes de su repentina presencia.

Kike: ¿Rita tu estabas arriba que ha pasado?

Rita: La zagala a entrado de golpe preguntando donde estaba Silvia

Paco: Si Don Lorenzo ha dicho que no se encontraba bien que estaba en casa..

Rita: Pues no se..

Lucas: ¿Preguntando por Silvia? ¿Pero no tenia hoy turno? Pues estará en el laboratorio.

Mariano: Hay Lucas que estas en las nubes que Silvia no ha venido hoy. Don Lorenzo estaba muy nervioso y ha ido a su casa. Parece ser que se encontraba mal. Debió comer algo en mal estado anoche. Seguro que fueron esos bollos de la cafetería que yo también ando algo mal del estomago.

Paco; Mariano ya vale que no nos interesa la regularidad de tus intestinos! Tomate un yogur con biofidus de esos y listo cojona!

Mariano: ¿Lucas? ¿Donde se ha metido?

Rita: Se ha subido corriendo pal despacho del comisario. Pero que raritos que están todos hoy..


	28. Chapter 28

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

D.L: ¿Maria Jose?

Pepa: No…….

D.L: La encontraremos, estará bien, haremos lo que tengamos que hacer pero no le pasará nada ¿entendido?

Pepa: (en estado de shock) Por.. Porque….

La puerta del despacho se vuelve a abrir de nuevo, otra vez sin llamar.

Lucas: ¿Dónde esta? ¿Esta bien verdad? ¡No la ha pasado nada! ¡Decidme que no la ha pasado nada y que esta enferma como dice Rita!

No hubo respuesta, las miradas de Pepa y Don Lorenzo le bastaron para entender que nada andaba bien, que Silvia estaba en peligro.

Lucas: ¡Me lo estáis explicando todo ya! ¡Pero sin olvidaros de ningún detalle! ¡Como le haya pasado algo a Silvia por culpa vuestra no os lo perdonare en la vida!

D.L: ¡Ya habrá tiempo de encontrar culpables! ¡Tengo muy presente que es consecuencia de mis acciones y créame pesa y duele! ¡Pero nuestra prioridad ahora debe ser Silvia!

Lucas (murmurando entre dientes) : a saber que escondéis…

Pepa: Di lo que quieras Lucas! Pero dile cuando Silvia este bien y con nosotros! Quiero encontrarla quiero que este bien nada mas! ¿Después podrás hacer decir todo lo que quieras!

D.L: No es momento para discutir. Debemos decidir que es lo que vamos ha hacer. Pepa, ve a llamar a Sara, ella esta al tanto de todo, cuantos mas mejor.

Sin decir nada Pepa salio del despacho y fue en busca de su sobrina. La situación la superaba, sabia que tenia que moverse, tenia que encontrar a Silvia tenia que seguir y así lo haría. Pero estaba aterrada y ese miedo la pedía, la impulsaba a salir corriendo a llorar como una niña pequeña. Necesitaba que alguien la abrazara y la dijese que todo iría bien, Lorenzo estaba a su lado pero el siempre era objetivo y realista y lo que Pepa necesitaba era sentirse segura y protegida, sentir esa seguridad y protección que sientes con tan solo mirar a los ojos a la persona que amas.

En el despacho Lorenzo puso al día a Lucas. Le enseño la cinta del contestador, le explico lo sucedido años atrás en el caso, la emboscada que sufrió Pepa en el operativo, las consecuencias que tubo y el motivo de su marcha. Ahora Lucas comenzaba a entender. El sabia perfectamente como se puede complicar un operativo, el mismo vio peligrar su vida en mas de uno y consiguió salvar el pellejo. Pero nunca tuvo que quitar una vida para hacerlo. No podía ponerse en su lugar, podría tratar de entenderlo pero jamas podría saber como se sintió y se siente Pepa.

Pepa llego con una desconcertada Sara al despacho del comisario. No entendía que hacia su tía ahí. Lo ultimo que le dijo su abuelo es que estaba en un piso franco y que no debían intentar contactar con ella.

Entre Lucas, Lorenzo y Pepa explicaron a Sara lo sucedido. Si esta había entrado desconcertada al despacho ahora no podía salir de su asombro pero a diferencia de los otros tres reacciono de inmediato proponiendo peinar el recorrido que Silvia pudo haber hecho aquella noche antes de ir a casa.

Tal y como lo propuso Sara se fueron Lucas Pepa y ella misma. Don Lorenzo se quedo en comisaria. Aun tenia que encargarse de algunos asuntos.

D.L : (Desde la balconada de la comisaria) ¡Gonzalo suba inmediatamente a mi despacho!

Estando Silvia en manos de esos malnacidos no podía marcharse a Bruselas pero no podía descuidar sus responsabilidades y quien mejor que su mano derecha Montoya para ir en su nombre. A de mas el comisario no estaba al tanto de la ruptura de su hija con el inspector y no quería involucrar a mas gente en el caso, ya se habían expuesto demasiado. Todo aquel que estuviese a su lado se convertiría en cómplice de sus delitos. Mantener lejos a Gonzalo no era mala idea. Que diablos era una idea cojonuda.

Gonzalo: (Llamando a la puerta) ¿Se puede?

D.L : Claro que se puede ganso! Yo le he llamado!

Gonzalo: Usted dirá.

D.L: Mire se que esto puede ser precipitado y que le aviso con poco tiempo pero me ha surjido un importane asunto personal y no podre acudir a Bruselas. Necesito que valla usted.

Gonzalo: De acuerdo.

D.L: ¿De acuerdo? ¿Así sin mas? ¿Sin quejas? ¿Sin un ¡Pero yo tengo una vida!? Sabe perfectamente que el tiempo de estancia allí es indefinido. Que depende de la duración del caso.

Gonzalo: Lo se comisario. Es hora de reorganizar mi vida. De encontrarme de nuevo. Un cambio de aires no me vendrá nada mal.

D.L: ¿Pero esta usted imbécil caballero? ¿Y mi hija?

Gonzalo: Valla, parece que no ha hablado con usted. Silvia y yo hemos roto y si me disculpa tengo que ir a preparar el papeleo y las maletas.

Mientras en la calle los tres agentes de policía peinaban el camino que llevaba de comisaria a casa de la pelirroja. Ninguno de los tres pronunciaba palabra, estaban concentrados en su cometido. Era un asunto personal, los tres eran conscientes de ello pero los tres actuaban con magnifica profesionalidad bloqueando sus emociones y mirando dese la perspectiva de la objetividad.

No era sencillo para ninguno. Lucas la quería, fue su esposa y la quiso como tal. Para Sara Silvia no era solo su tía, era también su amiga y Pepa, Pepa amaba a la pelirroja con locura y devoción.

Mientras en San Antonio comenzaba la movilización Silvia despertaba un almacén lleno de chatarra y partes de vehículos despiezados. Hacia frió y no se oía nada. Se encontraba atontada, era el efecto que dejaba el cloroformo al despertar. Desorientada y asustada intento incorporarse sin éxito.

Necesitaba tiempo, sus ojos tenían que acostumbrarse a la poca cantidad de luz que entraba por las pequeñas y altas ventanas de aquel lugar. Cuando pudo contemplar lo que la rodeaba y comprobar que estaba atada de manos y pies no tardo en comprender lo que había sucedido. Se acomodó como pudo apoyando su espalda en la fría chapa del capo despiezado corvette y espero a que sus secuestradores apareciesen. No podía hacer otra cosa que esperar, esperar y odiar y amar a la responsable de su situación.


	29. Chapter 29

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

No pudo mas, llevaba mas de media hora buscando sin encontrar nada. Dolor, impotencia, culpa y miedo. Esa mezcla de emociones era difícil de contener y era de esperar que Pepa explotara dejando salir toda la rabia contenida.

Sin previo aviso Pepa cayó al suelo de rodillas superada por la situación. Estaba destrozada y se le acababan las fuerzas. A ella que siempre había mirado de frente a cualquier problema le fallaban las piernas.

Como una niña pequeña y aterrada acabo sentada en mitad de la calle con la cabeza entre las piernas llorando desconsoladamente.

La reacción de Lucas y Sara al verla caer fue instantánea. La joven agente abrazo por la espalda a su tía. No se dijeron palabras. Nada que pudiese decirse cambiaría nada, nada podía consolar a Pepa.

Tras minutos de llanto inconsolable Lucas se arrodillo frente a Pepa.

Lucas: Pepa, Pepa vamos mírame. Levanta. Todo ira bien, somos policías la encontraremos pero tienes que levantarte.

Las palabras de Lucas se quedaron en el aire, Pepa no pudo procesarlas, su cerebro estaba inactivo.

Viendo que Pepa no reaccionaba Lucas la agarro de la barbilla levantando su cara intentando que fijara su mirada en sus ojos.

No lo consiguió. Pepa levantó la mirada pero no se fijo en los ojos de Lucas. Se levanto rápidamente y entro a la oficina de correos que tenían al lado.

La cara de desconcierto de los otros dos no tardo en desaparecer cuando ambos se dieron cuenta del motivo que había impulsado a Pepa a levantarse.

Al mirar hacia arriba Pepa había visto las cámaras de seguridad de la oficina de correos y había entrado a pedir las cintas de la noche anterior. Esas cámaras le habían dado la fuerza necesaria para levantarse con la esperanza de encontrar algo que les llevara hasta Sivia.

Mientras en San Antonio daban pequeños pasos en la investigación Silvia permanecía inmóvil. Sus cautores habían hecho acto de presencia y no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría seguir fingiendo que aun estaba bajo los efectos del cloroformo.

Se había vuelto a poner en la posición en la que la dejaron y se hacia la dormida. Cuanto mas tardase en despertar mejor y mientras podría escuchar sus conversaciones.

Chejo: (Acercándose a ella y tocándola el pelo) No me extraña a putita de Pepa le guste, parece una muñeca de porcelana.

Andres: No podemos negar que tiene buen gusto no pero como no despierte pronto me voy a impacientar. El imbécil de Toño seguro que se ha pasado con la mierda del cloroformo.

Chejo: Ten paciencia nos divertiremos pronto (Pasando su mano por la espalda de Silvia)

Y no pudo aguantar mas, mantener esa posición ya era lo bastante difícil y hacerlo mientras ese cerdo la tocaba mas.

Chejo: Valla, valla ya te dije que no tardaría mucho en despertar. Fíjate, tiene unos ojos preciosos y estos labios...- le da un beso en la boca- exquisitos. Bienvenida pelirroja.

Silvia: (haciendo uso de la ironía)Obligada salto de alegría..

Chejo: Estate segura de que nos lo pasaremos bien. No solo saltaras de alegría también de placer.


	30. Chapter 30

La comisaría estaba revuelta; el comisario mandaba lejos a Gonzalo y volvía a dejar a Paco como comisario en funciones. Este ya desempeñó esta labor una vez, sabía como hacerlo.

UN caso personal dijo. Un caso en el que le ayudaban Sara y Lucas.

Todos eran policías y sabían muy bien que Pepa también estaba involucrada, lo que no entendían era lo que estaba pasando, y mucho menos se imaginaban que Silvia estaba en peligro. Todos estaban convencidos de que estaba en casa tal y como había dicho Don Lorenzo.

Pepa, Lucas, Sara y Don Lorenzo se encontraron en casa de Silvia. Chejo y los suyos habían llamado allí, por lo tanto pincharon el teléfono y lo dejaron todo preparado para poder rastrear alguna llamada.

La situación era delicada, ninguno se atrevía a hablar más de lo necesario. Y si no era ya bastante difícil estar en la cada de Silvia, aún lo complicaba más.

Sara preparaba el video para una de las cintas de seguridad de correos. Lucas esperaba impacientemente a introducir la primera cinta, y Don Lorenzo abrazaba a Pepa mientras ambos miraban con cara de preocupación en los ojos de una foto de Silvia y Sabinica, que estaba encima de una mesita auxiliar.

Sara: esto ya está. dame la cinta Lucas.

Al oír las palabras de Sara, Pepa y Don Lorenzo salieron del trance y se sentaron frente al televisor a ver la grabación.

Aquella noche Silvia había acabado su turno a las 10, así que adelantaron la cinta hasta esa hora. Cuando marcaban las 10:12:38, Silvia hizo su aparición en pantalla.

La calidad de la grabación dejaba que desear, pero no era difícil ver que andaba triste y preocupada, y entonces vieron salir del portal de al lado a Toño.

Y como si de una película de terror se tratara Sara salto del sofá dando un grito. Lucas rápidamente se apoderó del mando y empezó a rebobinar la cinta.

Lucas: Quiero saber cuanto tiempo llevaba ese desgraciado ahí metido esperando a Silvia.

Pepa: necesitaremos el equipo de Silvia, la matrícula del coche no se distingue. Ojalá hubiese dejado que me enseñara a manejar su equipo. A ella le hacía ilusión, y yo… yo no puse mucho interes.

Don Lorenzo: Paso a paso. Primero saquemos todo lo posible de la visualización de la cinta, aunque nos la tengamos que ver 30 veces, pero que no se nos escape nada.

En el almacén de coches, que es lo que aquello le parecía a Silvia, las cosas se le complicaban mucho a la pelirroja. Chejo cada vez estaba más pegajoso e insistente. Quería jugar, e insistía en que Silvia participara en su juego le gustase o no.

Chejo: Linda pelirroja, ¿no contestas? Tu misma, yo no necesito que hables. Ni siquiera necesito soltarte las manos, ya me demostraste ayer que no es una buena idea. Créeme, tienes fuerza y sabes como golpear, no veas como duele. ¿Vas a seguir sin decir nada no? Me ­has dejado un ojo morado, ¿No vas a pedir perdón? Muy bien, pues si no vas a hablar no te importará que te amordace.

Chejo había cogido cinta de embalar, y al mismo tiempo que se la ponía a Silvia en la boca decía:

Chejo: Me he cansado de hablar… a mí me gusta más la acción.

El cuerpo de Silvia se estremeció al escuchar estas palabras, lo que hizo que el Chejo tuviera mas ganas de acción, como a él le gustaba decir. Se acercaba a ella, sin perderse un detalle del cuerpo de la pelirroja bajo aquel vestido que llevaba. Cuando llegó a la par de la pelirroja se agachó, puso una mano en el tobillo de Silvia y fue subiendo hasta el muslo ásperamente, como queriendo sentir toda la suavidad de aquella piel en su mano. Cuando empezó a meter la mano por debajo del vestido Silvia se intentó mover hacia atrás y abrió los ojos, y creyó ver un destello de algo que no supo identificar en la mirada del hombre. Este se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia sus compañeros, que se encontraban al otro lado del edificio.

Silvia se quedó allí, temblando, sintiendo la brusca caricia de aquel hombre grabada a fuego en su piel. No había reaccionado, ni siquiera se había defendido… La impotencia la había paralizado por completo, había estado a punto de… de… su mente ni siquiera podía pensar en aquello, le era imposible asimilarlo.

En casa de Silvia Pepa ya no pudo mas, habían visto la cinta al menos 10 veces. Se lo sabían de memoria. A las 9:30, media hora antes de que Silvia acabara su turno Chejo y sus tres amiguetes llegaban en un coche negro. Aparentemente parecía un ford fiesta pero le habían hecho alguna modificación y a pesar de no distinguirse muy bien estaban seguros de que las matriculas serian falsas.

Dedujeron que lo tenían preparado de hace tiempo pues tenían la llave del portal donde Toño espero la aparición de Silvia con un bote de cloroformo y un pañuelo.

Pepa desesperaba. Tres años en la cárcel ese cabrón durante estos tres años se a puesto en contacto con esos cabrones y lo ha preparado todo. Todo por jodernos por hacernos daño a Lorenzo y a mi. Nos conoce y eso no me gusta dios... ese cabrón es muy capaz de hacerla daño... tengo que encontrarla

Pepa: Voy a comisaria a por el equipo de Silvia. No puedo seguir aquí quieta. Volveré lo antes posible

En el almacén Silvia oyó pasos. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, para ella era como la línea divisoria entre la realidad y la ficción. Mientras no abra los ojos estaré a salvo, pensaba. Sabía que era engañarse a si misma, en el fondo lo sabía. Pero era la única forma que tenia de no volverse loca.

Chejo: Sé que finges, pelirroja. Y me da exactamente igual. Te presento a mi amigo Leto… el también quiere jugar.

Leto se acercó a Silvia y le quitó la mordaza, las cuerdas de las muñecas y de los tobillos y la hizo levantarse. La agarró fuertemente por el brazo y la arrastró hacia una de las esquinas de la construcción, y la lanzó fuertemente contra el suelo. Silvia intentó echar a correr, pero estaba demasiado débil y los cuatro hombres formaban una muralla a su alrededor. Silvia se secaba la sangre que le manaba de la nariz, mirando al suelo para evitar las lascivas miradas de la banda.

Chejo se acercó a ella despacio, disfrutando de la expresión de horror que la mujer tenia en la cara. Se sentía poderoso viendo como ella retrocedía, le encantaba influir sobre la gente de aquella manera, sentirse poderoso. Cuando Silvia quedó arrinconada en la esquina, Chejo agarró el vestido y le dio un tirón, arrancando parte de él y dejando a Silvia tirada en el suelo. Mientras ella hacía todo lo posible por taparse, el hombre volvió a tirar del vestido y esta vez logró arrancarlo entero. Silvia temblaba, de miedo y de frió a al vez. Estaba echa un ovillo en el suelo, con una capa de polvo como única protección. Durante un rato no sintió nada, ni siquiera el frío que la invadía poco a poco. Oía risas, pero le parecían lejanas, ausentes.

­

Al rato sintió como la agarraban del pelo, tirando fuerte hacia arriba y obligandola subir la cabeza.

Chejo: hay, Silvia Silvia… no vas a abrir los ojos, ¿verdad?- le pega un bofetón- sabes, en realidad esto lo podría hacer con cualquiera, como bien sabes. Pero la sed de venganza que tengo va aumentando, a cada sollozo que emites me regocijo imaginándome la cara de tu padre y de Pepa cuando vean la grabación…- Silvia abrió los ojos en un acto de reflejo, mirando a Chejo con cara de súplica mientras Leto le sujetaba la cabeza para asegurarse de que la dirigía hacia Chejo. – Si niña, no creías que me iba a conformar con violarte, ¿verdad? Necesito que ellos lo vean, que sufran como he sufrido yo estos años en la cárcel… que sientan lo que se siente al ver sufrir a lo que mas quieres, no se me ocurre venganza mejor.

La respiración de Chejo iba aumentando en velocidad mientras la veía balbucear cosas sin sentido, presa del pánico. Le hizo un gesto a Leto para que se apartara y la agarró fuertemente por las muñecas, intentando echarla al suelo. Entonces, Silvia reunió las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban y empezó a gritar y a moverse, intentando zafarse de su captor. Chejo le retorció el brazo fuertemente, la tuvo gritando de dolor un buen rato, disfrutando con el sufrimiento que causaba. Chejo sentía que la sangre cada vez le circulaba más rápido, como iba abandonando poco a poco su cerebro para preparar el final de su venganza.

Sin poder controlarse se abalanzó encima de la muchacha, que parecía no resistirse. Silvia volvió a sentir aquella sensación de quemazón por toda la piel, en cada punto donde Chejo la tocaba. No quería rendirse, hacía lo posible por mantenerse echa un ovillo, pero sus fuerzas la habían abandonado. Una silenciosa lágrima cayó por el inexpresivo rostro de Silvia mientras sentía un fuerte dolor que empezaba en el abdomen y que se extendía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para gritar.

Al mismo tiempo que Chejo alcanzaba su máxima venganza Silvia se rindió y dejó que su cuerpo cayera hacia atrás, inconsciente.


	31. Chapter 31

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Las cosas en San Antonio no iban nada bien. No consiguieron sacar nada en claro de aquella cinta. Tan solo saber quienes se la llevaron y como. Pero no sabían ni a donde ni como encontrarlos. El equipo de Silvia solo sirvió para aumentar la desesperación de el grupo pues confirmo lo que todos temían. Las matriculas eran falsas.

Silvia llevaba tres días sin aparecer por comisaria y a los chicos se les acababan las escusas. Engañar a varios policías y compañeros de trabajo les había resultado fácil pero con Lola no habían tenido tanta suerte.

Su hermana pequeña llevaba varios días sin aparecer por los cachis o por su casa y tampoco había llamado. Su padre dijo que estaba enferma pero no la había dejado ir a verla ni llevarla uno de sus milagrosos calditos para que se mejorara.

Sara y Lucas deambulaban todo el día como zombies, sin decir nada y en su mundo. Llevaban caras de preocupación y las ojeras cada vez eran mas notorias. Podían estar comiendo en casa tranquilamente y de repente saltar como si tuvieran un muelle en el culo, como si hubiesen tenido la mas grande de las ideas y temieran que se evaporase si no la llevaran acabo en ese instante.

Lola no era tonta, había pasado por demasiadas cosas en su vida. Ser hija, mujer madre hermana y suegra de policía había hecho que desarrollase un séptimo sentido. Sabia perfectamente cuando alguien de su familia estaba en peligro. Y empezaba a sospechar que se trataba de su hermana.

Tres días, ese era el tiempo que Pepa llevaba encerrada en aquella casa. El mismo día en el que Don Lorenzo la informo de la desaparición de Silvia cogió todas sus cosas y se instalo allí. Los chicos la decían que eso no era nada bueno para ella, que solo conseguiría provocarse mas dolor. Pero precisamente era eso lo que quería. Sentir dolor, sentirla a ella. Levantarse cada día y notar que el aire esta cargado de su presencia, que las sabanas entre las que ha dormido están impregnadas de su esencia. Mirar de frente y verse reflejada en ese espejo que tantos días mostró su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentir ese dolor. Ese dolor era lo que la daba fuerzas para levantarse a diario para seguir buscándola para no desistir hasta encontrarla. Necesitaba quererla y en aquellos días la única forma que encontró para hacerlo era dejando que su recuerdo y su ausencia se clavaran en su alma.

Aquella mañana no fue diferente de las demás. El mismo ritual de siempre. Levantarse cono los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, lavarse la cara y preparar café. En pijama, aquel pijama que le quedaba pequeño, que no la pertenecía pero que aun mantenía su olor. O al menos el primer día que se lo puso porque en tres días no se había desprendido de el.

Tal y como había echo los dos días anteriores se sentó en el sofá y dejo a un lado la taza de café para volver a leer por cuadragésima vez los informes de aquellos indeseables que tenían cautiva a su pelirroja. Había conseguido entender como funcionaba el equipo forense y conseguir la identidad de los 4 mediante el reconocimiento facial. Ninguno de los cuatro se ganaría el cielo, todos tenían una larga lista de antecedentes penales.

Pero aquel día algo hizo que Pepa interrumpiese su ritual. Llamaron al timbre, al interfono o a como diablos lo llamen. No esperaba a nadie y los chicos tenían llave no necesitaban llamar. Se levanto sin ganas y descolgó.

El cartero. Paquete para Pepa Miranda. ¿Quien sabia que estaba allí? Ninguna de las tres personas que sabían de su estancia en la casa mandaría un paquete. El miedo volvía a apoderarse de ella.

Abrió la puerta, sin importarle su aspecto desalineado, su pelo revuelto y sus ojeras. Cogió el paquete y firmo el recibo.

Sin remite. Sus piernas volvían a fallar. Consiguió llegar al sofá y sentarse. Dejó el paquete en la mesa y se recostó en el sofá. No tenia fuerzas para abrirlo. Sabia perfectamente de quien era y la sola la aterraba. Decidió esperar a que llegasen Lucas y Sara que habían ido a preguntar uno a uno a los confidentes de la policía si sabían algo y a pedirles que si se enteraban de algo les informaran a ellos. Don Lorenzo vendría mas tarde. Antonio - Toño - Rodrigez tenia antecedentes de fraude inmobiliario y estaba investigando los casos en los que estuvo involucrado. Cualquier cosa si podía encontrar un posible paradero de Silvia.

Cogió la taza, si algo no había sido diferente a los demás días era que el café se le había vuelto a quedar frío. Cuando se levanto para calentarlo volvió a sonar el timbre, interfono como diablos se llame.

Contestó y al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Era de esperar que Lola no tardase en venir a ver a su hermana. ¿Y ahora que? Ella no esperaba encontrarla a ella, esperaba a su hermana. Ya era tarde. Lola ya había llamado a la puerta.

Despacio, con miedo abrió la puerta y se encontró con los nerviosos ojos de una Lola que se esperaba lo peor.

Lo que los ojos de Lola vieron en la mirada de Pepa confirmaron todos sus miedos. Al entrar a casa de su hermana comprendió que Pepa llevaba varios días allí en aquel estado. Con el pijama de su hermana puesto, sin asearse, con el cenicero lleno de colillas, un montón de botellas de cerveza vacías y una pila de platos sucios en la cocina.

La miro a los ojos. No entendía lo que había pasado pero sabia que Pepa sufría y que lo hacia por su hermana.

Lola: Dime que esta bien. Que la encontrareis y que esta bien. No quiero saber nada mas.

Pepa: Lo haremos. Si le pasa algo yo.. Lola si la pasa algo por mi culpa yo me muero...

No intercambiaron mas palabras. No eran necesarias. Lola abrazo a una desconsolada Pepa hasta que se quedo dormida. No eran mas de las 12 del medio día pero Pepa tenia cara de no haber dormido en días.

Al dormirse Pepa Lola se levantó fregó los platos, recogió el cenicero, abrió las ventanas y adecento la casa. Mientras recogía la sala de estar encontró el dossier del caso Bermejo de hace tres años y los informes con los datos de los 4 captores de Silvia una cinta de vídeo y un paquete sin abrir que no tenia remite.

Pepa seguía dormida, descansaba. Lola siempre había sido como una madre, una hermana mayor y tenerla cerca la daba seguridad.

Aprovechando que Pepa dormía Lola leyó todos los informes y todas las notas realizadas por los 4 policías que habían echo de la casa de Silvia su comisaria particular. No podía dar crédito a lo que leía. No era capaz de procesar y entender que su padre encubriera a Pepa de una acusación de asesinato. Su padre falsificando pruebas y jurando falso testimonio para proteger a la que dormía a su lado, a la hermana de su marido a la novia de su hermana a Pepa. Ahora entendía las palabras de Pepa " si le pasa algo por mi culpa me muero" si con tan solo leer todo aquello se le había encogido el corazón y contraído la boca del estomago no podía imaginarse por lo que estarían pasando Pepa y su padre habiéndolo vivido.

Justo cuando acabo de leer todo y dudaba si abrir o no aquel paquete escucho el sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta.

Sara: ¿Tita?

Lola: Shhhhhh... duerme

Sara: ¡Mama! Pero que.. que haces tu aquí..

Lola: Cariño tantos años rodeada de policías se cuando algo no va bien.

Lucas: La encontraremos.

Lola: Lo se.. he leído todo esto.. iba.. iba a abrir este paquete que tenéis aquí sin remite. Va dirigido a Pepa, pero no lo ha abierto.

Lucas: Ha debido de llegar esta mañana, ábrelo, veamos que es. No creo que se enfade.

Sara: Últimamente solo le importa Silvia.

Lola: Es lógico que esté destrozada. Abramoslo.

Y eso hicieron. Rompieron el papel que envolvía aquella cinta de vídeo. Era curioso, con los avances tecnológicos que había y se seguían usando aquellas cintas. Supongo que las viejas costumbres tardan en morir.

No se sorprendieron por el contenido del paquete. Suponían que los despreciables aquellos harían algo por el estilo pero lo que no esperaban era lo que iban a ver a continuación.


	32. Chapter 32

Todos los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Antena3 y Globomedia

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Lola no pudo mas, cuando vio a su hermana tirada en el suelo sangrando y con el vestido roto supo perfectamente lo que vendría después.

Lola: Prefiero no seguir viéndolo. No creo que pueda aguantarlo.

Y con los ojos mojados en lagrimas se encerró en el baño.

Sara: Parala Lucas. Ya hemos visto suficiente.

Lucas (Parando el vídeo) No puedo mas, los mato, no puedo. Sara !TRES DIAS! Silvia lleva tres días allí y... dios... no podemos tardar mas en encontrarla.

Sara: ¿Como?

Lucas: Algo habra en esta cinta.

Sara: Lucas no, no puedo , si lo veo tendría que creérmelo y prefiero pensar que no ha pasado que simplemente la tienen encerrada pasando frió y hambre no quiero saber que la han.. NO

Lucas: Es lo único que tenemos. O tenemos sangre fría y miramos la cinta con detalle o no la encontraremos...

Lola: (volviendo del baño) Hacer lo que tengáis que hacer pero traedme a mi hermana.

Las voces de los tres habían despertado a Pepa. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta había escuchado su conversación y tenia la mirada puesta en la imagen pausada que mostraba la televisión.

El pecho de Pepa comenzó a arder, su respiración cada vez era mas fuerte y su rabia iba en aumento. Su pelirroja, su Silvia ultrajada, forzada por ese cabrón. No necesitaba ver acabar el vídeo para entender lo que pasaba pero lo haría.

De repente la película se puso en marcha y el volumen hizo comprender a los demás que Pepa había despertado.

La cinta seguía adelante, nadie dijo nada. Silencio.

Pepa miraba la pantalla fijamente, sin pestañear. Su mirada ya no reflejaba la tristeza y el dolor que Lola vio en ella horas antes. Ahora solo se podía ver ira, rabia y odio en sus ojos.

Lo vieron todo, en silencio, nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Sara y Lola miraban a Pepa, se miraban entre ellas o miraban al suelo. No querían ver lo que estaba pasando en esa cinta.

La grabación termino y para sorpresa de todos Pepa se levantó del sofá sin decir nada, fue al baño, se limpio la cara y se ató el pelo con una goma. Volvió a la sala de estar y puso la cinta a rebobinar mientras preparaba el equipo de Silvia.

Tres días, si en tres días ya la habían hecho pasar por aquello no podría y no quería imaginar que mas podrían hacerla. Tenia que sacarla de allí eso era lo primero y después ya se encargaría de partirle las piernas a ese cabrón.

Lucas se sentó a su lado. No eran necesarias las palabras. Hacia tiempo que no trabajaban juntos pero se compenetraban bien. Mientras Pepa preparaba todo Lucas hacia una copia de la cinta. De esta manera podrían trabajar por separado y adelantarían mas.

Sara miró a su madre, ella no debía estar allí. ¡Dios! ¡Ella no tenia que haber visto aquello! Su abuelo.. dios.. cuando lo viese, porque lo vería le iba a dar algo.

Sara volvió a mirar a Lucas y a Pepa ambos absortos en su labor. Uno visualizando el vídeo fotograma a fotograma y la otra analizando el sonido. No la necesitaban, lo mejor que podía hacer era sacar a su madre de allí.

Cuando Sara y Lola salían del ascensor por la puerta del portal entraba un desolado Don Lorenzo. Llevaba días buscando un posible paradero un lugar relacionado con la larga lista de delitos que los secuestradores de su hija llevaban orgullosos a su espalda. Pero no encontraba nada y cada minuto que pasaba se desesperaba mas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Don Lorenzo no la dijo nada, conocía demasiado bien a su hija mayor. La abrazó fuerte. Demostrando su temor y buscando apoyo en ella. Aun así se comporto como un padre, la miro a los ojos y dijo:

D.L : La traeré de vuelta sana y salva. Esos cabrones no la tocaran un pelo.

Entonces fue cuando Lola rompió a llorar en los brazos de su padre. Le daba igual que su hija la viese débil, que fuese consciente de su miedo y su dolor. Quería volver a ser una niña pequeña en brazos de su padre.

Sara que aparentemente demostraba una entereza, o al menos eso quería hacer ver. Alguna de las dos tenia que ser fuerte y viendo el estado de su madre había decidido serlo ella. Sabia que su abuelo subiría y decidió ponerle en antecedentes.

Sara: Abuelo, deberías subir. No es agradable lo que te espera arriba.. esos cabrones.. la han.. ellos....

La mirada del comisario se descompuso al instante. Su cara reflejaba un dolor inmenso. Sintió como se le paraba el corazón, como su pulso descendía, como la sangre circulaba mas lentamente y de pronto reaccionó su ira despertó al corazón que acelero tanto su bombeo que parecía que aquel hombre sufría una taquicardia, el pulso se le aceleró y la sangre le hervía.

D.L : Marchar a casas

Y sin esperar respuesta se montó en el ascensor.


	33. Chapter 33

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Mas tranquilo entró en casa y se encontró con unos absortos Lucas y Pepa.

Pepa llevaba puestos unos cascos y no le sintió entrar, Lucas por el contrario levanto la mirada y se aparto de la silla dejando paso a un serio Don Lorenzo. Este no vio la película entera, le vasto ver las secuencias que Lucas había cortado, se levanto se acerco a Pepa y la dio un beso en la cabeza sobresaltándola.

Pepa salto de su silla, no esperaba a Don Lorenzo, se quito los cascos y fijó su mirada en sus ojos.

D.L : No se como, pero les haremos pagar por lo que la han hecho.

Y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo. Se daban mutuamente el consuelo que los dos necesitaban.

Lucas : ¡ES UN DESGUACE!

y Pepa: ¿Que?

Lucas: Que es un desguace, que hay coches desmontados y en esta secuencia se ve la prensa (lo que utilizan para hacer de un coche un cubo...) por la ventana!!!

D.L: Puede haber miles de desguaces en Madrid... si están en Madrid..

Lucas: El matasellos del paquete es de Madrid, no han salido.

D.L : Aun así, puede haber al menos una decena de desguaces.

Pepa: ¿Con prensa y al lado del aeropuerto?

Lucas y : ¿El aeropuerto?

Pepa: Si mi oído no me falla el ruido que se oye casi al final del vídeo es un avión.

Minutos mas tarde tenían la dirección y los planos de el único desguace cercano a barajas.

D.L : Lo haremos bien, no podemos fallar por lo tanto esperaremos a mañana. Lucas tu y Sara ir a dar una vuelta por allí esta tarde. Quiero que busquéis cualquier cosa fuera de lo común. Pero sin que os vean. Nos han demostrado que nos han estado estudiando durante estos tres años y si os ven os reconocerán y Silvia lo pasara peor. si eso es posible....

La ultima frase la dijo con la voz quebrada y a un volumen prácticamente inaudible.

Llamaron a Sara, encargaron comida, no estaban para cocinillas a pesar de que Lola había insistido en acompañar a su hija. Y pasaron la tarde discutiendo y preparando el operativo del día siguiente.

Aquella noche se la hizo eterna. Aun sabiendo que a la mañana siguiente iría a rescatarla, que la tendría en sus brazos, que la liberaría de aquel tormento no podía dejar de sufrir. Sufrir por cada segundo de angustia, por cada segundo de dolor, por cada roce de su piel que habían robado. No podía evitar sentirse responsable de todo lo que la estaba pasando. Había huido, se había alejado de ella de su familia de todo lo que quería. Había abandonado su vida por no hacerlos sufrir,, para que no la vieran sufrir a ella, para alejarlos de toda aquella mierda y no había servido de nada.

Tenia que serenarse, a la mañana siguiente tenia que estar en pleno funcionamiento pero ¿Como descansar su cuerpo y su mente sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando Silvia?

La ira la comía por dentro, el dolor no la dejaba seguir tumbada en el sofá, necesitaba salir de allí, necesitaba hacer algo. Quería partirle la cara , las piernas la cabeza a esos capullos. Mañana habían dicho ¿Como podría esperar a mañana? Lo había prometido y esperaría. No cometería ninguna locura, se trataba de Silvia. Pero no podía quedarse mas tiempo en casa.

Se levanto, se quito el pijama que llevaba desde hace tres días se puso la primera ropa que encontró y salio por la puerta.

No sabia a donde iría, ni lo que haría pero necesitaba correr. Quería correr hacia ella, rescatarla, cuidar de ella, estar a su lado, protegerla y no dejar que volviesen a hacerla daño. Pero esperaría.

Pero sus piernas no la hicieron caso y empezaron a correr.

Sin rumbo alguno corría por Madrid como si tratase de robarle segundos al tiempo, como si el tiempo que disponía no fuese suficiente para poder llegar a tiempo a ninguna parte.

Llovía pero no la importó, estaba mojada de arriba abajo pero no sabia si el agua que mojaba su cara era de lluvia o la que constantemente derramaban sus ojos.

Dos horas pasaron y pepa seguía corriendo, sin rumbo, sin destino. Agotada física y emocionalmente paró en seco, respiro hondo y gritó.

En aquel grito se desgarro su alma, se acabo por romper, el ultimo de los hilos que la mantenía entera se quebró.

Mojada, cansada y dolida, sin saber donde estaba ni como había llegado hasta allí. Pepa gritaba de dolor. Sus gritos comenzaron siendo largos y audibles en quilo metros. Cualquiera que los pudiese oír comprendería el sufrimiento de aquel al que le han arrebatado el amor.

Comenzó a quedarse sin aire, sin voz, comenzó a sentirse vacía y así era. La única cosa que la había hecho sentirse plena la perdió hace años. Se había acostumbrado a ese vacío con tal de sentir que de esa manera la protegía. Pero ya no era decisión suya ya no esta vacía por querer protegerla, por amarla, ahora no le quedaba nada porque la retenían lejos de ella haciéndola sufrir y aprovechándose de ella. Solo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estomago.

Su ultimo grito se ahogo en un profundo silencio.

Arrastrando los pies, mojada en cuerpo y alma y con la mirada perdida parecía un espectro, un fantasma que sin fuerza ni ilusión alguna vagaba por la tierra.

Pepa llego a casa al mismo tiempo en el que el sol aparecía por el horizonte.


	34. Chapter 34

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Las 8 de la mañana, Pepa no había dormido nada pero ya estaba duchada, vestida, con la mágnum bajo el brazo y tomando un café.

Minutos mas tarde llamaron al timbre, interfono, lo que diablos sea. Sabia que eran ellos así que no contesto, cojo las llaves salio por la puerta y cerró.

Monto en el coche junto con los demás. En silencio, concentrado en lo que estaba por llegar. Lucas conducía como si de un autómata se tratase. Respetaba las señales, los semáforos y los limites de velocidad.

Volvían a encontrarse en ese estado de calma que precede a toda tormenta y la que estaba por llegar parecería un huracán.

Llegaron a Barajas, dejaron el coche en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto, se pusieron los chalecos y cogieron sus armas. Separados en parejas y habiendo comprobado el correcto funcionamiento de los micros con los que se comunicarían se dirigieron a sus respectivas posiciones.

Don Lorenzo y Pepa por la entrada principal des desguace y Lucas y Sara por la trasera, donde se encontraba según los planos del edificio la salida de emergencia.

Les cerrarían las salidas, de eso estaban seguros, de lo que pasaría una vez dentro no sabían nada.

La entrada principal estaba sin vigilancia, algo que extrañó a Pepa y Don Lorenzo. ¿Tan convencidos estaban esos cuatro de que no les encontrarían? Comprobaron que efectivamente no había vigilancia y entraron. Se escondieron entre los montones de coches convertidos en chatarra a la espera de que Lucas y Sara estuviesen listos para entrar en el edificio,

Una vez todos en sus puestos y a la voz de tres abrieron ambas puertas y entraron.

El ruido de las puertas al abrirse alerto a los secuestradores.

Chejo: ¿Que cojones ha sido eso? Toño, Leto ir a ver que pasa. Andres, amordaza a la muñequita, que no diga nada.

Escondidos entre las columnas coches amontonados escucharon como los 4 secuestradores se separaban. Cuatro para cuatro, todo seria fácil si consiguieran alejarlos a todos de Silvia.

Le tenia a tiro, por la espalda Leto se dirigía a la puerta principal por la que acababan de entrar. Si disparaba delataría su posición, si esperaba la vería.

Sin pensar mas se acerco por la espalda y le propino un golpe seco en la nuca con la culata de su mágnum. Uno menos, pensó. Pero no había pensado en el ruido que haría al caer al suelo el cuerpo de aquel hombre inconsciente.

D.L: (susurrando) Insensata! Tenga mas cuidado!

Pepa: Lo siento..

D.L : Al menos no ha disparado....apártelo de ahí en medio y cúbrase!

Tal y como se lo había ordenado Don Lorenzo lo hizo pero al agacharse para mover el cuerpo de Leto la vio. En un rincón, sentada en una silla con las manos atadas a la espalda y en ropa interior.

Entonces es cuando ya no pudo mas, que se cubriera le había dicho el comisario.. su cabeza le decía que eso era lo mas sensato que debía hacerle caso pero sus piernas no escuchaban o hablaban otro idioma y comenzaron a andar en dirección contraria. En dirección a su princesa.

D.L : (susurrándole al micrófono) ¡¿Pero que hace descerebrada?! ¡Como se acerque mas la van a ver y dejaremos de tener la situación controlada!

Pero nada, las orejas de Pepa también se habían quedado sordas. Tenia los ojos clavados en ella, en su pelirroja, en su princesa y despacio, poco a poco se iba acercando a ella.

D.L : Lucas! Reducid como podáis a el tarado que falta que la des potenciada de Pepa esta apunto de liarla!

Pero ya era tarde. Toño había descubierto la posición de Lucas y Sara.

Toño: (apuntando a Sarita) ¡Chejo! ¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Al super-madero de San Antonio y su Lois Lane!

Lucas: ¡Suéltala o te reviento la cabeza cabrón!

Toño: Umm no se... Chejo no me dejo jugar con tu exmujer... ¿pero siempre puedo pasármelo bien con tu mujercita actual no?

En un rincón del almacén:

Chejo: (Agarrando a Silvia del pelo obligandola a mirarle a la cara) ¿Has oído eso muñequita? Tu exmaridito esta aquí, y no me extrañaría nada que la zorra de Pepa ande cerca..

No aguanto mas, verle cerca de ella, ver como la agarraba, volvieron a pasar todas las imágenes de aquella cinta pasar por su cabeza. Salio de donde estaba apuntándole con la mágnum.

Pepa: Sueltala o te pego un tiro cabrón!

Chejo: ¿No te bastó con matar al capullo de Gari y librarte que ahora quieres cargar con otro homicidio? Que pasa.. ¿que no te gusta que toque a la muñequita no?

Pepa: Déjala tranquila o te meto una bala entre ceja y ceja.

Chejo: Y luego que.. ¿el comisario y tu alegareis defensa propia? Yo no te estoy apuntando Pepita.. pero Antoñito te tiene a tiro.


	35. Chapter 35

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Se había dejado llevar por sus impulsos y ahora no tenia el control. Como siempre Don Lorenzo tenia razón. Suerte para ella que el había esperado a la reacción de secuestradores sin delatar su posición.

No sabia donde acudir, Sara tenia a Toño apuntándola a la cabeza y Andres apuntaba a Pepa.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada mas se escucharon dos disparos y dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo.

Los que quedaban en pie se miraron los unos a los otros, no comprendían nada, ninguna había disparado.

D.L: (hablando por el micro) ¡¿Que diablos a pasado?! ¿Quien ha disparado?

Lucas: Toño y Andres han caido.

Pepa: Los disparos han venido de fuera.

Pepa seguía apuntando a Chejo que por suerte o por desgracia estaba desarmado. Por suerte porque si lo hubiese estado estaría apuntando a Silvia. Y por desgracia porque disparar a una persona desarmada se considera homicidio y no se puede alegar defensa propia.

Pepa no quería mirarla, notaba su mirada clavada en ella, suplicándola, pidiéndola que acabase con todo aquello y la sacase de allí. Pero Pepa no podía mirar, si lo hacia la invadiría el dolor y Chejo se aprovecharla de aquello.

Lucas Sara y Don Lorenzo llegaron a su lado. Y entonces sucedió. El mundo desapareció a su alrededor, su cuerpo se inmovilizo y solo existía ella. Allí, sentada en aquella silla con las manos atadas y amordazada, sus ojos suplicantes y llenos de miedo. Quería correr hacia ella y hacer que todos sus demonios desaparecieran pero allí estaba quieta y con sus ojos clavados los suyos.

Pero entonces, cuando nadie lo esperaba Bermejo saco el arma que había estado escondiendo en su espalda y apuntó a Silvia usándola de escudo.

La expresión de todos cambio de repente. Creían tener la situación controlada pero aquello lo cambiaba todo. Si disparaban podían dar a Silvia, dar en el blanco o fallar. Si fallaban Chejo apretaría el gatillo..

Pero no sabían que tenían las espaldas cubiertas y que los mismos que habían disparado anteriormente volvieron ha hacerlo dando de lleno en la cabeza del Chejo sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

Todo había acabado pero estaban desconcertados. ¿Quien coño había disparado?

A Don Lorenzo no le importo, se acerco a su hija, la abrazo, la tapo con su chaqueta y la beso en la frente. Alli se quedaron los dos sentados en el suelo abrazados.

Lucas y Sara corrieron a fuera, querían saber quien les había ayudado y al salir se encontraron de lleno con Curtis, Kike, Rita y Povedilla que entraban corriendo.

Todos se amontonaron al rededor de Silvia, todos preocupados. Todos menos Pepa, que mantenía la misma posición que tenia minutos antes. Quieta y paralizaba miraba a Silvia y en sus ojos veía pánico dolor y tristeza. No podía moverse, la impotencia se había apoderado de ella. Todos estos días había deseado que este momento llegase, que su pelirroja dejase de estar en peligro pero no había pensado en que haría después, que pasaría, como debería reaccionar, como reaccionaria Silvia a su sola presencia.... al fin y al cabo todo aquello era culpa suya..el miedo a que Silvia la odiase y la culpase por todo aquello hizo que las lagrimas aparecieran en el rostro de Pepa.

Vino la ambulancia, la atendieron, estaba débil, cansada. Se la llevaron al hospital, su padre fue con ella y Pepa seguía en la misma posición. Su mirada ahora se encontraba perdida y sus pensamientos vagaban por mundos de miedos y dudas.

Su sobrina la despertó del trance.

Sara: Tita, Pepa vamos salgamos de aquí, Curtis y Kike se encargan. Vamonos.

No dijo nada, miro a su sobrina, se abrazo a ella apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus hombros y comenzó a caminar hasta el coche.

Mientras Sara y Pepa llegaban al coche Rita y Pove explicaban a Lucas como habían llegado allí.

Rita: Pues hacia varios días que mi Silvica no aparecía por comisaria y tan enferma que estaba no se pensé en ir a verla a de mas la Pepica estaba de vuelta y conociendo a Silvia,,, bueno pues como tengo las llaves de casa de Silvia para cuando se queda con la Sabinica ya sabes es su madrina..

Pove: Rita... no te enrolles...

Rita: ¡A mi me vas a decir que no me enrolle cuando el que se enrolla como las persianas y encima se atasca siempre eres tu!

Bueno el caso es que estaba tomando un café y como normalmente siempre me lo tomo con ella pues me dio un arrebato y me fui para su casa a ver como se encontraba porque aquí el señor comisario no decía na y claro.. ahora pues lo veo logico.. porque.. dios.. con lo que ha pasado la zagala..

Pove: Rita....

Rita: si si Joseluis que no me enrollo si! El caso es que llegue a casa y me encontré pues con todo lo que dejasteis alli informes pruebas.. todo...y cuando digo todo...

Lucas: No!

Rita: Me hirvió la sangre y llame a mi Joselu..

Pove: Y claro yo me fui tan rápido como pude para casa del a inspectora Castro pero no me esperaba todo aquello Rita solo me había dicho que fuese corriendo. Bueno el caso es que encima de la mesa estaban todas las planificaciones que habías realizado y...

Lucas: Y decidisteis actuar sin decir nada...No creo que como comisario Don Lorenzo lo apruebe.. pero os estará agradecido de por vida. Y no solo el, todos nosotros. Gracias chicos.

Y entonces las vieron aparecer. Sara cargaba con el cuerpo cansado de Pepa. Se callaron. Terminó la conversación, montaron en sus respectivos coches y se dirigieron al hospital. Nadie quería estar lejos de Silvia ahora, aunque tampoco sabían que hacer o decir al estar con ella.


	36. Chapter 36

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Todos se encontraron en la sala de espera. Lola, Sara, Lucas, Don Lorenzo, Rita y Pove. Sara apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de Lucas, Don Lorenzo abrazaba a su hija, Rita no paraba de dar vueltas en círculo nerviosa mientras Pove intentaba calmarla.

Pepa, de pies en una esquina, con su espalda apoyada en la pared y con la mirada al suelo se encontraba fuera de lugar.

El medico hizo la aparición estelar que todos esperaban.

Doctor: ¿Familiares de Silvia Castro?

Y como si tuviesen un resorte en la silla todos se levantaron de golpe. Rita paro en seco y Pepa levanto la cabeza.

Lola: ¿Esta bien?

Doctor: Pregúnteselo usted misma, se quedara ingresada hasta mañana pero pueden ir a verla. Habitación 312.

Los primeros en entrar fueron Lola y Don Lorenzo.

Silvia estaba sentada. Esas camas del hospital son insufribles y es prácticamente imposible encontrar una posición en la que encontrarse cómodo pero como no la cabezota de la pelirroja la encontró. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la almohada y con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero.

D.L: ¿Qué tal hija?

Silvia: Tengo la cabeza sobre los hombros, no me quejo.

Lola: Hermana…

Silvia: Estoy embarazada.

Las miradas de Lola y Don Lorenzo se clavaron en los ojos de Silvia. Sus se descomponían por momentos, los ojos de Silvia empezaron a humedecerse al ver la cara de su padre y su hermana. Pero había tenido tiempo para pensar en aquello 3 días atada y amordazada dan para pensar mucho, quizás mas de la cuenta.

D.L: Que…

No le salían las palabras. Dios en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza aquella posibilidad, bastante duro era asumir todo por lo que había pasado su hija como para pensar que consecuencias como esas eran posibles. Quería gritar, quería decirle a Silvia que todo iría bien que el estaba ahí, que bueno que no tenia porque seguir adelante que bastante difícil era todo ya. Pero el nudo que tenia en la garganta no le dejo hablar y Silvia tomo la iniciativa.

Silvia: Voy a tenerlo.

Lola: ¡Pero hermana! ¿Estas.. estas segura? Con todo lo que ha pasado… no se si es lo mejor.

Silvia: (Sin poder contener mas las lagrimas y hablando entre sollozos) Yo tampoco lo se, no se que va a pasar, no se ni como me encuentro, no se nada… pero es mi decisión.

D.L: ¿No vamos a conseguir que la cambies verdad?

Silvia: Es de lo único que estoy segura ahora. ¿Por favor, podéis dejarme sola? Estoy cansada

Lola: Claro, estaremos por aquí, descansa.

Silvia estaba derrotada, se tumbo en la cama y se tapo con las sabanas. Por una vez en varios días dormía en una cama y a pesar de ser de hospital se quedo dormida al instante.

Rita y Pove se fueron a casa, Silvia no tenia ganas de ver a nadie y decidieron ir a verla al día siguiente pues tendría que pasar la noche en el hospital.

Silvia dormía tranquila y Pepa velaba sus sueños desde la incomoda silla. No había tenido valor de entrar mientras Silvia estaba despierta realmente estaba asustada, y después de escuchar las noticias con las que habían salido Lola y Don Lorenzo de la habitación de Silvia el temor a afrontar una conversación con Silvia era mayor.

La miraba, dormía tan plácidamente que perecía imposible que una persona tan buena y bella como ella hubiese pasado por aquel calvario. Lo único que había conseguido amándola era hacerla pasar por todo aquello. El amor duele dicen…y que razón tienen pero lo que no dicen es que cuando amas de verdad no eres tu la que dueles, la que te duele es la persona a la que amas. Cuando amas de verdad dejas de ser tu para se la otra persona, tus prioridades cambian y esa persona encabeza la lista de todas tus prioridades. Pero no lo consiguió, la amaba e hizo todo lo posible para que ella estuviese bien, no corriese peligro y pudiera ser feliz. ¿Que iba a decirle ahora si había conseguido todo lo contrario?

La gustaba verla dormir, estaba tan tranquila.. parecía que todo había sido un mal sueño y que cuando despertaría volverían a ser felices.

Se hacia de noche y en seguida llegaría un celador con la cena de Silvia. Quería quedarse, no quería dejarla sola pero se despertaría y tenia miedo, tenia miedo de estar sola en la habitación con ella, tenia miedo a no saber que decir o que hacer, a no saber que diría o haría ella.

Se levanto de la silla, se puso su chaqueta, se inclino sobre Silvia la besó en la frente.

Silvia: Pepa no me dejes sola por favor.

Pepa: ¿Cuanto tiempo...?

Silvia: Se que no te has movido de esa silla en toda la tarde.

Pepa: No podía, no...

Silvia: ¿Y ahora te ibas?

Pepa: Tenia miedo..

Silvia: ¿De mi?

Pepa: No, de mi, de no saber que hacer que decirte... yo... ha sido culpa mía, has tenido que pasar por todo por mi culpa.. y ahora tu...y yo no... Silvia yo no...

No aguanto mas, se dejo caer llorando en la silla.

Silvia: Pepa, tu no eres culpable de nada, los únicos culpables son esos cabrones.

Pepa: Yo... lo siento.. lo siento tanto...

En ese momento entro el celador con la bandeja de la cena.

Celador: Pure de verduras y pescadito!!

Silvia: Comida de hospital.. dios..

Pepa: (Secándose las lagrimas) ¿Te han puesto dieta especial?

Silvia: No, ¿Porque tendrían que ponérmela?

Pepa: Yo que se... médicos..

Silvia: ¡Oye!

Pepa: Bueno tu no cuentas, tu eres forense. Dame quince minutos y traigo comida de verdad.

Silvia: No tardes por favor.

Pepa: 15 minutos lo prometo.

Celador: ¿Y que hago yo con esto?

Silvia: Cómaselo usted si le apetece o déselo a otra persona.

Celador: (Saliendo por la puerta) Esta bien. (Susurrando)Normal.. hay que estar muy mal para comerse esto..


	37. Chapter 37

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Cuando Pepa volvió a la habitación con la cena se la encontró vacía.

Pepa: ¿Silvia?

Silvia: ¿Pepa eres tu?

Pepa: ¡Yo y la cena si!

Silvia abrió la puerta del baño y salió.

Pepa: ¿Estas bien? Estas temblando..

Silvia: Tardabas y empece a asustarme y vino una enfermera y me he metido en el baño... dios.. que estúpida...

Pepa: No pasa nada, tranquila, siéntate y cenemos.

Silvia: Mientras estaba en el baño entró el celador. Nos ha dejado platos y cubiertos.

Pepa: ¡Que amable el hombre!

Silvia: ¿Que has traído?

Pepa: No he encontrado gran cosa...

Silvia: ¿Chino? No me habrás traído... ¿Si? ¡Me encanta!

Pepa: (Sonriendo al verla ilusionada) Lo se.. es lo único que comes en el chino, como los niños pequeños, arroz tres delicias y pan.

Silvia: ¡Eso no es cierto!

Pepa: Bueno eso tendrás que demostrarlo ¿Cerdo agridulce?

Silvia: (intentando disimular su cara de asco) ¿Cerdo?

Pepa: jajaja es para mi, para ti la ensaladita.

Cenaron tranquilas, riendo y como no Pepa no paró de hacer el tonto y contar chistes. Su miedo habia desaparecido y haria lo que fuese por ver sonreir a Silvia. Parecia que lo conseguia pero no estaba segura de que Silvia quisiese que se quedase...

Pepa: Se acaba el horario de visitas. ¿Estas segura de que quieres que me quede? Puedo avisar a tu padre o a tu hermana so lo prefieres.

Silvia: No tienes que quedarte si no quieres.

Pepa: Quiero

Silvia: ¿Entonces?

Pepa: No se.. yo.. esta bien...

Y lo hizo sin pensar, le salió instintivamente. Posó su mano sobre la de Silvia.

Silvia por su parte notó el contacto y se sobresalto, retiro la mano y el miedo apareció en sus ojos.

Al instante Pepa lo supo, no debía haberlo hecho, la había asustado.

Silvia también fue consciente de su reacción y al instante bajó la mirada avergonzada.

Pepa: Lo siento.

Silvia: No lo sientas, no es tu culpa, Yo.. yo quiero tenerte cerca pero no puedo.. yo quiero poder estar a tu lado pero no puedo yo..

Pepa: Eis, tranquila, lo entiendo. Estaré a tu lado, estaré contigo tan cerca como tu puedas soportarlo. No quiero que mi presencia te haga daño pero quiero estar a tu lado, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Si tu quieres claro...

Silvia: Quiero.

Pepa: Pues no se hable mas

Silvia: Pepa...

Pepa: Dime

Silvia: Los medicos han dicho que estoy..

Pepa: Lo se, tu padre me lo dijo, ¿Pero no es un poco pronto? No se, yo no entiendo mucho de esto, la medico eres tu pero ¿En tres días ya se sabe?

Silvia: Supongo, análisis de sangre.. no lo se..

Pepa: Entonces es posible que Gonzalo...

Silvia: Es posible..

Pepa: Pues espero que así sea porque no me perdonaría que ese cabrón te halla dejado embarazada.

Silvia: Sea de quien sea pienso tenerlo.

Pepa: Pero y si...

Silvia: ¿Y si es de el? Si es de el también lo tendré porque entonces estaré embarazada porque tu me amas. Porque si no fuese así no estaríamos aquí.

Pepa: No lo entiendo..

Silvia: ¿El que?

Pepa: Que estés tan entera, tan segura...Es cierto que siempre fuiste la mas fuerte de las dos pero.. no lo entiendo..

Silvia: Tengo miedo Pepa, tengo miedo a derrumbarme a dejar salir todo mi miedo , mi rabia.. tengo miedo.. dios he estado un rato sola y no lo he superado y no me gustaba, no me gusta tener miedo, no me gusta sentirme débil. Supongo que por eso me empeño en mantener la cabeza fría, en demostrarme que estoy bien porque tengo miedo a ser frágil a que puedan romperme. No quiero a necia cerca no quiero que se preocupen por mi, ni que se acerquen y menos que me toquen , no quiero ser débil Pepa... Pero luego me quedo sola y.. tengo miedo porque cuando estoy sola me doy cuenta de que si soy débil de que soy frágil de que ya estoy rota y.. quédate conmigo Pepa.. por favor...

Pepa: No lo dudes, pero tendré que separarme de ti un instante, hay que llevar esto a la cocina. (Refiriéndose a los platos y los cubiertos)

Silvia: Llama para que se lo lleven...

Pepa: Claro

El celador volvió a por los platos y le trajo a Pepa una almohada y una manda pues pasaría allí la noche aunque dormiría poco. Entre velar el sueño de su princesa y la incomodidad de aquella silla lograría dormir como mucho una hora.


	38. Chapter 38

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

La mañana amaneció lloviendo, la lluvia que golpeaba los cristales de la habitación despertó a Pepa que se quedo mirando como dormía su pelirroja.

¿Bajo a por un café? ¿Pero y si despierta y se encuentra sola? Serán solo cinco minutos pero ayer me la encontré temblando y no quiero que lo pase mal.

Mientras decidía si bajaba a por el café o no llamaron a la puerta.

Pepa: Adelante.

Lola: Hola Pepa, ¿Como está? ¿Ha dormido?

Pepa: Ha tenido algún que otro sobresalto pero ha dormido más que yo.

Lola: Ais.. Hemos recogido su casa, no se como vamos ha hacer pero creo que lo mejor es que este en su casa, con sus cosas y su rutina. Y bueno.. he pensado que a lo mejor ambas.. que podíais hablar con Felix el psiquiatra de Paco.

Pepa: No se Lolilla… a ella igual le va bien pero yo… a mi no me gusta hablar de mis cosas con un loquero..

Lola: Bueno.. coméntaselo.

Pepa: Mejor hazlo tu Lola, o tu padre.. yo.. no.. no sabría como enfocarlo sin que se lo tome mal.

Lola: ¿Tomárselo mal?

Pepa: No se Lola…

Lola: Bueno tu tranquila, paso a paso, primero llevarla a casa y bueno.. supongo que te quedaras tu con ella ¿no?

Pepa: Si, me quedo.

Lola: Anda ve a tomar un café o algo que me tienes unas ojeras..yo me quedo con ella

Pepa: Gracias Lola.

Bajé a por el café, Lola estaba con ella asi que me lo tome con calma aunque de pie en frente de la maquina. Dios café de maquina, no he probado café peor.. pero bueno si no lo tomo no seré persona…

Yo, ella, su casa, nunca llegamos a convivir..

Sus pensamientos fuieron interrumpidos y ella lo agradecio porque comenzaba a asustarla la situación. Todo era tan raro, tan delicado..Silvia estaba tan delicada y ella tan insegura que daba miedo.

D.L : Ya a pasado el medico y tenemos el alta.

Pepa: ¿Ya? ¡Pero si acabo de bajar a por un café!

D.L : A mi me lo va a decir que subo desde el aparcamiento y ya se estaban preparando. Lola me ha mandado a buscarte. Estan Rita y los chicos esperando en casa, no han querido venir al hospital han dicho que prefieren verla alli.

Fueron los cuatro en coche, Don Lorenzo y Lola delante y Silvia y Pepa en los asientos traseros.

Llegaron al piso de Silvia y allí se encontaron a Rita y Povedilla con Sabina sentada en el suelo enfadada.

Don Lorenzo y Lola salieron del coche

Lola: Buenos dias chicos. ¿Sabinita pero que te pasa?

Povedilla: Na lleva toda la mañana de morros porque ibamos a ir al parque y bueno.. nosotros queremos ver a la inspectora y darle apoyo.

: Gracias Povedilla, seguro que lo agradece pero no es necesario que os quedeis mucho tiempo. Ha dormido poco y no creo que le apetezca mucho estar rodeada de tanta gente.

De mientras en el coche Pepa miraba a Silvia intentando adivinar lo que estaba, pensando, lo que estaba sintiendo, si tenia fuerzas suficientes para salir y encontrarse con Rita y Povedilla. Estaba claro que se preocupaban por ella y que la querian y que Silvia sabia todo aquello pero despues de la conversación del hospital no sabia como reaccionaria Silvia.

No quiere estar sola pero tampoco quiere que se acerquen a ella y es Rita.. conociendola se tirara a los brazos de Silvia para abrazarla...

Pepa: ¿Salimos?

Silvia tambien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Agradecia que sus compañeros estuvuesen ahi, que la apoyasen, que la demostrasen que la apreciaban y que estaban a su lado pero no tenia fuerzas para nada. Queria llegar a casa, darse una ducha y dormir.. dormir y olvidar.

Silvia: Puff... supongo que no podemos quedarnos en el coche ¿no?

Pepa: Si es lo que queries si.

Silvia: No se lo que quiero pero gracias.

En ese momento Rita golpeo la ventanilla del coche y Pepa bajo la ventanilla.

Rita: Zagalicas que Jose Luis y yo tenemos que marchar. Nos gustaria poder quedarnos un ratillo pero bueno tenemos cosillas que hacer y querreis descansar. Bueno cualquier cosa ya sabeis. Un besico niñas.

Silvia: Gracias Rita.

Pepa no contestó, simplemente sonrió a su amiga y esta la devolvió una mirada de complicidad que hizo saber a Pepa que Rita comprendia la situacion.

Por fin estaban en casa, bueno tan solo las faltaba atrabesar una puerta. Pero no las dio tiempo a abrirla. Sara abrio desde dentro.

Sara: Hola titas.

Pepa: Hola

Silvia no dijo nada, no habia dicho nada desde que habia salido del coche.

Sara: Pasar. Anda tita que como tenias todo esto....no se como has podido vivir estos dias en este destre.

Al oir aquello Silvia miró a Pepa con desconcierto.

Pepa: He pasado aquí estos dias, espero que no te importe.

No dijo nada, miro su casa como quien vuelve a su hogar despues de haberlo dejado durante mucho tiempo, recordando cada rincon y lo que cada rincon recuerda. Recordando una vida. Respiro profundo y miro a Pepa a los ojos, luchando por mantener la mirada mas de 3 segundos, y en su rostro se dibujo algo que pretendia parecerse a una sonrisa.

Lucas salió de la cocina.

Lucas: Ya estais aquí. Teneis la nevera llena, cortesia de la casa.

Pepa: Chicos, no teneis que hacer nada de esto.

Sara: Como que no y mas que deberiamos hacer.

Pepa: No teneis remedio.

Lucas: Sabes que no, nosotros mejor nos vamos y dejamos que os acomodeis. Cualquier cosilla un telefonazo e!

Pepa: Descuida sereis nuestros mayordomos.

Sara: Aprobechada...

Silvia miraba la escena desde fuera, como si no se tratase de su sobrina, su exmarido y .. y de Pepa... Se preocupaban por ella, los tres y ella no sabia que hacer o que decir, como comportarse con ellos. Queria decir algo, darles un abrazo, un beso, mostrarles su gratitud y demostrarles que eran importantes para ella, imprescindibles. Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su cerebro no la escuchaba, no atedia sus peticiones.

Cuando Lucas y Sara estaban apunto de salir por la puerta consiguo hacerlo, consiguio que su voz emitiera un sonido.

Silvia: Gracias.

Esta vez fueron ellos los que no contestaron, la miraron con ternura y sonrieron cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Estaban solas, estaban en casa, de pie en mitad de la sala de estar. Pepa fue la primera en reaccionar.

Pepa: Al final creo que no has desayunado, ¿quieres café?

Silvia: Por favor, voy a ducharme mientras.

Pepa: !Marchando café calentito para la pelirroja! ¡No tardes o se enfriara!

Entro al baño, se quito la ropa y se metio debajo del chorro de agua. Por primera vez desde he la sacaron de aquel lugar lloró. Sus lagrimas se mezclaban con el agua de la ducha que caia por su cara. Sus manos apolladas en la parez y su cabeza debajo del agua haciendo que la presion de esta retumbase en su cabeza.  
Levanto la cabeza y dejo que el agua la golpease en la cara directamente. Apago la ducha y envolviendose en una toalla salio de ella.

Se miro al espejo y las lagrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos. Miraba al espejo y se veia de pie, desnuda frente a el y no pudo evitar que su piel comenzase a arder, no pudo evitar volver a sentir como las manos de aquel hombre recorrian su cuerpo quemando su piel.

En la cocina Pepa servia el café en dos tazas y colocaba las tostadas, la mantequilla y la mermelada en la mesa. Cuando escucho un golpe que veia del baño.

Abrio la puerta y se encontro con una imagen desoladora. Los cristales estaban repartidos por el suelo y ella sentada en el retrete, desnuda y sujetando su mano llena de cortes.


	39. Chapter 39

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

_Anterior: Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una imagen desoladora. Los cristales estaban repartidos por el suelo y ella sentada en el retrete, desnuda y sujetando su mano llena de cortes._

Pepa: ¿Qué ha pasado?

No obtuvo respuesta. Silvia tenia la mirada fija en su mano, le dolía, por un segundo el dolor de su mano la hizo olvidar el dolor de su alma. Pero un segundo pasa rápido y el vacío que sentía desde que la rescataron volvió a apoderarse de ella.

Pepa no esperó respuesta, sabia que no contestaría. Cogió la toalla que estaba en el suelo y con cuidado de no rozar la piel de la pelirroja la dejó caer sobre sus hombros.

Al notar la toalla sobre ella Silvia levantó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin expresión. Pepa se arrodillo ante ella.

Pepa: Déjame ver esa mano.

Silvia miró su mano y volvió a mirar a Pepa. Tenia que curarse los cortes y con una mano seria demasiado complicado. Sopesando las posibilidades decidió tenderle la mano a Pepa.

Con muchísimo cuidado Pepa limpio los cortes uno a uno con un algodón empapado en yodo con una mano mientras que la otra sujetaba la mano de Silvia.

La notaba temblar, aquel contacto no le gustaba, no se sentía cómoda, estaba nerviosa pero había confiado en ella, eso ya era un paso.

Terminó de curarle los cortes y con cuidado y temiendo su reacción cogió la otra mano de Silvia.

Pepa: Salgamos de aquí.

Ambas salieron del baño cuidando de no pisar los cristales que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

Mientras Silvia se vestía Pepa recogió el baño. El espejo había quedado hecho añicos.

Silvia lloraba sentada en el sofá, había empezado y ahora no podía parar.

Sentía que le habían robado la energía, la confianza, la capacidad para sentirse segura y a gusto al lado de otras personas.

Pepa también lloraba mientras barría los cristales del espejo del baño. Ver a Silvia así la rompía el alma. Silvia era una gran parte de su vida, de ella. La amaba, siempre la había amado aun cuando quiso negárselo y seguir con su vida. Todo lo que había hecho estos años había sido por y para ella. Ella había sido en quien había pensado antes de tomar decisión alguna y esas decisiones habían hecho que ahora se encontrasen en aquella situación.

El resto del día sucedió sin más acontecimientos. Ninguna de las dos dijo mucho más que monosílabos. Pasaron la tarde sentadas en el sofá delante del televisor aunque ninguna de las dos prestaba atención a lo que emitía.

Llego la hora de acostarse. Ambas estaban nerviosas. Silvia había pedido a Pepa que se quedase con ella pero no había pensado que en su casa tan solo había una cama.

Pepa por su parte si lo sabia y había pasado el día evitando pensar en ello. No sabía si podría dormir en la misma cama que su pelirroja sin rozarla, sin abrazarla.

Los que si habían pensado en eso habían sido Lucas y Sara que habían trasladado el colchón de la cama nido de casa de Paco y Lola a casa de Silvia.

Habían dejado el colchón en el estudio. Pepa al verlo respiro mas tranquila.

Pepa arrastraba el colchón del estudio a la sala como podía.

Silvia: ¿A dónde lo llevas?

Pepa: A la sala de estar, parece que no tengo que dormir en el sofá

Silvia: ¿Vas a dejarme sola en esa habitación tan grande? – Trato de darle una entonación que no delatase su suplica.

Pepa: ¿Pretendes que invada el suelo de tu habitación? Tendrás que ayudarme a mover la cama porque sino no entra el colchón y no pienso dormir de pie.

No se dijo nada más. Entre las dos movieron la cama lo suficiente para dejar espacio para el colchón entre la cama y la ventana de la habitación.

Las dos se tiraron en sus respectivos colchones con la misma tristeza invadiendo sus pensamientos.


	40. Chapter 40

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

El tiempo había pasado en San Antonio y aparentemente todo volvía a la normalidad. Pero tan sólo aparentemente. Por insistencia de Don Lorenzo y con el apoyo de Silvia, Pepa había vuelto al cuerpo nacional de policía. Pasaba el tiempo en la oficina redactando informes y haciendo papeleo pues así lo quiso ella al no sentirse capacitada para volver a hacer trabajo de campo.

Silvia por su parte había conseguido superar sus constantes pesadillas que mantenían a ambas despiertas noche sí y noche también haciendo terapia con Félix. La situación entre ellas no había cambiado mucho; Pepa seguía durmiendo en el colchón en el suelo, pero el acercamiento entre ellas cada vez era mayor aunque seguían manteniendo las distancias.

Un día como otro cualquiera en comisaría, Pepa estaba sentada en su mesa redactando uno de tantos informes cuando se escucho a Don Lorenzo hablar por megafonía:

D.L: _"Reunión extraordinaria en la sala briefing en diez minutos"_

Sorprendidos todos se presentaron en la sala cinco minutos antes de lo previsto y se sorprendieron de encontrarse allí a Gonzalo.

Ellos no fueron los únicos sorprendidos, pues Montoya no esperaba encontrarse a Pepa en comisaría.

D.L : Como sabéis llevo años al frente de esta comisaría y mis disgustos me ha costado. Lo que no haya tenido que soportar con vosotros... pero ya es hora de que deje de veros como subordinados y tan solo consideraros mi familia.

Rita: ¡Esta noche fiesta de jubilación en Los Cachis!

D.L: ¡Peláez, déjeme terminar cojones! Como bien dice la agente Peláez me jubilo y dejo el comisariato al inspector Gonzalo Montoya al que pondré al día durante la próxima semana. Y ahora si todos a Los Cachis que el turno ha acabado ¡Y que cojones, están todos invitados a una cerveza!

Estando todos allí cerveza en mano; Gonzalo intentaba ponerse al día de todo lo sucedido en los pasados meses, pero nadie parecía dispuesto a explicarle realmente que había pasado y por qué Pepa había vuelto.

Cuando Don Lorenzo parecía ceder ante la insistencia de Gonzalo, Silvia entró sonriente en Los Cachis.

Habían pasado meses y el embarazo de Silvia era evidente. Los ojos de Gonzalo casi se salían de sus órbitas consecuencia de su asombro. Por su parte, Silvia fue directa donde Pepa sin percatarse de la presencia de este y sonriendo le enseño un sobre provocando la sonrisa de Pepa.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar palabra alguna, puesto que Gonzalo llamo la atención de la pelirroja.

Gonzalo: Hola Silvia

Silvia: ¿Gonzalo? ¿Cuando has vuelto?

Gonzalo: Ayer

Silvia: No tenía ni idea.

Gonzalo: Por lo que veo no eres la única que ignora cosas…

Lola, percatándose del arma arrojadiza que había lanzado Gonzalo, intervino a tiempo para evitar una confrontación poco agradable

Lola: Gonzalo cariño, no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar para explicar nada.

Gonzalo: ¡Lola que está embarazada y no me ha dicho nada!

Silva: ¿Y porque tendría que decírtelo?

Gonzalo: ¡PUES PORQUE SOY EL PADRE! ¿o no?

Silva: O NO y aquí se acaba la conversación. Como ha dicho Lola no es el momento ni el lugar.

En mitad de la conversación el bar había ido vaciándose, solo quedaban Don Lorenzo, Lola, Paco, Mariano, Pepa y Silvia.

Silvia: Se me han quitado las ganas de todo. Felicidades papa. Nos vemos para cenar. ¿Cenamos en tu casa no Lola?

Lola: Claro cariño.

Silvia: Yo me voy que estoy cansada, ¿Pepa vienes?

Pepa no esperaba que Silvia la pidiese que la acompañase y aquella pregunta la ilusionó haciendo que sus ojos se iluminasen.

Pepa: Si claro. Hasta la noche chicos.


	41. Chapter 41

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Ya estaban en casa. Pepa seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza. Estaba preocupada. Tenia miedo de que la vuelta de Gonzalo no le hiciese bien a Silvia y bueno... para que engañarse, sabía que Montoya la culparía de todo lo sucedido en cuanto se enterase. Y no solo eso, podía ser el padre del hijo de Silvia, podía pedir las pruebas de paternidad. Dos opciones posibles y no sabía cual de las dos la asustaba más.

Tan sumida estaba en la vuelta de Gonzalo y todo lo que conllevaba que se había olvidado completamente del sobre que Silvia le había reseñado. Ese sobre que como bien sabía contenía una radiografía.

Era la primera revisión médica a la que había ido sola, sin Pepa y aunque la había costado mantener la entereza y controlar sus nervios y miedos todo había salido bien. Los ataques de ansiedad al verse desprotegida iban remitiendo.

Tenia buenas noticias y había ido a Los Cachis en busca de Pepa para compartirlas. Al fin y al cabo ella había estado a su lado todo el tiempo.

Silvia: ¿No vas a preguntarme que tal la consulta con el médico?

Pepa: Uis, ¡si, claro! Lo siento… ¿Que tal? ¿Todo bien no? ¿Se sabe ya si es Silvito o Silvita?

Slivia: Niña, vamos a tener una niña

Pepa: -Pensando- ¿Vamos? ¿A dicho vamos? ¿Vamos de ella y yo de las dos de...? -En alto- ¡Una Silvita pelirroja y pequeñita! ¡Ya veras cuando lo sepa tu padre! ¡Y Lola! Una niña...

Silvia: Quería habéroslo dicho en el bar a todos pero...

Pepa: Ya...

Silvia: Pepa yo no... dios... no se si voy a ser capaz de hablar con el, de contarle todo.. Y como quiera saber si es el padre… ya has visto... lo ha dado por hecho... no se si quiero saberlo… Es mi hija, mía.

Pepa: Silvia, no pienses ahora en eso. Si no puedes hablar con él lo haré yo, o tu padre.

Silvia: Tengo que hacerlo yo, tengo que hablar con él y además es hora de que lo diga en alto. Me secuestraron, me tuvieron atada sin comer y... (aspira aire fuertemente esperando obtener fuerza) me violaron.

Pepa: Sil...

Silvia: (secándose una lagrima que se había escapado sin permiso) No, ya está. Pepa, llevo demasiado tiempo con miedos, con inseguridad, desconfiando y asustándome de mi propia sombra. Estoy cansada, quiero volver a ser yo, o al menos dejar de ser una sombra.

Pepa: Por cosas como esta es difícil no quererte.

Pepa vio la radiografía, se reían, Pepa no veía nada tan solo manchas negras por mucho que Silvia tratarse de mostrárselo una y otra vez.

Durante mucho tiempo el silencio había invadido aquella casa, las conversaciones eran cortas y serias pero desde que Pepa se incorporo al trabajo y Silvia comenzó a luchar por dejar su sombra atrás las risas eran mas frecuentes.

La cena de aquella noche en casa de Lola y Paco fue una fiesta. Estaba toda la familia, y ver a Don Lorenzo limpiar sus lagrimas de alegría con disimulo pretendiendo que nadie lo notase fue algo insólito.

D.L : ¡Una nieta! ¡Ains Silvita! ¡Una niña!

Sara: Supongo que deje de ser la nieta preferida del abuelo...

Silvia: Tranquila, siempre serás la sobrina preferida del tito Lucas

Ninguno pudo evitar romper en una gran carcajada pero nadie se percato de que al contrario que los demás, Pepa y Don Lorenzo no reían por la ocurrencia de la pelirroja si no que compartían una sonrisa de complicidad. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de algo que había pasado inadvertido para el resto. Silvia reía, hacia chistes y reía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se la notaba a gusto rodeada de los suyos, sin nerviosismo, sin sobresaltarse si tenia contacto involuntario con alguno de ellos.

Todo iba bien hasta que Lucas saco el tema.

Lucas: Don Lorenzo… perdone mi indiscreción pero… llevo todo el día dándole vueltas.. ¿No ha sido Paco el que siempre ha tenido las competencias de comisario cuando usted estaba ausente? ¿Por qué Gonzalo?

D.L: No quiero fastidiar la cena hablando de trabajo. Sí merecéis una explicación pero tan solo puedo deciros que no ha sido decisión mía. Son órdenes de la comisaria central.

Pepa: ¿Esta diciendo que no se jubila? ¿Que le retiran?

D.L: Mª José…

Pepa: ¡Ni Mª José ni leches! ¡Por sus santos cojones comisario!¡Como permite que le hagan eso!

D.L: Porque han revisado cierto caso que nos incumbe a ambos Miranda.¡Y quieren un responsable!

Silencio, nadie se atrevió a decir nada más. Ahora todo era comprensible.

La cena terminó en seguida. No se había vuelto a hablar del tema y todos a excepción de Silvia trabajaban al día siguiente, o tenían que poner al día a su sucesor, como era el caso de Don Lorenzo, que temía el momento de tener que explicarle todo a Gonzalo.

Llegó la noche. Silvia estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo y Pepa entraba a la sala en pijama y con el pelo mojado, pues se acababa de dar una ducha.

Al notar la presencia de Pepa, Silvia cerró su libro e invito a la morena a que se sentase a su lado.

Silvia: ¿Que película vemos hoy?

Pepa: Un paseo por las nubes.

Silvia: No la he visto, creo.

Pepa puso la cinta y se sentó en el mismo sofá que Silvia pero en el otro extremo.

Silvia: Pepa...

Pepa: Dime

Silvia: No me das alergia…

Pepa: ¿Que?

Silvia: Que no tienes porque dejar metro y medio de distancia.

Y se sentaron, juntas, sin tocarse pero una al lado de la otra.

Silvia no aguanto despierta ni media película. Demasiadas emociones, era normal. Pero se había quedado dormida apoyada en el hombro de Pepa. Esto hizo que esta perdiera todo interés en la película y se centrase en entender lo que tenerla cerca provocaba en ella. Cinco meses a su lado, cinco meses sin prácticamente contacto, aguantando las ganas de abrazarla, de besarla, de tenerla cerca. Cinco meses echándola de menos teniéndola a menos de cinco metros.

La película había acabado. Debía llevarla a la cama pero se sentía tan bien sintiéndola junto a ella que no quería despertarla. Aun así lo hizo.

Pepa: Sil, Silvia despierta.

Silvia: Ummm

Pepa: Te has quedado dormida a mitad de película.

Silvia: Lo siento, estaba cansada.

Pepa: No pasa nada pero vamos a la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente la comisaría era un caos. Don Lorenzo seguía allí pero el hecho de que ya no fuese comisario traía locos a todos, tanto que la mayoría insistía en salir a patrullar para no tener que quedarse allí y tener que responder a las preguntas de Gonzalo.

A media mañana, a la hora del café, Silvia se presento en comisaría. Nadie lo esperaba, pero todos sabían a lo que venía.

Subió directamente al despacho del comisario donde estaban Gonzalo y Don Lorenzo.

Silvia : ¿Se puede?

D.L : Claro hija pasa.

Silvia: Venia ha hablar con Gonzalo papa.

D.L: ¿Seguro que no quieres que me quede?

Silvia: No, pero quiero el informe del caso y... y mi informe médico.

D.L: Esta bien...

Don Lorenzo salió del despacho y fue a buscar los informes. Mientras tanto, dentro del despacho, Silvia temblaba de nervios y Gonzalo la miraba sin entender nada. Silvia tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

Gonzalo: ¿Silvia?¿Estás bien?

Silvia: No Gonzalo…

Gonzalo: Deberías sentarte.

Silvia: No, quiero estar de pie.

Gonzalo: Está bien, como quieras.

Silvia: Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te marchaste.

Gonzalo: Es evidente. Estas embarazada y vives con Pepa....

Silvia: Eso es lo que esta pasando ahora. Lo que ha pasado para llegar asta ahí lo desconoces.

Gonzalo: ¿Y vas a explicármelo?

Silvia: Lo voy a intentar. Pero no prometo conseguirlo. Duele, quiero hacerlo, quiero explicártelo pero no estoy segura de poder hacerlo. Por eso he mandado a mi padre a buscar los informes.

Gonzalo: ¿Informes? ¿Que tienen que ver contigo?

Silvia: Hace unos años, antes de que Pepa marchara hubo una complicación con un caso en el que ella estaba implicada. Con la ayuda de mi padre y actuando ilegalmente consiguieron salvar esas complicaciones. El caso se cerró y los delincuentes fueron encarcelados.

Gonzalo: ¿Que tiene que ver todo eso contigo? Con tu estado...

Silvia: Déjame seguir... El cabeza de la organización juro vengarse. Hace cinco meses salió de la cárcel con el tercer grado. Y se vengó, se vengo de Pepa que había vuelto a Madrid sin que ninguno lo supiera, se vengo también de mi padre. Pero su venganza no fue directa. Se vengo de ellos a través de mí.

Gonzalo: ¿Como?

Silvia: Tres días, los tres peores días de mi existencia. Me ataron, me pegaron, me amordazaron, me tuvieron sin comer, me pegaron y me violaron.

Gonzalo: ¿QUE? no... no...

Silvia: Ahora ya lo sabes Gonzalo. Perdóname pero tengo que irme. Mi padre te subirá los informes yo no... no puedo seguir...

Y sin esperar respuesta se fue. Bajó las escaleras de comisaría como alma que lleva el diablo y salió a la calle.

Gonzalo se quedo sentado en la silla del comisario digiriendo lo que Silvia acababa de contarle. Secuestrada y violada, y el de mientras en Bruselas. Tenía que haber estado allí, tenia que haber estado a su lado. ¡Tenia que haberla protegido! Las cosas no iban bien y huí, salí corriendo como un cobarde. ¡Maldita sea!

Sin quererlo las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Gonzalo.

En el marco de la puerta apoyada mirándole una también triste Pepa.

Pepa: ¿Se puede?

Gonzalo: Ahora no Pepa.


	42. Chapter 42

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

_Pepa: ¿Se puede?_

_Gonzalo: Ahora no Pepa._

Pepa: Gonzalo yo

Gonzalo: No sigas Pepa, ambos somos policías y conocemos los peligros de este trabajo. No tenia que haberme ido, tenía que haber sabido lo que pasaba. ¡Pero no! ¡Don Lorenzo me mando fuera! ¡Sabia que Silvia estaba en peligro y me mando fuera! ¡Yo tenia que haber estado aquí!

Pepa: No te culpes.

Gonzalo: Es lo único que puedo hacer, es lo único que me han dejado hacer Pepa.

Pepa: Si alguien es responsable de lo que ha sucedido soy yo. Se querían vengar de mí. Si necesitas un culpable cúlpame a mí.

Gonzalo: ¿Cómo esta ella?

Pepa: Va mejorando pero lo ha pasado mal, muy mal. No deja que se acerquen a ella, no le gusta estar rodeada de gente. A pasado meses aislada de todo. Con la ayuda de Felix esta haciendo progresos.

Gonzalo: Te tiene a ti. No puedo evitar que me duela pero eres la única que ha podido ayudarla. Te quiere, por encima de todo eso no lo puedo negar.

Pepa: Mira lo que ha pasado por quererla…

Gonzalo: Si tu me pides que no me culpe yo te pido lo mismo. Ella no lo hace, la conozco, no te culpes tú.

Pepa: No puedo evitarlo.

En ese momento llaman a la puerta.

D.L: Traigo los informes que Silvia me ha pedido. Supongo que querrás leerlos. ¡Ah Pepa estas aquí!

Pepa: Buenos días comi.. Don Lorenzo. Se me va ha hacer raro no llamarle comisario.

D.L : Acostúmbrese, ahora el comisario es Montoya.

Gonzalo: Vuelva a llevarse los informes Don Lorenzo. No necesito leerlos. El caso esta cerrado y todos lo vais superando. No quiero abrir heridas y Silvia ya me ha dicho lo que tengo que saber.

D.L: Esta bien. Los vuelvo a archivar. Si alguna vez quieres leerlos..

Gonzalo: Se donde están.

D.L: Os dejo. – y dejo la sala cerrando tras de si la puerta. -

Pepa: Bueno, yo también me voy. Voy a ver si encuentro a Silvia.

Gonzalo: Pepa.. Espera.

Pepa: Dime

Gonzalo: Hay algo que me come por dentro…

Pepa: No ha querido saberlo. Está la posibilidad de la amniocentesis pero no ha querido ni hablar del tema.

Gonzalo: Ya… pero ¿y si?

Pepa: Ese es un tema entre vosotros Gonzalo.

Gonzalo: Otra vez no.. Ya pasamos por lo mismo..Lo perdió…yo necesito..

Pepa: Imagino. Dala tiempo.

La mirada de Gonzalo se entristeció. No saber si el niño que esperaba Silvia era suyo o no le mataba pero comprendía que ella no quisiese saberlo.

Gonzalo: No la presionare. Pero me gustaría..

Pepa: Es una niña.

Gonzalo sonrió ante la idea de una pequeña niña pelirroja.

Pepa: Voy a buscar a Silvia. Gracias Gonzalo.

Gonzalo: No me las des. Ambos queremos lo mejor para ella.

Pepa: Hasta luego.

Gonzalo: Pepa

Pepa: ¿Si?

Gonzalo: Sea o no se mía quiérala como si fuese tuya.

Pepa le respondió con una sonrisa y marcho a buscar a Silvia


	43. Chapter 43

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

La busque en los cachis, en casa de su hermana, en el parque al que la gustaba ir a pensar, en casa, volví al parque, la llamé. El teléfono apagado. Pasé toda la tarde intentando localizarla y cuando ya volvía a casa con la intención de esperarla allí ella me encontró, me llamo al móvil.

Pepa: Dios Silvia llevo toda la tarde buscándote.

Silvia: Lo siento Pepa pero necesitaba airearme

Pepa: ¿Donde estas?

Silvia: En casa.

Pepa: Voy para allí.

Y colgué, colgué sin imaginarme lo que me esperaría al llegar.

Abrí la puerta y al asomarme al pasillo la vi. Cargaba con las estanterías del despacho, había sacado la silla, la mesa, el ordenador y todos los libros. El colchón en el que yo dormía desde hace meses también estaba en mitad del salón con el resto de las cosas.

Silvia: ¡No te quedes ahí parada y ayúdame no?

Pepa: ¿Ayudarte?¿A que?

Silvia: -Dejando la carga en el suelo- ¡Pues a preparar la habitación de la niña a que va ha ser!

Pepa: Silvia, es tarde. Mañana tengo el día libre. Entre las dos ordenaremos este desastre.

Silvia: ¿Desastre? ¡Oye! Que todo eso pesa la ostia lo he dejado donde he podido!

Pepa: Eso no quita que sea un desastre

Silvia: Cierto..

Pepa: ¿Cenamos?

Silvia: Uis... la cena...

Pepa: jajajajaj se te ha olvidado.... si es que.. cuando te concentras en algo eres única...

Y sin pensarlo la besé, la agarre de cara y la di un beso en la frente y la dije:

Pepa: Anda vete a cambiarte que te as puesto pringa con todo esto y vamos que hoy cenamos fuera.

Silvia: ¿Fuera?

Pepa: Bueno si prefieres podemos pedir comida.

Silvia: No, fuera esta bien.

Pepa: ¿Seguro? Mira que ha sido todo un impulso yo igual.. no quiero hacer nada que tu no quieras

Silvia: Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer y ante las que me paralizo...

Pepa: ¿Como?

Silvia: Como dormir abrazada a ti. El otro día en el sofá.. me quedé dormida. No lo pensé, estaba agusto y paso.. pero cuando llega la noche.. llevo varias noches queriendo pedirte que duermas conmigo que me abraces...tan solo sentirte cerca.. pero me da miedo.. me paralizo y no soy capaz de hacerlo. A de mas tu y yo no.. bueno que...

Pepa: shhhhhhhh no sigas. Silvia, yo te quiero, lo sabes. Por encima de todo estas tu. Y quiero que tu estés bien, que estés segura. Espera un memento, ¿Por eso esta el colchón en mitad del salón?

Silvia: -avergonzada- He tenido un instante de valor y lo he sacado..

Pepa: Vamos, tenemos que cenar. Ya veremos luego que hacemos.

Silvia. Gracias....

Pepa: No me des las gracias por quererte pelirroja. Es algo inevitable.

Y salimos, la llevé a cenar a aquel restaurante italiano que la gustaba tanto. El camarero nos codicia y nada mas entrar nos sentó en la mesa del fondo junto a la ventana. Siempre nos sentábamos allí, era nuestra mesa.

Cenamos tranquilamente, la conversación fluía sin darnos cuenta. El trabajo, Lola, Paco, Lucas y Sara incluso el loco de Mariano apareció en nuestras conversaciones. Pero ambas estábamos nerviosas. Era como una nueva primera cita. Era cierto que llevábamos tiempo viviendo juntas, bueno compartiendo el piso de Silvia pero nuestra relación seguía estancada. Y era bien cierto que yo la quería pero ¿y ella?¿me quería? Claro que me quería, bueno eso había deducido yo pero ¿podía estar segura de ello? Como no estarlo, esa misma tarde había sacado el colchón de la habitación, eso quería decir algo ¿no?

Mi cabeza iba demasiado rápido. Cada una de las respuestas que me daba a mi misma me llevaba a otra pregunta diferente. Silvia me devolvió a la tierra.

Silvia: ¿Pepa? 

Pepa: Uis perdón

Silvia: A saber donde estaban tus pensamientos

Pepa: en ti. - Dios! No pretendía no quería decirlo pero estaba descolocada y... que le vamos ha hacer-

Silvia: ¿no me estarías poniendo a caldo dentro de esa cabecita tuya no?

Pepa: ¡Nunca!

Silvia: Pues deja de pensar. Que la respuesta es si.

Pepa: ¿Como?

Silvia: Que se lo que te estas preguntando y si te quiero Pepa pero yo... no puedo Pepa... ahora no.. ahora necesito a mi amiga Pepa. Por mucho que lo sienta.. no puedo, no soy capaz de amarte yo no...

Silvia tenia la miada baja y estaba ruborizada. Se avergonzaba de si misma por no creerse capaz de amar.

Pepa: Silvia, Silvia mírame por favor. Sabes lo que siento, lo que siempre he sentido aunque haya intentado no hacerlo. Por eso, por esa misma razón quiero que estés bien y no quiero que me quieras ahora no si antes no puedes quererte a ti. Pero comprendeme...es complicado permanecer a tu lado y contenerme, evitar demostrarte que te amo por miedo a hacerte daño.

Silvia: Lo siento.

Pepa: No, no lo sientas, no es culpa tuya.

En ese momento toda la magia que había al comienzo de la cena había desaparecido. Las dos comíamos en silencio sumidas en nuestros pensamientos hasta que tome una decisión, difícil y dolorosa pero necesaria.

Pepa: Creo que he sido una egoísta.

Silvia: ¿que? ¿porque dices eso?

Pepa: Porque quiero tanto, necesito tanto estar a tu lado que. No se, creo que si vivieras tu sola y no dependieses de mi ... a lo mejor...

Silva: ¡No! Yo te quiero a mi lado Pepa.

Pepa: Pero lo que ahora necesitas es recuperar tu estima, volver a quererte, volver a sentirte tu y de alguna manera que yo este tan cerca... siento que te lo estoy impidiendo.

Silvia: Hasta ahora todo ha ido bien. Yo estoy mejor que nunca. Tu me has cuidado, me has consolado por las noches cuando tenia pesadillas, has aguantado mis miedos mis desprecios todo.

Pepa: Pero todo eso ya lo has superado y ahora necesitas estar sola. Yo he sido tu muleta hasta ahora, pero ya es hora de que camines sola Silvia. O nunca lo harás.

Silvia: No te vallas muy lejos, no quiero caerme.

Pepa: Estaré cerca, lo prometo.

La acompañe a casa. No recordaba que estaba todo tirado.

Pepa: Mañana a la mañana vengo y recogemos todo este desastre.

Silvia: ¿Donde te quedarás?

Pepa: Con tu padre.

Silvia: Mi padre y tu os habéis hecho muy buenos amigos...quien lo diría..

Pepa: Las desgracias unen mucho.

Silvia: Quédate un rato...

Pepa: Es mejor que no. Llámame para cualquier cosa ¿ok?

Silvia: Esta bien...hasta mañana.

Pepa: Hasta mañana princesa.


	44. Chapter 44

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Allí me quedé yo. Mi casa no es ningún palacio pero en ese momento me sobraban metros cuadrados. Ella tenia razón. Me había acostumbrado a que estuviera aquí. A despertar y tenerla a mi lado a salir y saber que al volver estaría. O cuando salia ella, sabia que volvería y estaría a mi lado.

Incluso era ella la que todas las mañanas preparaba el desayuno..hasta eso se me haría raro...

Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos. Aquella noche aun no había acabado. Pepa se marcho con mi padre si pero media hora mas tarde cuando yo me disponía a meterme a la cama llamaron a la puerta.

Silvia: Gonzalo ¿que haces aquí?

Gonzalo: Pasé antes pero supongo que habéis salido.

Silvia: Si así es. Pasa anda.

Y antes de pasar se dio la vuelta, se agacho y cogió en brazos un oso de peluche de metro y medio de alto con un lacito rosa.

Silvia: ¡¿Pero que?!

Gonzalo: ¡Que! ¿No puedo traer un osito a la hija de mi mejor amiga?

Silvia: . ¿Osito? Dios.. es enorme...Anda.. déjalo en la habitación que esto esta hecho un cristo.

Gonzalo: ¿Preparando el cuarto para la peque?

Silvia: Un viento que me ha dado esta tarde ya ves... y al final solo he conseguido desorden.

Gonzalo: ¿Y Pepa? ¿Donde anda?

Silvia: Con mi padre, pasará una temporada con el.

Gonzalo: ¿Habéis discutido?

Silvia: No

Gonzalo: No entiendo..

Silvia: Necesito estar sola Gonzalo, aunque me aterre... tengo que hacerlo.

Gonzalo: Me gustaría que me dejases ayudarte.. estar a tu lado..cuidarte...

Silvia: Gonzalo tu y yo no...

Gonzalo: No Silvia, eso ya lo se. Mira que lo hemos intentado veces pero esta claro que no hay un nosotros como pareja. Pero quiero que me dejes ser tu amigo, estar a tu lado y bueno.. se que.. no has querido saberlo pero hay una posibilidad y me gustaría que me dejases ser padre.

Silvia: No se si quiero saberlo....

Gonzalo: No te estoy pidiendo que hagamos la prueba, ni ser legalmente el padre. Solo quiero ejercer como tal. Entre tanta mujer en casa.. que me dejéis ser el hombre.

Silvia: jajajajajaja estas loco.

Gonzalo: Hablo totalmente en serio

Silvia: Si quieres estar a nuestro lado no te vamos a impedir. Al contrario. No podría pedir mejor padre para mi hija. Aunque eso no significa que tengas derechos sobre mi e Gonzalin... padre no es marido.

Gonzalo: joo..... valla... jajajajajaja

Silvia: jajajaja anda.. ¿quieres tomar algo? Seguro que Pepa a arrasado con las cervezas pero algún refresco quedará

Gonzalo: No hace falta. Mejor me voy que mañana tengo lío en comisaria...

Silvia: eso es cierto señor comisario.

Gonzalo: Dios no me acostumbro...

Silvia: Pues vete haciéndote a la idea.

Gonzalo: Hasta mañana

Me costó dormirme. La ausencia de Pepa y la conversación con Gonzalo no me dejaban conciliar el sueño y despertaban mis nervios. Y no solo los míos, también los de la pequeña que no paraba de moverse. No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos inquietas pero lo cierto es que al final ambas descansamos.


	45. Chapter 45

**FACTORES EXTERNOS**

Don Lorenzo me acogió en su casa sin problema. Mas bien me obligo a quedarme con el. No hay quien le entienda.. de despotenciada a nuera honorifica.. yo mejor no me quejé. Lo que no me esperaba es que la habitación que me dijo que tenia para mi seria la suya.

Cuando entre a la habitación fue con hacer un retroceso en el tiempo. Pero no en mi vida, en la suya. Era la habitación de Silvia, con todos sus recuerdos en ella.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve allí, en mitad de la habitación contemplando cuanto me rodeaba.

Don Lorenzo me sacó de aquel trance.

D.L: ¿Miranda?

Pepa: emmm no esperaba que siguiese igual...

D.L: No lo esta, se llevó muchas cosas.

Pepa: La mayoría de sus libros sigue aquí...

D.L : Ya sabes como es.. tiene tantos que no le queda sitio.. como para llevarse estos...

No contesté, yo seguía mirando la habitación en la que hace tanto tiempo pase buenos momentos. Me asomé a la ventana. No pude evitar reírme al recordarme en la acera tirando piedras contra el cristal.

D.L: No se como no rompiste nunca el cristal...

Pepa: ¿Que?

D.L: Que la policía no es tonta Pepita.. que se que mas de una noche entraste por la ventana.

No suelo hacerlo, pero me sonroje. Cuando en casa las cosas no iban bien siempre me escapaba y venia aquí. A mi refugio. Silvia no decía nada, simplemente leíamos o escuchábamos música con los cascos, no preguntaba que había pasado. Sabia que no me sentía cómoda hablando de ello. Nunca pensé que su padre sabia de mis escapadas..siempre procuraba marcharme antes del amanecer.

D.L: Es tarde, deberías descansar.

Pepa: Si, será lo mejor.

Se marcho y cerro tras el la puerta. Busque en la estantería algún libro para leer. Los renglones torcidos de dios. No seria lo mismo que oírla a ella leyendo pero se parecería. Y sin llegar a leer mas de 15 paginas me quede dormida.

Despertó soleado. Hacia días que no salia el sol.

Me levanté. Don Lorenzo seguía dormido. O eso supuse pues no estaba por la casa y no fui a mirar a su habitación. Una cosa es que nos llevásemos bien y otra provocar a ese cascarrabias.

Hice café, tostadas, zumo y lo lleve a la mesa. Mantel, dos tazas, dos vasos, dos platos, mermelada y cuchillo...a! Las cucharillas y el azúcar casi lo olvido.

El dormilón de mi ¿suegro? ¿podría llamarle así? Bueno digamos que el padre de la mujer a la que amo seguía dormitando. Me acerqué a la habitación, con miedo golpee dos veces en la puerta.

D.L: Leñe que pasa que uno no puede dormir tranquilo ni su primer día de retiro o que!

Pepa: Solo quería decirle que he preparado el desayuno... si gusta...

D.L: Ahora mismo voy

Y eso si que no me lo esperaba. Aunque con el tiempo me acostumbraría a verle en pijama y con la bata aquella vez me chocó no voy a negarlo. Mi comisario, el hombre había sido mi superior durante tanto tiempo, el padre de Silvia, mi confidente y cómplice. Le admiraba y ver a la persona que mas admiras en pijama quieras o no llama la atención.

D.L: ¡Miranda leñe quite esa cara de pasmada! ¿No ha visto usted nunca a un hombre en pijama?

No me dejo tiempo para contestar.

D.L: No me lo puedo creer.. aunque siempre haya sido una despotenciada.. ¿ninguno?

Pepa: ¿Me esta preguntando si he estado alguna vez con un hombre Don Lorenzo?

D.L: No es asunto mio...

Pepa: No, pero lo ha preguntado.

D.L: Supongo que he sentido cierta curiosidad.

Pepa: No es el primer hombre que veo en pijama Don Lorenzo. Dejando a mi padre y a mi hermano aparte también. Espero que le sirva esa respuesta.

D.L: No era necesaria. Ande, desayunemos.

Me costaría, me costaría acostumbrarme a vivir con el y superar su manía de dejarlo todo limpito y en orden. Estaba claro de donde había sacado Silvia la misma costumbre.

Después de aquella conversación que me dejó descolocada me fui a casa de Silvia. Había prometido ayudarla con la habitación de la niña. Lo que no sabia es que no seria la única que lo haría.

Llegué a su casa y no me paso desadvertido el hecho de que el coche de Gonzalo estuviese aparcado a escasos metros del portal. No pude evitar que apareciesen los celos, celos que con el tiempo descubriría que no tenían sentido.

Llamé a la puerta y una sonriente Silvia me recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

Pepa: Vaya pelirroja, parece que has pasado buena noche.

Silvia: Te he echado ce menos.

Gonzalo: ¿Pepa? ¡Que bien que llegas! ¡Anda ayúdame a mover este mueble que pesa un quintal!

Pepa: ¡Voy!

Silvia: Vino anoche después de que te marchases.

Pepa: ¿A pasado la noche aquí?

Silvia: ¡NO! Vio que estaba todo patas arriba y se ofreció a ayudar.. ¿Sabes? Trajo un oso de peluche de metro y medio..

Pepa: Ya...

Y lo se, se que notó mi descontento. Pero no dijo nada. No era el momento. Ya tendríamos tiempo para hablar.

Fue una mañana tensa. Silvia no se sentía cómoda teniéndonos a los dos allí y a pesar de la conversación que mantuvimos Gonzalo y yo la tensión entre nosotros era evidente.

Pero todo salio bien. Recogimos los muebles. Incluso discutimos el color del que pintaríamos la habitación, porque todos estábamos de acuerdo en que necesitaba que la pintasen.

Tardamos lo nuestro, Silvia quería el típico rosita de niña, yo quería azul, y que perra se cogió Silvia con que el azul para los niños.. quien lo diría. Y el bueno de Gonzalo, el quería verde.

Y al final ninguno de los tres se salio con la suya..el moradito que vimos en el catalogo nos encantó a los tres.

Pasamos tan buena mañana que no me esperaba para nada la discusión que me aguardaba a la tarde.

Turno de tarde en comisaria. Yo estaba sumergida en mi pila de informes, que manía de hacerlos a mano leñe ni que no tuviésemos ordenadores. En fin, al tema.

Caso nuevo en comisaria. Todos fuimos llamados a la sala briefing, incluso yo. Cosa que me extrañó pues me había convertido en una rata de oficina.


	46. Chapter 46

Se que no estaba preparada, que hubiera preferido seguir en su mesa de trabajo rodeada de la pila de informes. Pero era necesario. Aquel caso era complicado. Una red de narcotráfico a escala nacional. Nada que no hubiéramos desarticulado antes de no ser por que hasta ahora había pasado inadvertida para nosotros. Fue necesario el soplo de uno de nuestros confidentes para ser conscientes de lo que estaba pasando.

Habíamos pasado una gran mañana. Nunca pensé que podría ser posible. Aun recuerdo lo desconcertado que me quedé al enterarme de la relación que mantenían Silvia y ella. Dios Silvia mi Silvia mi ex con Pepa con una mujer. Me costo si, pero se la veia tan feliz a Silvia a su lado que no me importo. Y luego.. luego todo fue un desastre y sin saber como llegamos hasta la situación de curarnos las heridas mutuamente. Aunque nunca pudimos curarnos del todo. Mi herida no se si sanará algún día. Supongo que cuando encuentre a alguien que me deje amarla. Pero la de Silvia, la de Silvia se curo al volver a ver a Pepa. De eso estoy seguro pero lamentablemente la hirieron mas gravemente. Y ahora, ahora todos velamos por ella y deseamos que esa herida sane de nuevo.

A lo que iba, la necesitaba. Necesitaba a Pepa en el caso y sabría que se pondría burra. Sabia que no hacia trabajo de campo desde hace por lo menos 3 años y la ultima vez.. la ultima vez salió todo al revés.

Explique el caso en la sala briefing. Fue el primero que llevé como comisario.

Una red de narcotráfico con base en Madrid. Que mejor lugar para distribuir la droga que desde el centro de la península.

No teníamos muchos datos. Se trataba de llamemosle un negocio familiar del que se podía decir solo conocíamos al primo del sobrino del cabecilla de la organización que resultaba ser un camello de poca monta que se dedicaba a vender toda clase de sustancia en las discotecas.

Rita y Povedilla se encargarían de buscar toda la información posible sobre el chaval y su familia. Pero necesitaba que ella estuviese predispuesta a ayudar. Al fin y al cabo era la mejor y lo sigue siendo pero no seria fácil convencerla.

Cuando acabo la reunión la hice esperar.

Pepa: ¿Que quieres Gonzalo?

Gonzalo: Me gustaría que te involucrases en el caso.

Pepa: No

Gonzalo: Aun no vamos a actuar, nos vamos a dedicar a estudiarles, a conocerles y lograr cuanta información podamos de ellos pero no va a ser fácil cogerles y tu eres la mejor agente de comisaria en este campo.

Pepa: Búscate a otro

Gonzalo: Te quiero a ti

Pepa: Te he dicho que no, ya lo he pasado demasiado mal por las consecuencias de este trabajo y no he sido la única. No pienso arriesgarme a que suceda algo parecido de nuevo.

Gonzalo: Pepa eres policía.

Pepa: ¡Entonces a lo mejor no debería serlo!

Gonzalo: ¿Entonces que camarera de nuevo?

Pepa: ¿Tiene algo de malo ser camarera?

Gonzalo: Claro que no.

Pepa: Pues iré a vaciar mi taquilla. Toma mi placa y mi pistola. No las necesitaré tras la barra.

Gonzalo: Pepa...no lo acepto. Por favor simplemente piénsalo. Me gustaría que fueses tu. No voy a presionarte porque conozco tus circunstancias. No es una orden es algo que te pido por favor. Piensa en ello.

No dijo nada mas. Tranquila se dio la vuelta salio de la sala y cerro la puerta. Me desconcertó si, no sabia si vaciaría su taquilla, si volvería a trabajar a su mesa, si se iría a tomar el aire. Es un misterio de mujer. Totalmente impulsiva.

Debió marcharse a algún lado porque no volví a verla por comisaria en toda la tarde.

Para haber pasado tan solo una tarde la información sobre la familia Dunkel aumentaba. Era una familia alemana que llegó a España hace mas de 25 años. De momento habíamos conseguido datos de tres de sus miembros. Los datos del sobrino que ya teníamos, su padre y su tío quien pensábamos que manejaba todo el cotarro.

Nombre: AdrianPrimer apellido DunkelSegundo apellido: Santos

Nombre del padre Henrik Nombre de la madre: Alicia

Hermanos: 0Lugar y fecha de nacimiento: Valladolid 14/05/1984

Estado civil: Soltero

Nombre: HenrikPrimer apellido DunkelSegundo apellido: Kälte

Nombre del padre : FranzNombre de la madre: Irma

Hermanos: 1Lugar de nacimiento: Lisboa 11/02/1958

Estado civil: Casado*

Nombre: RicardoPrimer apellido DunkelSegundo apellido: Kälte

Nombre del padre : FranzNombre de la madre: Irma

Hermanos: 1Lugar de nacimiento: Cordoba 07/06/1952

Estado civil: Viudo*

*Datos de la mujer pendientes

Aunque teníamos mas información que a primera hora de la tarde aun había mucho por hacer.


	47. Chapter 47

Que se suponía que tenia que hacer yo. ¿Salir a la calle y ponerme a mirar las obras?

¡Los cojones iba ha hacer yo eso! ¡Estaría jubilado pero no chocheaba!

La puñetera radio no ponía nada decente. O música estridente infernal de la que escuchan todos los jóvenes o los sermones de la santa madre iglesia.

Me había vestido y me disponía ha ir a dar por saco a casa de mi hija Lola cuando Silvita llamó por teléfono.

Silvia: Papa que, bueno que todas las cosas de Pepa siguen en casa y supongo que las necesitará.

D.L : Cierto ahora voy a buscarlas cariño. Un besito

Silvia: Hasta ahora. Un beso.

Cuando Maria Jose me dijo que pensaba que estaba impidiendo la recuperación de Silvia estando a su lado en todo momento no lo pensé. Vente a mi casa dije, después de por todo lo que habíamos pasado que menos iba a hacer. Era por el bien de mi hija y no voy a negarlo, le había cogido cariño a la despotenciada de Miranda.

Cuando llegué a casa de Silvita y la vi en la puerta sonriente esperándome con todos los bártulos de Maria Jose supe que aunque se necesitará mucho tiempo las cosas podrían volver a parecerse a lo que eran antes. Para empezar hacia tiempo que yo no veía sonreír a mi hija de aquella manera. Y eso lo había conseguido ella sola.

D.L: Hola cariño!

Silvia: Hola papa

D.L: Dios pero y ¿esta sala de estar?

Silvia: Pues esta mejor que ayer que entre Pepa y Gonzalo lo han ordenado casi todo.

D.L: ¿Pepa y Gonzalo?

Silvia: Si, hemos sacado todos los muebles del estudio. Lo pintaremos de moradito.

D.L: ¿Y no me llamáis? Hija que uno ahora tiene mucho tiempo libre y le haría ilusión

Silvia: Lo siento papa, fue todo de improvisto. La próxima vez cuento contigo.

Tomamos un café. Me contó todo lo que había pensado para la habitación de la niña. Cuna muebles todo lo pretendía comprar nuevo. Ais cuando se enterase Rita de que no usaría la cuna de Sabinica.... pero bueno eso es otro cantar.

Metí las cosas de Pepa en el coche y me fui a casa. Ya era mas de media tarde. Y a pesar de que en un principio había dejado sus cosas en la habitación de Silvita era tal el aburrimiento que me invadía que decidí ordenar las pertenencias de mi nuera.¿Podría llamarla así? Bueno si no podía seria cuestión de tiempo.

Lo que yo no me imaginaba es que Pepa llegase justo en aquel momento dando un portazo.

Preocupado salí en su busca sin percatarme de de lo que llevaba en mis manos.

D.L: ¿Pasa algo Pepa?

Y claro que pasaba, aunque de eso me enteraría luego. El informe del caso lo habia tirado en la mesa. Bueno si ha eso se le podia llamar informe. Pero al verme su cara se desdibujo completamente y yo no entendi porque hasta segundos mas tarde.

Pepa: ¡¡¿QUE COÑO HACE USTED CON MIS BRAGUITAS DON LORENZO?!!


	48. Chapter 48

D.L : Yo.. yo solo.. estaba....

Pepa: ¡Pero deje de sobarlas y estrujarlas por dios!

D.L : - Soltando las bragas de pepa y dejándolas caer- Yo.. lo siento es que estaba aquí aburrido..

Pepa: ¡ Claro totalmente lógico! Usted se aburre y no se le ocurre otra cosa que sobar y olisquear mi ropa interior!

D.L: ¡Oiga Miranda un respeto que yo no estaba olisqueando nada por dios! ¡Simplemente estaba organizando sus pertenencias en la habitación de mi hija!

Pepa: -Recogiendo sus bragas del suelo y dirigiéndote a la habitación – Y luego la despotenciada soy yo...

D.L: ¡Que la he oído Miranda!

Pepa: Eso pretendía.

Y ahí en medio quedo Don Lorenzo avergonzado. ¿Que mas le iba a costar la jubilación? Fue entonces cuando se acerco a la mesa y vio una de esas carpetitas que tan bien conocía el. Después de tantos años sabia distinguir el borrador de un informe de un caso.

¿Un caso reciente y sin resolver?

¡Bueno que reciente como que esta fechado en hoy y no hay casi datos! Menudo desastre de dossier esto no vale ni para reciclar!

¿Cuando ha vuelto Miranda ha hacer trabajo de campo?

D.L : - Llamando a la puerta de la habitación- ¿Se puede?

Pepa: ¿Ahora pregunta si se puede? ¿Después de haberse restregado con mi ropa interior?

D.L: ¡Miranda cojones que yo no he hecho eso! Solo venia a darle el amago de dossier este que se ha dejado en la mesa.

Pepa: Puede tirarlo. No voy a involucrarme en el caso.

D.L: ¿Porque lo ha traído entonces?

Pepa: No lo se, por no tirarlo en la calle supongo. Son datos confidenciales.

D.L: ¿No puede ser que este sopesando la opción de tomar parte en el?

Pepa: No

D.L: Miranda, ¿me esta diciendo que no quiere resolver un caso como este?

Pepa:Ni ese ni cualquier otro

D.L: Antes hacia cualquier cosa por llevar un caso como este. Cuantas locuras habrá hecho y lo que le gustaba..

Pepa: Por culpa de esas locuras hemos pasado por lo que hemos pasado Don Lorenzo. Se acabo, yo no hago trabajo de campo.

D.L: Si lo hace. No puede permitirse vivir con miedo Miranda. ¿Acaso no se ha alejado de mi hija para que se valga por si misma? ¿Para que no se refugie en usted? ¿No ve que usted hace lo mismo? Se refugia en sus miedos, en sus pesadillas. Las vive una y otra vez y no avanza. El miedo la tiene paralizada y usted se ha acomodado en el. Tan solo se deshizo de el cuando encontró otro miedo en el que refugiarse, miedo de perder a mi hija. Entonces cambio uno por otro. El segundo lo venció, Silvia esta a salvo. ¿Porque retrocedió y volvió a rodearse de ese miedo que no la deja avanzar? ¿A que tiene miedo Miranda?

Pepa: - con la mirada clavada en el suelo y la voz temblorosa- No lo se. De volver a dejar que las circunstancias me superen. De que se me vuelva a escapar un operativo de las manos y que esta vez no esté usted a mi lado para ayudarme. De que no solo me afecte a mi. De arrastrar conmigo a mas gente. De perder el control.

D.L : No puede perder algo que no tiene.

Pepa: ¿Que?

D.L: No puede perder el control, las circunstancias no pueden superarla y desde luego no se le escapará un operativo de las manos mientras el que tenga el control sea el miedo que usted tiene a volver a ponerse en pie por la posibilidad de caer.

Pepa: No se si podría.

D.L: Dudo que Gonzalo la pida mucho. ¿Y no es acaso lo que quiere para Silvia?¿Que se levante sola?

Pepa: Si

D.L: Si cae la volveré a levantar. Porque si cae usted mi hija irá detrás.

Pepa: Gracias Don Lorenzo.

D.L: De nada

Pepa: Una ultima cosa.

D.L: Dígame

Pepa: No vuelva a hurgar entre mi ropa interior o me chivare del gorrito tan mono con bolita que utiliza para dormir.

D.L: Sera...

Pepa: ¿Despotenciada?

Y ambos rompieron en una carcajada.


	49. Chapter 49

Hizo caso a Don Lorenzo y ya llevaba varias semanas metida de lleno en el caso. Tenían información de casi todos los integrantes de la organización. La mayoría eran familia de la mujer de Henrik.

El caso avanzaba poco a poco. De momento Aitor se había ganado la confianza del pequeño de los Dunkel y se había acercado lo suficiente para entrar en casa donde residían a las afueras de Madrid.

La casa tenia dos pisos de altura, 6 dormitorios 2 cuartos de baño, uno de ellos con jacuzzi, cocina, comedor y sala de estar. Como no todo ello lleno de lujos.

El comentario que hizo Aitor la primera vez que estuvo allí fue:

Aitor: Esa gente se limpia el culo con billetes de 500 tío! Da asco la pasta que tienen.

En el terreno profesional, todo iba viento en popa y Pepa se había subido al barco. Sabia que pronto tendría que salir a la calle y tomar parte en el operativo pero saber que aun tenia tiempo para asimilarlo la tranquilizaba.

En el terreno personal, bueno, cada día Silvia, Pepa Y Gonzalo parecían mas una familia. Una familia poco común si, pero una familia.

Al final la cuna seria la de Sabinica. Menuda se había puesto Rita con ese carácter murciano que la caracteriza, como para decirla que no. Pero los muebles, esos si que eran del ikea y como no le tuvieron que tocar los santísimos a Don Lorenzo.

Silvia: ¿Papa?

D.L: Dime hija.

Silvia: ¿Tienes por ahí las instrucciones del mueble?

Y claro vista la ocurrencia de la pelirroja Pepa no pudo hacer otra cosa que romper en una enorme carcajada.

D.L : ¡Pero que cojones hija! ¿Reírte de tu propio padre?

Pepa: Venga Don Lorenzo, ¡que solo ha sido una broma!

D.L : Una broma.. una broma... vosotras si que sois mas complicadas que montar un mueble del ikea!

Todo parecía estar tranquilo y desenlazándose con calma. Pepa y Silvia pasaron algunos días solas. Pasearon por el parque sentándose cada diez minutos porque las piernas de Silvia ya no podían mas, pasaron tardes en los cachis con la compañía de Lola o veían una película con palomitas en casa de Silvia. Pero el factor común a todas aquellas actividades era la forma en la que Pepa se volvía loca tratando de satisfacer todos los antojos de la pelirroja.

Silvia: Joo Pepa que no quiero que la niña salga con una mancha con forma de tomate!!!

Pepa: Pero Silvia si compramos tomates naturales el otro día y ahí siguen.... ni los has tocado..

Silvia: Porque no son Apis!

Y conversaciones como esas todos los días, pedir electrolitos y Pepa volverse loca hasta descubrir que pedía una lata de acuarius. Si es que la ciencia hace mucho daño...

Pero aquellos días que pasaban las dos solas empezaron a ser cada vez menos frecuentes por culpa de la mayor implicación de Pepa en el nuevo caso.

Aitor ya estaba dentro, un camello de poca monta mas manejado por los los Dunkel. Necesitaban a alguien arriba, alguien que ya hubiese estado en circunstancias parecidas. Alguien como Pepa.

Era consciente de que ese momento iba a llegar, de que tendría que infiltrarse, era lo que le había pedido Gonzalo pero no pudo evitar que su ritmo cardíaco se acelerase, que sus nervios aumentasen y empezar a temblar.

Gonzalo sabia que la costaría y no quería forzarla, pero la necesitaban. Sabia que era arriesgado infiltrar a dos agentes en una operación como aquella pero eran los mejores agentes de capo que tenían en comisaria. Pepa no iría sola. Lucas estaría a su lado.

Faltaban 48 horas para que Lucas y Pepa dejasen de ser ellos para convertirse en Ander y Alex, una pareja recién salida de prisión condenada por trafico de drogas que empezarían a "trabajar" en el territorio de los Dunkel para llamar su atención y acabar firmando una alianza con ellos.

Aquella noche Pepa se dejo llevar y se presento en casa de Silvia sin avisar.

Silvia: Hola pensé que no vendrías.

Pepa: ¿Bromeas? Como no venir al único sitio donde quiero estar.

Silvia: Entonces quédate, no te vallas.

Pepa: No me pidas lo que no puedo darte porque yo solo quiero complacerte.

Silvia: Tan solo tengo miedo de volver a perderte.

Pepa: Yo también estoy asustada. ¿Vas a dejarme pasar o nos vamos a quedar en la puerta toda la noche?

Cenaron en silencio, sus miradas se decían todo lo que necesitaban oír, lo que sus bocas no querían hablar.

En sus ojos se veía el miedo, la necesidad y el amor que sentían la una por la otra.

Miedo a volver a perderse, a no volver a encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa, al calor de sus abrazos.

Miedo a no saber cuando volverían a cruzarse sus miradas. Miedo a no estar con ella para compartir el primer llanto de la pequeña.

Necesidad de amar, de besar, de tocar. Necesidad de calor, de comprensión y protección.

Y amor, ese amor trascendental que por encima de todos aquellos miedos sentían la una por la otra.

Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que compartieron la superficie de un colchón. Y aunque sus cuerpos no se amaran, es imposible negar que aquella noche aquella habitación desprendía amor.

Silvia se durmió enseguida apoyada en el pecho de Pepa y protegida por sus brazos. A Pepa por el contrario le costo algo mas. Quería llevarse con ella su aroma, su esencia. Quería que su presencia la acompañase y la diese fuerzas durante todo el tiempo que tuviese que estar lejos de ella.

Hundió su cara en los cabellos de Silvia y se embriago de su olor. Al final se quedo dormida con la mano en la tripa de Silvia y sintiendo como la pequeña, que seguía despierta, jugaba seguir los movimientos de su mano.


	50. Chapter 50

Ya habían pasado dos semanas, el tiempo pasaba rápido para todos. Ander y Alex (Lucas y Pepa) se habían ganado la confianza de los Dunkel, no sin antes haber estado en el punto de mira de estos y por lo tanto vigilados día y noche.

No habían tenido casi contacto con los suyos. Se las habían ingeniado para comunicar los avances realizados en el caso dejando la información en la cisterna del baño del restaurante donde comían todos los días.

Cada tres días un agente de la comisaria diferente se tomaba un café y recogía la información.

Estaba prevista la entrada de varios kilos de heroína en el país. Aun no tenían fecha ni hora pero si sabían que entrarían por distintos puntos de la península.

Vivían en un pequeño estudio con tan solo una habitación y un baño y la cocina. Pequeño pero acogedor para la pareja que fingían ser.

Lo que realmente resultaba bastante gracioso para ambos eran las fingidas muestras de cariño constantes que se veían obligados ha hacer. Besos, abrazos y caricias de las que a solas en casa se reían imaginando a sus chicas muriéndose de celos al verles.

Las cenas en casa de los Dunkel eran frecuentes. Tenían sus reservas respecto a la nueva pareja en el negocio pero querían tenerles cerca, querían controlarles y que mejor manera que tenerlos en su propia casa.

La primera vez que cenaron con ellos se extrañaron de ver a tanta gente en aquella larga mesa presidida por Ricardo. A su derecha estaba su hermano Henrik con su mujer y los dos asientos de su izquierda estaban libres y reservados para la nueva pareja integrante de la "familia".

No les resulto sencillo fingir. Tenían la historia preparada pero el nerviosismo de Pepa por mucho que lo intentará disfrazar de desconfianza era evidente.

Ricardo: Alex guapa, olvídate de los negocios hoy tan solo cenamos en calidad de amigos.

Ander (Lucas): Olvídate Ricardo

Ricado: Richi, demonios te he dicho mas de una vez que me llames Richi

Ander: Olvídalo Richi, Alex es una perfeccionista. No la pidas que no piense en los negocios que hasta que no tiene todos los cabos perfectamente controlados no lo hará.

Ricardo: Entonces ella es el cerebro de la pareja

Ander: -Acercándose a Alex y agarrándola de la cintura- Es lo que mas me gusta de ella. Es re torcidamente inteligente.

Pepa (voz en of): No hacia falta..... esa mano en el culo sobraba!

Lucas (diciéndole a Pepa con la mirada) : Solo disimulo, relájate. - Y le guiño un ojo-

Se sentaron a cenar. Pepa seguia tensa, su espalda rectamente apollada en el respaldo de la silla, su expresion en la cara reflejaba desconfianza. Si seguia de esa manera y no se relajaba lo mas probable es que Richi tampoco confiase en ello mucho mas. La confianza era mutua o no era.

Sabiendo esto mientras esperaban a que el servicio trajese el segundo plato de la cena Lucas puso la mano sobre el mulo de Pepa tratando de llamar su atencion.

Pepa (voz en of): Esto no es necesario! Esa mano!! un poco mas abajo hace el mismo efecto!

Lucas (voz en of) : A ver como me lo monto para hablara sin que estos se enteren.. y si la beso? Dios es capaz de cruzarme la cara.. pero no queda otra.

Pepa (voz en of) : ¿Pero que hace ahora? ¿porque se acerca? ¡No sera capaz!

Si Pepa ya estaba tensa de por si aquella situación no ayudo mucho a que re relajara, mas bien despertaba su enfado.

Pero Lucas ya lo había decidido y sus labios estaban a escasos milímetros de los de Pepa cuando dijo tan bajo que tan solo lo escucho Pepa.

Lucas: O te relajas un poquito o no confiaran en nosotros.

Y tan pronto como acabo con la frase le planto un beso a Pepa en la boca que los jóvenes de la familia Dunkel sentados a la mesa se emocionaron y se pusieron a gritar.

Ricardo: Ais la pasión del amor joven.

Henrik: Y no tan joven.... aun recuerdo cuanto os gustaba a tu mujer y a ti mostrar vuestro amor en publico.

Ander (Lucas) : No importa el tiempo que hayáis pasado juntos lo importante es amarse como el primer dia.

Pepa (voz en of) : puaj...... dios le tengo que decir a Sarita lo pastelón que resulta su marido.. dios.

Alex (Pepa): Ander cariño tienes razón pero ¿no lo podías haber hecho sonar menos cursi?

Ander (Lucas) :- Volviéndola a agarrar de la cintura- Cursi dice.. no le gusta que sea cursi en publico...

Alex (Pepa) : - Acercándose a Ander (Lucas) – Claro me gusta guardar una faceta tuya tan solo para mi. - Y acercándose a darle un beso le dice si que los de mas escuchen - ¿No te estas pasando con la confianza?

Y llegaron a un punto intermedio. Pepa estaba mas relajada y Lucas menos pegajoso y la cena concluyo como todas las que la siguieron. Con una despedida a la puerta de la casa quedando pendientes de contacto para preparar la entrada de heroína en el país. Y aunque Richi aun tenia sus reservas, tras las muchas cenas amistosas termino por confiar tanto en ellos que en el momento oportuno contaría con ellos para realizar mas de una operación.

Una noche después de una reunión-cena celebrada en casa de los Dunkel y habiendo ingerido cantidades extremas de alcohol no pudieron evitar romper en carcajadas con una de las ocurrencia de Lucas.

Lucas: Anda que ahora que Sara ha aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra ya me las imagino a las dos...

Pepa: ¿A que dos?  
Lucas: Pues a Sara y a Silvia a que dos va a ser.. Sarita guitarra en mano y Silvia cantando.

Pepa: ¿Cantando?  
Lucas: -Poniéndose a cantar de repente-_ "Celos son puñales que se clavan en el centro de mi alma..."_

Por noches como aquellas la confianza entre los dos crecía. Y ambos se apoyaban mutuamente cuando echaban de menos a sus chicas. Pero era Lucas el que realmente buscaba aquellos momentos. Era el quien conocía la situación de su compañera, su incomodidad, su desconfianza en sus propias capacidades, su sentimiento de culpa por no estar al lado de Silvia y su miedo de no llegar a tiempo para estar a su lado cuando naciese la pequeña. Esa era la razón por la que como amigo y compañero Lucas trataba de buscar la sonrisa de Pepa con cualquier ocurrencia como aquella.


	51. Chapter 51

En comisaria los informes sobre el caso eran cada vez mas voluminosos. Tenían datos de todos y cada uno de los involucrados en el caso, hasta del mas insignificante. Los datos que no conseguían Lucas y Pepa desde arriba los conseguía Aitor en la calle.

Pero todos andaban un tanto nerviosos. A pesar de que recibían información no se habían comunicado con ellos nada mas que para el caso. Ni un que tal os va como estáis. Todos estaban preocupados en especial Silvia que desde que Pepa se había ido pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su padre o con su hermana.

Silvia: No puedo evitar estar preocupada papa. Si al menos estuviese en comisaria.. pero no estoy de baja y Gonzalo insiste en no darme información sobre el caso.

D.L: Tranquila hija todo va bien por el momento. Gonzalo sabe lo que esta haciendo.

Silvia: Muy convencido te veo. A caso sabes algo que yo ignoro?

D.L: Silvita cariño si Gonzalo a preferido mantenerte al margen...

Silvia: ¡Papa!

D.L: Hija.. ventajas de haber sido comisario.. ¿o te creías que me iba a ir sin mas?

Silvia: Pero... ¿como?

D.L: Aun tengo acceso al archivo central. No tengo acceso a los informes escritos pero si a la información digitalizada. Ais.. bendita tecnología. No te puedes hacer a la idea de las horas muertas que tiene un jubilado...

Silvia: ¿Has estado supervisando los movimientos de Gonzalo?

D.L: Es un chico listo pero no nos engañemos... es Gonzalo.. y a de mas.. es Pepa la que se juega el tipo ahí fuera.. la prometí que todo saldría bien.

Silvia: Habría alguna posibilidad de que yo...

D.L: Es demasiado peligroso que hables con ella.

Silvia: ¿Como sabias que es eso lo que quería?

D.L: Os conozco a las dos demasiado bien...

A ver si esto acaba y os casáis de una vez

¡Que! No me mires así hija mía.. una cosa es que me haya hecho a la idea.. y otra que a este viejo no le haga ilusión ver a su hija casarse... de nuevo...

Silvia: No se papa.. todo es muy complicado ahora.. ya no somos dos..

D.L: Eso no impide que Pepa y tu os queráis.

Silvia: No, pero complica las cosas.

D.L: Nadie dijo que fuese fácil. Pero después de todo lo que habéis pasado creo que por mucho que lo intenten no os separan.

Silvia: No se puede separar lo que no esta unido.

D.L: Tiempo cariño tan solo falta tiempo. No hay nada de lo que este mas seguro que vosotras dos.

Silvia: - Poniendo su mano en su barriga - Tan solo espero que ese tiempo no sea mas de mes y medio..

D.L: Hará todo lo posible por estar contigo. Ya la conoces. Es una cabecita loca.

Silvia: No papa, ya no lo es, si el caso no esta cerrado no hará ninguna locura. No pondrá a nadie en peligro. No se arriesgará a que algo salga mal.

D.L: Entonces tratemos de que el caso este cerrado antes de mes y medio.

Silvia: ¿Como?

D.L: De momento Montoya no ha hecho ninguna estupidez.... y digamos que tengo un "infiltrado" en comisaria que me informa de cada decisión.

Silvia: Papa...

D.L: ¿Algo tendré que hacer con mi tiempo libre no?

Silvia: ¿Y a quien has coaccionado para que te pase información?

D.L: Jose Luis Povedilla. ¡Y no le coaccioné!

Silvia: Eres único papa... déjame ver que es lo que tienes..

Y aunque no podía hablar con ella, aunque siguiese preocupada estar al día con la información del caso y conocer los progresos la tranquilizaba en cierta medida.

Pero el tiempo comenzó a pasar mas rápido de lo pensado y aun no sabían cuando intervendrían, cuando Pepa y Lucas podrían volver a casa.

Ya había pasado un mes y Silvia empezaba a impacientarse cuando recibieron la primera información de como estaba prevista la entrada de la droga en el país.

La droga llegaría repartida en diferentes cargamentos. Era una cantidad demasiado grande para meterla en el país toda junta sin levantar sospechas.

La carga llegaría a diferentes aeropuertos y puertos del país. Contrabando por mar y aire. Dios estaban bien organizados.

Tenían las fechas y horas concretas, los números de vuelo y embarcaderos. Podrían evitar la entrada de todo el material al país.

Aitor: Gonzalo, perdón. Comisario.. ¿Y que pasa con Lucas y Pepa? Si incautamos toda la mercancía antes de que llegue a manos de los Dunkel no podremos detenerlos.

Gonzalo: Estamos hablando de mas de 500kg. No podemos dejar que una cantidad de droga tan grande entre en el país.

Aitor: ¿Pero si podemos dejar que dos de nuestros agentes se infiltren en una mafia y no sacarles de ahí? Porque si no detenemos a los Dunkel sabe perfectamente que no podrán volver a San Antonio.

Ritra: El zagal tiene razón comisario. La Pepica ya lo ha pasado bastante mal y bueno.. querrá estar al lado de la inspectora cuando nazca la zagalica chica...

Gonzalo: Pepa ya sabia a lo que se exponía cuando acepto infiltrarse en el caso.

Sara: ¿Y por eso mandaste a Lucas con ella? ¡Venga ya Montoya!¡Pepa se ha pasado meses haciendo dnis y pasaportes y haciendo papeleo!¡No tenia intención de infiltrarse!¡No se sentía segura y por eso esta Lucas con ella! ¿No será que quieres ser tu el que este al lado de Silvia en vez de ella?

Gonzalo: ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estas hablando!

Rita: - Por lo bajo a Curtis Povedilla Kike y Aitor – Uis... la que a liado la zanguanga esta... al comisario se le esta descuadrando la cara...

Kike: Pero es que tiene razón la jodida... si no deja pasar la droga no podremos detener a los Dunkel y se habrá vuelto a librar de la Pepa.

Aitor: ¿No es demasiado retorcido?

Curtis: ¿Retorcido? Pa retorcidos los pelos de mis cojones. Y a qui la única que los ha tenido bien puestos ha sido la Sarita.

Rita: Claro si la Pepica no vuelve tampoco el Lucas yo tampoco me quedaría callada.

Gonzalo: Agente Miranda se ha ganado que se le habrá un expediente!

Sara: Como quieras Montoya pero piensa bien lo que vas ha hacer porque no son solo dos agentes de la comisaria. Son familia.

Gonzalo: Lo se. Pero no se puede.. no puedo dejar que todo eso entre en el país..

Curtis: Claro que no! Prefiere joderles la vida a dos amigos a que entren al país unos kilillos de heroína... eso es tener las prioridades claras señor comisario.

Gonzalo: ¿Paco?

Paco: ¿Yo?

Gonzalo: Si tu, tu fuiste comisario en funciones, ¿tu que harías?

Paco: ¿Yo? Yo infiltre a dos agentes en la cárcel y no salieron bien parados que digamos. Y no solo eso, ordene una infiltración que casi le cuesta la vida a mi hija y a mi yerno. ¿En serio me pregunta a mi?

Gonzalo: Si

Paco: - Pañuelo en mano – Son mi hermana y Lucas esta claro lo que haría.

Gonzalo: De acuerdo. Esperaremos a que todo el material este en manos de los Dunkel y esperemos que todo salga bien. Miranda usted y sus hombres se encargan. Ya tienen la información de Lucas y Pepa. La ultima entrega la recogen ellos en la estación de tren de Tres cantos.


	52. Chapter 52

La mayor parte de la droga ya estaba en el país, y según Pepa y Lucas los Dunkel la almacenaban en su propia casa. Ese dato desconcertó a muchos, ¿Tan seguros estaban que la almacenaban en su domicilio?

Los Dunkel confiaban plenamente en Alex y Ander y desde el primer día en el que la droga comenzó a llegar a España ambos vivían en casa de los Dunkel. La mujer de Henrik había preparado la habitación de invitados para ellos dos. Era una manera de tenerles mas cerca y a la vez mas a mano por si sucedía algún imprevisto.

Aquello hizo mas difícil que informaran a la comisaria por lo que la información que recibían sus compañeros cada vez era mas escasa y menos frecuente.

La ultima entrega estaba prevista para aquel día a las 11:18 en la estación de Tres Cantos. Todo estaba preparado por ambas partes pero siempre queda algún cabo suelto.

8:00 de la mañana. Residencia Dunkel. Habitación de invitados. Alex y Ander.

Alex: Lucas... Lucas... _"Nada que no hay manera.... encima estará cómodo el tío.. me arrincona en el rincón y encima me mete mano.. pues esto no queda así.. toma codazo!"_

Ander: Joder Sarita...

Alex: ¡Que Sarita ni que ostias que todas las noches igual joder!

Ander: Ostias Pepa lo siento...

Alex: Ya claro... _"Que lo siente dice.. y sera capaz de decir que lo que tiene dentro del pantalón son calcetines... ¡dios que asco!"_

Ander: Me voy a dar una ducha..

Alex: Si es fría mejor.

Ander: Ya he dicho que lo siento joder.. son muchos días sin..

Alex: Los mismos que para mi y no te meto mano

Ander: Porque yo no te pongo que si no..

Alex: Dios Lu (En ese momento llaman a la puerta).. Ander!

Henrik: - Asomando la cabeza por la puerta – ¿Se puede?

Ander: Claro.

Henrik: Daros prisa mi hermano quiere que todo salga bien ya sabéis como es.

Alex: Dile que este tranquilo. Sabes que a mi no me gustan los improvisos. Esta todo controlado.

Henrik: Así lo haré y siento interrumpir.. el desayuno esta listo, cuando queráis..

Ander: Me daré una ducha y bajo

Alex: Enseguida estamos Henrik gracias.

Ander: Uf... tendríamos que habernos acostumbrado a no llamarnos por nuestros nombres.. casi la pifiamos en el ultimo momento.

Alex: Bueno no ha pasado, de ahora en adelante con cautela. Y vete a la ducha ya dios!

9:00 Comisaria de San Antonio

Gonzalo: Lucas y Pepa saldrán a por el material sobre las 10:30, recogerán el material a las 11:18 y tardaran aproximadamente 45 minutos en llegar desde la estación a casa de los Dunkel. Ese es el tiempo que tenemos para efectuar la detención de todos sin que ellos se vean implicados en nada.

El perímetro ya esta siendo vigilado por los agentes que nos ha cedido la comisaria central. Nadie entra ni sale sin que lo sepamos. En el momento en el que Lucas y Pepa estén lo suficientemente lejos de la casa efectuaremos la detención. Tenemos una orden de registro firmada por el juez. Intentaremos entrar por las buenas. Yo mismo llamare a su puerta escoltado por Paco y Mariano. Si tenemos suerte no pondrán resistencia. Si insisten en no dejarnos pasar o se revelan contra nosotros entonces estaremos preparados.

Rita: Esto.. una cositina...

Gonzalo: Dime Pelaez.

Rita: Ya sabe que bueno la semana pasada Silvica tubo una falsa alarma.. sabe ella o su padre..

Gonzalo: No, creo que ambos estarán mas tranquilos sin saber nada.

Rita: Oh vale..

9:45 Casa de Silvia

D.L: Silvia por favor estate quieta!

Silvia: No puedo papa, y si algo sale mal?

D.L: Ni Lucas ni Pepa estarán presentes en la detención y por favor siéntate que aun queda tiempo hasta que sepamos algo mas. Povedilla nos llamará cuando pueda.

Silvia: Uf.. mejor me siento..

10:00 Casa Dunkel

Ricadro: ¿Listos chicos? No me falléis hora e!

Alex: ¿Y arriesgarnos a que nos jodas vivos? No gracias, valoramos tu confianza.

Ricado: Disfrutar del desayuno que han preparado. Costumbre de la casa. ¿Cuando todo sale como queremos hay que celebrarlo no?

10:15 Los Cachis

Lola: - Al teléfono – ¿Papa no pensáis venir a desayunar hoy?

D.L: - Al otro lado de la linea – No creo que sea buena idea Lola, Silvia esta nerviosa y no se encuentra bien.

Lola: ¿Pero venís a comer no? Que hoy estos gandules no están. ¿No me dejareis solita?

D.L: Vente tu a casa, hoy cocina papá!

Lola: Madre mía que peligro..

D.L: Oye!

Lola: Vale... venga.. pero mejor encargamos la comida ¿no?

D.L: ¡Que he dicho que cocino yo joder!

10:30 Pepa y Lucas. Dirección Tres cantos.

Lucas: Ya esta hecho, solo nos queda esperar.

Pepa: Tenemos que seguir con el plan. Si algo sale mal..

Lucas: No saldrá mal

Pepa: eso espero, de todas maneras tenemos que volver con la mierda esta.

10:45 Residencia Dunkel

Gonzalo: Aya vamos. - Llama al timbre -

Paco y Mariano: Dios..

Dentro de la casa

Adrian: Tío Richi!!!! hay maderos en la puerta.

Ricadro: Maderos? mierda! No podrán entrar tranquilos, se irán por donde han venido.

Ricardo abre la puerta.

Ricardo: ¿Que desean?

Gonzalo: Tenemos una orden para registrar su casa.

Ricardo: ¿Una orden?

Gonzalo: Si es tan amable y nos deja pasar.

Henrik: ¿Todo bien hermano?

Ricardo: Estos buenos hombres quieren ver la casa.

Gonzalo: Tenemos una orden judicial

Henrik: Lárguense aquí no hay nada que ver!

Gonzalo: No les conviene poner resistencia

Ricardo: No voy a dejar que entren en mi casa por mucha orden que tengan.

Gonzalo: En ese caso deberá acompañarnos a comisaria.

Ricardo: Ni hablar! - Y cerro la puerta en las narices del comisario

Gonzalo: vamos chicos, es el turno de los chicos. Entraran con granadas de humo y les sacarán.

11:18 Estación de Tres Cantos

Pepa: Esta todo. ¿Ningún problema verdad?

Tipo: Todo correcto, sin ningún problema.

Lucas: Entonces toma. - Entregándole dinero - Esto es tuyo

Tipo: Nos vemos.

Pepa: Volvamos quiero saber como va todo.

Lucas: No se si es buena idea, si siguen allí no podemos aparecer.

Pepa: Acerquémonos a comisaria entonces.

Lucas: Mejor vallamos a los cachis. La comisaria no es buena idea teniendo en cuenta la situación.

11:30 Casa de Silvia.

Silvia: ¿Papa?

D.L: Dime cariño

Silvia: Llama a Lola, he roto aguas, esto ya no es una falsa alarma

D.L: ¡Ai dios! ¡ai dios! a ver.. Lola, Lola...dios mierda de teléfono móvil! Donde coño esta la agenda!!!

Silvia: ¡Papa! !Ese es el teléfono inalambrico! ¡Marca el numero de los cachis y llama por dios!

D.L: Ya da tono ya esta llaman.. ¿Lola? Cierra el bar. ¡Que tu hermana esta de parto cojones! Si lo tengo todo, dejaste la la bolsa preparada, si ahora llamo al taxi dios. Nos vemos en el hospital. ¡Lola! Llama a Paco que avise a Pepa y a Gonzalo.

11:45 Exterior de la casa de los Dunkel

Mariano: Ais dios.. tardan en salir

Paco: Saben lo que hacen

Mariano: si si pero con tanto humo no se como van a ver algo

Gonzalo: Llevan mascaras Mariano...

Mariano: a claro

Suena la melodía del móvil del inspector Miranda.

Paco: Dime Lola. ¿Que? ¿Hoy?¿Ahora? No no esta aquí esta con Lucas. Si el si. Ahora se lo digo. Un beso cariño.

Mariano: ¿Que pasa Paco?

Paco:Silvia esta de parto

Gonzalo: ¿Que? Hay que avisar a Pepa.

Paco: Están incomunicados.

Gonzalo: Mierda! Joder! Paco te quedas al mando.

Mariano: Llévate mi coche, el de policía llamará la atención.

Gonzalo: Con el oficial podré ir mas rápido.

12:00 Los cachis Pepa y Lucas.

Lucas: ¿Cerrado?

Pepa: - Acercándose a la puerta - Ha dejado un cartel, ¿en el hospital?

Lucas: ¡Ponte el casco y sube!

Pepa: Me tiemblan las piernas...

Lucas: Tu agárrate fuerte

Pepa: Gracias.

12:12 Hospital

D.L : Un medico! Mi hija esta de parto!

Dr: Tranquilícese, ya la tenemos atendida, aun queda un rato. Vamos a ir preparándolo todo. De los datos en el mostrador.

Lola: Eso ya esta echo me avisaron y llegue antes que ellos.

Dr: Eso es eficacia ¿El padre va a estar presente?

Lola: E... no hay padre

Dr: Entonces...¿Alguno de los dos va a entrar con ella al paritorio?

Silvia: ¿Lola has hablado con Paco?

Lola: Están incomunicados cariño.

D.L: Entraré yo con ella.

12:14 Hospital.

Pepa: ¿Silvia castro?

Recepcionista: ¿Es usted familiar?

Lucas: Concuñada y ex marido ahora díganos donde esta.

Recepcionista: La llevan al paritorio numero 2.

Pepa: Cree que tengo un gps integrado? donde demonios esta eso!

Celador: Acompáñenme por favor

12:16 Paritorio.

Lola: Pepica Lucas! habéis llegado!

Lucas: A alguien se le ocurrió dejar un cartel en la puerta del bar.

D.L: Pepa, ponte esto. Me esperan a mi pero creo que es mejor que pases tu

Pepa:- Dándole un abrazo- Gracias Don Lorenzo

D.L: Déjese de leches y entre leñe! que mi hija la espera!

12:20 Interior del paritorio

Dr: ¿Todo listo?

Pepa: Entro yo en lugar de su padre no importa ¿no?

Silvia: ¿Pepa?

Pepa: Ahora me llaman Alex pero si soy yo.

Silvia: jeje como..

Pepa: Ya me conoces.. cualquier locura por amor. Pero agradéceselo a tu hermana cuando la veas, y a Ander digo Lucas.

Silvia. Jejej es bueno tener aaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii tenerte cerca....

Pepa: Todo ira bien, cógeme la mano.

Silvia: A ti no te duele no te .. uuuuuuuuuufffffffffffff.........

Dr: Silvia, ya estamos listos, cuando tengas la próxima contracción empuja.

Silvia: Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa le!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dr: Bien , muy bien sigue así.

Silvia: Dime que viene bien dime que no haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy problemas.

Pepa: Por dios Silvia, todo va bien céntrate.

Dr: Su chica tiene razón todo va bien. ¿Porque es su pareja no? o ¿me he adelantado prejuzgando?

Silvia: Quien sabe.. solo se que la quiero a mi laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaado

Dr: Bien eso es, sigue así, ya falta menos. Siga respirando como hasta ahora.

Pepa: - Al oído de Silvia - Estas preciosa, esto es mágico.

Silvia: ¿Mágico? Dios! La magia no duele!

Dr: No dirá eso cuando tenga a su pequeña en brazos. Un poco mas y sale la cabeza.

Pepa: Ya queda menos

Silvia: AAAAAAAAA que consuelo!

12:40 Fuera del paritorio

Gonzalo: ¿Ya esta dentro?

Lola: ¡Gonzalo!

Lucas: Están dentro.

Gonzalo. Os he ido a buscar a la estación con el coche patrulla pero no os he visto.

Lucas: Vinimos a los cachis y Lola había dejado un cartel en la puerta de que estaban aquí.

D.L: Siéntese. Nos avisarán cuando acaben.

12:50 Paritorio.

Dr: ¿Quieres cortar el cordón Pepa?

Pepa: ¿Yo? ¿Enserio?¿Puedo?

Dr: Claro, corta por aquí y aquí

Pepa. ¿Ahí?

Dr: Perfecto.

Pepa: Es clavada a ti pelirroja.

Silva: Pero se llamará como tu Alex.¿Es así como te llaman ahora no?

Pepa: Ya me explicaras esa decisión pero me gusta. Ahora mira y dime que no es la niña mas bonita del mundo.

Silvia: Lo es.

Dr: Tienen que limpiarla y Silvia tiene que descansar.

Silvia. Gracias doctor.

13:05 Fuera del paritorio.

D.L: Pepa!

Pepa: Shhhhhhhhh abuelo! no querrá asustarla!

Lola: Ais pero que mona que es mi sobrinita! Ya veras cuando la vea Paco se le va a caer la baba.

Lucas: pues como a la tía y al abuelo...

Gonzalo: Es preciosa...

Pepa: ¿Quieres? - Preguntándole si quería cogerla en brazos-

Gonzalo: Yo... no... Gracias Pepa pero no estoy seguro de poder mantenerme en pie..

Pepa: Deberías sentarte entonces.

Gonzalo: En serio Pepa, gracias pero no.... puedo....no quiero que la pase nada

Enfermera:¿Puedo? Aun hay que hacerle algunas pruebas a esta princesita.


	53. Chapter 53

Lola: - Llamando a la puerta - ¿Se puede?

Silvia: Claro hermana.

Y pasamos todos, en procesión, Lola, Don Lorenzo, Lucas y yo. La vemos, sentada en la cama, recostada en la almohada, sonriente.

Me mantengo al margen.

Su padre y su hermana están con ella, la abrazan, la besan, la miran sonrientes y ella les devuelve la sonrisa. Lucas se acerca, el loco de él había salido al jardín y traía un ramo de margaritas.

Lucas: Siento no traerte flores decentes ni globos pero si no avisamos con antelación pues...

Silvia: Del jardín? Lucas! Jajaja

Y entonces me mira, ellos están a su lado y ella me mira y se me encoge el estomago y sonríe y entonces no veo nada más, su sonrisa, su cara, sus ojos brillando. Me veo sumida en una nube y el tiempo se paraliza yo no puedo moverme, sólo puedo devolverle la sonrisa desde el otro lado de la habitación.

La conexión de nuestras miradas se rompió cuando la enfermera entro con Alex.

La reacción de todos fue la misma, se volvieron como si la niña se tratase de un imán y ellos metal. Don Lorenzo tuvo que disimular la lagrimilla de emoción que se escapo sin su permiso. Lola no pudo evitar hablarle con ese tono tonto que ponemos al hablar a los niños pequeños y Lucas tan fuerte y hombretón que parece se deshizo por dentro al ver a su primita.

Aproveche que todos estaban pendientes de la pequeña para acercarme a ella. Despacio, temblorosa, primero un pie luego el otro. Al fin llegue al borde de la cama a su lado. No me dejo decir nada, dirijo su mirada a la mano que tenia apoyada en el borde de la cama y fijo su mirada en mis ojos al mismo tiempo que su mano entraba en contacto con la mía.

Silvia: Pensé que no llegarías.

Pepa: No podría vivir sabiendo que no estuve a tu lado.

Silvia: Lo harías, vivirás pase lo que pase porque te necesito, te necesitamos a nuestro lado. ¿Entendido?

Pepa: Claro.

Silvia: Mírales, están embobados.

Pepa: Normal, es una princesita.

Silvia: Vaya, parece que me ha destronado

Pepa: No, tú eres mi reina.

Pero el encanto de la conversación tenia que romperse, no podía durar más, no estábamos solas y la pequeña empezó a reclamar el abrazo de su madre.

D.L: Gandul! Ya la has hecho llorar!

Lucas: Pero si sólo me he acercado!

Lola: Creo que tiene hambre.... Silvia deberías..

Lucas: Oh! Yo he… voy a llamar a Paco a ver como va todo..

D.L: Si yo te acompaño a ver si nos dicen algo.

Lola: Correr, correr no sea que ver a una mujer dando el pecho os traumatice!

Y ambos abandonan la habitación sonrojados mientras nosotras tres nos reímos a carcajada limpia.

Silvia: - Al mismo tiempo que cogía a la niña en brazos- Gonzalo...

Pepa: Estaba aquí antes.

Lola: Ha tenido que marcharse, están en pleno operativo ya lo sabes.

Silvia: ¿A venido en mitad de un operativo?

Pepa: Y quien no lo haría... - Sacándole la lengua a la niña - a que sí pequeñaja...

Lola: Voy a ver si les han dicho algo a estos dos y os digo.

Silvia: Hasta ahora Lola

Y nos quedamos solas las tres y ahora la que estaba imantada era yo. Aquella escena se me grabo en la mente nada más verlas. Es uno de esos momentos que sabes nada mas suceden que no los vas a olvidar en la vida. Ambas parecían tan delicadas, tan frágiles y tiernas. Y lo reconozco, Don Lorenzo no es el único que soltó alguna lagrimilla. Pero es inevitable llorar de felicidad cuando ves a la mujer de tu vida sonriéndote mientras da el pecho a su pequeña.

Silvia: Pepa...

Pepa: Dime

Silvia: Nos vas a desgastar tanto mirarnos.

Pepa: Es inevitable, mírala jaja no es lista ni na como se agarra con la manita…

Silvia: No tendrás ahora envidia de la niña…

Pepa: Hombre pues…

Silvia: jajajaja como eres...

Pepa: Por cierto tienes que explicarme, no es que no me guste pero ¿Alex? ¿por qué?

Silvia: Bueno… no se... Este tiempo que has estado fuera... yo… pensé bastante en el tema, no encontraba ninguno que me gustase e incluso llegue a cansar a Lola con el tema... imagínate con la paciencia que tiene ella..

Pepa: Jejeje no si cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza...

Silvia: Si, pues al final hice caso a Lola, deje de pensar en ello y como dijo ella cuando encontrase el adecuado lo sabría y si no al verla la cara sería mas fácil... eso dijo…

Pepa: Muy sabia tu hermana pero sigo sin entender porque Alex

Silvia: No esperaba que llegaras y lo hiciste. Y cuando dijiste que ahora te llamaban Alex... no se… supongo que si lo hubieses dicho en otro momento ni me lo hubiese planteado pero...

Pepa: Mira que eres sensiblona...

Silvia: Es que tengo las hormonas revueltas…

Pepa: Si ya... que nos conocemos

Silvia: Si y te gusta

Pepa: Ahí me has pillado…

Silvia: Se ha quedado dormida

Pepa: Que angelito.

Silvia: Te conozco… y no dirás lo mismo cuando nos despierte a media noche..

Pepa: ¿Nos? ¿Me estas pidiendo que vuelva a tu casa?

Silvia: eeeh… bueno… no... yo...

Pepa: Mejor paso a paso ¿no crees? Aunque tengamos que tener nuestra primera cita en un chiquipark…

Silvia: Pepa que acaba de nacer!

Pepa: Lo sé lo sé era una forma de hablar.

Y se abrió la puerta y como si tuviese un resorte me levanté del borde de la cama donde había estado sentada hasta ahora.

Pepa: Dios Lola no me sobresaltes de esa manera.

Lola: ¿Tengo que avisar por megafonía que entro?

Silvia: No Lolita con llamar a la puerta es suficiente jeje

Lola: Pepa dice mi padre que salgas, al parecer hay complicaciones con el caso.


	54. Chapter 54

"Todo se ha complicado. Los GEOS irrumpieron en la casa con granadas de humo, dispuestos a enfrentarse a todo el que se atrincheraba dentro. Se efectuaron las detenciones, al contrario de lo que se imaginaban no opusieron resistencia pero ni Henrik ni Ricardo estaban allí.

Gonzalo aun no se lo explica, le abrieron la puerta, estaban dentro.

No se lo que hará Gonzalo a partir de ahora, de momento un agente esta retirando la moto del parkin y no debéis ser vistos por nadie asta nuevo aviso. No se si querrá que continuéis con la infiltración y tratéis de poneros en contacto con ellos, que esperéis a que ellos se pongan en contacto con vosotros o que os olvidéis de todo.

Hasta nueva orden no veréis la calle"

Esas fueron las palabras de Don Lorenzo. Aun no se sabia como pero habían escapado.

Lucas se fue a su casa, con Sara. Le costaría pasar el tiempo entre cuatro paredes pero no quedaba otra y si tenia que estar encerrado seria con su mujer.

Pepa permaneció en la habitación del hospital hasta que Silvia y Alex pudieron ir a casa y luego marcho a casa de Don Lorenzo. Tenia todas sus cosas allí y aunque quisiese mas que nada en el mundo estar con Silvia y la pequeña ella misma se lo prohibía. No quería ponerlas en peligro.

Dos días tardo Gonzalo en decir algo relevante al caso. Dos días tardo en aparecer por casa del Don Lorenzo pidiendo un poco de orientación.

Se sentía inseguro, el comisariato era un peso que sus hombros no podían sujetar. Demasiada responsabilidad, no solo civil también personal puesto que todos los agentes de la comisaria eran familia y amigos. Podría llevarlo mejor si tan solo tuviese que preocuparse de la parte policial pero la seguridad de sus agentes también dependía de sus decisiones y equilibrar esa balanza no resultaba sencillo para el.

Gonzalo: No se que hacer Lorenzo, me da miedo tomar cualquier decisión. Estuve a punto de poner en peligro a Pepa y Lucas por mi insistencia en no permitir la entrada de la droga en el país y fue Sarita la que me abrió los ojos. Si no fuese por ellos.... esto me va grande Lorenzo...

D.L: No te voy a negar que sea complicado porque lo es. Pero puedes con eso y con mas Gonzalo tan solo necesitas tiempo para aprender a llevarlo.

Gonzalo: Y si en ese tiempo cometo algún error grave.. no me lo perdonaría. Pedí a Pepa que participara en la infiltración y no pensé en Silvia ni en la pequeña, no pensé que algo podría salir mal y mira ahora.. Pepa lleva dos días en casa sin poder salir sin poder verlas...

D.L: Tu pensaste que Pepa era la idónea para el operativo y yo estoy de acuerdo con esa decision. Incluso le ha venido bien a ella.

Gonzalo: Si pero..

D.L: Ni pero ni pera ni peral Gonzalo. No es fácil llevar una comisaria sin cometer errores. ¿Crees que yo no los cometí? A millares pero acepte mis errores y trate de solucionarlos.

Gonzalo: No se como solucionar este.. No sabemos del paradero de los Dunkel, no sabemos si conocen la condición de infiltrados de Pepa y Lucas, o si pretenden contactar con ellos o si por el contrario tendríamos que arriesgarnos y que fuesen ellos dos los que tratasen de contactar con los Dunkel. No se que camino coger.

D.L: ¿Sabéis como salieron de la casa?

Gonzalo: Hay un acceso al aparcamiento de la urbanización desde el sótano de la casa. Debieron marchar por allí.

D.L: En coche...

Gonzalo: Desconocemos el coche que usaron para marchar. No hemos permitido que se muevan los que quedan.. he traído las fotografías que se han sacado de los coches que quedan allí a lo mejor Pepa o Lucas tienen alguna idea pero estoy estancado...

D.L: ¿Quieres mi consejo Gonzalo?

Gonzalo: Por favor

D.L : No es un consejo de ex-comisario, es un consejo de padre y suegro preocupado. No contacte con ellos, búsqueles, no sabemos que es lo que saben y contactar con ellos podría ser peligroso. No quiero que Pepa y Lucas corran mas peligro. Es preferible esperar a ver si ellos intentan establecer contacto con alguno de ellos.

Gonzalo: ¿Y mientras?

D.L: Mientras ellos dos tendrán cuidado y estoy seguro que encontrareis algo con lo que poder encontrarles.

Gonzalo: No se como...

D.L: Pepa ahora duerme pero estoy seguro de que se acuerda de algo. En algún sitio tendrán que estar.

Gonzalo: Ya he mandado sus fotos y datos a todas las fronteras incluso a los peajes de carretera pero no creo que sean tan tontos como para usar sus verdaderas identidades.

D.L: Esperé a que despierte Miranda, ha estado viviendo con ellos a lo mejor..

Gonzalo: Hemos encontrado documentación falsa en la casa pero para la mujer e hijo de Henrik.. no me puedo creer que se fuera dejándolos allí...

D.L: No todo el mundo antepone la familia a su persona

Pasaron media hora estudiando cada una de las pruebas y fotografías de la casa de los Dunkel. Se habían encontrado toda la droga, armas sin registrar y documentación falsa. Había suficiente para detenerles pero no tenían ni idea de su paradero ni siquiera una ligera idea de a donde podían haber huido.

Entonces Pepa apareció con sus sorts y la corta camiseta que utilizaba para dormir por la puerta del salón.

D.L: ¡Miranda por dios no ve que tenemos visita! ¡Tápese!

Pepa: ¿Gonzalo? ¿A pasado algo?

Gonzalo: No, ese es el problema, no hay ningún avance. Esperaba que o tu o Lucas pudieseis echar una mano.

Pepa: Claro, voy a ponerme algo... menos cómodo.

Gonzalo: Claro.

Avanzaron, poco pero algo avanzaron. Los días que Pepa había pasado en casa de los Dunkel habían servido de algo. Habían ido a por la moto al garaje aquella mañana y llevaba días fijándose en cada detalle que veía en aquella casa. En las fotos que le había enseñado Gonzalo echó en falta una furgoneta renault express negra. Una tartana vieja. También recordó un comentario de la mujer de Henrik sobre una casa que tenían en Portugal a la que quería mudarse aunque claro debido a los negocios de su familia tenia que quedarse allí... Tendrían que salir del país y en cuanto lo intentasen ellos lo sabrían pero se acordó de aquella conversación y quien sabe a lo mejor seria útil.

Era poco lo que tenían. Modelo y color de el posible vehículo que utilizaron en la huida y media matricula, y una casa en Portugal.

Gonzalo llamó a Povedilla para pedirle que localizase todas las renault express negras registradas y se marcho a casa de Lucas a ver si este podía decirle algo mas.


	55. Chapter 55

El caso estaba en punto muerto y todos empezaban a impacientarse. Lucas daba vueltas sin parar en casa, estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes no le sentaba bien. Al menos Sarita sabia como calmarle.

Pepa, Pepa se había encaramado al sofá de casa de Don Lorenzo y a pesar de haberlo intentado no había recordado nada mas desde que Gonzalo se había ido a casa de Lucas hace unas horas.

Cansado de verla tirada en el sofá Don Lorenzo decidió hacer algo por el bien de las chicas. Ais.. con lo poco que le gustaba a el hacer de celestino.. pero menos le gustaba ver a su hija y a la despotenciada de Miranda de aquella guisa. Que si bien Silvia podía ir a su casa sabia que aun se estaban acomodando su nieta y ella en su casa pues había ido a verlas alguna vez. Pero es imposible acomodarse cuando se tienen visitas constantes. Rita y Povedilla, Mariano y Marina, Paco, Curtis, Kike, Sara, Aitor y Gonzalo y Lola a quienes tuvo que echar mentando a sus santísimos la ultima vez que estuvo allí pues parecía que se habían atrincherado en casa de su hija pequeña.

Sabia perfectamente que todas aquellas visitas alagaban a su Silvita pero también sabia que la visita de Pepa era la que mas necesitaba. En fin.. El no es muy cocinillas y precaviendo el hombre para no arruinarlo todo decidió encargar la cena.

No solo fue la cena lo que encargo. Ya que se había planteado hacer aquello lo haría bien y si no podían ir a cenar a un restaurante el traería el restaurante a casa para ellas. ¿Y que es un restaurante sin camareros?

Llamo a Lola, claro esta no la contó todo lo que pretendía pues se hubiera enfadado por no haber participado preparando la cena.. pero si iba a humillarse cuanto menos gente lo supiera mejor..

Ya tenia casi todo lo necesario, incluso había preparado en su habitación un capazo para que durmiera la niña. Ahora solo tenia que pedir a Silvia que viniese a casa y levantar a Pepa del sofá.

Primero llamaría a su hija, no seria complicado convencerla de venir pues sabia que Pepa estaba aquí.

Sin que la remolona que estaba medio dormida en el sofá se percatase Don Lorenzo había llamado a Silvia y en una hora estaría allí. Al final parecía que todo lo que había preparado durante el día saldría bien. Solo tenia que despertar a Miranda...

D.L: ¡Miranda!

Pepa: - desperezándose – mmmmmmmmmm ¿Si?

D.L: ¡levántese de ahí cojones! ¡Que no esta de vacaciones!

Pepa: ¿Y que pretende que haga? No puedo salir de casa...

D.L: Esta usted en mi casa! Levántese, duchese y póngase mona leñe!

Pepa: ¿Que me ponga mona?

D.L: ¡Pues claro! ¡No pienso permitir que hoy también cene cualquier cosa tirada en el sofá... hoy se viste, se pone mona si y cena sentada a la mesa como una señorita!

Pepa: ¿Y cual es el motivo?

D.L: Tiene dos opciones.. hacerme caso o aguantar a mis santísimos.. y ya me conoce...

Pepa: Esta bien..ais.. lo que hay que aguantar...

La sonrisa que tenia Lorenzo en la cara cuando Pepa se metió a la ducha era única, una mezcla de felicidad y travesura. La misma que pone un niño que a escondidas de sus padres hace alguna trastada. En cambio el sabia que si se enfadaban por aquello (cosa que dudaba) se lo agradecerían después.

Puso la mesa, saco el mantel elegante, la cubertería fina, velas.. le dio un aire romántico a su sala de estar dejando la lampara a media luz.

La cena tan solo necesitaba calentarse y de eso ya se encargaría cuando las dos estuviesen sentadas a la mesa.

El también tenia que vestirse y justo cuando estaba terminando sintió como Pepa salia de la ducha y se dirigía a la que antes fue la habitación de su Silvita. Se aseguró de que Pepa había cerrado la puerta y sin que le viera salio de su cuarto y se encerró en la cocina a la espera de su hija.

Silvia no tardó mucho en llegar y claro está no venia sola. La pequeña Alex también estaba impaciente y nerviosa al otro lado de la puerta esperando a que su abuelito abriese la puerta.

Pepa escucho el timbre y se dirigio a la sala de estar en busca de Don Lorenzo, ella no podía abrir la puerta. Para su sorpresa se lo encontro sonriendo vestido de camarero.

D.L: No diga nada Miranda!, hoy no, hoy comportese como un caballero en una primera cita con mi hija!

Pepa: Pero..

D.L: Sh.... no se preocupe por nada yo desapareceré..

Y se dio la vuelta, Don Lorenzo vestido de camarero abrió la puerta y recibió a las dos preciosidades que aguardaban al otro lado.

D.L: Buenas noches señoritas. Pasen y pónganse cómodas. Me llamo Lorenzo y esta noche seré su camarero. Permitame el abrigo. Pasen, las esperan al fondo.

La cara de Silvia no tenia desperdicio. Miraba incrédula y confundida a su padre. A que venia todo esto? ¿Era cosa de Pepa? No, debía serlo de su padre porque le conocía bien y no se hubiera vestido de camarero solo porque Pepa se lo pidiese.. fuese de quien fuese la idea le gustaba.

Silvia: Pepa tu...

Pepa: No tenia ni idea, ha sido tu padre

Silvia: Vaya...

Pepa: ¿Que tal todo? - reclinándose para ver a la pequeñaja - ¿Que tal enana? ¿Me has echado de menos?

Silvia: Ambas lo hemos echo.

Pepa: ¿Puedo?

Silvia: Mientras no la hagas rabiar..

Pepa: Silvia por favor.. en serio me crees capaz?

Silvia: No se no se...

Pepa: - con la niña en brazos- Ais pero es que mira que eres condenadamente guapa! Normal con la madre que tienes...

D.L: Señoritas avísenme cuando quieran cenar.

Silvia: ¡Papa!

D.L: ¿Papa? No no esta noche yo tan solo soy un camarero y tengo que advertirlas que mis servicios solo están disponibles para dos horas.. después he de marchar...

Pepa: ¿y donde pretende ir Don Lorenzo?

D.L: Que no se interesen por mi cojones que esta noche solo soy el camarero si lo se no me visto así de ridículo y preparo toda esta tingala! Con mis santísimos! Con mis santísimos voy a ir!

Pepa: Solo me preocupaba por usted.. y gracias por todo.

Silvia: Gracias papa

D.L: Ya me las daréis mañana hoy solo soy el camare... ais pero que mona mi nieta..yo creo que sabe que soy el abuelo a que si cosita linfa!

Silvia: - al oído de Pepa – No tiene remedio.

Ambas comenzaron a reír y Lorenzo se percato por que.

D.L: Si es que es tan guapa que es imposible no.... ejem.. ¿queréis cenar?

Silvia: Por mi bien, la verdad que tengo habré. ¿Pepa?

Antes de que Pepa contestase Lorenzo ya se había metido a la cocina a prepararlo todo.

Pepa: Dios yo espero que no haya cocinado el...

Silvia: Si algo nos aprecia espero que no jejejejejeje . Mírala, se ha quedado dormida en tus brazos.

Pepa: Si, mejor la echas a dormir.

Silvia: No creo que dure mucho.. se levantará luego con hambre.

Pepa: Cenemos nosotras antes entonces.


	56. Chapter 56

No fueron muchas las palabras que se dijeron aquella noche. Que es lo que podían decirse cuando se conocían tan bien, cuando los pensamientos de una resultaban trasparentes para la otra.

Una primera cita, que idea la de Don Lorenzo. Pero tenia razón, era necesario pasar por ello, necesario para darse cuenta que ya no podían por mucho que quisiesen volver a vivir aquella emoción de los primeros días, esa ilusión por conocerse realmente esas mariposas en el estómago antes de verse, esas dudas de ¿que pensará?, ¿le gustara? Y todas esas preguntas e inseguridades que surgen en los comienzos y que con el tiempo se superan.

Poco a poco y sobre seguro habían dicho. ¿Pero cómo hacer eso? Cómo empezar de nuevo si no podían hacerlo desde el principio y tampoco podían retomar la relación que tenían hace años?

Y allí estaban, cenando a media luz la comida que les servía su camarero particular que al mismo tiempo hacía de niñero y que cuando no se precisaban sus servicios velaba el sueño de su nieta.

Sus miradas se cruzaban y con ellas conversaciones inaudibles a oídos ajenos.

Las miradas furtivas de Pepa delataban su deseo por la pelirroja y esta última era consciente de ello y alagada respondía a cada una de ellas con una sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo Silvia también miraba a Pepa, pero su mirada no era simple deseo, también mostraba algo de preocupación.

Pepa la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cual era la causa de lo que perturbaba a su princesa y comprendía el tinte de preocupación de su mirada pues a ella la inquietaba del mismo modo.

Por fin, cuando la cena concluía Pepa decidió dejar escapar con forma de palabras lo que sus ojos habían conversado durante toda la cena.

Pepa: Esto me resulta más complicado de lo que pensaba.

Silvia: Nos costara tiempo volver a encontrar nuestro ritmo.

Pepa: - Mirando a la pequeñaja que dormía en brazos de su abuelo – Como vamos ha hacerlo si no puedo salir de estas cuatro paredes. Como vamos a complementar nuestras vidas de nuevo si ya no son solo nuestras.

Silvia: Pepa mírame, no se como pero es lo que quiero. Me conoces, yo soy de pensar 10 veces algo antes de hacerlo soy así excepto cuando estas a mi lado. Porque cuando lo estás no tiene sentido pensar porque piense lo que piense mi necesidad de ti es tan fuerte que no puedo con ella.

Pepa: Vaya pelirroja... vas a conseguir que me ruborice...

Silvia: - Haciéndose la ofendida – a, yo aquí dejando escapar un trocito de mí y tú..

Pepa: Ya me conoces… en el fondo soy una sensiblona pero.. me cuesta admitirlo

Silvia: Si si y demostrarlo, que arrancas tu y cuando consigues que me emocione echas el freno..

Pepa: Yo no echo ningún freno, soy más de hablar sin palabras.

Silvia: Que me vas a contar...

Aunque las dos se morían por un acercamiento, por un mínimo contacto o una caricia aquel no era el momento. Pero a pesar de que sus cuerpos no llegasen a tocarse se regalaron mutuamente una media sonrisa que las altero por dentro.

Si no hubiese estado Lorenzo en la habitación, si tampoco estuviera la niña, si las circunstancias hubiesen sido otras haría tiempo que hubiesen dejado aquella mesa para disfrutar en compañía del calor que desprenderían sus caricias.

Lamentablemente Lorenzo estaba allí con la niña en los brazos y ninguna de las dos dio paso a los instintos que empujaban al acercamiento.

La cena había concluido y como buen camarero Lorenzo se encargo de recogerlo todo permitiendo a las chicas disfrutar de un momento familiar.

La pequeña se había despertado y reclamaba a su madre.

A Pepa le fascinaba aquella escena y aquella vez formó parte de ella. Si bien Alex estaba en brazos de su madre enganchada a su pecho, Silvia se había acomodado recostada en Pepa y esta desde arriba contemplaba la belleza de las dos mujeres de su vida. Porque ahora eran dos.

Pepa: No me será difícil acostumbrarme a esto.

Silvia: Pepa.. Alex crecerá, no tendré que darle el pecho siempre.

Pepa: Lo sé, lo sé.. Quería decir que...

Silvia: Se lo que querías decir y si realmente me quieres...

Pepa: ¬¬' ¿Lo dudas?

Silvia: No, solo quería decir que..

Pepa: Que ahora sois dos. Sí, lo sé.

Tras unos momentos de silencio entre ambas en los que Pepa acariciaba el hombro de Silvia mientras ambas contemplaban a la pequeña pelirroja Silvia volvió la mirada hacia Pepa.

Silvia: Pepa....

Pepa: Dime princesa.

Silvia: Vaya pensé que ahora la princesita era Alex y yo había ascendido a reina...

Pepa: No me sale.. tú siempre has sido mi princesa y si ahora también esta la pequeña princesita pero..¿No puedo tener dos princesas? Venga.. por fa...

Silvia: jejejej claro que puedes. Pero solo dos e! Solo ella y yo!

Pepa: Claro tonta.

Silvia: Pepa..

Pepa: Dime.

Silvia: Se que mi padre te ha pedido que te comportes como un caballero en una primera cita y bueno eso para el implica... en fin.... ¿podrías olvidarte de lo que te ha dicho y darme un beso?

No hubo respuesta. Con cuidado, sin romper la conexión de sus miradas sus bocas fueron acercándose la una a la otra lentamente. Al primer roce un leve escalofrío recorrió sus cuerpos. Por un momento ambas quedaron petrificadas, quietas, disfrutando de aquel contacto que llevaban tanto tiempo anhelando. Lentamente, el cerebro de Pepa consiguió que su cuerpo reaccionara a aquella sensación tan gratificante que era el contacto de sus labios haciendo que su mano acariciase con ternura la mejilla de Silvia.

Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin y a pesar de que las dos se hubieran quedado eternamente sumergidas en aquel suave beso, no pudo ser así.

D.L: Chicas yo... uis, perdón, perdón... solo quería decir que yo ya he acabado y que me voy a casa de Lola.

Silvia: Gracias por todo papá.

D.L: Anda anda si no he hecho nada... eso sí.. Agradecería que no.. que no contaseis que yo... bueno...

Pepa: ¿Bromea no? ¿Y no enseñar a toda la comisaría la foto que tengo en el móvil de usted vestido de camarero?

D.L: ¡Que! ¡Yo me preocupo por vosotras, preparo una cena, bien no he cocinando pero me he preocupado de sorprenderos a las dos y así me lo agradeces! ¡Por mis santísimos Miranda! ¡Por mis santísimos cojones que no vuelvo ha hacer nada por vosotras!

Pepa: Relájese Don Lorenzo, relájese que le va a salir una ulcera... tan solo era una broma!

Silvia: Papa...que has sobresaltado a la niña...

D.L: Lo siento lo siento pequeña no pasa nada... si es que la despotenciada esta me toma el pelo y .... no tiene remedio.... que cruz.. que cruz nos ha tocado pequeña...anda un besín al abuelo que se va...Hasta mañana chicas.

Pepa: ¿Y a mi no me da un besín?

D.L: A usted.. a usted... no me caliente.....- Dándole un beso a Silvia – Hasta mañana.

Silvia: Dios Pepa.. como te gusta provocarle.

Pepa: En el fondo le gusta.. se ríe con mis ocurrencias lo se...

Silvia: En una cosa tiene razón...

Pepa: ¿En que?

Silvia: No tienes remedio...

Pepa: Culpable. jejejeje

Y volvió a aparecer en ellas esa mirada, esa con la que se delataban mutuamente las ganas de compartirlo todo. Pero esta vez fueron interrumpidas mucho antes de que alguna de las dos pudiese reaccionar a la mirada de la otra. La pequeña Alex reclamaba la atención. Y como negarse a complacer a criatura tan bella como ella.

Silvia: Quieres...

Pepa: Que si quiero que...

Silvia: Cógela, sujétala contra ti. Así. - dejando a Alex incorporada contra Pepa permitiendo que su cabeza asomase por encima del hombro de esta.

Claro que Silvia ya sabia que pasaría, la pequeña eructaría y no podría evitar manchar a Pepa..

Pepa: Pero.... Alex! Jajajaja

Silvia se reía también

Pepa: Lo has echo a posta... serás...

Silvia: Yo también te quiero..

Pepa: jejejeje eres increíble.

Silvia: Anda déjamela y ve a lavarte.

Pepa: ¿Lavarme? No no es la primera vez que me mancha esta canija y no se por que me da que no será la ultima.. esto es memorable! Esto no se limpia!

Silvia: Anda no me seas... que si te dejo también guardaras el primer pañal que le cambies...

Pepa: Em.... vale... iré a lavarme.. tienes razón.. no es higiénico... pero lo que no podrás evitar es que guarde la pinza del cordón cuando se le caiga...

Silvia: ¿La pinza? Pero...

Pepa: Si, se que es raro pero quiero guardarla, llevarla siempre conmigo no se... puede que sea una tontería pero...

Silvia: no es ninguna tontería Pepa, es un gesto precioso.

Y antes de marchare a cambiarse de camiseta, (¿no iba a estar en una cita con la camiseta sucia no? Es lo bueno de estar en casa.) se inclino sobre la pequeña, que estaba en brazos de Silvia, y la besó en la cabecita.

Se giro y antes de darse la vuelta completamente vio la expresión que tenia Silvia en la cara. Una expresión que trasmitía un ¡¿Y yo que?!.

Se volvió a girar y después de besarla dijo. Para ti también hay princesa...

Cuando Pepa regresó a la sala Silvia y Alex no estaban allí. Pero en seguida salió de su asombro al escuchar ruido en la habitación de Don Lorenzo y sin pensarlo dos veces entro a la habitación encontrándose a Silvia acunando a la pequeña.

Pepa: - Casi en un susurro - ¿Se puede?

Silvia: Claro, pasa

Pepa: No me canso de mirarla es preciosa, se parece tanto a ti...

Silvia: ¿y a quien quieres que se parezca?

Pepa: Mientras no saque el carácter de su abuelo...

Silvia: Oye..

Pepa: Si , si, que es tu padre.. lo se...lo creas o no a mi también me importa el cascarrabias de tu padre..

Silvia: Lo se, el también te aprecia.

Pepa: Lo se, ha hecho mucho por mí.

Silvia: Por las dos.

Pepa: Se ha quedado dormida, que cucada.

Silvia: Cariño.. la baba.. te voy a tener que poner uno de sus baberos cuando la mires..

Pepa: - Roja de vergüenza – ¿No hemos tenido suficiente con tu padre vestido de camarero que ahora también me quieres disfrazar a mí? Por cierto... ¿Cariño?

Ahora era Silvia la que estaba roja de vergüenza.

Silvia: yo.. em.. no se.. me ha salido así.

Pepa: Anda ven aquí.

Y ambas se sentaron en la cama a contemplar a Alex que dormía plácidamente en el capazo que había preparado su abuelo para ella.

Poco a poco se fueron acomodando en la cama hasta acabar tumbadas una al lado de la otra enzarzadas en un abrazo.

Pronto los besos se abrieron camino entre ellas, suaves, lentos y tiernos. Disfrutaban de aquel momento que las habían regalado. Las manos permanecían inmóviles apoyadas en el cuerpo de la otra hasta que por sí solas decidieron que aquel contacto era insuficiente.

Las caricias comenzaron a acompañar a los besos, las manos recorrían con dulzura cada centímetro accesible de la piel. Piel que se erizaba al paso de aquellas manos.

El tiempo que permanecieron sumergidas en aquel baile de caricias y besos no puede determinarse. Pudieron ser horas o quizá minutos pero en algún momento en aquella cama el amor comenzó a convertirse en pasión y la ropa comenzó a sobrar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaban la una de la otra y las dos querían saborear cada instante, cada segundo cada caricia. Lentamente las manos de Silvia cansadas del tacto de la piel visible de la morena comenzaron su expedición por el interior de la camiseta de Pepa y poco a poco se desprendieron de ella.

La camiseta de Silvia tampoco permaneció mucho rato en su lugar y fue a parar junto con la de Pepa a un rincón de la habitación.

Pronto las bocas comenzaron a sentir envidia de las manos y desearon saborear aquello que estas habían acariciado antes abandonando la boca de la otra. Y ya no solo eran las manos las que acariciaban la piel de la otra.

Las bocas habían invadido el lugar de las manos y estas buscaban nuevos sitios que conquistar. Para ello tuvieron que deshacerse de las restantes vestimentas que no tardaron en desaparecer.

La temperatura en la habitación había aumentado unos grados y ellas eran las responsables.

Completamente sin ropa y pegadas una a la otra sus miradas se cruzaron y sus ojos no pudieron posar la vista en ningún otro lugar. Imantados por el brillo de los ojos de la otra ambas dejaron que sus cuerpos se demostrasen todo lo que con palabras no se podía decir.

En algún momento entre caricia y caricia sus respiraciones comenzaron a ser más agitadas y sus cuerpos ansiaron dejar de ser dos para ser uno.

Sucumbiendo a los deseos del cuerpo ambas penetraron en el cuerpo de la otra haciendo que la temperatura aumentara más, que las respiraciones fuesen mas entre cortadas y sus cuerpos se agitasen hasta no poder soportarlo más y culminar con el más pleno de los orgasmos.


	57. Chapter 57

Amanecía y unos cabellos morenos se dejaban ver por encima de la almohada.

Silvia no podía evitar sonreír al comprobar que Pepa mantenía la costumbre de taparse casi hasta las orejas cuando tenia frió.

La verdad es que ella también tenia algo de frió. Se había despertado por la niña y no había podido volver a dormirse.

Se levantó de la cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y subió el termostato.

No fue el movimiento de Silvia lo que despertó a Pepa sino su ausencia. Dio la vuelta en la cama palpando con la mano pues sus ojos aun eran sensibles a la luz.

Silvia que volvía a la cama aprovechó para sorprenderla por la espalda.

Silvia: ¿Me buscabas?

Pepa: ummmmmm si. ¿Donde estabas?

Silvia: Subiendo la temperatura. Te sigues tapando hasta las orejas cuando tienes frió.

Pepa: - Acercándose a Silvia insinuante - ¿Y solo se te ocurre esa manera de hacerme entrar en calor?

Silvia: La única que no despertaría a la niña.

Pepa: Esta profundamente dormida.....

Silvia: Si claro como no has sido tu la que la ha vuelto a dormir hace una hora...tu si que dormías profundamente.

Pepa: ¿Llevas una hora despierta?

Silvia asintió con la cabeza y se recostó en la cama.

Silvia: - Seria - Llevo una hora mirándote y pensando en ti.

Pepa: - Sonriendo - ¿En mi?

Silvia: - Seguía seria – Si, bueno en que con todo lo que ha pasado.. no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar. Bueno si, no se.

Pepa: - Dejando de sonreír - ¿Que es lo que pasa Silvia?

Silvia: Nada, no importa.

Pepa: ¬¬' Importa. Que pasa....

Silvia: Hemos pasado una buena noche, no quiero que se estropee..

Pepa: Por favor.. dime que pasa.. me estas preocupando.

Silvia: No es nada de veras. Tan solo.. no se.. me he dado cuenta de que ahora se porque te marchaste y que volviste pero....Bueno yo me quedé en San Antonio, en mi trabajo de siempre y con mi gente trate de olvidarte Pepa trate de rehacer mi vida con Gonzalo y bueno tu ya lo sabes.. pero yo no se de ti. Es como si me faltase un capitulo de tu vida, el capitulo que cuenta que fue de ti desde que te perdí hasta que te volví a encontrar.

Pepa: Yo también lo intente Silvia. Dejé la policía como bien sabes. Me puse a trabajar de camarera en un pub. Era una autómata. Me levantaba al medio día, comía algo, me duchaba y me iba a trabajar. Pasaba casi todo el tiempo durmiendo. Deseando que la vida pasase y mirarla desde fuera como alguien que va al cine a ver la película de su propia vida. No podía seguir así. Un día decidí vestirme con una falsa sonrisa y dejar que la vida me arrastrase con ella. Comencé a ver a la gente que tenia al rededor, a conocerles a aprenderme los nombres de los clientes a los que había estado sirviendo tantas noches y que antes no les prestaba atención. Seguía vacía por dentro pero ya no era una autómata, me había convertido en una marioneta y la vida manejaba mis hilos.

Silvia: Debió ser muy duro....

Pepa: Poco a poco dejo de serlo. Fui ocultando en un rincón todo aquello que hacia que me odiase por lo que había echo. Fui tratando de ocultar todo recuerdo de Madrid, todo recuerdo de la familia y todo recuerdo tuyo. Trate de empezar una nueva vida y creí haberlo conseguido con Laura. Pero a pesar de teneros ocultos de vez en cuando aparecíais de nuevo y entonces yo dejaba de ser aquel yo que trataba de ser para volver a ser la yo autómata.

Silvia: Nunca me dijiste que ....

Pepa: Tu lo intentaste con Gonzalo, yo con Laura. Si deseé que funcionara pero estaba predestinado para no hacerlo. Como iba a funcionar cuando yo me negaba parte de mi. Cuando yo sufría al recordarme. Al recordar lo que amaba.

La mirada de Silvia reflejaba preocupación, lamento y consuelo. Cuando supo lo que realmente había pasado supuso que Pepa lo pasaría mal pero oírselo contar, contar lo que puede ser descrito de una situación así. Silvia comenzaba a odiarse por haberla odiado, por haberla culpado de todo, por no haber estado a su lado.

Pepa: Laura lo sabia. Sabia que había una parte de mi que yo me guardaba y no sabia porque. Con el tiempo e insistencia y apoyo consiguió saber algo mas de mi antiguo yo. Supo que era policía, pero no supo el motivo de que lo dejase. Supo que tengo un hermano que se llama Paco que estaba casado con Loca y que el padre de esta era el comisario. También supo lo que me dolía recordarte a ti. No hizo falta que le dijese porque.

Silvia: Tendré que darle las gracias algún día.

Pepa: Yo también debería hacerlo. Se porto muy bien conmigo. Y me alegro de que me dejara. No me mal interpretes yo me sentía protegida a su lado, sentía que tenia una vida, me sentía menos perdida. Pero al dejarme me abrió los ojos. Me recordó que era lo que realmente quería.

Silvia: ¿Y que era?

Pepa: Volver a ser yo. Volver a ser Pepa Miranda. Volver a ti.

Silvia: Tendré que regalarle una botellita de vino o algo para acompañar el agradecimiento jejeje

Pepa: La verdad es que no la he llamado desde que llegue a aquí.... soy un desastre...

Silvia: Con todo lo que ha pasado es normal Pepa.

Pepa: ¿Tuve suerte sabes?

Silvia: ¿De que?

Pepa: De poder recuperarte. Cuando vine a Madrid no pensaba decírselo a nadie. Pero ya ves me encontré a Sara. La vida volvía a manejar mis hilos y decidió que también tu padre me encontrará. Yo me contentaba con mirarte desde lejos y verte feliz con Gonzalo. Por mucho que a mi me matase no ser yo quien estuviese a tu lado me gustaba pensar que me habías superado.

Silvia: Lo intenté. Realmente aun no recuerdo como acabé con Gonzalo. Recuerdo que volcaba toda mi rabia, mi ira y mi odio en el trabajo. Gonzalo estuvo ahí para apoyarme y una vez mas intentamos algo que estaba claro que no iba a funcionar.

Silvia se aparto de Pepa y se inclino sobre la niña para ver como estaba. Seguía durmiendo. Al girarse dijo:

Silvia: Gracias por contármelo.

Pepa: Gracias por escucharme.

El beso que siguió a esas dos frases de agradecimiento fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono de Pepa.

Pepa: Dime Lucas.

Lucas: Me acaba de llamar Gonzalo. Han encontrado la furgoneta. Falso rastro, es de unos vecinos. Seguimos sin saber nada.

Pepa: ¿No han podido robarla?

Lucas: No, la conducía el dueño que había ido a ver a su madre a Toledo.

Pepa: Pues estamos como al principio.

Lucas: Pepa.. es un poco arriesgado pero..no se si podemos hacer mas...La casa esta vigilada dia y noche y Montoya me ha propuesto ir a no se a ver si nosotros que hemos estado allí vemos algo relevante que ha ellos se les ha pasado por alto..Si quieres voy tan solo yo.

Pepa: Iremos los dos.

Lucas: Ok, se lo diré a Gonzalo entonces. Cuando sepa algo te llamo.

Pepa: Vale, hasta luego.

Silvia: ¿Algo nuevo?

Pepa: Seguíamos la pista de la furgoneta que faltaba del garaje pero se la habia llevardo el dueño para ir a ver a su madre a Toledo..

Silvia: Vaya....

Pepa: Si, vamos a ir a la casa a ver si encontramos algo...

Silvia: ¿Es seguro?

Pepa: Esta vigilado

Silvia: Iré con vosotros.

Pepa: No.

Silvia: Pepa...

Pepa: No Silvia, tu te quedas aquí con Alex. Estas de baja.

Silvia: Alex se queda con mi padre, le hará ilusión.

Pepa: Silvia por favor...


	58. Chapter 58

Pepa estaba preparando el desayuno cuando Don Lorenzo apareció por la puerta de la cocina.

D.L: Buenos días. Traigo churritos y sobaicos de casa Lola.

Pepa: Buenos días. Muchas gracias. Voy a avisar a Silvia y decirle que ha llegado.

D.L: Quite quite ya voy yo que no soy cojo, cojones!

Pepa: De acuerdo.. está en su cuarto.

D.L: -pensando mientras camina por el pasillo- En mi cama...dios con la niña al lado… en mi cama no por favor..

Pero no sirvió de nada...cuando entro a su cuarto y vio la cama desecha asumió como pudo que sí, habían mancillado su cama

D.L: Buenos días hija.

Silvia: - levantándose de la cama - ¡Papá!

D.L: - Ignorando la reacción de su hija y que tan solo llevaba una camiseta puesta. - ¿Cómo está mi nietecita linda?

Silvia: Dormida.

D.L: He traído el desayuno y he hablado con Gonzalo. Vendrá en media hora. (te lo digo para que te vistas, que te va a entrar un costipao...y la otra.. la otra al menos lleva esos minipantaloncitos que tapan menos que un cinturón pero al menos lleva algo leñe!)

Silvia: Vale papa, ahora voy. Lleva a la niña al comedor pero no la zarandees mucho!

D.L: Está bien.

Llegó al arrastrando el capazo hasta allí gracias a las rueditas que tenia el carrito ese que había comprado. "Hice bien en comprarlo con ruedas" pensó. Dejó a la niña durmiendo y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba Pepa.

D.L: - Al oído de Pepa – Más le vale cambiar las sabanas........

Pepa, que no había sentido a su suegro entrar en la cocina pego un bote que se le cayó el café que sujetaba encima manchándose la camiseta.

Pepa: Dios Don Lorenzo! Que susto leñe! Dios como quema! - Saliendo de la cocina ya porque quemaba, gritó- ¡Voy a cambiarme y descuide, cambiaré las sabanas!

Al entrar al baño quitándose la camiseta.

Silvia: Pero que demonios...

Pepa: Tu padre que me ha pegado un susto… - Mientras se limpiaba – Ha entrado sigilosamente a la cocina y me ha dicho al oído que cambie las sabanas.

Silvia: Dios..

Pepa: jejej no te preocupes pelirroja en peores situaciones se ha encontrado… ¿o no te acuerdas de las instrucciones del ikea?

Silvia: Eso es una cosa pero .. Pepa.. en su cama Pepa.. dios...

Pepa: - Abrazándola por la espalda - Que si hace falta le compro un colchón nuevo no te preocupes.

Silvia: ais... anda cambiémonos y salgamos que Gonzalo estará al llegar.

Pepa: ¿Gonzalo?

Silvia: Eso me ha dicho mi padre.. querrá hablar contigo..

Gonzalo llegó, babeo un poco al ver a la niña y se sentaron a desayunar.

Fue un desayuno tranquilo hasta que Gonzalo le dijo a Pepa que esa misma tarde irían a la casa. Que la recogerían en el portal y la llevarían hasta allí junto con Lucas en un coche k. A pesar de que Don Lorenzo se opuso en primer lugar acabó aceptando, pero lo que no permitió fue que su hija les acompañase.

Ya estaba todo preparado. Esa misma tarde volverían a casa de los Dunkel con la esperanza de encontrar algo que pudiera indicarles un posible paradero.


	59. Chapter 59

No se qué esperaban que encontrásemos en esa casa. Nada, el CSI ya lo había mirado todo. Todo estaba etiquetado y clasificado, hasta la última de las cucharas del cajón de la cocina y el último calcetín de la ropa interior de la mujer de Henrik.

Nos habían sacado de casa, nos habían llevado hasta allí en un coche, habían tomado un montón de precauciones para no encontrar nada nuevo en aquella casa. Y lo que mas me molestaba, me habían alejado de ella.

Tan solo habían sido unas horas pero las horas sin ella.... las horas sin ella a mi lado no son horas, son días. Y es que tan solo han pasado 4 horas desde que me separe de ella, de ellas, de mis princesas, de mi vida. Porque ahora es en lo que se han convertido. Puede que el miedo me paralice, pero es miedo a perderlas, miedo a no tener el control, miedo a que los factores externos vuelvan a cambiar el rumbo de nuestra existencia. Miedo a volver a ser una marioneta, una autómata. Pero no puedo vivir dependiendo de ese miedo. La quiero, las quiero y ese miedo siempre estará ahí. Sólo tengo que aprender a llevarlo conmigo, a compartirlo con ella, hacerla saber que la quiero y que lo que mas temo es perderla.

Y aquí me encuentro yo sumida en mis pensamientos esperando a que me lleven de regreso a ella. Pero Gonzalo esta hablando por teléfono. Hay novedades, parece ser que les han localizado. Creo que el reencuentro va a tener que esperar y eso no me hace ninguna gracia.

Gonzalo también lo está pasando mal. El pobre es tan bueno que no dice nada. Pero solo hace falta ver como mira a Alex, como su mirada se enternece y entristece al mismo tiempo para entender que la quiere, que aunque respete la decisión de Silvia a él le encantaría confirmar que Alex es hija suya.. Ni siquiera puso objeciones cuando en el registro Silvia puso padre desconocido... No tiene que ser fácil para él tampoco...

Gonzalo: ¿Toledo? Será.... ¡Nos han tomado el pelo! ¡Seguirles! ¡No levantéis sospechas no sabemos si son ellos pero no les perdáis!

El grito de Gonzalo ha acabado por sacarme del trance.

Pepa: ¿Qué pasa?

Gonzalo: ¡El muy cabrón del vecinito... que iba a ver a su madre… claro que iba a ver a su madre, y al mismo tiempo ayuda a huir a los Dunkel!

Pepa: ¿Estás seguro?

Gonzalo: ¡Para nada! Pero todo apunta a que si... me acaban de llamar de la comisaria de Toledo... ¡creen haberles visto entre los miembros del circo!

Lucas: ¡Venga ya! ¿En un circo? Dios lo que faltaba… de payasos... pintura por toda la cara y barbas postizas... ¡Pues yo no me infiltro de hombre bala e!

Gonzalo: ¡No digas estupideces Fernández! ¡Pepa y tu a casa! ¡Seguís en peligro! No pueden reconoceros, nosotros nos ocupamos.

Pepa: Por mi ningún problema pero que pretendes hacer, ¿infiltrar a Rita de mujer barbuda y a Kike y Curtis de payasos?

Gonzalo: ¡Lo que haga o deje de hacer es cosa mía, vosotros a casita cojones!

Y una vez en el coche Lucas y yo nos miramos....

Lucas: Aprendió bien la lección de tu suegro… dios... un poco mas de tiempo y mini-Loren....

Curtis nos lleva hasta casa, vamos los tres en silencio pendientes de lo que dicen por la radio. Van a ponerle seguimiento al vecinito, Aitor y Sara se encargarán de seguirle. Y si, parece que los que se desplazaran a Toledo serán los de la unidad de Paco. Lástima no poder estar presentes. Sería digno de ver a mi hermano haciendo el payaso.

Ya estamos en frente de la casa de Lucas. Una despedida rápida, y visto y no visto ya está en el portal. Como se nota que este muchacho las ha pasado canutas en algún operativo... canutas es decir poco... si hasta le dimos por muerto... anda que arrancarse un dedo del pie... sólo a mi hermano a Mariano y a Lucas se les podía ocurrir algo como eso... pero gracias a dios funcionó.

Y yo vuelvo a estar tan metida en mis pensamientos que Curtis tiene que insistir para que le preste atención.

Curtis: Pepa!! Pepa ostias que ya hemos llegado! A saber en que estarías pensando....

Pepa: Curtis te has confundido, estamos en el portal de Silvia.

Curtis: Yo solo sigo órdenes... El comisario es el que manda...

Pepa: pero...

Curtis: Como diría tu querido suegro... ni pero ni pera ni peral! Ale! Cagando melodías que no tengo todo el día! Que tengo que aprender a hacer eso de los malabares con 4 bolitas...

Pepa: ¿Qué?

Curtis: Que me toca pringar.....

Pepa: ¿Malabares?

Curtis: ¡Nos ha jodido! ¡Yo la cara no me la pinto de payaso! ¡Para eso ya esta el zanahorio!

Pepa: Dios… suerte... mantenednos al corriente.

Curtis: Descuida. Creo que tu suegro nos sigue desde la sombra...

Pepa: Dios que manía os ha dado a todos con lo de mi suegro… que no es mi suegro... que no estoy casada...

Curtis: - por lo bajo – Tiempo al tiempo...

Pepa: ¿Qué?

Curtis: Que nos vemos… y disfruta de familia.

Y salgo del coche dispuesta a hacer lo que Curtis me ha dicho. Disfrutar de mi familia. Lo que no me esperaba es que el que todos se empeñaban en llamar "mi suegro" había empaquetado con ayuda de Lola y Jimmy mis cosas y las habían trasladado a casa de Silvia. No es que tuviese muchas cosas pero eran algunas cajas.

Llego arriba y nada más tocar el timbre una sonriente Lola con Alex en brazos me abre la puerta.

Lola: ¡Mira quién esta aquí ya! ¡Pepica! ¡La mama!

Pepa: Ais Lolita… que yo no me veo de mama...

D.L: ¡Pues ya se está viendo Miranda! ¿Que se piensa que mi hija va a educar a Alex sola?

Pepa: ¡Por supuesto que no Don Lorenzo! Pero deme tiempo deme tiempo... que esto me va a costar...

Y no puedo resistirme más, no puedo dejarla más tiempo en brazos de Lola cuando me muero por tenerla en los míos. Es tan pequeña, tan frágil y bonita... no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se me dibuje en mi cara tan sólo con mirarla.

Silvia: Ais pero que madraza madre mía...

Pepa: Os ha dado fuerte e!

D.L y Lola: jajajajajajaja

Y sin esperármelo la tengo a mi lado, se acerca. Me mira, mira a la niña y vuelve a mirarme. Dios… que sonrisa… me la comía... me la comía ahora mismo...

Me conoce bien… por qué no tarda ni 2 segundos en acercarse más y veo sus intenciones, y entonces yo también sonrió, más si cabe. Me besa, suave, dulce. Y deseo no tener que volver a separarme de ella. Y vuelvo a sonreír porque se que hasta que den con los Dunkel no tendré otra cosa que hacer que estar con ella.


	60. Chapter 60

Noche, silencio y ella. Por fin, a mi lado. Se que puede tener un tinte de egoísmo pero ahora no me importa nada. No me importa que no sea seguro para ella pisar la calle, y no me importa el motivo. No me importa que todos mis compañeros estén metidos en un caso del que carecemos prácticamente de pruebas.

Toledo, un circo, payasos, trapecistas y malabaristas. Han hecho cosas peores, se han visto en situaciones mas complicadas. Pueden con ello y con más. Pero yo me alegro, me alegro de que Pepa no pueda estar con ellos, de que este conmigo.

Papa y Lola me sorprendieron esta mañana cuando trajeron todas las cosas de Pepa a casa. En parte creo que mi padre no quería tenerla allí más tiempo ocupando su sofá.

Aún así ella está más preocupada, se toma el trabajo con más respeto ahora. Ya no tiene miedo, pero si puede evitar hacer la cabra loca lo hace. Se ha pasado la tarde al teléfono. Hablando con mi padre, con Lucas y Gonzalo.

A la tarde:

Pepa: Pero Gonzalo… que vale que sean un poco payasetes y descuidados... pero que se infiltren en el circo... ¿es necesario? ¿No sería suficiente con que fuesen de meros espectadores? No les conocen... podrían ir Pove, Rita y la niña. Además, a la niña le haría ilusión y ellos podrían saber si se trata de los Dunkel o no… y luego si aún quedan dudas pues...

....................

Pepa: Vale vale! Dios solo era una sugerencia Gonzalo! Si ya se que el comisario eres tu...

..................

Pepa: Puf... que si... solo te he dado mi parecer... lo tomas o lo dejas...

....

Pepa: Vale me alegro de que lo tengas en cuenta.....

Pepa : - Después de colgar – Alex pequeña... que carácter se gastan los comisarios... ¿será requerimiento para el puesto?

Silvia: Pepa cariño déjalo ya, si hasta has asustado a la niña.

Pepa: Yo? Ha sido Gonzalo, ¿a que si pequeña? A que tu también le has oído?

Siliva: No, si ha este paso la pones en contra de su padre.

Y me di cuenta, su cara había cambiado. Ahora pensándolo en frío me alegro de haberlo hablado, era un tema que tarde o temprano iba a salir. Era un miedo que tenía que superar. Miedo a saber quien es el padre de mi hija y miedo a que no sea Gonzalo. Esta tarde si no hubiese sido por su insistencia hubiese dejado el tema, pero ahora me alegro, me alegro de haberlo hablado porque tengo que superarlo y el primer paso lo he dado con ella. He aceptado que me da miedo saber quién es el padre por si resulta no ser Gonzalo. No me da miedo quererla menos porque no podría, me da miedo que cuando pregunte por quién es su padre no pueda decirle que es Gonzalo y me da miedo la reacción que ella pueda tener… Se que es un poco pronto para eso pero aún así… me da miedo.

Pepa: Sil...

Silvia: Voy a darme una ducha.

Pepa: Silvia, espera, creo que deberíamos hablar de eso...

Silvia: ¿De qué?

Pepa: De que das por hecho que el padre de Alex es Gonzalo....

Silvia: Lo es.... Él se siente así...

Pepa: ¿Él te lo ha dicho?

Silvia: Él me pidió que le dejásemos serlo...

Pepa. ¿Pero se siente el padre? O ¿Le gustaría serlo?

Silvia: Pepa por favor...tiene que ser él, no puede ser … no puede ser...

Pepa: ¿Chejo?

Silvia: ¡No puedo ni decir su nombre… cómo le explicaría yo a la niña quien es su padre e?

Papa: Shhhhhhhhhh... calmate… anda ven aquí. Entiendo lo que quieres decir… y respeto tu decisión, Silvia. Pero míralo objetivamente un momento.

Silvia: Es mi hija, no puedo Pepa... No quiero, no quiero que su padre sea ese cabrón y me da miedo, ¡Me da miedo hacer las pruebas y que sea eso lo que digan! ¡Como se lo explico e!

En ese instante acabé llorando entre sus brazos, esos brazos que me protegen y harían cualquier cosa para que no me pasase nada. Pero en ese momento Pepa, a la que se le podía ver el dolor reflejado en la cara, tuvo las fuerzas de hacerme ver que tampoco podría decir, que no sabía quién era su padre o qué era Gonzalo. Con un dolor enorme me dijo que no podía engañarme a mí misma asegurándome que Gonzalo era su padre.

Aún no se que hacer, la niña es demasiado pequeña para andar haciendo pruebas. No se que haré, de momento no quiero saberlo pero algún día tendré que hacerlo. No sé si es mejor esperar y que sea ella quien decida si quiere saberlo o hacer las pruebas y salir de dudas. Pepa tiene razón, tengo que hablarlo con Gonzalo. Pero cómo? Se que a él le haría mucha ilusión ser el padre... pero él mismo tiene ese miedo que tengo yo a que no lo sea…

Pepa: ¿Cariño, duermes?

Silvia: ¿Aún despierta? Estaba pensando....

Pepa: Descansa esa cabecita tuya y acércate a mí... que dentro de poco cantará tu hija...

Silvia: No es sólo mía

Pepa: Déjalo ya... descansa...

Silvia: También es tuya...


	61. Chapter 61

Lo que faltaba, anda que no he pasado yo cosas en el cuerpo nacional de policía… pero llegar a esto... y mira que yo hago lo que sea por los derechos y las libertades de los españoles pero... salir a la pista de un circo vestido de payaso encima de un elefante... y la mierda de nariz esta que no se queda… una gomita dice Mariano… una mierda gomita, que luego se me queda la marca leñe!

Mariano: A ver que me entere... ¿entonces cuando tengo que salir?

Kike: ¿Otra vez? Cuando yo moje a Paco con la margarita...

Mariano: ¿Con la margarita? ¿Que margarita? ¡Kike no me seas obsceno!

Kike: Mariano, la que llevo en la solapa... mira, acércate...

--- Chorretón en los ojos de Mariano----

Mariano: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH pero que le has echado anormal! Que escuece!

Kike: ¿Curtis?

Curtis: -- En ese momento se le caen las bolas con las que estaba haciendo malabares – Me cago en la ostia zanahorio! Que tenemos que salir en 10 minutos y no me sale… la puta bolita... que no quiere... con tres si pero la cuarta na, la terca de ella...

Kike: ¿Que le has echado al sifón de la margarita?

-- A todo esto Mariano daba vueltas por la estancia con las manos a lo zombi tratando de encontrar un sitio donde apoyarse--

Curtis: Vodka que le voy a echar... tu con la tontería le pegas lingotazos y cuanto mas borracho mas payaso!

Mariano: ¿Vodka? ¡Ciego Paco! ¡Que estos desgraciados me han dejado ciego!

Kike: -- A Curtis sin que les oigan los demás-- Pues aún le tienen que dar el tartazo reglamentario...

Señor: ¡Payasos! ¡A escena en 2 minutos!

Curtis: ¡Payaso tu madre! ¡Un respeto joder!

Mariano: Joder Paco que no veo! ¿Como voy a salir yo así?

Paco: Que dios nos pille confesados...

-------- Fuera en las gradas----------

Rita: Mira sabinica! Ya se van los trapecistas mira que son ágiles eh!

Sabina: El de rojo se ha caído dos veces.....

Pove: Bueno cariño... todo el mundo tiene un día malo.. .mira ahora vienen los payasos.

Rita y Pove se miran porque son conscientes de que los payasos que van a salir a continuación son sus compañeros.

Y salen. Vestidos con trajes coloridos, rayas, manchas, rombos.. cada uno llevaba un traje diferente pero todos llevaban esos zapatones propios de los payasos a los que a pesar de llevar varios días con la infiltración aun no se habían acostumbrado.

Mariano ciego perdido con una tarta en la mano, Kike intentando mantener el equilibrio en el mono-ciclo, Curtis con la mirada perdida pendiente de las 4 bolitas que se movían en frente de su cara y por ultimo Paco encima de un elefante. Pero no un elefante cualquiera, un elefante a motor rosita tipo las atracciones para los niños en las que metes una moneda y se mueven para adelante y para atrás.

--- En las gradas ---

Sabina: Pero son los titos Curtis y Kike con Paco y Mariano!! jajajajajajaja se han caído!

Mariano se había tropezado con los zapatos. Se había pisado a si mismo cayendo hacia delante con tan mala suerte que la tarta quedo bajo su cara. Kike, que iba detrás, freno de golpe al verle y cayó encima de Curtis, al que se le escaparon las bolas y una fue a parar a la cara de Paco haciendo que desviase el rumbo de su elefantito.

Como era de esperar las risas fueron muchas.

El resto del espectáculo fue improvisado. Mariano se pasó el rato incordiando medio ciego dando vueltas. Las bolas de Curtis se convirtieron en armas arrojadizas y el mono-ciclo de Kike acabo por sombrero del elefante de Paco. Toda una odisea que Rita grababa en vídeo para la posteridad.

El caso es que llevaban 2 días de ensayos, varias funciones en las que los agentes de comisaría a excepción de Lucas y Pepa se iban turnando en el puesto de espectadores, y aún no tenían rastro de los Dunkel. Ya comenzaban a pensar que había sido una falsa alarma cuando Henrik fue a reparar el elefantito que se Mariano conduciendo ciego había roto hacía un momento al estamparlo contra el borde de la pista.

Localizado uno era de esperar que el otro no anduviera lejos. El despliegue policial había aumentado al recibir el aviso de que habían localizado a Henrick y buscaban a Ricardo que no andaría lejos.

Mientras en Madrid todo estaba en calma. A pesar de la prohibición de salir de casa Lucas y Pepa estaban bastante animados. Mas Pepa que Lucas pues este llevaba peor lo de estar encerrado. Pepa tenia sus compensaciones puesto que en casa de Silvia siempre había alguien.

Lola y Don Lorenzo iban todos los días a verlas y aunque siempre salían un rato a pasear con la niña ese era el momento que Pepa se reservaba para ella, para leer, para escribir, para pensar. Pensar, eso es lo que mas hacia últimamente. Pensaba en todo por lo que habían pasado y en donde estaban ahora. Jamas se hubiese imaginado que después de semejante tormenta podría llegar tanta paz y felicidad, que una aberración como la que había sufrido su princesa podría suponer un ser tan adorable y querido como su pequeña niña. Nunca había pensado en tener hijos, la verdad no se lo había planteado. Pero la vida te da sorpresas y era imposible no querer a esa canija como si fuese suya.

Solo habían pasado 3 días desde que había vuelto de casa de los Dunkel, 3 días viviendo con las mujeres de su vida y si en algún momento tubo alguna duda respecto a lo que sentía por ellas ahora todo estaba claro. Las amaba, a las dos, las necesitaba. Eran su vida y por mucho que le resultase raro Gonzalo, ese hombre que todos los días al terminar su turno pasaba por casa a estar con Alex también empezaba a formar una parte importante en su día a día.

Pensaba en Laura, en que hacia mucho tiempo que no sabia de ella. En lo mucho que había hecho por ella y en que no se lo había agradecido lo suficiente. Pensaba en contactar con ella, en agradecérselo, preguntar que tal le iban las cosas y presentarle a su familia. Puede que nunca hubiese llegado a amarla como ella se merecía pero quererla, quererla la quería y no quería perdería como amiga. Aunque no podía negarse que tenia miedo de haberla perdido ya.

Decidió que en cuanto el caso se cerrase, en cuanto pudiese pisar la calle sin problema, la llamaría. En cuanto suba Silvia con la niña se lo diré. Necesito saber que esta bien. Pensó el día en el que sin que ella lo supiese el caso Dünkel se cerraría.

Si el día anterior habían confirmado la presencia de Henrik como miembro de mantenimiento del circo ese día confirmaron que Ricardo ejercía de relaciones publicas.

Resultaba un poco raro lo confiados que estaban. Nadie diría que acababan de fallarles los planes para introducir kilos y kilos de droga en el país, ni que la policía les estuviera buscando...

Allí estaban los dos, tratando de pasar desapercibidos en un circo que cambiaba de ciudad cada 15 días. La verdad es que no resulta tan disparatado. Quien pensaría que un par de delincuentes podrían formar parte de un circo... Había que agradecer que un agente toledano les reconociera cuando fue con su familia a ver la función.

Todo estaba preparado para que al acabar la ultima función de el día pudiesen entrar en acción.

Paco y sus hombres habían indagado desde dentro. Los Dunkel eran desconocidos para todos. Necesitaban gente y ellos llegaron en el momento indicado. Hoy en día poca gente esta dispuesta a trabajar en un circo que no tiene ubicación fija.

Los organizadores del circo estaban al corriente. Habían mandado a los dos hermanos a la caravana de mantenimiento aquella noche. No querían que se liase la de san quintín. Cuantos menos civiles estuviesen al corriente mejor.

La operación fue rápida y limpia. Pero lo mas cómico de todo fue la cara de los Dunkel al ver que los que les arrestaban eran unos payasos.

La función acabo a la hora prevista. Y los payasos salieron de la pista en dirección a la caravana donde se encontraban los Dunkel. No estaban solos pues Gonzalo y algunos agentes de las comisarias de Toledo les cubrían.

Paco abrió la puerta de un zapatazo, no tubo que hacer mucha fuerza, el peso de los zapatos de payaso ayudó bastante.

Paco: ¡Alto policía!

La primera reacción de los Dunkel fue echarse a reír. Rabian visto estos días lo disparatados que podían ser estos hombres y aunque asustados rompieron en carcajadas.

Tras Paco entraron sus hombres y al verse acorralados los Dunkel no opusieron resistencia. Resignados se dejaron esposar y esa misma noche estarían en los calabozos de la comisaria de San Antonio esperando a pasar a disposición judicial.

Esa misma noche Gonzalo paso por casa de las chicas a dar la buena noticia llevando una botellita de vino.


	62. Chapter 62

En casa de las chicas sonaba el timbre.

Pepa: Joder! Con lo que ha costado dormirla para que ahora llegue el gracioso de turno y la despierte a timbrazos...

Silvia: Pues abre antes de que vuelva a tocar..

Pepa: Se puede saber que coño.......... Gonzalo! No sabia que eras tu, ¿que haces aquí tan tarde?

Gonzalo: Vengo de celebración. Pronto podrás ver la luz del sol.

Pepa: ¿Ha salido todo bien?

Gonzalo: No podía haber salido mejor pero.. me vas a dejar pasar o te lo voy a contar en la puerta?

Pepa: no no claro pasa.

Gonzalo: Buenas noches Silvia.

Silvia: Hola Gonzalo. ¿Que tarde no?

Gonzalo: Nunca es tarde para una celebración

Silvia: Celebración silenciosa que la niña se acaba de dormir por fin.. y lo que me ha costado...

Gonzalo: Tranquila, unas copitas mientras os cuento como ha ido la cosa y celebramos que Pepa y Lucas podrán salir de casa.

Silvia: ¿Tendrá que incorporarse ya al trabajo?

Gonzalo: Debería...

Silvia: Podría....

Gonzalo: Dos días... no mas..

Pepa: aquí están las copas.

Silvia: Pepa mañana nada de quedarse en la cama hasta las tantas.. mañana te vienes a dar un paseito con nosotras por el parque.

Pepa: ¿Que? Pero... tendré que ir a comisaria....¿no?

Gonzalo: Si el comisario dice que pasees con tu mujer y tu hija paseas con tu mujer y tu hija. Es una orden.

Pepa: Gracias Gonzalo.

Silvia: Gonzalo....

Gonzalo: Dime

Silvia: ¿Porque no te vienes con nosotras también?

Gonzalo: Muchas gracias chicas pero tengo mucho que hacer en comisaria...pasaré a veros cuando acabe.

Pepa: Vente a cenar mañana.

Gonzalo: ...... ¿Cocinaras tu? Porque entonces no se...

Pepa: Osheeeeeeeeeeeee

Silvia: jajajaja no tranquilo no la dejo acercarse mucho a la cocina..... pediremos la cena de encargo tranquilo.

Gonzalo: Seguro que te esfuerza Pepa no lo niego.. pero conozco las habilidades de los Miranda en la cocina...

Silvia: Jajajajaja dios... no no Paco es peor que Pepa.. ella al menos los huevos con puntilla los hace...

Pepa: Ossheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!! que estoy aquí e!

Silvia: Cariño.. asúmelo...

Pepa: No me retes, no me retes que este sábado te voy a hacer una comida que te vas a chupar los dedos ya veras le voy a pedir a Lola alguna receta y os vais a tragar vuestras palabras. Gonzalo tu te vienes el sábado a comer.

Silvia: Pepa...

Gonzalo: Ai dios...esta bien...supongo que acabaremos pidiendo comida...

Silvia: Y con la cocina hecha unos zorros...

Pepa: ¡Iros al carajo los dos!

--- Los gritos de Pepa y las risas de Silvia y Gonzalo habían despertado a la pequeña que había empezado a llorar.---

Silvia: Ya la hemos liado.. a ver quien es el guapo que la duerme ahora....

Gonzalo: ¿Puedo?

Pepa: Toda tuya... suerte....

Silvia: Me es difícil de asimilar su comportamiento...

Pepa: Es admirable.. un buen tío... el mejor padre que podría tener Alex

Silvia: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

Ambas se abrazaban mientras miraban a Gonzalo acunar a la pequeña.

Pepa: Silvia...

Silvia: Dime cariño

Pepa: Que había pensado que ahora que no tengo que esta en casa.. me gustaría llamar a Laura, saber donde esta.. quedar con ella.. no se....

Silvia: Claro que si. Llámala, que venga a comer un día.

Pepa: La diré que venga el sábado.. a lo mejor ella y Gonzalo....

Silvia: Ella....

Pepa: ¿Todo es posible no?

Silvia: Si claro, a menos que ya tenga pareja

Pepa: A, claro... que lista que es mi chica.

Gonzalo: - susurrando- Chicas.. no hay manera..

Pepa: Ya sabia yo...

Silvia: Te ha tocado...

Pepa: No pienso cantar....

Silvia: Sabes que no hay otra manera humana de que se duerma...

Pepa: Dios...

Gonzalo: - A Silvia extrañado - ¿La canta?

Silvia: Si...desesperada la canto un día para que se durmiese y lo hizo... desde entonces.. mano de santo..

Gonzalo: - extrañado - ¿Y que la canta exactamente?

Silvia: Escucha....

Pepa: - Acunando y cantándole a la niña -

Los animales de dos en dos  
uaah uaah!  
Los animales de dos en dos  
uaah uaah!  
Los animales de dos en dos el alce y la vaca diciendo adiós!  
Se metió en el arca y al chaparrón venció!  
Los animales de dos en dos  
uaah uaah!  
Los animales de dos en dos  
uaah uaah!  
Los animales de dos en dos!

Gonzalo: ¿Pero eso no es de un anuncio?

Silvia: Si de un coche... pero que le vamos ha hacer... no tiene remedio.. y la niña se duerme..


	63. Chapter 63

Una mañana soleada. Hacia viento pero era agradable. Gonzalo paseaba cerca del lago con la niña en brazos, Silvia les miraba embobada, le gustaba ver a aquel hombre que con el que había compartido y vivido tanto con su hija, había compartido muchas cosas con el y si, entre ellos no había amor pero era imposible negar que había una conexión en ellos mas fuerte que la amistad, eran familia a pesar de no compartir la misma sangre.

¿Y yo? Yo disfrutaba de la paz que se respiraba aquella mañana en aquel parque tumbada en un banco con mi cabeza reposada en el regazo de Silvia mientras ella jugaba con mi pelo y yo disfrutaba viendo la sonrisa mas inmensamente bella que ha existido jamas. La sonrisa de Silvia al mirar a su hija. Esa sonrisa que a mi me da la vida.

No se cuanto tiempo pasamos en aquella posición. No lo recuerdo. Pero si que recuerdo el sonido del viento, a los patos, el ruido de fondo de las personas que pasaban hablando por nuestro lado. Recuerdo que entraba en mi cabeza, que lo oía pero no lo escuchaba. Yo solo podía estar pendiente de ella, de su sonrisa, de su mirada, pendiente de sus caricias en mi pelo, en mi cara.

Recuerdo el momento en el que Gonzalo me hizo salir de aquel trance en el que tan felizmente sumida me encontraba. Fue inevitable incorporarme riéndome a carcajadas al oírle imitar a los patos.

Estaba de un padrazo que daba miedo. Se que le gustaría pasar mas tiempo con nosotras y que su trabajo no le deja. Pero cuando esta con Alex se le ve tan feliz, si creo que esa es la palabra. Se ha empeñado en ponerla música clásica, leerla a shackespeare e incluso la lee posesa, menos mal que estoy yo para devolverla la cordura...Pero no puedo negar que me gusta que el también este aquí, es raro, pero mas raro me resultaría que no estuviese.

Por eso no me resulto extraño, mas bien me pareció cómico, que se pusiese a imitar cada animal que pasaba por su lado queriendo enseñar a Alex el sonido de los animales.

Silvia también reía ante la ocurrencia de Gonzalo, incluso el mismo no pudo evitar reírse. Quien sabe si la niña retuvo algo de aquello o si por el contrario pensó que aquel hombre que hacia ruiditos extraños se estaba quedando con ella. Pero puedo asegurar que fue la mejor mañana que he pasado y pasaré en mucho tiempo.

Y lo mejor de aquella mañana es que no se quedo ahí. El día continuo como mejor podía continuar. Con una comida en casa de mi cuñada y mi hermano. Bueno en casa no, pero casi, en los cachis. En un principio solo íbamos a ir nosotras 3 y comeríamos con Don Lorenzo, Lola y Paco en su casa pero al final se apunto Gonzalo y Lucas y Sara también quisieron venir. Como era imposible juntarnos todos en el comedor acabamos en los cachis.

Puchero de bonito, pollo en salsa de puerros, espaguetis con atún, filete a la plancha albóndigas con tomate, tortilla de patata y mil cosas mas nos había preparado Lola. Seguro que se tiró toda la mañana en la cocina. No voy a decir que no estoy agradecida ni que no me pierdo por la comida que hace pero a pesar de que se que le gusta y lo hace de buen corazón no me gusta que se pase el día en la cocina leñe! Aunque luego es la que mas disfruta porque entre todos nos encargamos de que no recoja ni una miga y que no friegue ni un plato. Bastante hace la mujer.

No era solo la comida lo que abundaba, el vino también, y no tardaron en notarse los efectos en algunos de nosotros. No nos emborrachamos como los adolescentes en el botellón pero la temperatura era alta y las conversaciones cada vez mas disentidas. Pasamos de comentar las pocas veces que nos reuníamos todos y que teníamos que hacerlo mas a menudo a discutir sobre los acontecimientos geopoliticos de Europa del este. Claro esta que ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos bien lo que decíamos. Lo que aun sigo sin poder entender es como la niña podía dormir plácidamente mientras tanto.

Y bueno cuando la noche se acercaba yo me acorde de ella, de Laura. No se porque, supongo que algún comentario de los que cruzaban la mesa me recordó a ella.

Sin pensarlo mas me levanté de la silla, le dije a Silvia lo que iba a hacer y la di un beso.

Salí a la calle y respiré hondo para que el aire llenase mis pulmones. Saque el móvil y busque su numero en la agenda. Había pasado tiempo, pero no había cambiado de numero.

No se como reaccionaria al ver mi nombre en la pantalla de su teléfono pero su voy sonaba como siempre amable y sonriente, comprensiva y en definitiva.. Laura....

No me dejo decir nada, nada mas coger me hecho la bronca, medio en broma medio en serio porque se perfectamente que la hubiese gustado que la llamase antes.

Laura: ¡¿Te parece bonito tardar tanto en llamarme?! ¿Como estamos guapa?

Pepa: Mejor que nunca Laura, mejor que nunca.. tengo tantas cosas que contarte.....¿Tu que tal?

Laura: Pues voy tirando la verdad. Me acabo de mudar, he empezado a trabajar en un sitio nuevo y aun estoy algo desorientada. Madrid es muy estresante.

Pepa: ¡¿Estas en Madrid y no me dices nada?! Joder Laura...

Laura: Habló la que ha tardado una eternidad en llamarme...

Pepa: Han pasado muchas cosas...

Laura: Tendremos que ponernos al día.. y me tendrás que presentar a la mujer que te hace tan feliz.. que tu a mi no me engañas que se que tienes al amor de tu vida cerca. Y si me pongo a arriesgar diría que es ella, tu pelirroja.

Pepa: Siempre me has conocido mejor que yo misma.

Laura: ¡Lo sabia! ¡Tienes que presentármela e!

Pepa: Bueno estas en Madrid no sera difícil quedar un día.

Laura: Ais.. para ella será raro conocer a tu ex...

Pepa: La he hablado de ti, quiere conocerte. Pero había pensado que mejor quedamos primero nosotras un día, nos ponemos al día y luego te presento a la familia.

Laura: Familia.. wow.. Pepita.. quien te ha visto y quien te ve...

Pepa: Bueno pues cuando sepa los turnos de este mes te pego un toque ¿ok?

Laura: Claro, me alegro mucho de que me hayas llamado.

Pepa: Debí hacerlo antes

Laura: No te lo voy a negar...

Pepa: Hasta pronto

Laura: Ciao

Y cuando yo entraba salían todos. Sin que nos hubiésemos dado cuenta estaba anocheciendo. Sara, Lucas y Paco tenían turno de noche, Gonzalo quería pasar por comisaria a adelantar algunas cosas y Lola había decidido acompañarnos hasta casa.

Si el día de por si había sido memorable, la noche no podía haber sido ser mas perfecta. Nunca he sido de comer fruta pero basaría mi alimentación tan solo en ella tan solo por comerla sobre su cuerpo desnudo como esa noche. La niña estaba agotada, había pasado el día fuera de casa y de brazos en brazos. Había dormido siesta si, pero cayó rendida y nos dejo a nosotras disfrutar de nuestro amor. Disfrutarlo, vivirlo, sentirlo.

Desconozco lo que esta por venir. Pero puedo asegurar que hasta ahora ese ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.


	64. Chapter 64

Celos. Se que no tengo motivos para sentirlos. Me ha demostrado tantas veces que me ama, que haría cualquier cosa por mí, cualquier cosa, incluso salir de mi vida. Pero no puedo evitarlo, pensar que ahora esta con ella, con su ex, me mata por dentro.

También es cierto que no la conozco, que me ha hablado mucho de ella y por lo que ha dicho es una tía formidable a la que le debe mucho. Y yo también... si no fuese por ella puede que Pepa no hubiese vuelto a Madrid, a mi lado.

Pero me supera, no deja de ser su ex, una persona con la que ha compartido un fragmento de su vida que yo desconozco. No es lo mismo que te lo cuenten a vivirlo a su lado.

No dejo de dar vueltas por casa, de la sala a la cocina, de la cocina a la habitación, al baño o al cuarto de Alex. No puedo parar quieta. He llegado a despertar a Alex para poder tener mi mente ocupada. Sí, ya lo sé, estoy algo desquiciada.

Voy a llamar a Lola, no, no puede dejar los cachis. Mejor llamar a mi padre.

Y Pepa... ella estaba nerviosa esta mañana y yo era la que la tranquilizaba y la animaba. Demasiadas cosas que explicar decía, que tenía miedo de su reacción pero que la debía una explicación. Dios… espero que todo esté bien… no ha llamado así que… Bueno, mejor dejar de pensar en ello, que a este paso me da una afección al sistema nervioso. Ya está aquí mi padre. Dios que prisa se da cuando quiere.

Mientras en una cafetería del centro de Madrid.

Laura: Dios Pepa…no debiste cargar con ese peso tu sola… yo estaba allí, yo te hubiese escuchado, te hubiese ayudado. No te hubiese juzgado.

Pepa: No es fácil de digerir lo que pasó... sin saberlo hiciste mucho, tengo que agradecerte muchas cosas pero era algo que tenia que superar yo sola… y lo mío me ha costado... ya lo sabes... aún tengo pesadillas de vez en cuando.

Laura: Sí, cuando la canija te deja dormir. Por cierto ¿cuando a tenido Silvia a la niña? No es por meterme, pero con todo lo que me has contado ¿no fuisteis un poco rapidillas al pensar en la inseminación?

Pepa: Puf...

Laura: No me lo has contado todo ¿Verdad?

Pepa: No. Duele demasiado….

Laura: No pasa nada, lo entiendo, no hace falta que sigas.

Pepa: Te lo debo… y lo necesito. Necesito hablarlo, decirlo en voz alta. Decir que a mi novia la violaron los cabrones que me obligaron a matar a un hombre y que no sabemos quien es el padre de su hija, si Gonzalo o aquel carbón. – Las lágrimas no pudieron permanecer mas tiempo ocultas y delataron el dolor que sentía Pepa al recordar aquello –

Laura: Pepa… dios… no se qué decir….

Pepa: Abrázame, no digas nada y abrázame por favor….

Laura: Eres aun mas fuerte de lo que pensaba… eres increíble Pepa…. – impulsivamente la beso en la boca –

Pepa: Laura…

Laura: Lo siento, lo siento… yo… aún… y te he visto mal y… no volverá a pasar.

Pepa: shhhhh esta olvidado pero comprende que…

Laura: Hace tiempo que entendí que solo podrás amarla a ella.

Pepa: Vente a comer el sábado. He cogido por costumbre cocinar para Silvia y Gonzalo los sábados, este es el tercero… ahora ya no se ríen de mi cocina… el primer día llamaron al chino… eso sí… se comieron lo que preparé yo… la comida del chino me la comí yo.

Laura: ¿Tu cocinando? ¿Para otros? Si eras capaz de quedarte sin comer por no freírte un filete…dios lo que hace el amor…

Pepa: ¿Vendrás?

Laura: Claro, cuenta conmigo. Aunque eso de que cocines... no se..

Pepa: Te sorprenderé.

Laura: Siempre lo haces.

Pepa: Te llamo mañana para decirte la hora y la dirección.

Laura: Ok. Tú vuelve con tus pelirrojas. Nos vemos. Y Pepa… gracias por contarme todo….

Pepa: Aún tienes que contarme que ha sido de ti este tiempo.

Laura: Uuuu nada comparado con lo que te ha pasado a tí. Un intento de relación fallida que de una manera u otra me a traído hasta Madrid. Nada que no haya superado.

Pepa: ¿Tú siempre sales a delante no?

Laura: No lo se… mañana hablamos guapa.

Pepa: Hasta mañana.

En casa se encontraba una Silvia más tranquila, tomando café con su padre y hablando de las últimas aficiones de este.

Silvia: No lo veo papa, no lo veo… que tienes tus años ¿En serio te vas a poner a estudiar literatura francesa? Pero si no sabes hablar francés siquiera…

: O eso o me vuelvo loco... dios que un día tiene muchas horas y sin trabajar no se que hacer, que no me puedo pasar el día en el bar con tu hermana que me doy al alcohol… y no pienso darme paseitos como los demás jubilados y pararme a ver como trabajan los obreros cojones!

Silvia: Pero literatura francesa…

: Cultura... no se… saber que quiere decir eso de "bu le bu cuse abec tua"

Silvia: jajajajaja vale papa… con eso ya me has convencido...

Pepa decidió no coger el metro e ir hasta casa andando. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Ella no le daba mayor importancia al hecho de que Laura la hubiese besado. Pero ¿Y Silvia? ¿Que le parecería ella? Pepa tenía claro que a quien quería era a su pelirroja y que aquel beso solo había sido un error un momento de debilidad de Laura. ¿Debía contárselo a Silvia? Si para ella no había significado nada… Pero sabía perfectamente como era Silvia, sabia que a ella sí le importaría.

Cuando estaba llegando a casa se dio cuenta de que había pasado todo el camino dudando entre decírselo o no decírselo. Se dio cuenta que si le había dado tantas vueltas era porque de una manera u otra importaba, que si dudaba entre decírselo o no es porque le preocupaba la reacción de Silvia. Y si eso era así... era porque el asunto no debía ser algo que tenia que callar.

Al entrar en casa se encontró con un sonriente Don Lorenzo con Alex en brazos. Silvia estaba en la ducha.

: ¿Cómo se encuentra esa amiguita tuya?

Pepa: ¿e? Bien bien pero…

: Yo lo se todo Miranda… que he sido comisario cojones!

Pepa: - pensando - _¿Todo? _

: Toma coge a Alex, yo tengo que irme dile a mi hija que la veo mañana.

Pepa: Hasta mañana Don Lorenzo

Quedándose solas Pepa se sentó en el sofá a la espera de que Silvia saliese del baño.

Pepa: - A Alex – A ver como le cuento yo esto a tu madre… ais….espero que no se lo tome mal. Ais pequeña… no crezcas, no crezcas….

Silvia: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal con Laura?

Pepa: Bueno… Ha sido duro... pero como siempre… me ha dado su apoyo. La he dicho que venga el sábado a comer. ¿No te importa no?

Silvia: ¡Para nada! Sabes que quiero conocerla.

Pepa: Hemos hablado mucho y aclarado muchas cosas. No se esperaba todo lo que le he contado pero lo ha llevado mejor que yo misma... y me ha venido bien… soltarlo todo… de golpe, sin suavizar las palabras.

Silvia: Dios Pepa…

Pepa: He sido directa, o lo hacía así o no lo hacía...

Silvia: - Abrazándola y dándola un beso – Ha sido duro, pero ya ha pasado…se que las dos estamos marcadas por eso pero hemos seguido adelante, no volvamos atrás.

Pepa: Te quiero.

Silvia: Yo también Pepa, yo también. – No pudo evitarlo, llevaba toda la tarde esperando a que Pepa llegase a casa para besarla, sentirla a su lado, abrazarla. –

Pepa: Silvia….

Silvia: Dime

Pepa: Silvia yo…. No es importante, yo no le doy importancia, no quiero que tú se la des pero… siento que decírtelo, siento que necesito decírtelo…

Silvia: Me estas asustando…

Pepa: Tranquila, ya te he dicho que yo no le doy importancia

Silvia: A pasado algo entre vosotras, ¿eso es lo que me vas a decir?

Pepa: Si y no….me he venido abajo… he acabado llorando, no podía más, recordarlo todo... contárselo... necesitaba que me abrazase que me dijese que no me juzgaba que ella seguía estando ahí a pesar de todo lo que he hecho…

Silvia: Eso es normal Pepa ella ha sido y es importante para tí

Pepa: Me ha besado Silvia… yo no la he correspondido pero me ha besado…


	65. Chapter 65

Celos. Se que no tengo motivos para sentirlos. Me ha demostrado tantas veces que me ama, que haría cualquier cosa por mi, cualquier cosa, incluso salir de mi vida. Pero no puedo evitarlo, pensar que ahora esta con ella, con su ex, me mata por dentro.

También es cierto que no la conozco, que me ha hablado mucho de ella y por lo que ha dicho es una tía formidable a la que le debe mucho. Y yo también.. si no fuese por ella puede que Pepa no hubiese vuelto a Madrid, a mi lado.

Pero me supera, no deja de ser su ex, una persona con la que ha compartido un fragmento de su vida que yo desconozco. No es lo mismo que te lo cuenten a vivirlo a su lado.

No dejo de dar vueltas por casa, de la sala a la cocina, de la cocina a la habitación, al baño o al cuarto de Alex. No puedo parar quieta. He llegado a despertar a Alex para poder tener mi mente ocupada. Si, si ya lo se estoy algo desquiciada.

Voy a llamar a Lola, no, no puede dejar los cachis. Mejor llamar a mi padre.

Y Pepa.. ella estaba nerviosa esta mañana y yo era la que la tranquilizaba y la animaba. Demasiadas cosas que explicar decía, que tenia miedo de su reacción pero que la debía una explicación. Dios.. espero que todo esta bien… no ha llamado así que… Bueno mejor dejar de pensar en ello que a este paso me da una afección al sistema nervioso. Ya esta aquí mi padre. Dios que prisa se da cuando quiere.

Mientras en una cafetería del centro de Madrid.

Laura: Dios Pepa…no debiste cargar con ese peso tu sola.. yo estaba allí yo te hubiese escuchado, te hubiese ayudado. No te hubiese juzgado.

Pepa: No es fácil de digerir lo que pasó .. sin saberlo hiciste mucho, tengo que agradecerte muchas cosas pero era algo que tenia que superar yo sola… y lo mió me ha costado.. ya lo sabes.. aun tengo pesadillas de vez en cuando.

Laura: Si cuando la canija te deja dormir. Por cierto ¿cuando a tenido Silvia a la niña? No es por meterme pero con todo lo que me has contado ¿no fuisteis un poco rapidillas al pensar en la inseminación?

Pepa: Puf...

Laura: No me lo has contado todo ¿Verdad?

Pepa: No. Duele demasiado….

Laura: No pasa nada, lo entiendo, no hace falta que sigas.

Pepa: Te lo debo.. y lo necesito. Necesito hablarlo, decirlo en voz alta. Decir que a mi novia la violaron los cabrones que me obligaron a matar a un hombre y que no sabemos quien es el padre de su hija si Gonzalo o aquel carbón. – Las lágrimas no pudieron permanecer mas tiempo ocultas y delataron el dolor que sentía Pepa al recordar aquello –

Laura: Pepa… dios… no se que decir….

Pepa: Abrázame, no digas nada y abrázame por favor….

Laura: Eres aun mas fuerte de lo que pensaba… eres increíble Pepa…. – impulsivamente la beso en la boca –

Pepa: Laura…..

Laura: Lo siento, lo siento… yo… aun… y te he visto mal y … no volverá a pasar.

Pepa: shhhhh esta olvidado pero comprende que…

Laura: Hace tiempo que entendí que solo podrás amarla a ella.

Pepa: Vente a comer el sábado. He cogido por costumbre cocinar para Silvia y Gonzalo los sábados, este es el tercero… ahora ya no se ríen de mi cocina… el primer día llamaron al chino… eso si… se comieron lo que preparé yo… la comida del chino me la comí yo.

Laura: ¿Tu cocinando? ¿Para otros? Si eras capaz de quedarte sin comer por no freírte un filete…dios lo que hace el amor…

Pepa: ¿Vendrás?

Laura: Claro, cuenta conmigo. Aunque eso de que cocines.. no se..

Pepa: Te sorprenderé.

Laura: Siempre lo haces.

Pepa: Te llamo mañana para decirte la hora y la dirección.

Laura: Ok. Tu vuelve con tus pelirrojas. Nos vemos. Y Pepa… gracias por contarme todo….

Pepa: Aun tienes que contarme que ha sido de ti este tiempo.

Laura: Uuuu nada comparado con lo que te ha pasado a ti. Un intento de relación fallida que de una manera u otra me a traído hasta Madrid. Nada que no haya superado.

Pepa: ¿Tú siempre sales a delante no?

Laura: No lo se… mañana hablamos guapa.

Pepa: Hasta mañana.

En casa se encontraba una Silvia más tranquila, tomando café con su padre y hablando de las últimas aficiones de este.

Silvia: No lo veo papa, no lo veo… que tienes tus años ¿En serio te vas a poner a estudiar literatura francesa? Pero si no sabes hablar francés siquiera…

: O eso o me vuelvo loco.. dios que un día tiene muchas horas y sin trabajar no se que hacer, que no me puedo pasar el día en el bar con tu hermana que me doy al alcohol.. y no pienso darme paseitos como los demás jubilados y pararme a ver como trabajan los obreros cojones!

Silvia: Pero literatura francesa…

: Cultura.. no se … saber que quiere decir eso de "bu le bu cuse abec tua"

Silvia: jajajajaja vale papa… con eso ya me has convencido..

Pepa decidió no coger el metro e ir hasta casa andando. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar. Ella no le daba mayor importancia al hecho de que Laura la hubiese besado. Pero ¿Y Silvia? ¿Que le parecería ella? Pepa tenía claro que a quien quería era a su pelirroja y que aquel beso solo había sido un error un momento de debilidad de Laura. ¿Debía contárselo a Silvia? Si para ella no había significado nada.. Pero sabia perfectamente como era Silvia, sabia que a ella si le importaría.

Cuando estaba llegando a casa se dio cuenta de que había pasado todo el camino dudando entre decírselo o no decírselo. Se dio cuenta que si le había dado tantas vueltas era porque de una manera u otra importaba, que si dudaba entre decírselo o no es porque le preocupaba la reacción de Silvia. Y si eso era así.. era porque el asunto no debía ser algo que tenia que callar.

Al entrar en casa se encontró con un sonriente Don Lorenzo con Alex en brazos. Silvia estaba en la ducha.

: ¿Cómo se encuentra esa amiguita tuya?

Pepa: ¿e? Bien bien pero…

: Yo lo se todo Miranda… que he sido comisario cojones!

Pepa: - pensando - _¿Todo? _

: Toma coge a Alex, yo tengo que irme dile a mi hija que la veo mañana.

Pepa: Hasta mañana Don Lorenzo

Quedandose solas Pepa se sentó en el sofá a la espera de que Silvia saliese del baño.

Pepa: - A Alex – A ver como le cuento yo esto a tu madre… ais….espero que no se lo tome mal. Ais pequeña.. no crezcas no crezcas….

Silvia: ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal con Laura?

Pepa: Bueno.. Ha sido duro... pero como siempre… me ha dado su apoyo. La he dicho que venga el sábado a comer. ¿No te importa no?

Silvia: ¡Para nada! Sabes que quiero conocerla.

Pepa: Hemos hablado mucho y aclarado muchas cosas. No se esperaba todo lo que la he contado pero lo ha llevado mejor que yo misma.. y me ha venido bien… soltarlo todo.. de golpe sin suavizar las palabras.

Silvia: Dios Pepa…

Pepa: He sido directa, o lo hacia así o no lo hacia..

Silvia: - Abrazándola y dándola un beso – Ha sido duro, pero ya ha pasado…se que las dos estamos marcadas por eso pero hemos seguido adelante, no volvamos atrás.

Pepa: Te quiero.

Silvia: Yo también Pepa, yo también. – No pudo evitarlo, llevaba toda la tarde esperando a que Pepa llegase a casa para besarla, sentirla a su lado, abrazarla. –

Pepa: Silvia….

Silvia: Dime

Pepa: Silvia yo…. No es importante, yo no le doy importancia, no quiero que tu se la des pero… siento que decírtelo, siento que necesito decírtelo…

Silvia: Me estas asustando…

Pepa: Tranquila, ya te he dicho que yo no le doy importancia

Silvia: A pasado algo entre vosotras, ¿eso es lo que me vas a decir?

Pepa: Si y no….me he venido abajo.. he acabado llorando, no podía mas, recordarlo todo.. contárselo.. necesitaba que me abrazase que me dijese que no me juzgaba que ella seguía estando ahí a pesar de todo lo que he hecho…

Silvia: Eso es normal Pepa ella ha sido y es importante para ti

Pepa: Me ha besado Silvia… yo no la he correspondido pero me ha besado…


	66. Chapter 66

Lo sabía, sabía que por poco que me importase a mí a ella sí le iba a importar. Y es normal, una cosa es que tu novia quede un día con su ex, pero que llegue a casa y te diga que su ex la ha besado…. Pues como que no sienta nada bien a pesar de que te diga que para ella no ha significado nada, que la ha rechazado.

Su mirada cambió. No reflejaba desconfianza, pero si enfado, temor y celos. Tardó en reaccionar. No es fácil saber qué decir cuando tu novia te suelta una bomba como esa.

Pepa: Sil… di algo…

Silvia: No me gusta, no… dios no me pidas que no le de importancia Pepa… sabe perfectamente que estas conmigo, que eres mi chica dios y… ¿Porque lo sabe no?

Pepa: Sil… lo sabe… lo sabe perfectamente

Silvia: Y aún sabiéndolo te besa… como quieres que me sienta joder…

Pepa: No era su intención hacer daño, me vio mal, llorando y…

Silvia: Ya… pero es que yo si veo a Lucas o a Gonzalo llorando no les beso Pepa, y menos sabiendo que están con otra persona… Es como decirle a tu sobrina… no mira que Lucas se me desmorono ayer y le besé…

Pepa: Si lo sé no digo nada…

Silvia: No Pepa, te agradezco que me lo cuentes, que no me lo hayas ocultado, pero no esperes que no me siente mal.

Pepa: Lo entiendo… si quieres la llamo y la digo que no venga el sábado.

Silvia: Eso sería descortés, y además, quiero conocer a la ex de mi novia que se dedica a besarla sabiendo que está conmigo…

Pepa: Silvia por favor…

Silvia: Me comportaré, me comportaré, pero que no me provoque…

Pepa: Dios… hace unos días hablabas de regalarle una botellita de vino y ahora…

Silvia: Hace unos días no sabía que seguía sintiendo algo por ti.

Pepa: Pero yo te quiero a ti Silvia, no a ella.

Silvia: No puedo evitar que me moleste. Anda… dame un beso.

Estaba claro que le iba a molestar, no nos engañemos, a mi también me molestaría Pero al menos no le ha dado una taque de celos inmenso... aunque veremos el sábado....

El resto de semana Silvia estuvo tranquila, Pepa estaba con ella y no habían vuelto a hablar de Laura, pero a medida que el sábado se acercaba Pepa le notaba más inquieta de lo habitual.

Pepa sabía perfectamente lo que la inquietaba, y a pesar de que tenían lío en comisaría no era nada comparado con lo que habían pasado. Ningún caso importante así que tenía tiempo para dedicarle a su chica, y cada minuto que podía escaparse lo pasaba con ella haciendo cualquier cosa, o simplemente sin hacer nada. Pero con ella.

Cuando Pepa estaba a su lado Silvia se sentía menos nerviosa pero cuando estaba en comisaría no hacía más que darle vueltas. No la conocía, no sabía como era, nunca había hablado con ella. Es la ex de Pepa. Bastante es eso para guardar distancias y ponerse a la defensiva, pero es que encima la ha besado! Sabiendo que estamos juntas y la besa! Tendrá cara! Y viene mañana a comer. Dios como se comporte como si nada... como se la coma con la mirada le saco los ojos! Como no se comporte no respondo... no respondo.....

Lola había sido la confidente de Silvia. Le había escuchado pacientemente mientras ella despotricaba y decía todo menos bonito de Laura.

En el fondo Lola sabía que su hermana no hablaba en serio, que se estaba dejando llevar por los celos, y comprendía que le dijese todo aquello y no a Pepa, quien sentía gratitud y cariño hacia su ex.

No se puede evitar que pase el tiempo. No podemos detenerlo, ni evitar que avance. Y a pesar de que Silvia hubiese preferido que el sábado no llegase, llegó.

Pepa estaba en la cocina. Entrada prohibida a personal no autorizado, había dicho. Y que el único personal autorizado era ella. A saber lo que estaba preparando.

Silvia ponía la mesa mientras Gonzalo trataba desesperadamente de dormir a Alex en su habitación.

Gonzalo :-Pensando _"A ver.. Pepa te duerme cantándote canciones de anuncios... ais... voy a intentarlo porque ya llevo quince minutos acunándote y tu con los ojos como platos" "Vamos allá!"_

Gonzalo: Maripili no comía! su mama se consumía!.....Dios no… no llores... a ver... las muñecas de famosa se... tampoco esta... eeeeh... que es lo que tengo, que tengo de tó!.... ais... pero que te pasa ahora.... tu me das cremita yo te doy cremita, aprieta bien el tubo, que sale muy fresquita!!

Gonzalo: ¡¡¡Silviaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Silvia al oír la llamada de socorro de Gonzalo acudió en su ayuda y con paciencia consiguió que Alex empezase a quedarse dormida. Mientras, Gonzalo había ido a acabar de colocar las cosas en la mesa.

No tardaron en dar las dos y media, hora en la que tenía que llegar Laura. Como buena invitada fue puntual.

Cuando toco el timbre fue Gonzalo el que abrió la puerta.

Gonzalo: ¿Laura verdad?

Laura: La misma.

Gonzalo: Pasa – Pensando-- _"No, si no se puede negar que Pepa tenga buen gusto... como esta la muchacha, a Silvia la va a dar algo"--_

Gonzalo: ¡Pepaaaaaaaaaaa! Sal de la cocina y recibe a tu invitada!

Silvia: Gonzalo no grites, que acabo de dormir a la niña! A saber que le has hecho que estaba de un nervioso... Ah hola Laura, no sabía que ya habías llegado.

Laura: ¿Silvia verdad? Encantada.

Silvia: -- Pensando -- "Como que ¿Silvia verdad? Pues claro que soy Silvia joder! Y para colmo mirala... rubia, guapa… si se parece a... jolín, como se llamaba esta de operación triunfo... si coñe, un nombre vasco... Edurne! La madre que la parió..."

Silvia: Igualmente, tu como en casa, no te cortes -- _"Pero como te acerques mas de la cuenta a Pepa.."_-- Pepa esta en la cocina, no nos deja entrar, ahora saldrá.

Pepa: Ya estoy, ya estoy leches! Hola Laurita!

Laura: Hola. -- Abrazando a Pepa --

Silvia: -- Pensando-- _"¿Tiene que saludarla tan efusivamente?"_

Pepa: Bueno, bueno presentaciones hechas sentaros a la mesa que os vais a chupar los dedos.

Gonzalo: A mi no me ha presentado nadie -- _"Yo también quiero un abrazo de esos, o dos besos..."_--

Pepa: Laura, él es Gonzalo. Se sabe todas las canciones de los anuncios de televisión.

Gonzalo: Ni caso... ella si que se los sabe -- "Me ha oído... la madre que la... encima lo suelta así... es ella la que duerme a la niña con una canción de un anuncio y soy yo el que me las se todas..." --

Silvia: Bueno pues ahora sí, ahora podemos sentarnos. ¿Necesitas ayuda (dejando una pausa para marcar la palabra) CARIÑO?

Pepa: No tranquila, yo puedo. -- "Dios... más no podía remarcar lo de cariño... puf... la que se me viene encima…"

Pepa entró en la cocina dejando a los otros tres sentados en la mesa.


	67. Chapter 67

Silvia se quedo mirando como su chica atravesaba el umbral de la puerta.

Aquel comentario la pilló por sorpresa, desprevenida. Tardo varios segundos en reaccionar, en moverse del sitio.

Cuando por fin consiguió salir de su asombro comprendió que Pepa estuviese resentida por su comportamiento pero de la misma manera que ella la entendía sabia que Pepa no se había puesto en su situación.

No tenia ganas de discusiones así que tranquilamente recogió lo que quedaba en la mesa retrasando el momento de entrar en la cocina.

A pesar de que quisiese alargar la espera sabia que no podría hacerlo mucho mas y decidió llevar todo aquello a la cocina.

Silvia: Traigo...

Pepa: Dejalo por ahí.

Silva: Pepa...yo...

Pepa: No Silvia, no digas nada...era de esperar que no podrías olvidarlo y comportarte como si nada, que tenias que hacer que se sintiera incomoda...

Silvia: Yo no es que estuviese muy cómoda sabiendo que días antes te besó...

Pepa: No eras tu la que estaba comiendo con desconocidos. Silvia que no la has dejado respirar joder, que Gonzalo ha tenido que llevársela por ahí, que el también se ha dado cuenta de tu actitud...

Silvia: Yo quería... yo pretendía... pero ha sido verla entrar, tan... tan.. rubia y divina y empezar a notar como algo me ardía por dentro...

Pepa: Aun así... podías haberte tragado tus celos... que solo te ha faltado mear al rededor mio para dejar claro cual es tu territorio!

Silvia: ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento vale! ¡Siento morirme de celos al pensar en otra persona besándote! ¡Siento dejarme llevar por ellos cuando tengo a Laura delante! ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Puede que tu puedas controlar tus celos pero yo no!

Pepa: No se si podría....

Silvia: Entonces no me recrimines mi comportamiento...

Pepa: No lo hago.. solo.. solo que...

Silvia: ¡Que no lo haces?! Por dios Pepa....no me apetece discutir...

Pepa: ¿Y como la princesita no quiere discutir no se discute no? Muy bien... pues ni discutimos ni hablamos... Voy con Laura y Gonzalo. Luego nos vemos y si te apetece pues hablamos.

Silvia: No es eso Pepa...

Pepa: Lo siento... mejor mas tarde Sil... mejor mas tarde...

Dicho aquello salio de la cocina y no tardo mucho mas en salir por la puerta principal de la casa dejando a Silvia de nuevo pensativa e inmóvil.

Termino de recoger aquello, no podía creerselo. Un beso... un beso de Laura había desencadenado todo aquello. Si lo analizaba racionalmente resultaba ser una tontaina, algo sin importancia. Un beso no correspondido. Pepa la quería a ella, estaba con ella. Pero nunca fue racional para con Pepa. Cuando se trata de ella.... la razón desaparece.

Al terminar de recoger se sorprendió a si misma llorando de impotencia acunando a Alex y ablando con ella entre sollozos.

Silvia: " La he cagado Alex...

pero que podía hacer...

solo de pensar en ella con otra...

solo de pensar en ella lejos de mi...

no puedo, no quiero, no...

solo de pensarlo me falta el aire y eso me asusta pequeña...

no puedo depender de ella, no de este modo...

pero tampoco puedo estar sin ella, no, es parte de mi, de mi vida, de la tuya...

Mientras Silvia trataba de comprenderse a si misma y a Pepa en su habitacion Pepa hacia lo propio en la calle.

Pepa: "Ponte en su lugar... si hubiese sido Gonzalo quien la besase? Dios pero acaso yo no me llevo bien con Gonzalo? ¿Bien? Dios le he cogido cariño y todo! No, ella no puede hacer lo mismo con Laura...Pero claro Gonzalo no la besa... ais... Laura, Laura... llegas y lo pones todo patas arriba... te echaba de menos y yo no lo sabía..."

Andaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de sus dos amigos.

Gonzalo: ¿Pepa?

Pepa: Uis no os había visto.

Laura: ¿Que haces aquí?

Pepa: Pensar... menuda se ha liado... ais...

Laura: Lo siento... ya le he explicado a Gonzalo lo que ha pasado...

Pepa: Ahora entenderás el comportamiento de Silvia

Gonzalo: Claro, Pepa... ya te perdió una vez... es normal...

Pepa: Yo también la perdí a ella.

Gonzalo: Tu sabias lo que hacías. Para ella simplemente desapareciste...

Pepa: Vamos que he metido la pata hasta el fondo...

Laura: ¿Tu porque? La única que ha metido la pata he sido yo

Pepa: La he recriminado su comportamiento...

Laura: Pepa....

Gonzalo: Uis...

Pepa: Lo se, lo se...

Gonzalo: Vuelve. Pero ya, y de camino flores y bombones. Y bueno... esta noche mas te vale hacerla tocar el cielo.

Pepa: Eso lo hago siempre...

Laura: Anda tira!!

Pepa: Por cierto.. y a donde vais vosotros?

Gonzalo: Hemos estado tomando algo aquí, ahora vamos a los cachis a que lo conozca.

Laura: Y luego a cenar.

Pepa: ¿A cenar?

Gonzalo: Anda ve! No tardes que ya sabes como es la pelirroja...

Pepa: Si, si, tienes razón. Pasarlo bien y gracias!


	68. Chapter 68

Pasó por la floristería. ¿Rosas rojas? Muy típico... unos lirios blancos.

Lo de los bombones lo dejó pasar. Tenía que desviarse demasiado para comprarlos y quería llegar a casa y disculparse.

En casa, su casa, vacía, oscura, en silencio. No esperaba encontrarla así. Nada mas abrir la puerta supo que Silvia y Alex no estaban esperándola. Se habían marchado y no habían dicho nada.

Que tonta había sido al pensar que después de todo Silvia estaría en casa esperando a que ella volviera. Se había ido. Como siempre no se había puesto en el lugar de Silvia. Que no quería discutir. Bien, pero no era necesario salir de casa. Dios… se había comportado como una entupida. Conociendo a Silvia iba a costar que la perdonara.

¿Y ahora que haría? ¿Meter las flores en agua y esperar a que volviesen? No. Pepa no era capaz de esperar. Algo podría hacer.

Cogiendo el teléfono y marcando:

Pepa: ¿Gonzalo?

Gonzalo: Dime Pepica ¿que pasa?

Pepa: No están…

Gonzalo: ¿Quién?

Pepa: Silvia y la niña.

Gonzalo: Habrá ido a dar un paseo por el parque.

Pepa: Se ha llevado biberones y pañales y todas las cremas….vamos que creo que no pretende venir a dormir… La he cagado pero bien…

Gonzalo: Estará en casa de su hermana Pepa… porque no llamas a Lola…

Pepa: Si tienes razón. Gracias yo…

Gonzalo: Yo también me asustaría en tu situación. Un beso guapa. Hasta mañana. Ai! Vale vale… Un beso de parte de Laura también!

Gonzalo: (A Laura) No hacia falta el codazo…

Pepa: Ya la estáis echando larga ya… un besito a los dos. Gracias.

Tal y como había sugerido Gonzalo nada mas colgar marco el número de Lola.

Lola: Esta aquí si…

Pepa: Dios…

Lola: Ni dios ni leches Pepa… ya te vale ya… van a pasar aquí la noche. Déjala pensar…

Pepa: Pero Lola yo… yo quiero disculparme yo… dila que lo siento… que estaré en casa cuando ella quiera hablar.

Lola: Yo se lo digo… ais… que dos, que dos…

Pepa: Gracias Lola.

Lola: Preferiría que no tuvieses que dármelas… Hasta mañana… Un beso

Pepa: Hasta mañana.

Un cuarto de hora, tan solo ese tiempo pudo pasar Pepa sin hacer nada. Sentada en el sofá viendo la tele. Tenia que cenar. Se había pasado la mañana cocinando así que pediría algo de comida. ¿India? Porque no…

Pero cuando se levanto a coger el teléfono vio las flores que había comprado. Aun estaría abierto…

Después de llamar a la floristería y pedir que mandasen un ramo de lirios blancos a casa de Lola llamo al restaurante, pidió la comida y volvió a sentarse en el sofá.

No tardo mucho en levantarse. Del sofá a la nevera y de la nevera al sofá. Entre cerveza y jamoncito paso el rato hasta que por fin llegó la comida.

Al mismo tiempo que a casa de Pepa y Silvia llegaba el pedido de la comida india a casa de Lola también llegaba un mensajero.

Mensajero: ¿Silvia Castro?

Paco: Eeee si está aquí un momento. ¡SILVIAAAAA¡

Lola: Paco… la niña…

Paco: Lo siento… Preguntan por Silvia

Lola: Esta durmiendo a la niña. ¿Quien pregunta por ella?

Mensajero: Traigo esto para ella. – Enseñándoles las flores -

Lola: Yo se lo doy.

Mensajero: Entonces fírmeme aquí por favor.

Tras echar la firmita y cerrar la puerta Lola fue a la que antes era la habitación de Sara. Donde dormirían esa noche Silvia y Alex.

Lola: ¿Se ha dormido ya?

Silvia: Hace un ratito.

Lola: Ha llegado esto para ti…

Silvia: - Viendo las flores - ¿Para mi? ¿Segura?

Lola: Pepa ha llamado hace un rato… supongo que serán suyas…

Silvia: Gracias Lola.

Lola: Deberías ponerlas en agua.

Silvia: Si ahora

Lola dejo la habitación y Silvia vio que entre las flores había una tarjeta.

Abrió el sobrecito y leyó lo que ponía dentro

"Me he comportado como una idiota. Perdóname.

Te quiero

Pepa. "


	69. Chapter 69

Después de no haber dormido en toda la noche, después de haber estado esperando una llamada, un mensaje, alguna reacción por parte de su pelirroja, Pepa entraba por la puerta de la comisaría con cara de pocos amigos y unas ojeras que por más que había intentado disimular no lo había conseguido.

La comisaría estaba prácticamente vacía, era domingo y aunque la policía no descansa era normal que a esas horas no hubiese nadie. El turno de noche ya había acabado y los del turno de día no tardarían en aparecer. Gonzalo por su parte había llegado una hora antes para adelantar trabajo. El comisariato conllevaba mas trabajo del que él pensaba.

Gonzalo: Dios Pepa… las reconciliaciones es lo que tienen… toda la noche sin dormir eh!!

Pepa: No he pegado ojo no… pero de reconciliación nada… Silvia ha dormido en casa de Lola…

La cara de Gonzalo se descompuso. Conocía el carácter de Silvia, pero no esperaba que hubiese hecho aquello.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. En ese momento ambos escucharon un grito que provenía de la puerta de entrada.

D.L: ¡¡ MIRANDAAAA!!

Gonzalo: ¿Don Lorenzo? ¿Qué hace aquí?

D.L: Vengo ha hablar con esta despotenciada…

Pepa: ¿Qué sucede?

D.L: Dígamelo usted, mi hija a dormido en casa de su hermana… ¡¡¿Qué cojones ha hecho Miranda?!!

Gonzalo: Mejor subimos a mi despacho y hablamos allí Don Lorenzo…

D.L: ¿Y usted que tiene que ver en todo esto? ¡No se meta, ganso!

Pepa: Él… él esta al corriente de todo Don Lorenzo… si me lo permite… mejor será que hablemos en su despacho. La gente está al caer y no queremos dar el espectáculo, ¿Verdad?

Don Lorenzo accedió a subir al despacho.

D.L: Explíquese Miranda.

Pepa: Verá… Bueno… hace unos días contacte con… con una ex… con la que bueno… mantuve una relación el tiempo que me ausenté de Madrid…

D.L: ¡Manda cojones Pepa! ¡¿No se lo dijiste a Silvia!?!

Pepa: Lo hice. Del mismo modo que le dije que cuando nos vimos ella me besó…

D.L: ¡Joder Miranda! ¡Que parece tonta!

Gonzalo: Pues yo creo que hizo bien… conociendo a Silvia peor hubiese sido que se enterase después y se hubiese enterado…

D.L: Dios… pero conociéndola seguro que le ha dado un ataque de celos… dios… mejor que no tenga que verla…

Pepa: Ahí esta el problema… ayer vino a comer a casa… y… le recriminé su comportamiento para con Laura…

D.L: - Levantándose de la silla - ¡La madre que…!

Gonzalo: Don Lorenzo siéntese. Aun hay más.

D.L: ¿Más? Miranda joder… normal que no haya dormido en casa… normal, si es que es usted una anormal de carrito… ¡cómo se le ocurre!

Pepa: Lo sé… lo sé… créame que soy consciente de que la he cagado… pero es que yo cuando la cago la cago a lo grande… porque discutimos… en mitad de la discusión me dijo que no quería seguir discutiendo, que no quería seguir hablando del tema y yo… yo cogí la puerta y me marché…

D.L: De carrito no… de profundis…

Gonzalo: Nos cruzamos por la calle y bueno la mandé a comprar unas florecillas y para casa…

Pepa: Gracias por darme un poco de cordura Gonzalo. Más vale tarde que nunca… porque cuando llegué a casa Silvia ya no estaba…

D.L: Y le mandaste las flores por mensajería… esta mañana estaban en la cocina.

Pepa: Sí, lo hice… Me he pasado toda la noche esperando una reacción… pero nada… supongo que me lo merezco.

D.L: Yo me esfuerzo, hago cosas inimaginables, me avergüenzo ante ustedes… ¿Tengo que recordarle la cena en mi casa? Intento que estén bien porque ambas me importáis y ale… a la primera de cambio… ¡cojones Miranda, ya esta arreglando esto!

Pepa: No se que hacer…

Gonzalo: Vamos Pepa, discúlpate, no sé… ve a casa, habla con ella.

Pepa: Tengo cosas que hacer aquí…

Gonzalo: ¡Ve a casa! ¡Es una orden!

Pepa: Ella no estará allí.

D.L: Pues la busca cojones, la busca. Que mira que es espabilada usted para otras cosas pero…

Pepa: pero…

D.L: ¡Ni pero ni pera ni peral! ¡Ya ha oído al comisario!

Pepa: Está bien… una cosita Gonzalo… ¿Y Laura?

Gonzalo: Dice que no te preocupes, que todo está bien, que arregles las cosas con tu princesita.

Pepa: Esta mujer es demasiado buena… tengo que darle las gracias.

Gonzalo: He quedado con ella esta tarde. Se las daré de tu parte.

Pepa: Muy amiguitos os estáis haciendo vosotros dos…

D.L: ¡Miranda cojones déjese de cháchara y vaya a casa!

Pepa: A sus órdenes, Don Lorenzo… _"Dios, que carácter…"_


	70. Chapter 70

"_Tarde… he llegado tarde, no debí quedarme en casa de Lola. Tenia que haber vuelto a casa. Me he comportado como una idiota… no eres la única Pepa… no es que yo haya estado muy fina… no tenia que haber echo caso a Lola. Tenia que haber vuelto… que era muy tarde, que la niña ya estaba dormida… si… pero ahora llego y ya te has ido a trabajar… ni siquiera se si vendrás a comer…"_

El sonido de las llaves en la cerradura la hizo dejar a un lado sus pensamientos. Pepa trabajaba, quien demonios venia ahora ¿Su padre?

Silvia: ¿Papa eres tú?

Pepa: Soy yo…

Silvia: Ho… hola. Que haces…

Pepa: Yo… lo siento… no debí…

Silvia: shhh… ven aquí. Yo tampoco he tenido un comportamiento modélico…

A Pepa no se le permitió decir nada más. Silvia la rodeaba con sus brazos y con su boca impedía que las palabras saliesen de la garganta de la morena.

Aun seguían en la entrada. Abrazadas, regalándose besos, olvidando lo sucedido estos días y queriéndose como siempre lo han hecho.

Fue Pepa la que al querer coger a Silvia en brazos se dio cuenta de que la puerta aun seguía abierta. La cerró de una patada y continuó con su propósito llevando a Silvia en brazos hasta el sofá.

Una vez en posición horizontal la pasión se hizo incontrolable. Las manos recorrían cada centímetro de piel, las bocas se devoraban frenéticamente y la ropa comenzaba a estar de más.

Pepa sobre Silvia, Silvia sobre Pepa. Ambas luchaban por llevar el control, la iniciativa, como si de una pelea se tratase y la vencedora obtuviese a la otra como recompensa.

No es fácil librar una pelea así en metro y medio de ancho de sofá. Como era de esperar no tardaron mucho en dejarse caer y continuar esa batalla de amor sobre la calida madera del salón.

Durante la caída o más bien el descenso Silvia aprovechó la distracción de Pepa para arrebatarle la camiseta y dejarla en ligera desventaja. Pepa respondió con un ágil movimiento inmovilizando a Silvia contra el suelo quedando esta sobre su espalda. Le había camiseta pero no iría más allá. No todavía.

Silvia inmovilizada se resigno a dejarse hacer. Su camiseta también abandonó pronto la escena.

La mano izquierda de Pepa mantenía a Silvia inmóvil mientras que su boca y su mano derecha provocaban corrientes de placer que subían por la columna de la pelirroja.

Un rápido movimiento de piernas y cadera fue suficiente para que Silvia pasase a estar en la posición superior.

La excitación de ambas se percibia en el ambiente, un ambiente humedo y caliente acompañado del sonido de dos respiraciones acompasadas. Respiraciones que nacian en la garganta de una y morian en la boca de la otra.

Si antes fueron las camisetas ahora el resto de la ropa las acompañaba donde quiera que estubiesen.

Dos cuerpos, dos mujeres desnudas, Pepa y Silvia. No hay nada mejor que los celos para saber que se ama, para saber que se es amado. Y no hay mejor manera de amarse que dejar por un pequeño pero completo instante este mundo para ser tan solo 2 y el amor.

Silvia: _"Dios, me muero, cada vez que me abraza por la espalda. Cuando noto su cuerpo pegado al mio y me rodea con sus brazos... podria pasar el resto de la eternidad asi y aun asi desearia que jamas me soltara. Como pretende que no me ponga celosa si la quiero, si lo que mas temo es perderla."_

Pepa_: "No me esperaba esto, para nada. Dios... no se como he podido permitir que discutiesemeos por algo asi. Si la miro y me derrito... No puedo negarlo, me ha gustado, me gusta que esté celosa..."_

Pepa: Siento no haber sabido porme en tu lugar.

Silvia: Siento haber reaccionado de esa manera... no me pidas que no este celosa.. lo estoy y lo estaré siempre que no sea yo quien esté a tu lado, quien te abrace y te bese.

Pepa: ¿Tienes frio?

Silvia: No me sueltes, quedemonos un rato asi. Por favor...

Como resistirse a una petición como aquella. Pepa se aferró mas a su pelirroja y depositó un suabe y dulce beso en su cuello. Ambas se quedaron en silencio disfrutando del calor de aquel abrazo y sin pretenderlo se quedaron dormidas.

Era cerca del medio día. Se suponia que tenian que estar hace media hora en los cachis para comer con todos como cada Domingo. Los domingos se junta la familia.

Pero ese dia se quedaron dormidas. No habian descansado mucho la noche anterior. Su distanciamiento no se lo habia permitido. Y ahora media mas tarde de la hora establecida alguien aporreaba la puerta y llamaba al timbre sin que ninguna de las dos se percatase de ello.

Sara: _"La madre que las trajo, a que estas no estan en casa... y encima con los moviles apagados... Pues mi madre lleva un cabreo... como no las encuentre.. eso si.. no se porque el abuelo a sonreido cuando le han dicho que no habian llegado aun... no hay quien les entienda... pues si no abren uso la llave, las dejo una nota y me voy... "_

La cara de Sara se descompuso al sorprender a sus dos tias dormidas, desnudas y abrazadas sobre la alfombra del salon. Visto aquello comprendio cual era el motivo de su ausencia y decidio dejarlas alli marchar. l dar la vuelta tropezo con el pantalon de una de ellas que estba en el suelo y cayó de bruces consiguiendo por fin que alguna de las dos se despertara.

Silvia: Que coño... Sara!!!!!!!!!!

Sara: Ya me voy, ya me voy me he caido... dios podias ser mas cuidadosas leñe... el pantalon en mitad del salon...

Silvia: eeeemmm ¿Que haces aquí?

Sara: Ais si que se me olvidaba... os habeis dormido.. son las 3. Hace media hora que os esperamos...

Silvia: Mierda!

Sara: Eeee..... tita....

Silvia: Dime

Sara: Nada, nada yo me voy... yo no he visto nada... dios....

Pepa: - Que se habia despertado y habia oido la ultima frase de su sobrina..- ¿Tu te crees que se nos escandaliza ahora la niña?

Silvia: Pues conociendo a Lucas no deberia escandalizarse.. a saber estos dos...

Pepa: Vale, Vale! Eso no era necesario...

Sara: Silvia!

Silvia: No me vengas ahora de puritana Sara....

Sara: No.. pero... estaria mejor si os visitieseis para hablar de ello.. es un poco...

Pepa: Anda tira! Di que no nos has visto! Ya me inventare algo para decirle a tu madre...

Sara: Mas os vale porque lleva un cabreo...que para algo estan los telefonos.. aunque si no me habeis oido aporrear la puerta...

Silvia: Tu dila que no estabamos en casa.

Sara: Yo con tal de borrar esta imagen de la cabeza...

Pepa: Anda tira antes de que te ganes una torta...

Una vez Sara habia salido de la casa...

Silvia: (vistiendose) Dios que vergüenza...

Pepa: Tranquila... tan solo lo usará para hacernos chantaje en el futuro... la mato...

Silvia: ¿Que? ¿Por?

Pepa: Alex...Esta despierta... tanto aporrear la puerta...

Silvia: - Acercandose a la niña - ¿Que hace mi niña guapa con los ojos como platos y tan calladita? Ais.. pero que buena que eres que no das guerra...

Pepa: Eso es que vaya aprendiendo.. que cuando la mama y yo intimamos no se molesta...

Silvia: ¡Pepa!

Pepa: ¿Que? ¿Que he dicho?

Silvia: Nada.. jajaja que tienes unas ideas.. anda dame un beso.

Pepa: - Al separar sus bocas - ¿Que vamos ha decirle a tu hermana?

Silvia: Que nos entretuvimos queriendonos y se nos paso.... asi la niña no podrá chantajearnos... que va a decirnos mi hermana... ¿que somos unas deprabadas?

Pepa: Despotenciadas es mas posible...


	71. Chapter 71

Sara llegó a los cachis. Todos estaban esperando. Lola, Paco, Mariano, Don Lorenzo y Lucas. Se sorprendieron al verla llegar sola.

Lola: ¿Y las chicas?

Sara: No se. He ido a su casa y no me han abierto.

Paco: Donde se habrán metido…

Lola: Que raro… mi hermana ha ido a casa esta mañana esperando encontrar a Pepa. Espero que no hayan vuelto a discutir.

Sara: No lo creo… en todo caso habrán hecho las paces…

D.L: - Pensando – "Esta niña sabe algo… por mis santísimos que me lo cuenta"

Lola: Bueno si hubiese pasado algo ya nos hubiésemos enterado. ¿Oye y Gonzalo? ¿Al final viene?

D.L: Ha quedado para comer con Laura.

Mariano: ¿Laura? ¿Qué Laura?

Lola: La ex de Pepa.

Paco: ¿Gonzalo ha quedado a comer con la ex de mi hermana? Pero si es lesbiana! Este ya no sabe donde apunta…

D.L: ¡Paco cojones! ¡Deja al muchacho! ¿No puede tener amigas?

Mariano: Amigas… si, si… lo que este necesita no son amigas… que lleva un tiempecito que no levanta cabeza…

Lucas: Marujas… dejarles tranquilos… a ver si Silvia se enamoró de Pepa porque no va a poder Laura fijarse en Gonzalo…

Don Lorenzo aprovechando que los demás estaban marujeando sobre la posibilidad de que entre Laura y Gonzalo hubiese algo más que amistad o no se acercó a Sara y susurrando para que los demás no le escucharan dijo.

D.L: Donde están…

Sara: ¿Quiénes?

D.L: ¡Sara cojones tus tías!

Sara: Ya he dicho que no lo se.

D.L: ¿Desde cuando mientes a tu abuelo?

Sara: En casa… están en casa… pero no las he encontrado en condiciones para traérmelas…

D.L: ¿Cómo? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Han vuelto a discutir?

Sara: Todo lo contrario. Las he encontrado muy cariñosas… demasiado…

D.L: Bien, bien. Hay estamos Miranda haciendo caso al suegro… si es que… menudo par de cabezotas…

Mientras la conversación paralela continuaba.

Lola: ¡A ver queréis dejar a los chicos en paz! No conocemos a Laura y ya la estáis emparejando con Gonzalo. ¡Es mayorcito y sabe lo que hace!

Paco: Lolita… que solo estamos comentando…

D.L: ¡Leches ya! ¡A comer todo el mundo!

Mientras Gonzalo esperaba impaciente a Laura que llegaba tarde en la puerta de un restaurante.

Gonzalo: "_Se ha arrepentido, si es que no se para que hago caso a Don Lorenzo… que es la ex de Pepa, que es lesbiana… que es imposible que se fije en mi. Cazurro soy un cazurro… Nada pues amigos. Si amigos… uf… pero es que solo la conozco de un día… venga Gonzalo que no es para tanto… Pero es que ayer estuvo tan no se para no conocernos de nada hablamos mucho, estuvimos muy a gusto. Eso no quiere decir nada… ais… Si es que no doy una no doy una… no podía haberme fijado en una mujer heterosexual no. La ex de Pepa… la ex de la novia de mi ex… Bueno… amigos primero amigos… luego ya se vera… Dios que no puede ser! Tengo que hablar con Silvia… esto no es normal, solo la conozco de una tarde…"_

Laura: Siento llegar tarde se nos ha liado la mañana. ¿Llevas mucho rato esperando?

Gonzalo: Eis no, no tranquila no pasa nada. –Pensando – _"Contrólate Gonzalo contrólate"_

Laura: ¿Entramos?

Gonzalo: Si claro, que hay hambre - "¿Que hay hambre? ¿Tú eres tonto?"

Laura: Normal con lo tarde que he llegado… lo que me extraña es que no te hayas marchado…

Gonzalo: No es eso mujer es que no he desayunado en condiciones… con un café no se puede estar toda la mañana. Y a una dama se le espera ¿no? – _"Tonto, tonto… ¿con un café no se puede estar? ¿A una dama se le espera? ¿No hemos quedado en que me controlo?"_

Laura: - Caballeros como tu quedan pocos entonces _– "¿Soy yo o esta nervioso? Ais que mono… se ha puesto rojo… Laura es un tío… no te gustan los tíos… ¿o si? Luís… Luís si me gustaba... pero de eso hace mucho… desde entonces solo mujeres… solo… ningún hombre… Dios encima el padre de la hija de tu ex. Bueno posible padre… Pero no puedo negar que es guapo, muy guapo… Encima caballero… que me ha retirado la silla para que me siente y todo…"_ – Gracias –

Gonzalo: De nada.


	72. Chapter 72

Gonzalo mantiene la puerta del restaurante abierta facilitando que Laura saliese.

Laura. Gracias. ¿Siempre eres tan atento?

Gonzalo: Intento serlo si.

Laura: No lo entiendo… _"¿Y Silvia se enamoró de la descerebrada de Pepa teniendo A este hombre en su vida? No lo entiendo…"_

Gonzalo: ¿Qué no entiendes?

Laura: ¿Qué? No nada, pensaba en alto no tiene importancia.

Gonzalo: Ahora el que no entiende soy yo

Laura: Era una tonteria.

Caminarón un rato por la calle hasta que Gonzalo se paro en frente del escaparate de una jugueteria.

Gonzalo: Mis sobrinos tenian uno de esos. - Refiriendose a un cocodrilo sacamuelas - Anda que no habré pasado yo horas jugando con ellos cuando eran crios... Les encantaba ver como me mordia...

Laura: Y encima te gustan los niños... ¿en serio que estas soltero? Venga ya.. las mujeres heterosexuales son....

Gonzalo: - Sin dejala acabar – Solterito de oro si. No tengo mucha suerte en el tema del amor.

Laura: Eso es lo que no entiendo.

Gonzalo: - Cambiando de tema - ¿Y si se lo compro a Alex? - Refiriendose al cocodrilo -

Laura: ¿Un poco pequeña para jugar con eso no crees?

Gonzalo: Si pero crece rapido... dos meses y medio...

Laura: Se te cae la baba por esa niña...

Gonzalo: - Con la mirada perdida en el fondo del escaparate - Ella es el motivo por el que no me vengo abajo. La relación con Silvia terminó, me volque en el trabajo, Don Lorenzo, el padre de Silvia, el comisario, se juviló y yo le sustitui como comisario. Todo en lo que pensaba desde que me levantaba por la mañana hasta que me acostaba a la noche era trabajo. Mi vida habia quedado reducida a eso. Ella es la razon por la que de vez en cuando se dibuja una sonrisa en mi cara... y no se por que te estoy contando todo esto.

Laura no dijo nada.

No contestó.

¿Que podia decir ella a aquello?

¿Que le encantaba que aquel hombre sensible confiara en ella?

¿Que le gustaba mirarle mientras el se sumergia en sus mas profundos pensamientos? ¿Que era la primera vez desde hace tiempo que estaba comoda con alguien tan solo compartiendo el silencio?

Esperó. Dejó que Gonzalo recuperase la entereza. No podia comprender lo que suponia para el que aquella niña significase tanto en su vida y que no supiese si fisicamente era suya o no. No comprendia como no habian salido de dudas, como no habian hecho unas pruebas de paternidad. Pero no algo en lo que su opinion tuviese valia.

Gonzalo seguia mirando el escaparate. Ya no tenia la mirada perdida. Miraba el cocodrilo. Pensaba en sus sobrinos cuya foto tenia en su mesa en comisaria. En que le encantaba jugar con ellos. Siempre le gustaron los crios.

Fue duro cuando Silvia perdió el niño de ambos tiempo atras. Fue duro saber que lo habia perdido al mismo tiempo que supo que estaba embarazada. Y despues Ruth... ¿despues de aquello quien no caeria de nuevo en la bebida? Ahora Alex, sin importar si es huja suya o no se ha convertido en el eje de su vida. Le era difici ocultarse el miedo a perderse momentos de su vida, a no estar a su lado como un padre. Silvia le consideraba parte de su familia. Tambien era el padrino de sus sobrinos, su tio favorito con el que pasaban ratos jugando, con el que pasaban los fines de semana. No queria eso con Alex. No queria ser el tito Montoya. Queria estar ahi siempre. Ver su primera sonrisa, oir su primera palabra, enseñarla a caminar, ayudarla cada vez que caiga. Pasarse las noches en vela ayudandola con los proyectos de ciencias, mirar de manera desconfiada a su primer novio, novia, pareja le daba igual. Ser su padre y protejerla. Le dolia plantearse la posibilidad de que fuese Pepa quien desempeñase ese papel.

Sin decir nada y dejando a una sorprendida Laura esperando entro en la tienda compró el dichoso cocodrilo y volvio a salir.

Laura: Al final lo has comprado.

Gonzalo: No se si se lo acabaré dando o no. Pero tenia que comprarlo. Me ha hecho ver que es lo que quiero y quiero que me lo recuerde cada dia. Cuando tenga edad para jugar con el se lo daré.

Laura: Mejor... porque si no una que yo me se es capaz de jugar con el...

Gonzalo: Si Pepa es como una niña grande si. Por cierto, gracias por esperar.

Laura: Has sido un caballero durante todo el dia... se permite un momento de devilidad.

Gonzalo: No suelo tener muchos... aquí donde me ves son um hombre hecho y derecho

Laura: ¿Con pelos en el pecho?

Gonzalo: Eso tendras que comprobarlo - _"Osita! La madre que me pario..."_

Laura: - Roja como un tomate – No es el momento ni el lugar - _"Ai madre... ¿como hemos llegado a este punto? Hemos pasado de hablar de un juguete a los pelos de su pecho... espero que no tenga muchos... Laura por dios!"_

Gonzalo: Si, si... no me gusta exibir mis pectorales en la calle

Laura: baja modesto que sube Gonzalo

Gonzalo: ¿Estas cuestionando mi musculatura?

Laura: Hombres...siempre preocupados por el tamaño de sus musculos...

Gonzalo: - Ahora era el el que estaba rojo de verguenza –_ "¿Y yo que contesto a eso?" _

Laura: - _"Se ha ruborizado, que mono por dios... anda sacale de la situacion"_ - Suerte que yo he topado con un caballero.

Gonzalo: Como es asi mejor cambiar de tema que un caballerno no habla ni de los pelos del pecho ni de su musculatura.

Laura: Umm pues a lo mejor no eres tan caballero como pensaba...

Gonzalo: Permiteme demostrate que si.

Laura: Tendra que ser otro dia. Mañana tengo turno de mañana y tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Gonzalo: Mañana el caballero recogera a la dama entonces.

Laura: ¿Montando un blanco corcel y con brillante armadura?

Gonzalo: Si eso es lo que desea la dama asi será

Laura: Estaria bien la verdad pero no es necesario jeje. Asta mañana Gonzalo. Gracias por la comida.

Gonzalo: Un placer.

Sus caminos se separaron. Pero sus pensamientos no eran muy diferentes.

Laura: _"Tengo que hablar con Pepa... no puedo haberme perdido tan rapido. Hace unos dias tenia mariposas en el estomago por ver a Pepa y ahora las tengo porque acabo de estar con Gonzalo. Tengo que llamarla. Se va a reir, la conozco pero la cosa esta delicada entre ellos no quiero meterme en medio si a alguien que leches si a Silvia le va a molestar. En cuanto llegue a casa la llamo." _

Gonzalo: _"Uff... Silvia... dame un poco de cordura de la tuya. Un poco de razon de la que te sobra que creo que estoy haciendo una locura... a ver movil, agenda, S... Silvia. Llamando"_


	73. Chapter 73

Silvia: Dime Gonzalo.

Gonzalo: Emmm Sil... ¿no estas ocupada no?

Silvia: aquí ando supervisando a Pepa que esta cambiando a Alex y es capaz de ponerle el pañal al revés...

Pepa; ¡Oye que te oigo! ¡Es sencillo! - Susurrando – Si sigo las instrucciones...

Gonzalo: Yo es que... quería hablar contigo de... bueno de Laura.

Silvia: ¿De Laura? ¿Que pasa con Laura?

Pepa al escuchar el nombre de Laura miró a Silvia con cara de preocupación

Gonzalo: No lo se...

Silvia: - Contestando con la mirada a Pepa que no se preocupara - Vale creo que ya se por donde quieres ir.

Gonzalo: Y tu ...

Silvia: ¿Me estas pidiendo permiso Gonzalo?

Gonzalo: Preferiría no hablar de esto por teléfono Silvia.

Silvia: ¿Donde estas?

Gonzalo: Voy acia tu portal.

Silvia: Mejor nos vemos en los cachis. Esperame allí.

Silvia colgó el teléfono y se acercó a Pepa. La iba a pedir que se quedase con Alex mientras ella hablaba con Gonzalo.

Silvia: Pepa...

Pepa: Uuuiiii.... miedo me das ¿Que pasa?

Silvia: Te.. te quedas con Alex un ratico no me la desmadres que luego no duerme... voy ha hablar con Gonzalo.

Pepa: ¿Ha pasado algo?

Silvia: No, aquello con lo que tu bromeabas y yo no pensaba posible... emm... va a ser que esta pasando.

Pepa: ¿No? ¿Gonzalo y Laura? ¿Enserio? ¡Lo sabia!

Silvia: No adelantes acontecimientos. Voy a ver que me dice Gonzalo... - Dirigiéndose a Alex – Tu portate bien ¿eh mi niña? Ais un besito! - A Pepa – Si, si... para ti también hay...

Pepa: Si es que cuando esta la niña delante te olvidas de mi...

Silvia: No me digas que vas a tener celos de la niña...

Pepa: Los celos delatan el sentimiento de amor... ¿No es cierto?

Silvia: Totalmente. Hasta ahora.

Pepa: No tardes.

Silvia marchó dejando a Pepa haciendo monerías a Alex. A veces no sabia quien era mas niña...

Cuando llegó a los cachis Gonzalo ya la estaba esperando.

Gonzalo: ¿Una cervecita?

Silvia: 00

Gonzalo: Lola! Dos 00 anda!

Lola: Anda hermana! Dichosos los ojos... ¿Donde os habéis metido esta mediodía?

Silvia que había olvidado que se habían ausentado a la comida trató de excusarse.

Silvia: No he pasado buena noche, estaba cansada y bueno no teníamos muchas ganas de farandula...

Lola: ya, ya... que la reconciliación os dejo exhaustas... tanto que no habéis oído a vuestra sobrina aporrear la puerta...

Gonzalo: Lola mujer... tu estas a la puerta cuando Paco y tu...

Lola: Pues la verdad es que no pero... ¡Habíamos quedado a comer leñe!

Silvia: Bueno lo siento...la verdad es que si no es por Sara ni nos acordamos...

Lola: ¿Como? Pero si ha dicho que no la habéis abierto..

Silvia: Desgraciadamente alguien le dio una copia de las llaves... en que día se me ocurriría...

Gonzalo: No me digas que...

Silvia: No, no pero... ¿bueno ya vale no? Lo siento... para una vez que me pierdo una comida me lo recordareis todos los días...

Lola: Hombre... en tu situación yo también me la hubiese perdido...

Gonzalo: ¿Tu también prefieres acostarte con Pepa a una comida familiar?

Lola: Con mi Paquito leñe! Con mi Paquito! Ais pero como sois... anda os dejo que hay clientes.

Lola se marcho dejándoles solos.

Gonzalo: Sentemonos en una mesa.

Silvia: - Sentándose - ¿Tan fuerte es lo que me vas a decir que temes que me caiga para atrás?

Gonzalo: Lo básico ya lo has deducido

Silvia: A si que Laurita... Madre mía Gonzalo que la conoces de dos días?

Gonzalo: Exacto es lo que me asusta pero es que no hay mas. Me gusta. El problema es que ella es lesbiana Silvia. Que es la es de Pepa y bueno... parece que aun siente algo por ella ¿no?. Y luego estas tu y Alex... Si hubiese una remota posibilidad significaría que la ex de Pepa entraría en nuestras vidas. No solo en la mi, también en la tuya y...

Silvia: No me pidas permiso Gonzalo. No tienes que hacerlo. Eres parte de mi vida. De la nuestra. Y si tu crees que Laura te hará feliz esta bien. Que sea la ex de Pepa... bueno mucha gracia no me hace pero bueno son amigas tendré que empezar a asumirlo. Si siente algo por Pepa o no...

Gonzalo: La besó...

Silvia: Creeme lo se

Gonzalo: Eso quiere decir.

Silvia: Subjetivamente pienso que si siente algo. Objetivamente quien sabe.

Gonzalo: ¿Le hacemos caso a tu razón o a tu corazón?

Silvia: Es a tu razón ya tu corazón a los que hay que escuchar Gonzalo.

Gonzalo: Es lesbiana...

Silvia: ¬¬' y yo me creía hetero.

Gonzalo: Tu crees que...

Silvia: Yo no creo nada.

Gonzalo: Uf... de perdidos al río...

Silvia: Uuiiiiiiii... comienza el cortejo...

Gonzalo: No se porque me da que te lo vas a pasar en grande con esto.

Silvia: Que no te quede ninguna duda.

Mientras en casa Pepa luchaba con la pequeñaja que se había echado a llorar sin motivo aparente.

Pepa: Shhhh ya... Alex tranquila. No puedes tener hambre y te acabo de cambiar que te pasa... pero si estabas bien hasta hace nada... pero si llevas ya quince minutos... y ni cantando ni haciendo payasadas... venga cariño que normalmente te callas con mis tonterías... ais.. ¿Llamo a mami? No que esta con Gonzalo. ¿Lola? Esta en los cachis... ais pero no llores mas que me da algo... que te estas poniendo colora mi niña! Que hago, que hago ¿la llevo al medico? Dios Pepa hablas sola en algo... ais dios si es que no se porque me ha dejado sola con la niña leches! Cariño... venga... shhh ya esta... No si sabia yo que necesitaba el maldito libro ese. De mañana no pasa. Me lo compro. Bueno si... y ¿ahora que hago? Ya esta...

Pepa: ¿Don Lorenzo?

D.L: Digame Miranda!

Pepa: Silvia.. que ha salido un rato con Gonzalo y la niña que no calla que lleva un cuarto de hora sin parar de llorar y ni tiene hambre ni necesita que la cambien ni se calla con canciones ni tonterías que ya no se que hacer. Que la he puesto la radio, la tele, la he acunado, la he cogido en brazos y nada.. ella que sigue llorando...

D.L: Pepa respiré cojones que a ver si se va a ahogar y es lo ultimo que necesitamos ahora.

Pepa: Esto me supera... Dios no se como hacerlo, no soy Silvia no puedo no...

D.L: ¡Calmese cojones que poniéndose nerviosa no hace nada! Bueno si ponerme nervioso a mi!

Pepa: Le importaria...

D.L: Ya estoy yendo para allí. Deme diez minutos.

Ni diez minutos tardó en llegar. Desde la escalera ya oía llorar a su nieta algo que le impulsó a darse mas prisa. Llamó al timbre y ni medio minuto tardó Pepa en abrirle con Alex en brazos.

D.L: Ai mi nieta bella que pasa...

Pepa: Ya se lo he preguntado y no contesta...

D.L: ¡Ande no diga tonterías y déjeme a la niña gansa!

Pepa: Esta bien esta bien... pero he intentado de todo...

D.L: A ver... seguro que te molesta la tripita... como a tu madre cuando era chica...

Pepa: ¿Y que se hace en esos caso? ¿Que hacia usted cuando le pasaba a Silvia?

D.L: Lo mismo que tu Pepa... asustarme y ponerme nervioso... hasta que un día la cogí de tal manera que le aliviaba el dolor.

Pepa: ¿Usted asustado y nervioso? ¿Como la cogía?

D.L: Con Lola todo fue mas sencillo. Estaba su madre... con Silvia... si yo nervioso y asustado. Igual que cualquier padre que se siente impotente al no poder tranquilizar a su hija. Mire, no se si se calmará pero a Silvia la cogía así, boca abajo sobre mi brazo, poniendo mi mano abierta en su tripa.

Pepa: Se esta calmando... si es que en el fondo es igual que su madre...

D.L: Cojela tu.

Pepa: No que se ha calmado, no sea que...

D.L: Son solo gases estará bien y además tengo que marcharme Pepa. He quedado para echar la partidita de mus.

Pepa: - Cogiendo a Alex tal y como le había explicado Lorenzo – ¿Usted juega al mus?

D.L: Algo hay que hacer con el tiempo libre... le agradecería que no lo comentara... Don Lorenzo jugando al mus en el hogar del jubilado... no quiero ser la comidilla en boca de todos...

Pepa: Descuide y gracias.

D.L: Gracias a ti por llamarme. Pasaré mas tarde a ver como está la pequeña.

Pepa: Quedesé a cenar.

D.L: No quiero molestar.

Pepa: Venga Lorenzo... ¿desde cuando molesta usted en casa de su hija?

D.L: Desde que no se sabe si no contestáis porque no hay nadie o por que estáis ocupadas...

Pepa: Sara se va a enterar.

D.L: Anda, anda... te recuerdo que hemos sido Gonzalo y yo los que te hemos mandado a casa... me alegro de que esté todo solucionado. Si es que es usted una cabra loca... y mi hija una cabezota...

Pepa: Tiene toda la razón. ¿Se queda a cenar entonces?

D.L: Si insistes..

Pepa: Insisto.

D.L: Entonces hasta luego.

Pepa: Gracias

Y una mas calmada Pepa se quedó tras la puerta cerrada mirando con preocupación a Alex que poco a poco se iba calmando.


	74. Chapter 74

Después de la llorera por la que había pasado Alex se quedó dormida en brazos de Pepa. Con miedo a moverla que volviese a encontrarse mal Pepa se sentó en el sofá a ver la tele con la niña en la misma posición.

Silvia llevaba una hora fuera de casa cuando el móvil de Pepa empezó a sonar. Esta pensando que era ella contesto.

Pepa: Dime pelirroja.

Laura: Pepa soy yo Laura.

Pepa: Perdón es que la niña esta dormida y he cogido tan rápido que no he mirado la pantalla.

Laura: No pasa nada. Oye que ¿Cómo fue la cosa?

Pepa: Bien, bien. Bueno mejor que bien.

Laura: uiii... vale no digas más.

Pepa: jajaja eres de lo que no hay.

Laura: ¿Entonces si me cruzo con Silvia no me regalará una de esas miradas asesinas no?

Pepa: No creo... aunque no confirmo nada…

Laura: ¿Dios y si la digo que quien me atrae no eres tu sino su ex?

Pepa: ¿Su ex? Al único ex de Silvia que conoces es... ¿Montoya?

Laura: Dios dicho así parece algo malo…

Pepa: Para nada, para nada… me dejas… no se… había bromeado con Silvia sobre el tema pero ¡leches! ¡Sois rapidillos e! ¡ni dos días habéis tardado!

Laura: Que te embalas Pepa que te embalas… no quieras correr tanto.

Pepa: Entonces no…

Laura: No

Pepa: _"¿Que le estará contando Gonzalo a Silvia entonces?"_

Laura: ¿Sigues ahí?

Pepa: Si, si perdona…

Laura: ¿Tú crees que le molestará?

Pepa: ¿A quien?

Laura: Pues a Silvia leches. Donde tendrás la cabeza… estás ida.

Pepa: ¿A Silvia? Hombre… mientras estés segura, no sea un capricho y no le hagas daño…

Laura: ¿Siempre es tan protectora tu pelirroja?

Pepa: Siempre.

Laura: Bueno…

Pepa: Laura… Gonzalo es familia. Se que si no estas segura no darás el paso pero… Es un hombre Laura… tú estas segura de que…

Laura: creo que si Pepita, creo que si.

Pepa: La noche temática…

Laura: ¿Qué?

Pepa: No nada, pensaba en algo que dice mi cuñada.

Laura: Bueno yo te dejo que voy ha hacer la cena.

Pepa: Ok, la verdad es que yo debería hacer lo mismo… pero tengo a Alex en brazos dormida y ha pasado una mala tarde…

Laura: Estas hecha una madraza…

Pepa: Si una madraza que cuando la pequeñas se pone a llorar se asusta, se pone nerviosa y tiene que llamar al suegro… uff… porque la quiero mas que a nada que si no…

Laura: jajaja la baba Maria Jose... la baba… nos vemos mañana.

Pepa: Graciosilla… ciao.

Silvia y Gonzalo salían de los cachis.

Gonzalo: Bueno pues nos vemos mañana.

Silvia: Vente a cenar.

Gonzalo: No mujer, bastante con la comida de ayer yo me voy para casa que mañana me espera un Lunes duro…

Silvia: Anda vente… que o pasas mas tiempo con nosotras o la niña acabará por no reconocer a su padre.

Después de la tarde que había tenido aquella frase hizo que Gonzalo cambiase de opinión. Silvia le consideraba el padre de Alex y eso a el le gustaba pero como bien había decidido antes no quería ser un padre ausente axial que decidió aceptar la invitación de la pelirroja.

Gonzalo: Con una condición.

Silvia: Cual.

Gonzalo: Mañana cenáis en mi casa las tres.

Silvia: Uis. Eso díselo a Pepa. Además creo que tiene turno de noche.

Gonzalo: Ummm pues ahora que lo dices es cierto. Bueno pues cenamos pronto que ella se vaya después para comisaría y vosotras pasáis la noche en casa.

Silvia: Vente a cenar y lo hablamos con ella pero no es mala idea.

Gonzalo: Esta bien. ¡Pero si no es mañana es otro día e!

Silvia: Ais… que si…

Al llegar a casa se encontraron con Pepa de pie con Alex en la misma posición en la que la había mantenido toda la tarde para que estuviese calmada. La había cambiado de brazo porque se le estaba quedando dormido y al hacerlo la niña se había despertado y volvía a estar incomoda.

Silvia: ¡Pepa por dios ¿Cómo coges a la niña así?!

Pepa: Hola cariño yo también te quiero.

Silvia: ¿Pero no ves que no esta bien? Anda cógela bien.

Pepa: Hola Gonzalo.

Gonzalo: Hola Pepa. ¿Gases?

Pepa: Si, y gracias a que he llamado a Don Lorenzo… que ya no sabia que hacer… un cuarto de hora llorando, estaba roja como un tomatico.

Gonzalo: Ai pobre. Déjamela que tienes que tener el brazo que no lo sientes.

Pepa: Pues la verdad es que si.

Silvia: ¿Cómo que gases? ¿As llamado a mi padre? ¿Pero que haces cogiéndola así Gonzalo?

Gonzalo: Le duele la tripa. Con la mano en el estomago se alivia.

Pepa: Tranquila Silvia. Parece que viene de familia, a ti también te pasaba y tu padre te cogía así y te calmabas.

Gonzalo: Pues con la enana también funciona.

Silvia: ¿Pero esta bien no? Déjame que la eche un vistazo.

Gonzalo: Sil no te pongas en plan sobreprotectora. Son solo gases y ya está mejor.

Silvia: Tenias que haberme llamado Pepa.

Pepa: No quería molestar. Llamé a tu padre. No quería preocuparte.

Silvia: ¿Es mi hija y no quieres que me preocupe?

Gonzalo: Venga va, tengamos la fiesta en paz. Alex esta bien ¿A que si pequeñas? ¿A que ya estas mejor? Yo creo que lo que necesita ahora es que la cambien… ¿Puedo?

Silvia: ¿Ya estamos pidiendo permiso de nuevo?

Pepa: Adelante. Todo el pastel para ti.

Silvia: A veces eres de un desagradable cariño…

Pepa: Pero te encanto.

Silvia: No lo dudes.

Pepa: No lo hago.

Cuando Pepa se acercaba para abrazar a Silvia sonó el interfono.

Pepa: Ese debe de ser tu padre que viene a cenar.

Silvia: ¿Y mi beso? Yo quería un beso…

Pepa: - Abriendo la puerta y volviendo hacia Silvia- Ais mi niña grande. Si tu quieres un beso no lo pidas… dalo.

Y sin dejar que ser volviese a marchar la agarro y se lanzo a sus labios.

Gonzalo: Uis… Alex mejor tú y yo nos vamos y las dejamos solas…

Silvia: Ni se te ocurra.

Gonzalo: jaja que rápido te has despegado…

D.L: - Que entraba por la puerta – ¡Mira lo que traigo para mi niña!

Silvia: ¿Para mi?

D.L: ¿Anda ya estas de vuelta? Lo siento… es para Alex. ¡Anda Gonzalo!

Gonzalo: Don Lorenzo…

Pepa: ¿Bueno y que traes?

D.L: Bueno es una tontería… yo… igual aun es pequeña pero he pasado por delante de la juguetería y…

Silvia; ¿Una alfombra musical papa?

D.L: ¡Oye que estimula su movilidad y su sentido del oído!

Silvia: Seguro que has vuelto loca a la dependienta….

D.L: Nada que tienes un detalle con tu nieta y así te lo agradecen… ni que uno fuese un ogro.

Pepa: Un ogro encantador como shreck pero sin ser verde.

D.L: Gansa…. ¿Cómo esta mi pequeña?

Silvia: Pues aparentemente mejor gracias a ti.

D.L: Pobre Gonzalo ya le habéis encasquetado el pastel…

Silvia: Otro como Pepa… ¿no tenéis bromitas más originales? Y se ha ofrecido el.

Gonzalo: Lista. Guapa y limpita. Anda ve con el abuelo que se le ve en la caraita que quiere tenerte.

D.L: ¿Gonzalo le importa sacar la alfombra?

Silvia: ¿Si no la estrenas no eres feliz no?

Pepa: Hombre… ya que la ha traído… por cierto… ¿mejor pido la comida no? ¿O alguien tiene ganas de cocinar?

D.L: Pídala pero algo decente ¡eh! Nada de comida asiática rara…

Gonzalo puso la alfombra cerca de la mesa del comedor al lado de Silvia. Sabia que después de saber que había pasado mala tarde querría tenerla vigilada.

La comida no tardó en llegar. Tal y como había pedido Don Lorenzo, comida tradicional. Unas tortillitas, una chistorra…

La comida se desarroyó tranquila hasta que Alex reclamó la atencion de su madre.

Gonzalo: Tendrá hambre...

Silvia: Si ya le toca ya...

D.L: Bueno pues yo si me disculpais me voy a ir ya.

Pepa: ¿Ya?

D.L: Es tarde y Lola me estará esperando. Ya sabes como es tu hermana – dirigiendose a Silvia – A la minima se preocupa...

Silvia: - Tomando a Alex en brazos – ¿Hombre pero sabe que estas aquí no?

D.L: Si claro pero me cuida como si tuviese doce años... y es tarde... no me apetece nada escucharla al llegar a casa...

Silvia: - A Alex – Dile adios al abuelo que se va.

D.L: Jajaja cariño... esta mas pendiente de querer comer que de mi... anda no la hagas esperar. Pepa, Gonzalo, nos vemos.

Pepa y Gonzalo: Adios Don Lorenzo.

Pepa y Gonzalo recogian la mesa mientras Silvia alimentaba a Alex.

Pepa: ¿Bueno cuentame que tal con Laurita?

Gonzalo: ¿Que pasa que Silvia y tu teneis conexiones cerebrales? No le ha podido dar tiempo a contarte nada...

Pepa: Y no lo ha hecho. ¿Que es lo que me tiene que contar?

Gonzalo: Eeee... - "_Anda que estoy fino yo hoy"- _Nada, que he estado muy agusto con ella. Es muy simpatica y agradable.

Pepa: Ya... y guapa... no me lo negaras...

Gonzalo: eeeee.... hay que afirmar que tienes buen gusto para las mujeres...

Pepa: jajajaja ¿esa es tu forma de decirme que si es guapa?

Gonzalo: De una manera educada y cortes si.

Pepa: Ais, a ver si quedo yo mañana con ella. Esperemos que a Silvia no le importe y como tengo turno de noche pues quedo con ella a comer...

Gonzalo: Ya tiene planes.

Pepa: ¿A si? ¿Y tu como lo sabes?

Gonzalo: - Rojo de vergüenza - Pues por que los tiene conmigo...- trata de cambiar de tema - Por cierto mañana cenais en casa. Bueno... si quieres.. habia pensado que podiamos cenar pronto y luego vas para comisaria...

Pepa: ¿Y que vuelvan solas Alex y Silvia en coche? No Gonzalo...

Gonzalo: Yo habia pensado que podian quedarse en casa... No se, si no te importa.

Pepa: Para nada... pero tratame a mi chica con respeto e!

Gonzalo: Si eso es lo que te preocupa... Pepa en mi casa hay dos habitaciones...

Pepa: ¡Faltaria mas! ¡En tu cama no se mete!

En ese momento entra Silvia a la cocina y les encuentra fregando mano a mano.

Silvia: - Que habia oido la ultima frase de Pepa - ¿Quien no va a meterse en tu cama Gonzalo?

Pepa: Tu

Gonzalo: Nadie

Silvia: ¿Me explicais que esta pasando aquí?

Gonzalo: Que mañana cenais en casa pero que tu duermes con Alex en la otra habitación.

Silvia: Esta bien pero me dejas las sabanas de seda.

Gonzalo: ¡Seras....!

Silvia: Pues no vamos ha cenar....

Gonzalo: Lo que hay que hacer para que la familia cene en casa....


	75. Chapter 75

El lunes amanecía y los primeros rayos de sol entraban por la ventana iluminando tres cuerpos tumbados en una cama. Uno alto y moreno, otro de piel nívea y entre ambos uno notablemente más pequeño que los otros dos. Este último comenzaba a despertarse a causa de la luz.

Mientras los cuerpos adultos permanecían dormidos el más pequeño se entretenía dando patadas al aire, chupándose las manitas o jugando a tratar de atrapar el cabello pelirrojo de su madre.

El movimiento de la pequeña alerto a la más alta de las mujeres, que no pudo evitar sonreír al entreabrir los ojos y ver a Alex tirando de un mechón de pelo de Silvia sin que esta, que estaba completamente dormida, se enterase.

Pepa: Traviesilla, suelta el pelo de la mama anda.. pobrecita ¿no ves que esta dormidita? ¿La despertamos? ¿Sí?

Pepa acercó la cara de la niña a la de Silvia al mismo tiempo que ella también se acercaba y le regalaba un montón de besos. Silvia no tardó en despertar a causa del contacto de las manitas de Alex acariciando su cara y los besos de Pepa.

Silvia: mmmmmmmmmmmm...........

Silvia, aunque despierta, no abrió los ojos. Un despertar como aquel había que disfrutarlo y por unos minutos dejó que sus dos amores la llenasen de besos y caricias.

Cuando Pepa empezaba a retirarse:

Silvia: Ummm juu no paréis....

Pepa: ¡Serás... ¿cuanto tiempo llevas despierta?!

Silvia: No sabría decirte... ¿Me despertareis así todos los días?

Pepa: - A Alex - Pero bueno... si lo se te permito que la dejes calva...

Silvia: ¿Cómo?

Pepa: Te estaba tirando del pelo cuando me he despertado.

Silvia: - A Alex - ¿Esa es manera de tratar a tu madre? Bicho que eres un bicho... no si... en eso vas a salir a tu otra madre...

Pepa: Pues tú no te quejas cuando te hago travesuras....

Silvia: Es que tus travesuras me encantan.

Se quedaron las tres tiradas en la cama hasta que sonó el móvil de Pepa. Pepa se levantó a cogerlo y Silvia y Alex se fueron a preparar el desayuno.

D.L: Miranda no diga que soy yo.

Pepa: Dime

D.L: Necesito que me haga un favor personal. Usted es la única que sabe que voy a jugar al mus por las tardes...

Pepa: Sí

D.L: Pues... es que... hay una señorita, y bueno, hemos quedado a comer

Pepa: ui....

D.L: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Nada de cachondeo Miranda!!!!!!!!

Pepa: Está bien.

D.L: Bueno yo había pensado que......

Pepa: Diga, no se atasque a mitad de frase.

D.L: Que podías ser mi coartada para Lola... no sé, que como con vosotras...

Pepa: Te olvidas de que Lola habla todos los días con Silvia... sabría que no comes aquí.

D.L: Pues cuénteselo a Silvia... pero sólo a ella.

Pepa: ¿No es ya mayor para andarse a escondidas como los chiquillos?

D.L: Se lo estoy pidiendo por favor...

Pepa: De acuerdo. Hablaré con Silvia. Dile a Lola que comes con nosotras.

Tras colgar Pepa fue a la cocina, donde le esperaba Silvia desayunando.

Silvia: ¿Quién era?

Pepa: Tu padre...

Silvia: ¿Mi padre? ¿Y por que no llama a casa?

Pepa: Emm... porque quería pedirme un favor sin que te enterases... pero ya le he dicho que eso no puede ser así que... te lo contaré y te convertirás en cómplice también...

Silvia: Miedo me dais vosotros dos... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Pepa: Tu padre ha estado yendo por las tardes al hogar del jubilado a jugar a mus...

Silvia: ¿Mi padre en el hogar del jubilado? ¡Anda ya!

Pepa: Y no queda ahí la cosa...

Silvia: ¿Hay más? Dios mi padre es una caja de sorpresas...

Pepa: Se ha echado novia

Silvia: Venga ya! Me estás tomando el pelo!

Pepa: Oye que será un cascarrabias pero...

Silvia: No me creo que la que le defienda seas tú... normalmente es al revés...

Pepa: Lo sé... Pero el hombre también tiene derecho no? Y unas necesidades físicas...

Silvia: Pepa por dios que es mi padre!

Pepa: Otra como la niña... puritana ante los demás y luego en la intimidad...

Silvia: Bueno, ¿y qué quería pedirte?

Pepa: Que seamos su coartada para poder comer con ella.

Silvia: ¿Qué?

Pepa: Pues eso, que ha quedado a comer con ella y ya sabes como es tu hermana...

Silvia: No puede ser…. Dios, que tiene 65 años, que se está comportando como un crío de 15! que le oculta a su familia que juega al mus y que tiene novia!

Pepa: Hombre Sil... entiéndele... le da vergüenza... que el siempre ha estado ahí al pie del cañón en comisaría que... no lleva muy bien eso de la jubilación...

Silvia: Eso lo entiendo, pero que tenga una novia a escondidas....

Pepa: Dale tiempo cariño... al menos nos lo ha contado a nosotras.

Silvia: Porque no le quedaba otro remedio!

Pepa: No te enfades con él...

Silvia: Le voy a cubrir, pero por mis santos ovarios que me presenta a esa mujer!


	76. Chapter 76

No supieron mas de Lorenzo. Silvia se calmó y acabó tomándoselo a risa. Tanto que bromeaba con que esta vez esperaba que su madrastra no fuese mas joven que ella.

La que si que llamó fue Lola a quien Pepa recriminó vigilar a su padre como si fuese un niño.

Pepa: Lola, venga que le tienes agobiado que se ha jubilado pero sigue siendo el hombre de siempre. Responsable ordenado y cascarrabias ¿tu crees que le gusta tener que llamarte para decirte hijita mía he llegado bien?

Lola: Yo solo... yo solo me preocupo Pepa es mi padre.

Pepa: Lo se Lolita pero que ha venido a comer a casa no se ha ido el solo a Siberia

Lola: Tienes razón...

Pepa: ¿No será que se te esta volviendo a despertar el instinto maternal no?

Lola: Si hombre! A estas alturas! Y si es así me dejáis un rato a Alex y que se me pase... no estamos para aumentar la familia...

Pepa: Bueno cuñada nos vemos mañana.

Lola: Si será mejor que voy a empezar a oler desde aquí vuestra comida quemándose.

Pepa: LOLA!!!!!!!!!

Lola: Vale, vale... hasta mañana Pepa. Dales un beso a mi padre y a mi hermana.

Pepa: Un besito cuñada.

Colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a Silvia.

Pepa: A tu padre le va a costar caro esto...

Silvia: Tu culpa es que le has dicho que le cubrías...

Pepa: Si pero mentir a tu hermana... puf... podías haber hablado tu con ella...

Silvia: Ya claro ¿y tener que mentirla yo no? Mira yo de cómplice me quedo... omito información pero no pienso mentir...

Y dicho aquello se metió en el baño dejando a Pepa pensativa.

Pepa: _"Tanto la afecta que su padre tenga novia? O es el hecho de que lo oculte? Ais.. supongo que tiene que digerirlo..."_

Y de los pensamientos de Pepa pasamos a los de un caballero que esperaba a su dama a la puerta del restaurante.

D.L: _"Llega tarde, no me habrá dado plantón ¿no? Que plantón ni que ostias Lorenzo mirala por ahí llega. Eso es elegancia, porte, belleza..."_ - Buenos días Virginia.

Virginia: Siento el retraso Lorenzo.

Mientras mantenían la conversación entraban al restaurante y se sentaban en la mesa.

D.L: No pasa nada. ¿Mucho lío en el hogar?

Virginia: No lo sabe usted bien... como solo viene por las tardes...

D.L: De tu por favor, tratame de tu.

Virginia: Esta bien, lo siento. La costumbre.

D.L: Pues desacostumbrate que me haces sentir mayor.

Virginia: Cierto y estas hecho un chaval.

D.L: Lo se. ¿Que tomas?

En ese mismo momento y en ese mismo restaurante a unos pocos metros de alli.

Gonzalo: No me lo puedo creer.

Laura: ¿Que pasa?

Gonzalo: ¿Que que pasa? No mires pero ese que esta sentado a 5 mesas de aquí es el padre de Silvia.

Laura: ¿Y? ¿No puede venir el hombre a comer?

Gonzalo: Esta con una mujer....

Laura: ¿Es viudo no?

Gonzalo: Mas joven que nosotros....

Laura: ¿Que? Jajajaja sera Don Juan....

Gonzalo: Siempre lo ha sido... Si estuvo con mi ex.... Dios cuando se enteré Silvia.... Espero que no me vea... ¿Oye te importa si cambiamos de sitio? A ti no te conoce y yo estoy de cara a el... no quiero que me vea...

Laura: ¿Que si me importa? ¡Para nada!

Gonzalo: Cotilla....

Laura: - Levantándose - Solo un poco... pero sin malicia e!

Gonzalo: Ya... Bueno aprovecho y voy al baño. Ahora vengo.

Laura se sentó de frente a Don Lorenzo. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Gonzalo había ido al baño cuando Lorenzo se levanto y se dirigió a los servicios.

Laura: _"Uiii... y Gonzalo no quería cruzarse con el... no se que me da que se van a ver de frente... esta familia.... nunca sabes con que te van a sorprender y me gusta... "_

Tal y como Laura imaginaba Don Lorenzo y Gonzalo se encontraron en los servicios.

Gonzalo se lavaba las manos cuando Don Lorenzo entro por la puerta.

Al verle Lorenzo intento volver sobre sus pasos pero Gonzalo no se lo permitió.

Gonzalo: ¿Don Lorenzo? ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Que hace aquí?

D.L: ¡Que voy ha hacer aquí Ganso! ¡Pues comer! ¿No es esto un restaurante?

Gonzalo: ¿Usted solo?

D.L: ¿Acaso esta usted solo?

Gonzalo: No...

D.L: ¡Pues yo tampoco! Y basta de pamplinas. Eso si... como diga una sola palabra de esto en casa se los corto ¿me ha entendido?

Gonzalo: ¿Como?

D.L: Que no quiero que en casa sepan que me veo con esta señorita. Se lo diré yo en su momento.

Gonzalo: De acuerdo Don Lorenzo.


	77. Chapter 77

Después del encuentro en los baños ambos continuaron sus respectivas citas evitando el contacto visual entre ellos. Trataban de hacer como si no supiesen que el otro estaba a escasos metros de distancia.

Virginia:- Posando su mano sobre la de el - Lorenzo estas ausente. ¿A pasado algo en el baño?

D.L: Loren.. llámame Loren. Me he cruzado con el padre de mi nieta en el baño...

Virginia: ¿Esta aquí tu yerno?

D.L: Puf... es una larga historia pero no es mi yerno

Virgina: Cuéntamelo, me encanta escucharte.

D.L: En otro momento. No me apetece hablar de mi familia ahora. Hablemos de otra cosa ¿si? Tengo entradas para el teatro esta tarde, me encantaría que me acompañases.

En el otro lado del restaurante Laura no quitaba ojo de la mesa del ex-comisario.

Laura: Dios... si vas a tener razón si y entre esos dos hay mas que una relación trabajadora social - jubilado...

Gonzalo: Laura por dios... ¿quieres dejarles tranquilos?

Laura: ¡Pero es que ella a puesto su mano sobre la de el! ¡Que monos!

Gonzalo: Bastante es encontrarme a mi ex-jefe, padre de mi ex y abuelo de mi hija en plena cita para que encima me retransmitas cada uno de sus movimientos... dios... prefiero no saber nada. - _"¿He dicho cita? Por favor, por favor, por favor que no se haya dado cuenta!"_

Laura: - _"¡Ha dicho cita! ¡No ha sido cosa mía! ¡lo ha dicho! Entonces... esto es una cita? Significa eso que hay interés por su parte.... ai Laurita... ¿y ahora que hago? ¿Que digo?" _- Peor lo pasarías si acabásemos en una cita doble_... "Ale ya esta... espero que entienda con eso que para mi también es una cita... "  
_  
Gonzalo: "¿Cita doble? ¿Me acaba de dar a entender que ella también esta interesada? No puede ser... ella... ella es... puf... ai madre.." - Dios no por favor... una cita doble con ese hombre tiene que ser un horror.

Laura: Para tanto no será...

Y así continuó la comida. Evitándose pero sabiendo que estaban espalda con espalda.

Fueron Lorenzo y Virginia los primeros en abandonar el restaurante dejando mas tranquila a la otra pareja.

Gonzalo: Lo siento, lo siento, se que estoy algo distraído pero a ver como le cuento yo esto a Silvia... que viene a cenar esta noche a casa con Pepa y Alex... que yo no voy a poder estar con ellas y callarme esto...

Laura: No le des vueltas Gonzalo.

Gonzalo: Tienes razón. ¿Quieres café?

Laura: No, mejor salgamos de aquí.

Como buen caballero Gonzalo pagó la cuenta no sin antes tener que insistir varias veces pues Laura no quería permitírselo.

Laura: ¡La próxima pago yo e!

Gonzalo: Ya veremos....

Laura: De ya veremos nada, una cosa es que me guste que seas un caballero y otra que pagues cada vez que salgamos.

Gonzalo: - _"Esta diciendo que va ha haber próxima... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SIIIIIII!!!!!!" - _De acuerdo... trato hecho. La próxima corre de tu cuenta.

Laura: _"Tranquila, tranquila que como sigas así te vas a poner a saltar y bailar de alegría... uf.. .pero que me ha hecho este hombre dios... "_

Gonzalo: _"Uf... de perdidos al río... tonteo por aquí, tonteo por allá... venga tu puedes... mueve tu brazo... rodéala por la cintura vega..."_

Laura: _"¿Me esta agarrando de la cintura? Dios... y yo le sonrío como una estúpida... si es que parecemos dos críos inseguros..."_

Gonzalo: "Bien... no me ha apartado y me ha sonreído eso ya es un paso... joder pero ¿nos hemos quedado mudos? ¿Porque no me dice nada?"

Laura: _"Di algo, di algo..."  
_  
Gonzalo: _Laura...  
_  
Laura: - Al mismo tiempo que Gonzalo - Gonzalo...__

Gonzalo: Dime

Laura: No, di tu.

Gonzalo: Las damas primero.

Laura: jejejeje esta bien...por cierto me acabo de acordar. Cuando has venido.. ni blanco corcel ni brillante armadura...

Gonzalo: Soy un caballero moderno... no tengo caballo pero mi blanco coche hace su función... ¿Desea la bella dama acompañarme?

Laura: ¿Un caballero con corcel y sin armadura? No se yo si fiarme...

Gonzalo: Armadura no, pero si tengo un traje de oficial de policía. ¿Le sirve eso a la señorita?

Laura: Sin duda.

Gonzalo: ¿Entonces... me acompañas?

Laura: ¿A donde?

Gonzalo: A recorrer el largo camino de la vida...

Laura: jajajaja eres único Gonzalo... - "¿Que es lo que quiere preguntarme con eso? ai dios... uf.. claro que le acompaño!" - Llévame Sir Montoya. Enséñame ese camino.

Así, tonteando pasaron toda la tarde paseando por las calles de Madrid hasta que comenzó a hacerse tarde.

Laura: Es tarde y tienes visita a cenar.

Gonzalo: Cierto, se me había olvidado.

Laura: ¿Se te había olvidado?

Gonzalo: Si... me he quedado absorto a tu lado y se me ha olvidado el resto.

Laura: Como sigas así conseguirás que me ruborice...¿Nos vemos mañana?

Gonzalo: Mañana tengo mucho lío en comisaria. ¿Te llamo vale? Eso si... permite a este caballero que acerque a la dama a su hogar...

Laura: No es necesario.

Gonzalo: Insisto.

Laura: De acuerdo.

Y a lomos del corcel del caballero se dirigieron hasta la morada de la bella dama. Ambos en silencio con los pensamientos puestos en la despedida. Estaba claro lo que ambos querían. Una cita... ¿acabaría la cita con un beso? ¿Tendrían el suficiente coraje? Laura movía nerviosa la pierna de arriba a abajo, Gonzalo golpeaba con sus dedos el volante.

Gonzalo: Ya hemos llegado.

Laura: Gracias por traerme.

Gonzalo: De nada, te llamo mañana.

Laura: Espero tu llamada.

Laura ya había abierto la puerta, tenia un pie fuera. Dudó un momento. Pero tan solo un momento porque al instante notó como la mano de Gonzalo la retenía. Se miraron. Buscaban en los ojos del otro el valor que les faltaba para acercarse, para dar el siguiente paso. Laura lo vio, vio el deseo de Gonzalo en sus ojos y decidió dejar todas sus dudas a un lado y hacer lo que en ese momento quería hacer. Besarle.


	78. Chapter 78

Gonzalo recibió a las chicas en su casa. En su cara se dibujaba una tonta sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que delata que algo bueno y que lo hace feliz ha pasado.

Silvia le conocía muy bien y no tardó en darse cuenta de que Gonzalo sonreía y hacía el tonto con la niña más de lo normal.

Silvia: - A Pepa sin que Gonzalo las escuchase - Este había quedado hoy con Laura ¿no?

Pepa: Sí, han comido juntos.

SIlvia: Ha debido pasar algo... mira lo feliz que está.

Pepa: Ummmm - Llamando a Gonzalo- ¿Gonzalo?

Gonzalo: Dime.

Pepa: ¿Sigue Laura llevando el pearcing?

Gonzalo: ¿¿Que pearcing?

Pepa: En la lengua.....

Silvia: - A Pepa sin que Gonzalo la escuchase y mirándola asombrada - ¿Pepa dios como le preguntas eso?

Gonzalo: No, no lleva ninguno.

Silvia: ¿Cómo...?

Pepa: Pues como va a ser Silvia.... porque lo ha comprobado.

Silvia: - A Gonzalo - ¿Sí?

Gonzalo: - Evitando mirar a Silvia - Bueno... sí

Silvia: ¡Marchando una de vino! !Esto hay que celebrarlo!

Al mismo tiempo que Silvia decía la ultima frase se marchó dando saltitos y riendo a la cocina. Últimamente todo iba bien. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo seguiría así? Mejor disfrutar cada momento.

Mientras Silvia iba a por el vino Pepa le hizo una confesión a Gonzalo.

Pepa: He de confesarte algo Gonzalo....

Gonzalo: Tu dirás.

Pepa: Laura nunca ha llevado piercing.

Gonzalo: ¡PERO SERÁS........!

Pepa: jajajaja ¡si no te lo saco eres capaz de no decir nada! ¡Que nos conocemos! Y no me grites que la niña duerme...

Gonzalo: Uis... no se ha despertado...

En ese momento Silvia volvía con el vinito a la sala de estar.

Silvia: Como me despertéis a la niña le cantáis una nana a dúo....

Gonzalo: Dios... es que tu novia es de un retorcido...

Pepa: Oye!!!!!!!

Gonzalo: Que Laura no ha tenido nunca piercing Silvia... que se lo ha inventado para sacarme si la había besado... la mato....

Silvia: jajajajajajaja Solo a ti se te podía ocurrir eso... eres única cariño.

Gonzalo: ¿Y encima la aplaudes? Que me ha engañado para que hable, que ha usado una treta conmigo...

Pepa: aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh se sienteeeeeeeeeeeeee

Silvia: No te lo tomes así Gonzalo...

Gonzalo: - Sentándose en el sofá - uuuuuuuuufffffffffffff... Pero es que estoy inseguro Sil... que no quiero que sea algo pasajero, no quiero ambigüedades... y todo esta tan en el aire... nos hemos besado sí, pero ahí esta la cosa... Me gustan las mariposas en el estómago, pero no sé si ella las siente también, supongo que sí pero... y luego llega Pepa y se lo toma a risa y ni pregunta ni nada me lo saca así sin mas y no sé... Dios me siento como un puñetero adolescente...

Silvia: Tranquilo Gonzalo... respira.. que te embalas y se te olvida.

Pepa: Gonzalo.... yo... lo siento... no pretendía... no me lo tomo a risa. Me alegra mucho que tu y Laura... y sí... ella también siente esas mariposas...

Gonzalo: uuuuuuuffffffff... cambiemos de tema por favor...

Silvia: ¿Seguro?

Gonzalo: Por favor...

Pepa: Bueno y ¿Que cenamos hoy?

Gonzalo: Tu un vaso de agua y una aceituna...

Pepa: Venga ya Gonzalo... no seas rencoroso...

Silvia: ¿Y los demás?

Pepa: ¿Cómo que y los demás? ¿Vas a dejar que cene un vaso de agua y una aceituna?

Silvia: Tendrás suerte si es rellena...

Gonzalo: jajajajajajjajajajaja

Pepa: Será posible...

Gonzalo: El resto si queremos cenar tendremos que pedir la comida que no me ha dado tiempo a preparar nada...

Silvia: Claro... es que las sobremesas se alargan cuando se está a gusto.

Gonzalo: No juegues que igual acabas acompañando el vaso de agua con pan duro en vez de con una aceituna...

Pepa: ¡Eh! ¿Porque ella pan y yo aceituna? El pan quita mas hambre...

Silvia: Sí, pero a ver quien come pan duro...

Pepa: Lo mojas en el agua... tanta medicina tanta ciencia y luego...

Gonzalo: Chicas, chicas... que no os vais a morir de hambre, que era una broma.... a ver ¿asiático o hindú?

Silvia: Sólo faltaba que insistieses en que cenemos en tu casa para que nos alimentases con pan duro, aceitunas y agua...

Gonzalo: Oye, que si tanto esfuerzo suponía venir podíais haber dicho que no...

Pepa: ¿Pero qué dices? No habrás venido tu veces a casa... encantadas de venir a la tuya, vamos, faltaría mas!

Gonzalo: Hombre si tuve que insistir...

Silvia: Uf... ¿tenemos el día tonto hoy? Te dije que Pepa tenia turno de noche y que mejor otro día... y tu insististe y propusiste que nos quedásemos aquí Alex y yo. Y ante esa proposición aceptamos.. ¿No es cierto?

Gonzalo: Sí...

Pepa: Pues una vez aclarado... ¿Por qué no un Italiano?

Silvia: Por mi bien. Ir llamando que voy a llevar a Alex al cuarto.

Pepa: Los talkies están en el bolsillo de fuera de la bolsa.

Gonzalo: ¿Los qué?

Pepa: Joe Gonzalo, eso que parece unos walkie-talkies. Que sirve para escuchar a los bebés desde otra habitación...

Gonzalo: jajajaja vale, vale. Pepa... ahora mientras Silvia no está...

Pepa: ¿Qué pasa?

Gonzalo: Esta mediodía, cuando estaba con Laura... pues que me he encontrado con Don Lorenzo en el restaurante... estaba con una mujer... y no se si decírselo a Silvia o no...

Pepa: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh es eso... dios me había preocupado. Tranquilo Silvia ya sabe que su padre tenia una cita hoy.

Gonzalo: - Flipando - ¿Lo sabe? Sé que Don Lorenzo ha estado con mujeres jóvenes antes... estuvo con Ruth... mi ex... ya sabes la pisicopsicologa.... pero aun así...

Pepa: Espera , espera, ¿cómo de joven?

Gonzalo: Tendrá dos o tres años mas que Silvia...

En ese preciso momento Silvia entraba por la puerta.

Silvia: ¿habéis llamado ya? y ¿Quien tiene dos años más que yo?

Pepa: Aún no hemos llamado...

Gonzalo: eeee...

Pepa: Estábamos hablando de una peli que van a ver Laura y él. Una de las actrices que no se quién es y Gonzalo trataba de explicarme...

SIlvia: Estáis fatal... anda dame el teléfono que si no llamo yo... ¿Dónde esta la guía telefónica? Porque no tienes el teléfono de ningún Italiano ¿no Gonzalo?

Gonzalo: No, está en ese armario de allí, en el primer cajón.

Silvia cogió el listín y se sentó ha buscar el teléfono lo bastante lejos de ellos como para no escuchar sus susurros.

Gonzalo: Uf... Gracias... no sabía que decir...

Pepa: No se como ha colado... dios que barbaridad... pero no podemos decírselo... es algo que tiene que hacer Don Lorenzo... aunque creeme hablaré con él... una cosa es que seamos su tapadera con Lola, que para ella ha comido con nosotras... pero yo no puedo decirle a Silvia que su madrastra es mas joven que su hermana...

Silvia: - Dejando el listín donde estaba - ¡Media hora!

Gonzalo: ¿Que has pedido?

Silvia: Pan, agua y aceitunas...

Pepa: Sil...

Silvia: Dentro de media hora lo veis, impacientes!

Gonzalo: Venga....

Sil: Un antipasto de verdura y lasaña... ¿contentos? si no haber pedido vosotros...

Pepa: Lasaña mmmm

A la media hora trajeron la cena y se sentaron a la mesa. Cenaron tranquilos, la madrastra y Laura no volvieron a salir en las conversaciones. Eran temas en los que por diferentes razones no querían entrar.

Sin llegar a terminar la cena el teléfono de Pepa empezó a sonar.

Gonzalo: Te llaman.

Silvia: Es la alarma.

Pepa: Tengo que irme. El deber me llama.

Gonzalo: ¿Ya son las 22h? Dios como pasa el tiempo... Anda toma... te he preparado un termo de café... no te me duermas en plena vigilancia.

Pepa: Que detalle...

Gonzalo: De comer no te pongo nada que Rita llevará bocatas seguro...

Silvia: jejeje de jamoncito, de lomo, de chorizo... toda una variedad seguro. Ve con cuidado ¿vale?

Pepa: Siempre.

Antes de marcharse dio dos besos a Gonzalo y uno a Silvia.

Pepa: - Al oído de Silvia - Descansa princesa.


	79. Chapter 79

No tardaron en quedarse dormidos.

Al irse Pepa recogieron, vieron la televisión un rato y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Tal y como había pedido Silvia, esa noche durmió entre sábanas de seda negra.

Aún no estaba dormida cuando escuchó como Gonzalo llamaba a su puerta.

Gonzalo: ¿Duermes?

Silvia: No, estoy despierta.

Gonzalo: Puedo...

Silvia: Claro

Gonzalo: Llámame sentimental pero... es la primera vez que la niña se queda en mi casa y... bueno quería dormir a su lado... ya sé que suena tonto...

Silvia: No es tonto Gonzalo, quédate.  
Pasaron la noche juntos, cuidando el sueño de su hija hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos.

Mientras tanto en comisaría Pepa había empezado su turno. Había pasado por los vestuarios, se había cambiado y esperaba a Rita para coger el coche e ir de vigilancia a un operativo.

Entonces se le desencajó la cara al ver entrar esposado y custodiado por dos agentes a Leto, miembro de la banda de Chejo. El único que sobrevivió.

Debido a las ataduras sentimentales que unían a la mayoría de los miembros de la comisaría con el caso lo cerraron desde la comisaría central.  
Tanto se había esforzado en superarlo, en que Silvia lo superase, en seguir adelante, que no recordaba que aquel hombre, tan sólo resultó inconsciente.

En ese momento llegó Rita.

Rita: ¿Zanguanga estás bien? parece que has visto un fantasma.

Pepa: ¿Eh? A Rita... eeee... ¿Oye sabes por qué traen a ese hombre?

Rita: Le trasladan de prisión ¿Le conoces?

En ese instante Leto y los guardias pasaron por su lado.

Leto: La he echado de menos agente Miranda.

Pepa no reaccionó, callada, un montón de imágenes se agolparon en su cerebro. Volver a revivir todo aquello la removía por dentro.

Rita: ¿Zanguanga?

Pepa: Vamonos Rita...

Rita: ¿Pero estás bien? Ese tío sabe quién eres...

Pepa: Rita... era el cuarto del grupo de Chejo...

Rita: Dios... Ahora entiendo tu carica... tranquila zagala que va de prisión a prisión.

Pepa: Ya... Rita... Nunca voy a poder dejarlo atrás... duele demasiado vivir con ello... Últimamente estábamos mejor, todo era normal, bueno dentro de lo que cabe. Por las mañanas, durante un segundo pienso que ya nada tiene sentido, que no vale la pena tratar de seguir si el pasado me va a perseguir siempre, si el recuerdo de la cara de aquel hombre, la imagen de Silvia siendo ultrajada... pero luego me giro, la veo a mi lado y eso compensa...

Rita: Eso es muy bonito Pepa...

Pepa: Pero no hace que desaparezca el miedo... el miedo a que vuelvan... sé que Chejo murió y que Leto está bajo control, pero verle ahora..

Rita: Vete a casa, mira a Silvia a los ojos. Ve con ella y siente la seguridad que te da.

Pepa: ¿Y el operativo? No puedes ir tu sola Rita...

Rita: Aitor vendrá conmigo, seguro que lo prefiere a hacer DNIs y pasaportes...

Pepa: Pero... no puedo Rita... no puedo decírselo a Silvia... no quiero despertar sus miedos..

Rita: Le voy a decir a mi Joselu que se entere bien de por qué está este hombre aquí... tú ve a casa, en serio... descansa esa cabecita.

Pepa: Gracias Rita.

Tanto le había afectado volver a ver a aquel hombre que no se acordó de que Silvia y Alex estaban en casa de Gonzalo hasta que abrió la puerta de su casa y se la encontró vacía.

No encendió la luz, se sentó en el sofá y se dejó llevar por el miedo y la rabia. Su llanto era silencioso. Si hubiese habido alguien más en la casa no se hubiera enterado de su presencia y tampoco de su dolor.

No podía ir así a casa de Gonzalo.  
No podía hacerle aquello a su princesa.  
No podía volver a traer aquel infierno a su vida.

Treinta minutos, ese tiempo estuvo Pepa luchando contra sus propios miedos. Se sentía pequeña e indefensa, una niña pequeña que tiene miedo al monstruo del armario, y como todo niño cuando tiene una pesadilla necesitaba un abrazo protector, un abrazo que la hiciera sentirse a salvo.

No tardó mucho en sonar el timbre, ella sabía que él estaba al otro lado pero aun así no tenia fuerzas para levantarse y abrirle la puerta.

Si su llamada a esas horas de la noche ya le había preocupado, que no le abriese la puerta le inquietó más. Agradeció no haberse dejado las llaves en su casa.

Entró y se encontró con las tinieblas.

D.L: ¿Pepa?

Pepa: - En un susurro y con la voz rota - En el sofá.

D.L: ¿Qué ha pasado?

Pepa: Ahora que todo iba bien, ahora que empezabamos a salir adelante tiene que volver y hacerme parar en seco...

D.L: ¿Quién ha vuelto?

Pepa: Lo trasladan de penitenciario y me lo he cruzado en comisaría...

D.L: Dios... Lo mato, voy a matar a Gonzalo.

Pepa: ¿A él por qué?

D.L: Es el comisario, sabe que lo trasladan y te pone guardia ese día...

Pepa: Yo tenia que estar ya en el operativo, con Rita... no le digas nada... bastante estresado esta el sin que tu le presiones...

D.L: ¿El te vio a tí?

Pepa: Y me reconoció.

D.L: Está vigilado, va a pasar tiempo encerrado.

Pepa: Eso debería tranquilizarme pero no lo hace...

D.L: Lo sé, a mí también me inquieta.

Pepa: Gracias por venir...

D.L: No digas tonterías, como no iba a venir. Anda duerme y descansa, mañana hablamos con Gonzalo.

Pepa: Me da pánico cerrar los ojos y revivirlo todo.

D.L: Me quedaré aquí, tranquila.

Estaba tan cansada emocionalmente que no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

Mientras en comisaría Leto conseguía despistar a los guardias en el baño y para cuando estos se dieron cuenta ya se había marchado.

Esa noche el infierno comenzó su viaje de regreso a la vida de Pepa, arrastrando con él su sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente Gonzalo y Silvia despertaron con el llanto de Alex reclamando comida.

En casa de las chicas Pepa se daba una ducha mientras el bonachón de Don Lorenzo preparaba el desayuno.

Pepa se lo encontró todo listo cuando entró envuelta en una toalla a la cocina.

D.L: ¡Dios Miranda! !Tápese leches!

Pepa: Disculpe... costumbre...

D.L: Que uno no es de piedra... y eres mi nuera ¡por dios!

Pepa: Bueno, bueno... como estamos desde que tiene novieta...

D.L: Miranda... deje el temita, cámbiese, desayune y vayamos a hablar con Gonzalo.

Pepa: jejeje como nos salimos por la tangente... deme 15 minutos.

Como era de esperar Gonzalo fue requerido en comisaría. La huida de Leto había puesto patas arriba la comisaría, pero la cosa se puso peor cuando  
Gonzalo se entero cual era el preso que trasladaban y que se había fugado.

Gonzalo: ¡Soy unos inútiles! ¿Dónde esta Miranda?

Paco: Tenía vigilancia con Rita

Gonzalo: ¿Y Rita?

Mariano: Aún no ha vuelto.

Paco: Mi hermana estará con ella entonces.


	80. Chapter 80

Kurtis: Yo no estaría tan seguro. Aitor es quien está de vigilancia con Rita.

Gonzalo: Paco llama a tu hermana ya! Kurtis, Kike, a mi casa cagando ostias! que Silvia y la niña están allí. ¿Os quiero pegados a ellas, entendido?

Kurtis: En 10 minutos estamos allí.

Kike: Kurtis mejor la llamamos por el camino... ya sabes como es la inspectora y como saque los genes Castro...

Gonzalo: Llamarla si queréis pero daros prisa!

Paco: Pepa está en casa, me ha cogido mi suegro, está con ella.

Gonzalo: ¿En casa? ¿Que hace en casa?

Paco: Vio a Leto cuando le traían a comisaría. No debió ser fácil Gonzalo, sabes por todo lo que ha pasado. Como has podido... traerle aquí, arriesgarte a que mi hermana lo viese. Despertar todas sus pesadillas y temores de nuevo... ¿En qué coño pensabas Gonzalo?

Gonzalo: Paco... tu hermana no tenía que estar aquí cuando lo trajeran. Si decidí encargarme de su traslado es porque quería tenerle cerca para vigilarlo.

Paco: Pues te has lucido comisario...

Mariano: Paco...

Paco: No Mariano, es mi hermana la que ha pasado por un calvario ¡mi hermana! ¡Joder, si tan vigilado quería tenerle que hubiese pasado la noche en comisaría! No quiero volver a perderla Mariano...

Sara - Que se acercaba con Lucas y habían escuchado la ultima frase de Paco - : Tranquilo papá. No vamos a dejar que las pase nada.

Lucas: Gonzalo, voy a salir a buscarle.

Gonzalo: No vas a ir solo.

Sara: No ira solo. Mariano, quédate con papá, yo voy con Lucas.

Paco: Nosotros también vamos, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. Ya me dejaron fuera una vez y no me volveré a quedar al margen.

Gonzalo se encerró en su despacho. Dejó la coordinación de los demás casos a Rocamora y se concentró en organizar la patrulla de búsqueda, en estudiar el perfil psicológico del fugitivo, en coordinar cada paso que daban en la búsqueda asegurándose en todo momento que todos los miembros de su familia estaban a salvo.

Mientras todos le buscaban, mientras todos protegían a quienes creían en peligro, Leto para sorpresa de todos, tenía otros planes.

Una casa, a las afueras de Madrid. Luz en la cocina, sonido de risas en la sala y música de fondo. La imagen de una familia feliz que se desenfocaría al despertar los demonios del pasado.

Leto observaba desde el jardín sin ninguna intención de perturbar su felicidad pero con un sobre en sus manos. En el buzón tan sólo ponía: Familia Lasarte.

No tenia sentido seguir con todo aquello. Estaba condenado a pasar el resto de sus días en prisión. Encima acumulaba la huida de la justicia a su lista de delitos. Mejor hacer lo que había ido a hacer allí y acabar de una vez.

Metió el sobre en el buzón junto al medallón que perteneció a Garikoitz Lasarte, volvió a salir al jardín y por un momento dudó. Pero luego miró por la ventana, dentro de la casa. El nunca había tenido nada de aquello y nunca lo tendría.

Al sonido de un disparo, un sabor a metal atravesó su garganta al tiempo que su cuerpo caía desplomado en mitad del jardín. La policía no tardó en llegar. A los cinco minutos de recibir el aviso de la familia Lasarte, Lucas y Sara ya estaba allí.

Acordonaron la zona, la peinaron centímetro a centímetro. No encontraron nada mas que a Leto, el arma y el proyectil que le había matado.

Gonzalo ya estaba avisado. Las patrullas de búsqueda ya estaban de vuelta en comisaría, pero por órdenes del comisario Silvia y Pepa continuarían con escolta dia y noche.


	81. Chapter 81

Esa noche la casa de Gonzalo estaba repleta de gente. Kurtis y Kike hacían guardia en la calle, Paco y Mariano custodiaban la escalera y Lucas, Sara y Montoya se encargaban del interior de la casa.

Lola y Laura tampoco habían querido estar lejos de las chicas aquella noche.

Lola: ¡¡¡Sara!!!

Sara: Dime mama.

Lola: Llévale estos bocatas a tu padre y al resto.

Sara: ¿El grande es el de Mariano no?

Lola: …

Sara: Vale no se porque pregunto. Ahora vuelvo.

Lucas: Ten cuidado

La noche pasó sin complicaciones. No sabían de qué podrían estar protegiéndolas pero tampoco sucedió nada fuera de lo normal. Estaba amaneciendo y Pepa cansada de tener a todos en casa decidió que ya era hora de ir a comisaría. Había trabajo que hacer y puesto que habían encontrado a Leto muerto no había de que preocuparse.

Lucas: De todas maneras insisto en quedarme. No quiero que se queden solas.

Gonzalo: No es necesario, me quedaré yo.

Silvia: Gonzalo… eres el comisario, tienes que ir.

Gonzalo: Sil…

Silvia: No Gonzalo, estaremos bien. No te preocupes.

Gonzalo: Iré, pero no me pidas que no me preocupe, eso es algo que no puedo evitar.

Silvia: Lucas y Lola están aquí y mi padre no tardará en venir.

Gonzalo: Ufff… hasta luego…Por cierto Kurtis ha dejado el correo en la mesa de la cocina. Son de lo que no hay, no han dejado pasar ni al cartero, si cuando quieren saben comportarse sin liarla parda....

En comisaría la mañana sucedía como cualquier otra mañana. Lo sucedido el día anterior no había tenido consecuencias. Como de costumbre denuncias por robos, acosos, atracos… nada fuera de lo normal en una comisaría.

Sobre las 12 de la mañana un hombre llamo la atención de media comisaría. Preguntaba por Miranda. No tenía nombres solo exigía hablar con Miranda.

El revuelo que se montó fue digno de mención. Kurtis se empeño en quedarse encerrado con Pepa en los vestuarios, Povedilla corría de un lado a otro buscando la reglamentaria que había vuelto a dejar olvidada y no sabia donde.

Un aparentemente tranquilo Gonzalo se acercó al misterioso hombre con el fin de saber quien era y que quería de Miranda.

Gonzalo: Me han informado de que desea hablar con uno de mis hombres.

Hombre: Con Miranda

Gonzalo: Hay mas de un Miranda en esta comisaría. ¿Quiere ser mas concreto?

Hombre: Con el que mato a mi padre.

Gonzalo: ¿Cómo?

Hombre: Garikoitz Lasarte, ¿Le suena? Debería ya que uno de sus hombres lo mató.

Gonzalo trató de que su cara no reflejara el terror que le habían infundido esas palabras. Ese hombre buscaba a Pepa. Ese hombre sabía que Miranda había matado a su padre la pregunta era como.

Gonzalo: Discúlpeme pero creo que si uno de mis hombres hubiese matado a alguien lo sabría. ¿De donde ha sacado la absurda idea de que fue Miranda quien mató a su padre? Ni siquiera sabe de que Miranda está hablando. No soy psicólogo pero creo que no ha superado la perdida y quiere culpar a alguien.

Hombre: Se que mi padre no era un hombre ejemplar pero creo que todo el mundo tiene derecho a saber como y porque mueren sus seres queridos y la policía en su momento no hizo nada.

Gonzalo: Lo siento, estoy seguro de que si se cerró la investigación fue por falta de pruebas o por algún motivo de peso.

Hombre: ¿Es motivo de peso proteger a un compañero?

Gonzalo: Le agradecería que dejase de hacer acusaciones sin tener ninguna prueba y me dijese que le impulsa a pensar que uno de mis hombres mató a su padre.

Hombre: Yo solo quiero saber como murió mi padre, se que sucedería por alguno de sus turbios negocios por eso cuando he encontrado esta nota en mi buzón esta mañana he venido directamente aquí. Podía haber intentado averiguar quien es Miranda y que tenia que ver con mi padre o haber decidido vengar la muerte de mi padre personalmente pero supongo que eso es lo que me diferencia de el.

Gonzalo: ¿De que nota habla?

Hombre: De esta.

Ernesto Lasarte le tendió un trozo de papel reciclado escrito a mano. Gonzalo quedo petrificado al leer "Comisaría de San Antonio, Miranda mató a Garikoitz Lasarte."


	82. Chapter 82

Mientras Gonzalo hablaba con el hijo de Lasarte, en los baños Kurtis trataba de tranquilizar a una histérica Pepa.

Kurtis: Dios Pepa relajate que me estas mareando tanta vueltecita.

Pepa: No puedo pararme quieta Kurtis. Ese hombre preguntaba por mí. Yo ya no se que pensar. Sólo quiero tener una vida tranquila y cada vez que doy la vuelta a una esquina me encuentro a alguien que perturba mi calma.

Kurtis: Pepa, no sabemos que está pasando. Ese hombre ha preguntado por Miranda, en esta comisaría hay tres Mirandas. ¿Tienes que ser tu precisamente a la que busque?

Pepa: Es a mi, lo se. Voy a salir

Kurtis: ¿Estas loca? ¿Y si tienes razón y es a ti a quien busca?

Pepa: Es un hombre solo en una comisaría preguntando por alguien a quien no conoce… no creo que valla ha hacerme ningún daño.

Kurtis: Tendrás que dejarme inconsciente para salir de aquí.

Pepa: No digas estupideces Kurtis, no quiero hacerte daño.

Kurtis: Aquí la única que está diciendo cosas sin sentido eres tú. Hazte un favor y quédate.

Pepa: Ni hablar.

Kurtis: Entonces ya sabes lo que toca. Enséñame lo que sabes hacer.

Antes de darse cuenta Kurtis estaba tendido en el suelo y Pepa le estaba esposando a los bancos de los vestuarios.

Kurtis: ¿Qué hay de los 20 segundos de ventaja?

Pepa: No te equivoques Kustis, estoy hablando muy en serio. Quiero saber porque me busca ese tipo.

La puerta de la sala de interrogatorios se abrió de golpe. Los dos hombres que estaban dentro se sorprendieron. Uno al ver a una mujer alta y morena entrando por la puerta tan repentinamente sin antes llamar y el otro porque sabia bien quien había entrado y se temía lo que iba a pasar.

Gonzalo: ¿Que haces aquí?

Pepa: - Ignorando la pregunta de Gonzalo y dirigiéndose al otro hombre - Creo que preguntas por mi.

Gonzalo: Pepa no...

Ernesto Lasarte: ¿Miranda?

Gonzalo: Una de los tres.

Pepa: Concretamente la que buscas.

E. Lasarte: ¿Ella? No...no la veo capaz... ella no pudo matar a mi padre

Pepa: Si tu padre era Garikoitz Lasarte por mucho que me pese si, fui capaz. Creeme que lo siento.

E. Lasarte: Yo lo que siento es no sentirlo.

Gonzalo: ¿Como?

E. Lasarte: Sería mi padre pero nunca se comportó como tal.

Pepa: Aun así...

E. Lasarte: Aun así era mi padre, por eso estoy aquí. Para saber que pasó.

Gonzalo: Tu padre descubrió cosas que no debía saber. Estuvo con la gente equivocada en el momento equivocado.

E. Lasarte: ¿Una agente de policía es la gente equivocada?

Pepa: En ese momento si.

Gonzalo: Una agente de policia infiltrada en un complicado operativo con una pistola apuntando directamente a su cabeza es una compañia equibocada.

En casa de las chicas la reinaba la normalidad. O lo que se puede considerar normal en San Antonio.

Lucas hacia dos horas que se había marchado y Alex por fin se había quedado dormida después de haberse pasado mas de media hora llorando.

Para sorpresa de Lola y Silvia fue Laura quien después de los intentos de las otras dos consiguió dormir a la pequeña.

Con la tele tienda sin volumen en la televisión haciendo compañía las tres mujeres hablaban de, bueno de lo que hablan las mujeres.

Laura: Si, mucho decís de Gonzalo, de Lucas… pero quien es un verdadero Don Juan es vuestro padre…

Lola: ¿Mi padre?

Silvia: Hay dios…

Lola: Sil… que sabes tu que yo no se…

Laura: Creo que he metido la pata… Gonzalo me mata.

Lola: Mira Laurita... nos acabamos de conocer… y que sepas algo de mi padre que yo desconozca no me hace gracia así que… ¡Por favor! Cuéntame que mi padre se a echado un novieta y dame una alegría.

Silvia: Pues ya puedes alegrarte hermanita… eso el papel de cenicienta lo echamos a suertes… Por cierto… ¿Laura como sabes tu que mi padre tuvo una cita el otro día?

Laura: Porque estaban en el mismo restaurante que nosotros.

Lola: Entonces sabes como es… cuenta cuenta…

Silvia: Hermanita… ¿No deberíamos dejar que nos lo contase el?

Lola: ¿Tú puedes esperarte a saberlo?

Silvia: Laura… cuenta.

Laura: Pues… morenita, delgada, muy mona ella… la verdad que tiene muy buen gusto vuestro padre…

Silvia: ¡Laura!

Lola: Por dios… no se que pasa por vuestras cabecitas lesbicas pero desde luego… hablar así de una señora de la edad de mi padre…

Laura: ¿De la edad de quien?

Silvia: Hay dios Lola… que con los antecedentes de papá….

Lola: No digas más hermana, no digas más…

Laura: No parecéis sorprendidas.

Silvia: Su última novia era de mi edad…

Laura: Pues la actual creo que es algo mas joven que tu… aunque yo para la edad también…

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta que se abría las llamó la atención.

Lola: ¡¡¡DON JUAN!!!

Silvia: ¡Lola la niña!

Lola: iiiiiiiissssssssssssss…. No me he dado cuenta.

Don Lorenzo: ¿Don Juan?

Silvia: Papá no me mires así que yo no he dicho nada.

Laura: Siento decirle que he sido yo comisario.

Don Lorenzo: Como no… amiguita de la despotenciada de mi nuera y pareja del ganso de Montoya…

Silvia: Papá déjalo si ya estamos acostumbradas a que nuestras madrastras sean más jóvenes que nosotras…

Don Lorenzo: ¡Pero que madrastra ni que niño muerto! Por dios hijas que uno tiene una edad para andar pensando en volverse a casar…

Lola: Solo faltaba…

Don Lorenzo: ¿Vosotras no teníais protección?

Laura: La Pepis que es de un cabezota y hasta que no ha conseguido que todo el mundo vuelva a la normalidad no ha parado.

Silvia: Ya sabes que cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza…

Don Lorenzo: ¿Y pensais pasaros el dia en casa?

Lola: ¡Leches que tarde es! Si es que nos ponemos ha hablar y perdemos la noción del tiempo. Chicas yo me voy ya. Papá nos vemos para cenar en casa.

Don Lorenzo: Y vosotras porque no vais a dar una vueltecita al parque con la niña y luego vais a buscar a vuestros respectivos a comisaría ¡cojones que ya vale de marujeo!

Laura: Pues si que marujear podemos marujear en la calle también… ¿Don Lorenzo nos acompaña y nos cuenta cosas de su novieta?

Don Lorenzo: Pero será...

Silvia: ¡Papá! Joder que vas a despertar a la niña. Anda que hacéis que se me ponga un humor entre todos… ¡Voy a por la niña y a la calle los cuatro! ¡A tomar por culo!

Laura: Dios…

Don Lorenzo: Es como mirarme a un espejo… que carácter…


	83. Chapter 83

En la comisaría todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo.

Rita había soltado a Kurtis, (No sin que este jurará vengarse de Pepa al menos 40 veces), y Pepa y Gonzalo explicaron a Ernesto lo ocurrido tratando de evitar las partes mas dolorosas.

E. Lasarte: Supongo que ya no me quedan excusas para no ir a visitar su tumba… Muchas gracias por contarme lo sucedido, Miranda.

Pepa: Es lo mínimo que podía hacer después de todo. Por cierto… ¿Dónde…? a mí me… me gustaría… bueno si no te importa, me gustaría ir al cementerio…

Montoya: Pepa, no creo que sea oportuno…

Pepa: No me refiero ahora, Gonzalo. No con la familia presente, pero es algo que tengo que hacer.

E. Lasarte: ¿Familia? Soy la única familia que queda y mi mujer e hijos no irán... Sería agradable tener compañía… llámenme cobarde pero no quiero ir solo.

Montoya: Esta bien, iremos los tres.

En la puerta de la comisaría estaban Silvia, Laura y Don Lorenzo, mirando cómo Gonzalo, Pepa y un hombre que no conocían montaban en el coche de Gonzalo.

Silvia: ¿Papá?

D.L: No lo sé hija, no sé quien es.

Laura: Está claro que no nos han visto.

Silvia: (A Alex) Para una vez que necesito que llores llamando a Pepa te quedas dormida… Menuda ayuda.

D.L: No juegues con fuego que es capaz de ponerse a cantar una serenata ahora…

Laura: ¿Tú crees? Parece profundamente dormida.

D.L: Estoy seguro. Ha salido a Silvia.

Silvia: Si, igualita que yo pero, ¿A dónde van Pepa y Gonzalo?

Laura: ¿Y con quién?

D.L: Uf… pues digo yo que dentro sabrán algo… entramos y preguntamos.

Silvia: Entra tu con la niña, yo voy a seguirles.

Laura: ¡Voy contigo!

Llegaron al cementerio. Laura y Silvia esperaron a que bajasen del coche para bajar ellas del taxi sin que las vieran.

Laura: ¿Qué hacen en el cementerio?

Silvia: ¿Y nosotras espiando? No me siento bien Laura, esto no está bien. A lo mejor es un testigo protegido de algún caso. Aunque es raro que Pepa no me haya dicho nada pero no sé… esto no está bien…

Laura: Pero… si ha sido cosa tuya seguirles.

Silvia: Lo sé, yo y mis locuras, mis locuras y yo.

Laura: (Bajito, casi inaudible) Y yo pensé que Gonzalo exageraba…

Silvia: ¿Qué?

Laura: Que tienes razón. Volvamos.

En el cementerio los tres de pie enfrente de la tumba de Gari Lasarte.

E. Lasarte: Debería ponerle una lápida…

Gonzalo: Era tu padre. Por muy malas decisiones que tomase, era tu padre. Deja de culparle.

E. Lasarte: Gracias por todo agentes. He de irme a casa, mi familia se estará preguntando donde estoy.

Pepa: Nosotros también deberíamos irnos. ¿Te acercamos?

E. Lasarte: No quiero molestaros más.

Gonzalo: No importa, en serio. Le acercamos en un momento.

E. Lasarte: Muchas gracias.

En la puerta de casa de las chicas.

Pepa: Esta tarde ha sido surrealista.

Gonzalo: Hemos tenido suerte de que las intenciones de Ernesto no fuesen otras. Pepa… estas reacciones impulsivas tuyas traerán problemas algún día.

Pepa: Uff… ahora no Gonzalo… estoy cansada…

Gonzalo: Está bien. Te veo mañana a la tarde en comisaría entonces.

Pepa: Ok. Hasta mañana Gonzalo.

Cuando Pepa llegó a casa Silvia salía del baño lavándose los dientes. A diferencia de Pepa, Silvia es de esas personas que incluso lavándose los dientes están preciosas, que pueden salir a la terraza o a recibir visitas lavándose los dientes sin quedar como un cerdo, sin babear lo mas mínimo. Pepa odiaba cuando hacía eso, lo odiaba y lo admiraba al mismo tiempo porque ella no era capaz de cepillarse los dientes sin que se le formaran acumulaciones de dentífrico alrededor de la boca.

Silvia: Buenas noches.

Pepa: Hola… ummm… anda, acaba de cepillarte la dentadura que besarte así…

Silvia: Ummm... ya claro… (Dándole un beso) pues te aguantas.

Pepa: Ais… me lo merezco por hablar.

Silvia: Jeje anda vamos a la cama y me cuentas que tal el día.

Pepa: Estas loca si piensas que voy a ir a la cama con la boca llena de dentífrico.

Silvia: ¬¬'. Elemental querida Pepa…

Una vez en la cama arropaditas y habiendo dado cada una el correspondiente beso de buenas noches a Alex Pepa le contó lo sucedido a Silvia.

Pepa: Y resulta que al contrario de lo que esperábamos Ernesto sólo quería información, sólo quería saber que sucedió. No va a presentar cargos… De hecho hemos ido al cementerio, a la tumba de su padre…

Silvia: Así que era eso…

Pepa: ¿Cómo?

Silvia. Emm… esto no te va a gustar pero… cuando marchabais al cementerio Laura, mi padre y yo os hemos visto salir y Laura y yo hemos cogido un taxi…

Pepa: ¿Nos habéis seguido? ¿Me estas queriendo decir que nos habéis seguido? ¡SILVIA TU ESTÁS MAL DE LA CABEZA! ¿Y SI LLEGA A PASAR ALGO? DIOS… PODRÍA HABER SIDO PELIGROSO….

Silvia: ¡PEPA! ¡PEPA ESCÚCHAME!

Y como era de esperar, a causa de los gritos de ambas la niña empezó a llorar.

Pepa: Mierda. Si es que no se controlarme…

Silvia: Yo también he gritado…

Pepa se levanto de la cama y cogió a la niña en brazos sacándola de la cuna y llevándosela consigo a la cama junto a Silvia.

Silvia: Es cogerla tú y deja de llorar.

Pepa: No deberíais habernos seguido.

Silvia: Lo sé, estando en el taxi me di cuenta. Cuando llegamos al cementerio nos dimos la vuelta… Fue una tontería…

Pepa: Ais… Alex, prométeme que no serás tan impulsiva como tu madre…

Silvia: Pues como siga tu ejemplo estamos perdidas… si yo soy impulsiva...

Pepa: Pues que siga el ejemplo de Gonzalo y ya.

Silvia: Jajaja claro. Mírala, se ha vuelto a quedar dormida.

Pepa: Será mejor que sigamos su ejemplo. Mañana has quedado con Gonzalo y la princesita de la casa no me dejará dormir mucho…

Silvia: Tienes razón, buenas noches.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Silvia se despertó Pepa ya no estaba a su lado.

Silvia: (Pensando) Desde luego, esta Pepa es como una niña… no para quieta ni un momento, me pregunto que excusa tendrá para dejarme sola en la cama… Lo mejor será levantarme yo también… que hará esta vez, ¿discutir con Gonzalo? ¿Pasar la escoba? ¿Ponerse a limpiar? Por dios que no sea esto último, la primera y única vez que lo hizo se le cayeron todos los platos…

Silvia: Pero Pepa, ¿qué haces?

Pepa: Mujer, le estoy dando un potolito de estos a la niña

Silvia: un potolito, te voy a dar yo a ti un potolito… potito, ¡Pepa!

Pepa: bueno, ¡eso! Si ya me has entendido, es que a mí esto de la terminología infantil como que se me atasca un poco…

Silvia: Madre… si ni siquiera le has puesto babero, mírala, ¡parece que se ha caído a un charco de barro!

Pepa: tranquila princesa, todo bajo control. Si el primer potolito ya se lo comió! Aah y cuidao con la basura que está ahí el bote…

Silvia: ¿el bote de que?

Pepa: del potolito… es que entre la niña en brazos y tal pues se cayó… pero ya se había comido la mitad eh!!

Silvia: madre mía pepa, no tienes remedio… pero ¿no crees que es un poco pronto para eso?

Pepa: Ai Silvia, con tanta leche se va a quedar más blanca que tú! Los ha traído Lola esta mañana… A ver si dándole el potolito este se pone un poco más morena o algo, así tendrá un aire a mí, no?

Silvia: madre mía Pepa… pero si tiene zanahoria, mira el bote, en todo caso se volverá aún más pelirroja ¿no crees?

Pepa: jooooo princesa… no me quites mis ilusiones… ¿y si le teñimos el pelo de negro?

Silvia: ¡¡pero Pepa!!

Pepa: ¡aiii que era una broma pelirroja!

Silvia: (Pensando) Si es que con cada nueva chorrada u ocurrencia me enamora más... ahí la veo, puede que físicamente no tengan ningún parecido, pero ver cómo mira a la niña, cómo la trata… será mejor dejarla a su aire un rato, y salir a comprar potitos yo, que he quedado en 10 minutos con Gonzalo y voy a llegar tarde… maldito despertador que no suena ni obligado…

(10 minutos después)

Gonzalo: Silvia! Aquí!

Silvia: Gonzalo! Vaya, si estás que pareces un fantasma… por dios, tienes que salir más de casa eh!

Gonzalo: De casa… He pasado la noche en comisaría…

Silvia: ¿en serio? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Gonzalo: Nuevo caso…

Silvia: Y por lo que veo no tiene buena pinta.

Gonzalo: Pues no, no la tiene y la unidad de Paco esta liada con otro caso… Bueno que yo… había pensado que podríamos ir a tu casa… estar con la niña un rato…

Silvia: (Pensando) Vaya, se ha puesto rojo, le da vergüenza… veo en sus ojos que también quiere saber si él es el padre, pero yo no puedo… sé que es egoísta, pero no me siento capaz, todavía no… Aún así le debo una explicación…

Silvia: Gonzalo…

Gonzalo: Dime

Silvia: verás… es que… no creo que tenga ánimo de repetirlo así que presta atención y no me interrumpas. Es sobre Alex y la identidad del padre… Sé que lo quieres saber, y te agradezco en el alma que no me hayas presionado en ningún momento con el tema… pero yo no… aún no me siento capaz, ella es muy pequeña, quiero que los tres, Pepa, tú y yo, disfrutemos de ella lo más posible, y ya nos preocuparemos de ese asunto en otro momento, en lo que a mí respecta, puedes visitar a Alex siempre que quieras, llevártela por ahí de vez en cuando si te apetece, también es hija tuya, digan lo que digan unos análisis… de acuerdo? Creo que es algo que ya suponías, todo ello, pero quería decírtelo ahora… y que en ningún momento te cortes con el tema de la niña, vale? Nada de vergüenzas ni de permisos… a menos que te la lleves 1 día entero, sin pasarse eh!

Y entonces ve como sonríe, le da las gracias… y se dan un abrazo… después de todo han pasado por mucho juntos.

(10 minutos después)

Pepa: y ahí va el avioncito… y fiuuuuuuu vuela hasta la base aérea de Florero para dar media vuelta y dirigirse hacia su destino, la Cueva Roja! Y ahí va…. ÑIUUUUUuuuuuuu…. Se acerca, se acerca… está a `punto de llegar y… COOOOOOONNSEGUIDO! Muy bien pequeñaja! Cómo te gustan los potolitos eh! Claro, es por que son de zanahoria… si la mama Silvia tendrá razón y todo…

Gonzalo y Silvia no pudieron evitar las carcajadas ante esta escena… Silvia se secó las lágrimas de risa y se disculpó con la excusa de ir a dejar el bolso… pero no era ese su objetivo. Desde la puerta de la habitación vio a Gonzalo y a Pepa juntos, con la niña. Gonzalo acompañando a Pepa en la labor de dar de comer a Alex, los dos con cara de felicidad, cómplices entre ellos, picados como niños pequeños, peleándose por la atención de la pequeña… y entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada que temer, Alex tenía todo lo que necesitaba y ella también… ¿que más podía pedir?


	84. Chapter 84

Era por la tarde, y en la sala briefing estaban todos esperando a que el comisario Montoya apareciera y les comunicase las novedades.

Montoya no tardó en aparecer, pero no lo hizo solo. Una rubia de pelo largo, vestida con un uniforme del cuerpo nacional de policía, aparentemente dos tallas más pequeño que el que le correspondía, acompañaba a Gonzalo.

La reacción de los hombres, y bueno, también la de Pepa, no nos engañemos, fue de esperar. Estaban tan pendientes de la nueva incorporación que no prestaban atención a lo que Gonzalo decía.

Gonzalo: ¡Naranjo!

Rita: Curtis…

Curtis: Rita shh… que no oigo al comisario….

Rita: Ya eso ya se ve…

Gonzalo: ¡¿Curtis, me escucha?!

Curtis: ¿Sí, comisario?

Gonzalo: ¿Ha escuchado algo de lo que he dicho?

Curtis: Eeeeeh… perdóneme comisario, pero tengo al Rosendo en el veterinario, que anda pachucho, y estoy algo distraído…

Pepa: Sí, ya… el Rosendo…

Rita: ¬¬' Pepica, Pepica… no eres la más adecuada para decir nada, que estabas igual…

Gonzalo: ¡Shhh! A ver Naranjo, la señorita Gordon ha venido de Estados Unidos por un acuerdo tramitado con la policía de California.

Curtis: Pero Gonzalo, ¿cómo insultas así a la muchacha, que te ha hecho?

Rita: Gonzalo, Kurtih tiene razón, pero mírala, si está escuchimirriá, parece un espagueti de esos del Eroski!

Gonzalo: ¿Vosotros nacisteis así o tanta pólvora os ha dejado tontos? ¡¡Gordon es su apellido, zopencos!!

Rita (en bajo a Pepa) ya decía yo, que eso de Gordon me sonaba de alguna serie de estas americanas tan graciosas…

Gonzalo, cogiendo aire en un intento de recuperar su paciencia, prosiguió - Estará seis meses con nosotros, y he decidido que tú la ayudes a que se familiarice con el entorno y conozca todo esto – concluyó Gonzalo, dirigiéndose a Curtis.

Curtis: ¿Yo? Pero yo de inglés…

Gordon: Tranquilo Kourtis, no hablou espanol mui bien pero entiendoo. Me iamo Courtney.

Pepa: (Pensando) ¿Entiende? (A Rita) Rita… ¿¿Ha dicho que entiende??

Rita: El español Pepa, el español… Madre mía, llega a estar aquí la inspectora Castro…

Pepa: No he hecho nada malo, sólo miro, que una no es de piedra Rita, y la muchacha esta de muy buen ver.

Curtis: De acuerdo, comisario.

Gonzalo: Bien. Agente Gordon por favor siéntese y les pondré al día del nuevo caso.

Pove: Espere, señor comisario, verá, que ya sabe usted que hay que ser educado con los extranjeros y esas cosas, y yo soy el primero que quiere mostrar respeto, ya sabe, abrir las puertas a las señoritas y esas cosas, oooo por ejemplo ceder el asiento a las embarazadas, que a mi me educaron muy bien, y..

Gonzalo: (volviendo a perder la paciencia) ¿¡Povedilla, puede decir de una vez que es lo que quiere decir?!

Pove: Pues verá señor comisario, que yo no soy muy ducho en inglés, y bueno, ahora mismo no por que acaba de llegar, pero ya sabe, para más adelante… me preguntaba como se pronuncia el nombre de la señorita, que cuando lo ha dicho me ha sonao a algo así como Cuerni, que no quiero yo parecer un irrespetuoso ni mucho menos…

Gonzalo apretó los nudillos en un intento de no perder la paciencia, mientras oía las risitas de todos los miembros de la comisaría, a excepción de Courtney, que seguía de pie a su lado con cara de perdida.

Gonzalo: Señorita Gordon, ¿le importaría enseñar al señor Povedilla a pronunciar su nombre cuando disponga de algún momento libre? Estoy seguro de que se lo agradecerá con creces.

Curtis: oye Gonzalo, ¡¡que yo tampoco se como se dice!!

Gonzalo: (con la cara cada vez mas roja) a ver, ¿alguien más que no sepa como pronunciarlo?

Todo el personal masculino gritó al unísono, con Pepa haciéndoles el coro, pos supuesto.

Gonzalo: Bueno, pues cuando a la agente Gordon le venga bien, ella se encargará de enseñarles. ¿Está de acuerdo?

Courtney: Yo ser encantada de los enseñar

Gonzalo: Todo arreglado. Ahora, si no les importa, tenemos una cuestión más importante entre manos. Nos encontramos ante una red de tráfico de órganos.

Mariano: ¿De los Casio? Yo tenía uno de esos cuando era niño.

Gonzalo: De profundis….De los Casio no, cazurro, ¡órganos humanos!

Rita: Virgen del camino seco…

Gonzalo: La organización tiene miembros en la morgue de varios hospitales españoles. Hace unos días los forenses del provincial descubrieron que habían abierto un cuerpo y le habían extraído los riñones y el hígado sin consentimiento de los familiares.

Desde la central detectaron que había casos similares en varios distritos y nos han asignado el caso.

Paco: Gonzalo pero ya estamos con el caso de…

Gonzalo: Lo sé, Paco, lo sé, y vais a seguir con el caso, pero no todos. Desde hace tiempo es necesaria una reorganización en la comisaría. Paco, tu unidad es la que más agentes tiene y he decidido dividirla en dos. Sé que sois como una pequeña familia, que leches, sois una familia, pero es necesario. La segunda unidad quedará a cargo del nuevo inspector Mariano Moreno.

Mariano: ¿Yo?

Gonzalo: Sí inspector Moreno, usted. Y los agentes al cargo serán la subinspectora Miranda, los agentes Peláez, Naranjo y Gordon, ya que Carrasco que se ha marchado seis meses a California.

Resumiendo, las unidades quedan así:

Mariano, Pepa , Rita, Curtis y Courtney por un lado, y Paco, Lucas, Sara, Kike y Pove por otro.

La unidad de Paco seguirá con el caso actual, y Mariano vosotros os encargareis del caso del tráfico de órganos. La central ha quedado en enviarnos a lo largo de la tarde toda la información sobre el caso.

¿Alguna pregunta?


	85. Chapter 85

Mientras en un pabellón industrial a las afueras de Madrid los traficantes llevaban a cabo la extirpación de los órganos de los cadáveres obtenidos en el Hospital provincial.

German: Esta operación es una completa locura. Espero que Cesar haya atado todos los cabos porque que falten 4 cadáveres sin identificar en la morgue del provincial va a levantar la liebre.

Eva: Mi padre siempre dice que sabe lo que hace….

German: Más le vale pequeña, porque si no la mierda nos salpicará a todos.

Eva: ¿Siempre seré la pequeña no? Por mucho que casi tenga 17…

German: Eva… todos te hemos visto crecer, hemos sido tu familia y hemos cuidado de ti.

Eva: ¿Por qué sigues aquí? Podrías acabar medicina, ejercer como medico legal…

German: ¿Crees que tu padre me lo permitiría? Se demasiado y no quiero acabar en una de estas mesas como ha pasado con muchos otros…

Eva: Pero…

German: Shhh no es el lugar adecuado para hablar de esto cariño.

Eva: Estamos solos tu y yo aquí. Mi padre ha salido a cobrarse lo que se debe… probablemente cuando vuelva tendremos mas cadáveres sobre las mesas.

German: No esta bien. No esta bien oír a una muchacha de 16 años hablar de cadáveres y asesinatos de esta manera, no está bien que estés involucrada en todo esto… Deberías estudiar, jugar con tus compañeros o que diablos irte de botellón como la mayoría de crios de tu edad.

Eva: Hablas conmigo German. Vi como mi padre mataba a mi madre cuando tenía 4 años. Llevo toda la vida a su sombra siguiendo cada paso y movimiento que realiza. El pretende que continúe con el negocio familiar….

German: ¿Y tu que quieres Evita?

Eva: Que más da lo que yo quiera. Cesar Oregón, el famoso traficante de órganos, es mi padre y tengo 16 años ¿Tengo a caso derecho a decidir lo que quiero? Llevo preparándome para forense desde que tengo memoria tan solo para poder seguir con esto… ¿Por qué crees que mi padre me deja siempre contigo?

German: Siempre has dicho que te gusta…

Eva: Es preferible a ver como se cobra sus deudas o a ir en un camión refrigerado cargado de órganos humanos desde cualquier puerto español a cualquier otro sitio para entregárselos a varios intermediarios y bla bla bla… ya sabes… todas esas maniobras de distracción. A veces ni yo misma que lo he visto a diario día si y día también soy capaz de seguir mentalmente la ruta de algún órgano en concreto.

German: ¿Pero te estas oyendo? No te resignes a esta vida si no es lo que quieres.

Eva: Tú lo has hecho.

German: Yo tomé la mala decisión de decantarme por el camino fácil hace tiempo y ahora tengo que atenerme a las consecuencias. Pero a ti te han impuesto todo esto… no es justo.

Eva: La vida no es justa German.

German: Uf… hablar contigo me desconcierta… no se si hablo con una niña o con una adulta…

Eva: jejejeje eres el único que me ve como una adulta.

German: Deberíamos acabar con esto. Cuando venga tu padre tendremos mas trabajo.

Eva: ¿Apuestas? ¿Quién crees que será?

German: Que macabra que eres a veces cariño…

En el centro de Madrid, en una tienda de vestidos de comunión Silvia, Laura, Rita y la pequeña Alex miraban atónitas a una pequeña princesita vestida de blanco que acababa de salir del probador.

Laura: ¡Sabina pareces una novia en miniatura!

Rita: ¡Virgen del camino seco estas preciosa hija!

Sabina: Uf… si vosotras lo decís…

Silvia: ¿Cansada de tanto probarte?

Sabina: Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Silvia: Si fuese por ti harías la comunión en vaqueros…

Rita: Tu dale ideas, di que si….

Sabina: Uf…. ¿Entonces este?

Rita: El que tu digas cariño

Sabina: ¡Vaqueros!

Silvia y Laura se echaron a reír al instante pero no tardaron mucho en callar cuando vieron que los ojos de Rita empezaban a encolerizarse.

Rita: Este entonces.

Sabina: Bien, voy a quitármelo.

Rita: De eso nada, tiene que venir la modista que hay que hacerle algunos arreglillos.

Laura: Ya veras no salimos de aquí hasta las tantas…

Rita: Puedes marchar si quieres.

Silvia: Que no Rita, que hemos venido con vosotras y nos quedamos.

Rita: Ir a tomar algo al bar de enfrente anda que Alex ya se esta revolviendo en el carro.

Laura: Si, será mejor.

Saliendo de la tienda:

Silvia: Madre mía…

Laura: Veo que no era la única que quería salir de ahí

Silvia: Entre que Rita la quiere poner divina y Sabina que no quiere llevar vestido…

Laura: ¿No quiere vestido?

Silvia: Que va, tuvimos que convencerla Pepa y yo de que hiciera feliz a su madre y se pusiese uno…

Laura: Ya verás cuando tengas que pasar por esto con Alex…

Silvia: No se yo… Alex haría la comunión con uno de los chalecos de Pepa… Y a Pepa le haría gracia encima… uf… mejor no pensarlo. Con lo mona que estaría ella con un vestidito blanco ¿A que si cariño?

En ese mismo momento Alex se puso a llorar.

Laura: jajajaja Pues parece que no le van a gustar los vestiditos…

Silvia: Llora porque tiene hambre… y vamos que le van a gustar los vestidos… Con una bollomacho en casa ya tengo suficiente,

Laura: Y lo que te gusta a ti tu bollomacho…

Silvia: Y lo que te gustaba a ti…

Laura: Auch. Vayamos al bar y saquemos a la niña del coche anda…

En comisaría la unidad de Mariano estaba inmersa en la investigación del tráfico de órganos.

Mariano: ¿Habéis localizado los puntos de entrada y salida del país?

Curtis: Courtney y yo llevamos toda la mañana con ello.

Curtney: Hemos descartado los aeropuertos. Solo se permite la facturación de órganos con el impreso pertinente del comité de donación de órganos. Aunque cabe la posibilidad de que la red de trafico llegue incluso a las compañías de trafico aéreo.

Mariano: Mejor prevenir…

Curtis: Ya esta dada la orden de que nos informen si entra o sale algún órgano del país. Y hemos pedido los registros de facturación de los últimos años con copias de los impresos del comité.

Mariano: ¡Menudo tándem Naranjo! ¿Alguna irregularidad?

Courtney: Parece que no trabajan por aire.

Mariano: ¿Tierra y mar?

Curtis: Eso es mas complicado inspector…

Courtney: Tenemos los registros de las entradas y salidas de camiones frigoríficos a los puertos y las grabaciones de trafico… va a ser complicado pero estamos en ello.

Mariano: ¿Pepa?

Pepa: Tengo las fichas de los cuerpos que han desaparecido del provincial así como las cintas de grabación de las cámaras de seguridad.

Mariano: Vamos progresando… ¿Y Rita?

Pepa: Está con lo de la comunión de la niña, Mariano…


End file.
